My Little Pony : Guerra Contra La Extinción
by Fernado Estrada
Summary: Los secretos de Celestia revelados, el trágico final de una raza llegara por la oscura presencia de una maldad ancestral. Twilight, sus amigas y nuevos aliados se unirán en la defensa de la raza Alicornio. Su ejecutor se acerca al punto de tener poder suficiente para silenciar a todo poni que lo desafié, Se preparan para una batalla contra la Extinción, contra, "El Abismal"
1. Obsequios

Era un día pacifico en Poniville, las mane 6, tenían un picnic con un invitado especial, Discord, quien se ofreció a servir el té a las ponis. Hizo chasquear su cola, para portar un traje de mayordomo, acercándose con una bandeja, vacía a cada poni.

Twilight... ¡Oh! mil perdones... Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Desea Té o ¿algo en especial? - dijo Discord inclinando la cabeza en su presencia

- Discord no es necesario que me llames así, somos amigos... Te, esta bien – respondió Twilight, corrigiendo, aceptando el favor de su amigo

Discord tomo la bandeja con su cola, ocultándola con una servilleta de tela que sostenía con su garra, acto seguido la levanta apareciendo una taza con la forma de la cabeza sonriente de Twilight, llena de té caliente. Discord lo tomo y se ofreció a su amiga, lo mismo a las demás ponis que lo observan

- Chicas ustedes, ¿desean tomas algo especial, cierto? - dijo a las demás ponis, sonriéndoles, sosteniendo sus bandeja en su pecho.

- Claro, me gustaría... - dijo Rarity, hasta se interrumpida por la garra de Discord que se escabullo por sus espalada.

- Oh tranquila Radity, sé muy bien lo que ustedes quieren – dijo Discord que permanecía al lado de Twilight

- Eso es difícil de creer, dudo incluso que sepas nuestros nombre correctamente – dijo Rainbom Dash, a Discord, firmemente, sosteniendo una sonriza desafiante

- Eso me ofende Darligh Doo, reconozco a todas ustedes a Twilight, Fluttershy, a Pinkie... Pinkie, a Radity, a Apple Bloom, creí que eras más pequeña, incluso a ti Daring Doo – dijo Discord virando su rostro a la casa de Fluttershy, que era la anfitriona del picnic.

- ¡DISCORD! - dijeron las seis ponis

Discord comenzó a reír, salvajemente, mientras el cielo comenzaba a parpadear similar a una discoteca.

- Perdón, no puedo evitarlo, soy el caos en su forma más pura, pero si sirve de algo lo siento – dijo Discord mientras secaba sus lágrimas que dejo excapar por la risa y arreglo en cielo que dejo de parpadear, las ponis lo miraban con un desprecio, pero fue la risa de Twilight y Fluttershy las que tranquilizaron sus deseos.

- Daring Doo -dijo Fluttershy, mirando a Rainbow Dash soltando unas risitas

- Apple Bloom – le susurro Twilight a Applejack, sonriéndole amistosamente

- Bueno cumpliré y les daré algo especial a ustedes – dijo Discord, levantando un vuelo ligero

Discord se elevó sobre las ponis levitando con él la bandeja, flotaba de espaldas mientras repartía sus obsequios.

- Para la dulce Rarity un taza de jazmín con té de flor de dragón **[dejo caer en un paracaídas una caja de cristal con lo ya dicho],**

- Para Applejack, tengo un nuevo lazo, echo con los hilos de una araña gigante de obsidiana, cubierto de polvos de oro, tejido por un artesano ciego [**bajo su cola hasta ella y le entrego el lazo que venía con un moño rojo, era un lazo brillante y muy resistente]**,

- Rainbow Dash, lo tuyo no fue difícil, solo es un álbum con las fotos y autógrafos de todos los grandes Wonderbolt, al final me tome el tiempo de dejar un espacio con tu nombre, pero la foto la tomaras tu** [Discord soltó frente a ella el libro que al caer, dejo escapar un paracaídas con una imagen de Raimbow con traje de Wondrbolt],**

- Pinkie Pie, **[se detuvo sobre ella]** lo tuyo fue difícil, no sabía que darte, pero al final me he decidido por esto, mi libro de cocina, contiene las recetas de toda Equestria y más allá de ella lo guardo porque me gustan los cupkakes que se presentan, simplemente deliciosos **[Discord descendió frente a Pinkie, todas la Ponis miraban a Discord emocionadas, este se inclinó y saco de la parte de abajo del mantel un gran libro blanco con el título de "GRANDES DELICIAS DEL TIEMPO", Pinkie se emocionó tanto que se quedó fijamente viendo el libro**], espero que este bien,

- Twilight eres una gran amiga y por eso te hare entrega de mi mejor tesoro **[Discord abre su pecho como a un saco y extrae una llave roja, con delineaciones negras que emitía un brillo dorado, Twilight lo miro intrigada pero antes que pudiera decir algo Discord la silencio con su garra, diciéndole que solo esperara],**

- Flutteshy, no fue un error dejarte al final, pero solo así esto no se vería mal. Fluttershy tu eres a la que más aprecio, me diste una oportunidad, y te falle, me diste una segunda oportunidad y me enseñaste, pero de igual forma falle de nuevo **[Discord deja de volar y se sienta frente a ella, mirando al suelo, el cielo se nublo siniestramente]** y ahora me has dado otra oportunidad tú, ustedes, me has ayudado tanto que no hay regalo en este mundo o en otros que muestre lo agradecido que estoy contigo. Por eso lo siento no tengo un regalo especial **[Discord dejo caer sus lágrimas, Twilight que estaba junto a Fluttershy vio estas lágrimas, ella también dejo escapar las suyas].**

- Discord no importa si no puedes encontrar algo material que me de muerte tu afecto, con tus palabras es suficiente - dijo Fluttershy volando hacia su amigo sin compación abrazo a Discord, quien de igual forma la abrazo, ambos entre lágrimas de alegría

Las demás ponis vieron sus regalos, todas agradecidas. Los dejaron a un lado y le agradecieron a Discord, abrazándolo. Discord chasqueo su cola y desapareció de entre ellas apareciendo a fuera auna corta distancia.

- Bueno vasta de sentimentalismo esto es una fiesta (sostuvo con sus garras una banderitas que decían fiesta, portaba sobre su cabeza dos gorritos de fiesta y uno sobre su cola)

- ¡Hey! Pero quien comenzó con el afecto fue... - Dijo Rainbow Dash , hasta ser interrumpida por Pinkie Pie

- Rainbow, Discord lo sabe solo es que no quiere verse débil ante nosotras, por eso actúa de forma ilógica, extraña, divertida – Dijo Pinkie Pie, sonriendo mirando a Discord que volaba al eje de un árbol, provocando que toda la naturaleza baile con el.

Rainbow Dash miro a su amiga que sostenía una sonrisa como siempre en sus rostros, pero sus ojos solo proyectaban las grimas al ver a Discord tan feliz.

Las ponis se unieron al baile con Discord, bailando con árboles, flores y los animales que acompañan a Fluttershy.

Comenzaba a descender el sol, esos amigos tomaban té, excepto Pinkie Pie y Discord que tomaban leche de chocolate en vasos de vidrio, golpeaban los vasos para hacer armonía, mientras tarareaba Discord una melodía muy gentil y suave.

- Pequeñas ponis quieren escuchar la historia de esa canción, fue cuand...o... yo... ¡imposible!... - Discord hablaba tranquilo y feliz cuando cayó al suelo retorciendo su cuerpo, repitiendo "duele, duele mucho "

Las ponis se asustaron Discord estaba sufriendo. Twilight llamo a Spike, pero se detuvo al saber que no lo invitaron, porque el quería explorar el nuevo castillo.

Discord se levantó agonizando acercando se a Twilight.

- Twi... twilight, dame la llave te... enseñare a usarla – dijo Discord que apretaba su pecho.

Twilight le da la llave a Discord, quien la toma y le pide que los lleve a Canterlot. Tomo la llave y la hundió en aire. La llave desvaneció sus dientes y giro, partiendo el espacio que tenía enfrente. Era una puerta del castillo, y al fondo de esta se observaba la Princesa Celestia que acababa de ocultar el sol.

Discord retiro la llave y avanzo, pero callo en la entrada de la puerta.

Celestia escucho el golpe y giro para ver su origen era Discord que se sostenía con dificultad. Celestia voló lo más rápido para auxiliarlo. Fue muy lenta las demás ponis tomaron a Discord y lo ayudaron a entrar al castillo, Twilight cerró las puertas e intrigada volvía a abrirlas, pero solo estaban los pasillos del castillo, observo la llave a un más confundida que en el momento en que Discord se la obsequio.

- ¿Discord, Discord, estas bien, que te sucede? - dijo la Princesa Celestia arrodillada para escuchar las respuestas de su amigo.

Discord dejo de exhalar aire y su cuerpo dejo de temblar, era como si la muerte lo hubiera reclamado antes que Celestia.

- ¡BUUU! - grito Discord dejando escapar serpentinas de su cuerpo, asustando a las ponis.

Pinkie Pie se escondió detrás del trono que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, Applejack se escondió en su sombrero, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy salieron disparadas a el techo del castillo, Rarity no contuvo el susto quedando paralizada con su expresión de miedo, Twilight se escondió entre las alas de Celestia, incluso Celestia se ocultó con una de sus alas.

- Discord, eso no fue gracioso, estábamos preocupadas – dijeron las ponis

- Esta actuación, ¿cuál fue su fin? - dijo Celestia, con su rostro ligeramente molesto.

- Para ser sincero al principio no fue broma, pero después de que entramos me tranquilice – dijo Discord que se encontraba en el suelo.

- Entonces te ocurrió algo – dijo Celestia

- Sí, es algo serio – respondió Discord sentándose sobre el suelo

- Algo serio, ¿de qué se trata? - dijo Celestia

- Alphonse - dijo Discord mirando el vidrial de su derrota, ante las hermanas nobles.

- Twilight, tú y tus amigas regresen a Poniville, les preparare un carruaje, Discord y yo tenemos de que hablar

- Tranquila Celestia, ellas saben sobre Alphonse les conté todo – dijo Discord confiado

- ¡Discord!, les contaste sobre Alphonse, el responsable de la extinción de la raza Alicornio – respondió furiosa Celestia

- No exactamente, tú lo hiciste – respondió Discord sonriendo, levantando un pulgar de su garra para Twilight, cuando Celestia se giró a hablar con ella

- Twilight, bueno – dijo Chelista apenada

- El extinguió a toda la raza Alicornio, ¿eso es posible? – pregunto Twilight

Celestia miro a Discord con unos ojos que proyectaban "es tu culpa", Discord estaba sentado junto a las demás ponis comiendo palomitas, observando como Twilight confrontaba a Celestia.

Celestia miro a sus pequeñas ponis y no pudo callar más, les pidió acompañarla hasta una habitación del castillo que estaba oculta solo Celestia utilizando su magia podría abrir la puerta que estaba oculta detrás de su trono.

Las ponis, Discord y Celestia entraron a una habitación grande que tenía en el centro un gran plano de cristal cuadriculado, alrededor de este unas sillas.

- Discord, puedes hacerme el favor de vigilar y en cualquier caso evitar que mi hermana Luna entre aquí – dijo Celestia mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación

La mirada entre estos dos al verse desataban chispas, pero Discord acepto encantado.

- ¡Hey! Twilight, ¿por qué nos dio estos regalos Discord?, ¿crees que se proponga algo? - dijo Applejack

- No lo creo porque... - dijo Twilight hasta ser interrumpida por Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy que estaban junto estas.

- No es por ningún motivo malo, es su forma de disculparse por traicionarnos con Tirek – dijo Pinkie Pie

- Tan bien es su forma de decir gracias por perdonarlo – dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole a sus amigas

Celestia interrumpió su plática al encender unos hologramas en el plano de cristal. Las ponis guardaron silencio.

- Chicas, antes de que yo gobernara Equestria mis ancestros, mis padres, gobernaron el otro lado del mundo, donde hoy es más allá de Equestria. Vivíamos solo Alicornios, éramos una raza que se escondía en las nubes más altas o en los valles más secretos, era raro conocer a un Alicornio, aunque éramos miles, todo un reino de Aliconios. Originalmente no existían Pegasos o Unicornios su existencia era un error, era raro que una pareja Alicornio tuviera a un Pegaso o Unicornio, pero aveces pasaba y estos dejaban descendencia, así poblaron la tierra estas especie, y entre ellos tuvieron a los ponis terrestres, es complicado hablar de eso, continuare con lo de la extinción Alicornio.

- Un día el llego, acompañado de Alphonse, quien era el Alcionio más poderoso, de todos, pero seguía sin Cutie Mark, aunque ya era un corcel grande. Mis padres los reyes esperaban mucho de el.

**[Celestia presento a Alphonse, un Alicornio gris, de costados en blando]**

- ¿Quién es su compañero, es un unicornio? – pregunto Twilight

- Me sorprende que no lo reconozcas, pero tampoco es común verlo a sí – dijo Celestia llevando su casco a su boca

- Es Star Swirl... El Barbado – respondió Celestia esperando ver la cara de Twilight

Twilight no soporto la emoción y comenzó a hacer mil preguntas. Basto una mirada de Celestia para entender que no era el momento.

- Creo será mejor contarles todo sobre Alphonse. Pequeñas ponis, ¿están listas para escuchar una historia muy antigua?

Continuara...


	2. Comienza el Espectaculo

Pequeñas ponis sigan la muestra holografica mientras les cuento – dijo Celestia, iluminando su cuerno alzando una visión en el tablero de cristal.

Celestia mostró un gran escenario, donde aparecía ella cuando era una potrilla sin Cutie Mark. Era su turno, Celestia tomo el escenario y comenzó a recrear una danza tradicional acompañada de juegos de luces que ella misma proporcionaba con su magia, era un encantador baile, al concluir dejo escapar un gran destello de luz. En su centro Celestia saludaba alegre.

- Esa fue mi interpretación, "Las Primaveras del Tiempo", era pequeña, miren ponis en el publico pueden ver a mi Padre Imperio y a mi Madre Deseo, son... eran los reyes de todos lo Alicornios – dijo Celestia ante el espectaculo

- Muy lindo baile – dijeron Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy sonriendole a la princesa

- Encantador – exclamaron Applejack y Rarity

- Cool – dijo Rainvon Dash

- ¿Quienes la unicornio que esta sentada hasta el frente, crei que no podian entrar unicornios? - dijo Twilight intrigada señalando al frente del escenario

- Cierto, no dejan pasar a nadie que no sea un Alicornio, esa Unicornio nació aquí, es hija de un Alicornio mensajero y una panadera, ella se caso con un Alicornio de la guardia y esta presente por que quiere ver a su hijo actuar... ella es la madre de Alphonse - dijo Celestia calmada y cuidadosamente por ser un tema frajil.

- ¿Y no existe la posibilidad de convertirla en Alicornio, como a mí? - respondido Twilight

- Ese hechizo es complejo, de hecho no existía entonces, al igual que muchos otros – respondió Celestia con tono triste

- Continuemos ponis - dijo Celestia entusiasmada

Celestia continuo con la presentación. Celestia de potrilla se despedía del publico, un Alicornio con traje la despide y presenta a su hermana Luna que realizaría hechizos para mostrar su poder.

Luna se presento y saludo a sus padres desde el escenario emocionada, firme comenzó a soltar gran cantidad de energía de su cuerno, las sombras se levantaron del suelo, acercándose a la potrilla azul. Luna se mantuvo firme y le ordeno a las sombras formar una escalera por la cual acender. En la sima realizo un segundo hechizo las sombras que formaban los escalones se fueron a el centro y rotaron hasta crear un circulo, Luna permanecía en una plataforma de sombras esforzándose para terminar su hechizo. Las sombras giraron complimiendose hasta formar una meseta, de la cual floreció una flor blanca. Luna se alegro por su hechizo y saludo a todos el publico que saludaba emocionado. Hasta que Luna se tambalea y la plataforma se desvanece, Luna cae inconsciente desde gran altura. El presentador miro esto pero no debía interrumpir el numero de la princesa. Su madre se escandaliza y se dispara a salvarla. Luna deja de caer y su madre se detiene en el aire al ver que Luna es levitada por un aura azul brillante. Deseo agradece y regresa a su asiento con Luna en sus brazos. El presentador mira atrás y confirma al siguiente potro, despide a Luna con un fuerte aplauso, incluso el publico festejo el poder de Luna a tan corta edad.

El presentador se acerca al frente y presenta el potro Alphonse, que realizara hechizos y trucos.

Alphonse camina al frente y saludo a su madre y padre que estaban en el frente emocionados, nunca lo habían visto realizar hechizos.

Alphonse detiene al presentador y le pide ser su ayudante. Se pone frente a este, su cuerno se ilumina y lanza un hechizo convirtiendo a el Alicornio adulto en un anciano, lo levita y lo hace girar alrededor de el, lo eleva sobre el y lo convierte en un potro a un menor que el. Lo gira para divertir al publico y lo desciende regresando le su edad normal.

El presentador gira sus ojos confundido, asombrado. El joven a un no termina y cambia el sexo del Alicornio, ocasionando la impresión de todos en el publico, el potro cae sobre sus piernas y se levanta, regresandolo a su forma original. Aparta al adulto y se inclina para tocar el suelo con su cuerno, se oscurece una gran parte. Se coloca sobre esta y camina como en una banda, sin abandonar su ubicación de la oscura salen obstáculos que esquiva, saltando, atravesando, el publico emocionado espera el final.

Alphose corre sobre la banda cada vez mas rápido, del extremo sale un trozo de hierro grueso, Alphonse aumenta su velocidad y salta girando sobre si, su cuerno toca el hierro, y este se derrite, permitiendo pasar atravez de este. Alphonse se detiene he ilumina todo a su alrededor. Termino su acto, el presentador agradece y lo vuelve a presentar, provocando la ovacion de todo publico.

Se despide el potrillo, despareciendo con el todo su acto.

Celestia se acerca a el y le grita furiosa

- ¡Presumido!

- Si quieres te puedo enseñar – respondió sonriente Alphonse

Celestia se molesto y se proponía a golpearlo, pero se detiene al verlo caer inconsciente. Pide ayuda por el pánico

**[Pausa la presentación de Celestia]**

- ¿Princesa por que le grito? -dijeron las ponis, mirando a la princesa impresionadas

- No pequeñas ponis no es lo que parece el y yo somos... eramos amigos, pero el y Luna siempre tomaban mis galletas y pasteles, eran un dúo de traviesos. Incluso muchos pensaban que ellos eran el caos personificado – dijo Celestia entusiasmada y nostálgica

- Ellos no eran el único dúo que ocasionaba problema Celestia, recuerdas esa vez que les dimos polvo para estornudar a los dragones – dijo Discord, sentado en una silla apareciendo lentamente.

- ¡Discord no dig!... no se supone que cuides de que Luna no venga – dijo Celestia sorprendida

- Tranquila, le dejo un juego – dijo Discord confiado

- ¿Un juego?, ¿Te refieres a un? - respondió Celestia intrigada

- Sí, un rompecabezas de 1 millón de piezas, le aposte que no podría armarlo antes de que tu alzaras el sol, si ganaba, le diría donde estabas – respondió Discord soltando una risita

- ¡Discord!, eso no es correcto Luna, lo resolverá en... - dijo Celestia preocupada

- Si lo se pero la caja decía 1 millos de piezas, pero en realidad contiene una más, altere los números, se ira adormir antes de que se de cuentas, ahora, sigue quiero ver cuando me presentas en tu historia. - respondió Discord, sonriente, sosteniendo una pieza con su cola.

- Vaya si que eres un problema, bien continuemos ponis y Discord – dijo Celestia continuando con su proyección

- En ese entonces los _Draconequus_ la especie de Discord eran sirvientes de los Alicornios, incluso eran llamados mascotas por los mas crueles. Las hembras eran inestables con sus poderes, a si que eran los que cuidaban a los bebés evitando que ocasiones problemas, y los machos... - decía Celestia hasta ser interrumpida por Discord

- Los machos eran entrenados para ser una fuerza de defensa reemplazable, incluso yo fui entrenado pero me adopto una familia que se oponía a esto, por eso termine estudiando con las princesas magia en la escuela "Nebulosa", lindo lugar, dejo de existir – dio Discord mirando a la nada

**[Proyección de Celestia]**

Alphose despertó en una cama de hospital, al escuchar una risas familiares cercas, eran Luna que miraba un espectáculo holografico que le dejo su madre en la habitación.

- Despertarte, parece que alcanzaste tu limite de nuevo – dijo Luna sonriendole

- Espero haber ganado, y no fui el único que alcanzo su limite – respondío Alphonse señalando con su casco a Luna que comia dulces

- ***Risas*** fuimos descalificados por quedar inconscientes, gano Celestia con su baile ***Luna le ofrece dulces*** el año que viene ganare y tu seras mi caballero ¿cierto? - dijo Luna sosteniendo sus dulces

**[Pausa la Proyección de Celestia]**

- Algo importante hace dos años esos dos en **El Día De Los Corazones Y Los Cascos** jugaron a casarse y actúan muy amigables entre ellos desde entonces, hasta el punto de hablar de hacerlo oficial en el futuro – dijo Celestia a sus ponis, para que supieran que relación tenia su hermana

- Eso es tan tierno – dijeron las ponis excepto Rainbow

- ¿Y si eran así de cercanos que paso? - dijo Rainbow Dash cuestionando a la princesa

- Lo que paso fue que mi Padre entreno a Alphose para ser el mejor y el por el sentimiento a mi hermana, no se opuso, incluso cuando esto lo llevo a .. cambiar - dijo Celestia triste

- Alphonse, continua asistiendo a la escuela de magia con nosotros pero siempre tenia que ir al castillo a entrenar, y cuando regresaba, siempre cojeaba o estaba hecho líos, Luna sufría al verlo a si y cunado ella se opuso a nuestro padre el le dijo "llevaría al limite a Alphonse, para que desistiera de sus deseos". Hoy se que lo hacia para que se separaran, el temía perder a Luna a tan corta edad, pero supongo que a si paso - añadió Celestia

- Tu padre era muy fuerte, en todo sentido pero al tratarse de sus hijas era muy sensible, incluso me llego a intimidar para que no me interesara en ti - dijo Discord desde su silla, calmado, comiendo unas flores

- ¿Princesa usted y Discord? - preguntaron las ponis, extrañadas por no ser de la misma especie

**{Continua la Proyección de Celestia}**

(Han pasado los años y Alphonse tiene el tamño que el hermano de Twilight, Celestia es más grande que el, Luna tiene la altura de Cheerilee)

- Alphonse, como sabes esta no es tu primera misión fuera del reino ni sera la ultima... Ve a donde se oculta el sol, y busca los unicornios que levantan el sol y la luna, aprende su hechizo y borrales sus memorias, regresaras en 3 días, no espero menos de mi futuro yerno, date prisa - dijo Imperio que yacía sentado en su trono al lado de su esposa

- Llevare a Discord - dijo Alphonse

- ¿Tu mascota _Draconequus, _con que fin? - pregunto Imperio alterado

- Supongo que prefiere tenerlo aquí junto a Celestia, no me opondré si lo desea rey - respondió Alphonse desafiante ante su rey

- mmm como lo desees - dijo Imperio con un gesto de derrota

Alphonse y Discord se proponian a ir a su misión hasta que una Alicorno azul deciende del cielo broqueando su paso

- ¡No puedes ir Al, regresaras herido como siempre, no vayas por favor! - dijo Luna frente a Alphonse

- Tranquila, solo ire a aprender unos hechizos no es grave, ademas Discord sera mi capa nadie sabrá que soy un Alicornio eso y ademas francos en blanco - dijo Alphonse intentando provocar confianza en su pareja

- Me enseñaras esos hechizos, cierto Al , no se los puedes enseñar solo a Luna - dijo Celestia que apareció por teletransportación entre ellos

- Supongo no es gran cosa, la mitad de mis hechizos los sabe Discord, ustedes no son diferentes, se los enseñare, uno especial a cada una, pero debo retirarme ahora - dijo Alphonse teletransportandose a la puerta principal

- ¿Crees poder esconder de Luna, la verdad sobre tus misiones?

- ¡Hey! en esta misión no debo matar a nadie, básicamente no mentí... Vamos date prisa y cubre mis alas - dijo Alphonse algo molesto con si mismo

Continuara...


	3. Alphose De La Estrella

**[Continua Celestia con el relato holografico]**

- Parece estar lejos el dichoso castillo ese Al, ¿por que no vuelas sobre las nubes?, asi llegaremos mas rápido – susurro Discord en forma de capa

- Si vuelo hasta las nubes tendré que bajar y podrían verme, ademas solo tengo que ir a aprender sus hechizos – respondió Alphonse

Ambos caminaron por las llanuras, cruzando un vasto desierto, al paso de un horas podían ver el castillo de los Unicornios.

Alphonse se presento desde lejos, en la entrada lo esperaban una horda de guardia apuntándole con ballestas desde lo alto. En la entrada lo esperaban guardia con lanzas.

Lejos se acercaban los visitantes.

- ¡Hey Discord! Quieres impresionarlos, bien desaparece y déjame presentarme – dijo Alphonse

- Claro hermanito – dijo Discord desapareciendo en el aire

Los guardias se prepararon para recibir al extraño, su capitán miraba sin piedad al extraño, hasta que este desaparece en el aire, teletransportandose frente a todos

- Saludos a todos yo soy... - dijo Alphonse, hasta ser interrumpido

- ¡Soldados disparen! - Grito el Capitán

Las ballestas soltaron una lluvia de flechas, incluso los soldados de abajo lanzaron sus lanza atravesando el cuerpo del extraño

- ¡Cuidado!, podrían herir a alguien con esto, debo admitir que no es una calidad bienvenida – dijo Alphonse, avanzando caminando por las flechas que solo pasaban por su cuerpo sin hacer daño

- ¡Imposible, deberías estar muerto! - dijo el Capitán alterado

- Hechizo de intangibilidad – respondió Alphonse, quien se puso frente al capitán, quien observaba como una capa se hacia visible de nuevo

- Vine a conocer a los Unicornios que alzan el Sol y la Luna, deseo aprender su hechizo y hacerme de su carga

- Ningún Unicornio puede levantar a un gigante del cielo por si solo, tu no seras la diferencia, Star Swirl diseño estos hechizo para realizalos en grupo, no para uno – protesto el capitán

- ¿Star Swirl?, debe ser su sabio ¿puedo conocerlo señor capitán? - dijo Alphonse riéndose de su titulo

El capitán entro en duda, pero al mirar atrás solo podía ver un gran cumulo de flechas y lanzas en el suelo, esto dejo entender al Capitán que no era buena idea pelear contra el. Acepto temiendo por su respuesta.

Continuo con su deber y retiro a los soldados del frente, y guio hasta una gran biblioteca de piedra a el extraño, para encontrarse con Star Swirl, quien se encontraba creando hechizos teóricos.

- Niño, como tienes tanto poder, no eres tan mayor, aun no tienes Cutie Mark, **[mostró su marca, un escudo y lan**za] ¿cual es tu nombre? - dijo el Capitán antes de irse

- Puedes decirme Al, pero **soy Alphonse de la Estrella** – respondió sin mirar al Capitán, entrando a la estructura.

- ¡Star Swirl!, señor quiero aprender, ¿donde esta? - grito Alphonse cruzando por los corredores

Se detiene al sentir que sus piernas están inmovilizadas, observa como el suelo las ha envuelto y escucha

- Joven potro, he visto tu hechizo antes, repitelo – se escucha una voz entre las sombras

Alphonse, camina liberándose de sus ataduras

- Star Swirl, quiero levantar el sol y la luna, te intercambio el hechizo – dijo Alphonse buscando el origen de la voz

De los libros se materializa un corsel maduro

- Intercambiar, deberías hablar con los Unicornios que hacen ese trabajo, ven te guiare, pero dime como funciona ese hechizo – pregunto Star Swirl

- Es simple, solo usas tu magia para hacer vibrar tu cuerpo hasta casi desaparecer, tiene un limite de 2 minutos, después de ese punto tu cuerpo se destroza – responde Al

Ambos corseles, camina hasta el punto mas alto de la ciudad un plano llano, donde se encontraban 7 Unicornios, todos adultos.

Star Swirl se acerca y habla con ellos para que ellos les explique como realizar el hechizo

- Es muy complejo, no cualquiera puede alzar a un gigante, debes estas unido a el, nosotros 3 alzamos la luna y los demás el sol, pero debemos realizar el cambio al mismo tiempo, entiendes no... cuando el sol baja, la luna sube, cuando la luna baja el sol sube, simple – dijo un Unicornio blanco de crin verde

- ¿Como debo tomar a los gigantes? - pregunto Al observado al sol

- Imagina que empujas al sol hacia la dirección que deseas y tienes que pensar en el gigante al hacerlo, es difícil al inicio, nadie la hace bien al... ini...cio – decía el Unicornio al ver como Alphonse descender el sol, levantando la luna desde el otro lado del cielo

El cuerno de Al se ilumino opacando a el sol. La luna se levanto sobre el cielo resplandeciendo como un sol blanco débil. Los Unicornio miraban impresionados como realizaba este acto.

- ¡Como lo hiciste ningún Unicornio soporta a un gigante! - dijo el Unicornio de crin verde

- ¡Impresionante! - gritaba los demás Unicornios

Star Swirl miro a Alphonse acercándose a el para darle instrucciones

- Niño esto a un no termina, debes mantener el sol abajo y la luna en el cielo, es un trabajo duro por que no parara jamas, ¿seguro que quieres cargar con ellos?

- Es muy difícil, siento un gran peso en mi lomo y mis cascos arden [choca los dientes intentando oponerse a dolor, levanto su mirada con determinación y se pone firme frente a los Unicornios]

- Puedo con esto, ahora por favor todos pueden juntarse, les enseñare un hechizo a cambio – dijo Al forzando una sonrisa

Los 7 Unicornios se juntaron al rededor de Star Swirl y esperaban ansiosos

- Se llama "memoria extraviada" - dijo Alphonse iluminado su cuerno, lanzando un fuerte destello a toda la cuidad

Ante la oscuridad toda la ciudad fue cubierta por el destello de Alphonse, poco apoco dejo de brillar. Todos en la ciudad yacían en el suelo durmiendo por el hechizo. Alphonse mira al gigante de la noche y se da media vuelta.

- Listo, nadie recordara mi visita, ni la capacidad del alzar a los gigantes del cielo – dijo para si mismo Alphonse

- ¡Hermano atrás! - grito Discord que cubría las alas de Alphonse

Discord detuvo con sus garras disparo de magia de Star Swirl que se sostenía en pie tras caer al suelo por el hechizo

- Sabia que esa capa no era común, en la biblioteca, sentí dos presencias, pero solo eras tu, ahora lo se... tienes alguna criatura en tu espalda – dijo Star Swirl emocionado

- Vaya que ocasionas problema Discord, ese rayo no me hubiera herido de gravedad – reclamo Alphonse

Discord abandona su forma de capa y regresa a la normalidad, presentándose ante el Unicornio, quien emocionado lo comenzó a ver de lado a lado , tomando medidas, datos, realizando preguntas sobre su especie. Discord emocionado aparece un sillón, recostándose en el, comienza a contarle lo que quiere saber. Discord presenta a Alphonse, quien miraba riéndose por la forma en que Discord jugaba con Star Swirl.

- Bueno Discord, es hora de irnos, mañana es el tercer día y queda un largo camino por recorrer – dice Alphonse girando para volver a su hogar.

Star Swirl mira las alas de Alphonse y se acerca, tomándolas y observándolas verificando que sean reales.

- Alphonse, ¿por que no vuelan?, ambos tienes alas – dijo Star Swirl deteniendo su palabras al ver las alas de Discord, comienza a tocarlas y medirlas

- Pero tu no tienes alas, si te dejamos a tras te perderás - dijo Discord desapareciendo de la mirada de Star Swirl, apareciendo junto a Alphonse

- Cierto dense prisa no quiero llegar tarde – respondió Alphonse preocupado

- Su "papa suegro" lo enviara lejos por un mes si tarda y no quiere estar lejos de ... - decía Discord burlándose, de Alphonse, volando sobre el, mostrando dibujos de Imperio regañándolo y de Luna llorando

- ¡Discord!, aun no es la boda faltan 8 años – respondió Alphonse sonrojado y furioso

- Comprometido... pero si solo eres un niño – dijo Star Swirl impresionado

Por todo el camino de regreso al Reino Alicornio, Star Swirl pregunto sobre esta raza, pero no consiguió mayor repuesta que la información de sus reyes y costumbres. Star Swirl y Discord conversaban sobre Alphonse y su "suegro", burlándose de el provocando que se molestar. Terminaron peleando y revolcándose en la tierra, al finalizar su lucha los tres eran amigos muy cercanos, conociéndose, durante toda la noche.

A la distancia se apreciaba un arco de roca. Se ilumino abriendo la puerta al Reino. Star Swirl detuvo a Aphonse que se emocionaba al ver su casa tan cerca, era tiempo de alzar el sol y de ocultar la luna.

Alphonse se elevo un poco con sus alas tomando la luna, descendiendola alzando al sol, que paso junto a la luna. Hecho esto Alphonse toco el suelo y se volvió a sentir sobre cargado, comenzó a avanzar poco a poco, pero cayo inconsciente sobre la tierra. Discord vio esto y alzo vuelo ordenandole a Star Swirl cuidarlo en lo que venia. Volo rápido pero dos cuerpos cruzaron a su lado, se detuvo junto a estos.

Eran Celestia y Luna que esperaban su regreso y vieron como realizaba su hechizo, pero al ver como cayo, volaron a verlo. Los tres se miraron y regresaron por Alphose.

Las Alicornio vieron a Star Swirl y lo trataron como amenaza, iluminado sus cuernos, apartadolo, Discord las detuvo. Alphonse vio a las princesas amenazando a Discord y solo puedo reír al ver la cara de Celestia.

Se levanta por si solo y saluda a ambas que lo reciben con un disparo de magia en el rostro, por el susto.

- También las extrañe – dijo Alphonse exhalando humo

Los cinco continuaron y les contaron a las princesa que la razón para que Star Swirl este aquí es para diseñar hechizos.

Star Swirl se detiene y señala que ninguno tiene Cutie Mark, provocando que los tres Alicornios se depriman

- Celestia, debería intentar mover el sol, al levantarlo sentí su energía es muy similar a la tuya, tal vez debas intentarlo – dijo Alphonse limpiándose el polvo del crin

- ¿Enserio? - respondió Celestia mirando al cielo

Alphonse le explico como realizar este movimiento.

- Celestia solo imagina que empujas al sol un poco mas arriba, no lo levante bien – dijo Alphonse alienta a Celestia

Celestia miro al sol un segundo, inclino su cabeza respirando lentamente, dejaba salir el aire de su cuerpo muy suavemente, pasaron unos segundo y Celestia abre sus ojos, sus pupilas se dilatan con determinación que ilumina su cuerno. El sol se mueve y aumenta su brillo, su calor era confortable.

Celestia miro gloriosa como el sol la obedecía, su felicidad hizo más confortable la luz del sol, sus compañeros podían sentirlo en la piel. Celestia comenzó a bailar de felicidad al sentir la esencia del sol en su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a resplandecer, a liberar energía. Un destello en su franco se hizo presente la Cutie Mark de Celestia. Esto solo provoco a un mas felicidad.

- ¡Miren mi Cutie Mark! – dijo Celestia saltando al rededor de sus su hermana y amigos

- ¡Felicidades! - dijeron Star Swirl, Luna y Alphonse

- Que her...mo...sa te vez Celestia – tartamudo Discord, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se cubrió y libero una nube de confeti celebrando lo anterior

- Luna, levantar la luna es igual, debes sentir eso, inténtalo, no la baje por completo – sonríe Alphonse levantando la luna a sus espaldas

- Mira que eres descuidado, bien lo haré por ti.

Luna se coloca frente a la Luna y la observa sin piedad, cerrando sus ojos un tiempo, deja escapar una risa de victoria, sus ojos proyectan un resplandor de felicidad, la luna desciende ocultándose.

Luna ve esto y no puede evitar gritar de emoción, de igual forma deja escapar un resplandor, su Cutie Mark aparece.

- ¿Espera esa marca no era tu Cutie Mark? - grito Star Swirl al ver que obtenía su Cutie Mark

- *Risas* muchos piensan eso al conocerla, pero es un lunar, incluso yo lo pensé al conocerla *fuertes risa* - dijo Alphonse riendose entre frases

Luna lo mira con ojos furiosa y salta sobre el derivándolo. Se abrazan y ríen, comienzan a conversar sobre Star Swirl y donde se alojaría. Las princesas acompañan a Star Swirl a su nuevo alojamiento, la biblioteca publica. Discord las acompañaba pero se detiene al notar que Alphonse se dirige al castillo, comienza a seguirlo cuidadosamente.

Alphonse avanza hasta encontrarse a la Reina Deseo, a quien saluda muy afectuosamente, de igual forma la reina la abraza y se despide, se dirigía a fuera del palacio. Discord vuela hasta la cima de la habitación para esconderse de la reina.

Observa como Alphonse entra y cierra la puerta. Discord se acerca a la puesta y pega un oido para escuchar.

- Alphonse, he visto lo que has echo, le enseñaste a mis hijas como alzar la sol y la luna, ¿por que?, se supone que eran hechizos que solo tu deberías poseer y ademas traes a una minoría Unicornio – dijo Imperio mirando por la ventana con tono serio

- Señor vera, ese hechizo es muy difícil de mantener y al realizarlo, al mover cada gigante del cielo pude sentir a ambas, como si fueran parte de ellos por eso se los enseñe, ademas Star Swirl diseña hechizo puede ayuda... - se detiene Alphonse a recibir el impacto de magia de Imperio

- ¡Es un UNICORNIO!, morirá como el resto de su especie no tiene caso recordarlo – protesto Imperio

- Mi madre también lo es, reconozco que morirá, pero no por que ella sea Unicornio no la recordare, incluso usted morirá y sera olv... - es interrumpido por un segundo golpe

- Cuida tus palabras, puedes ser fuerte pero aun desconoces tu talento, incluso puede ser mi asesino preferido – dijo Imperio volviendole a disparar

- ¡Alto! - entro Discord atraves de la puerta

- No puede hacerle esto, el solo hace lo que cree mejor para sus hijas – dijo Discord defendiendo a Alphonse que en el suelo reposaba

- ¡Insolente mascota apártate! - respondió Imperio, disparando un rayo muy potente

Todo la habitación real exploto, el humo de del fuego llamo la atención de todos los guardias, Celestia y Luna miraron esto aterradas por lo que fuera, miraron a su alrededor e imaginan lo peor.

- ¡Al, Discord! - gritan ambas hermanas, antes de volar al castillo

Alphonse y Discord, estaban rodeados por un escudo de magia, creado por Alphonse

Discord mira como su hermano caer dormido, pensando lo peor, Discord abandona la burbuja y ataca a Imperio. Utilizando todo los hechizos que le enseño su hermano Alphonse se enfrenta, convierte el suelo en jabón, vientos de azúcar azotan el cuerpo del Rey Imperio. Este toma a Discord de la cola y lo comiensa a apretar con su magia, Dicord, desaparece y aparece sobre el golpeándole la cabeza con su garra. Ambos comienzan a pelear salvajemente, los guardias llegan y comienzan a disparar rayos de magia contra Discord, quien al verlo vuela sobre ellos tocando sus cuernos, provocando que los rayos fueran burbujas. Detrás de Discord el rayo de Imperio golpeo a sus guardias apartándolos de la habitación. Imperio ve que la burbuja que protegía a Alphonse desapareció, aleja a Discord de el y a buena distancia dispara un rayo bastante potente contra Alphonse que yacía en el suelo recuperándose.

El rayo choca y crea una segunda explosión que termina con la habitación.

Imperio desiende al suelo y espera ver muerto Alphonse, espera el humo se disipe. Entre el humo y polvo un par de alas oscuras gigantes se proyectan están cubrieron la zona afectada. Estas desaparecen lentamente, aparecen Luna y Celestia intentando retener a Aphonse para que no continuara.

[Momentos antes]

Celestia y Luna vieron a que su padre se proponía a atacar a Alphonse he intentaron cubrirlo con sus cuerpos, en segundo Alphonse se levanto esquivando a las princesas. Frente al rayo de magia el utilizo un hechizo para manifestar alas astrales que lo protegieran a el y a las princesas.

Alphonse se acerca a Imperio y le pide disculpas. Toma a Discord con su magia y tambaleándose camina a la puerta. Las princesa lo miran y no creen lo que ven, siempre fue un Alicornio que nunca dejaba de pelear hasta ganar, verlo así era raro. Las princesas se levantan y ven molestas a su padre, corren a ayudar a sus amigos. Mas adelante encuentran a su madre ayudándolos.

- ¡Madre no los lastimes mas! - grito Celestia temerosa

Tranquila Celestia solo los llevare a curar en el hospital, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlos aquí.

Deseo levita a ambos y caminan hasta el hospital

- ¿Madre por que nuestro padre los ataco? - pregunto Luna a su madre en la sala de espera del hospital

- Tiene miedo, mido a que dejes de ser su niña, miedo a que Alphonse sea más fuerte que el – respondió Deseo

- ¿Le teme a Alphonse? - repitió Celestia

- Al no tiene Cutie Mark, y es muy diestro en muchas cosas, tanto en magia como en combate, esa es la razón por la cual lo envía a misiones peligrosas... espera que vuelva con Cutie Mark... o que no vuelva vivo... solo intenta encontrar un limite a sus poderes... pero siempre encuentra otra frontera cada vez mas alta y hoy no es diferente solo ha marcado un nuevo nivel para el – dijo Deseo a sus hijas

- Entonces teme perder el poder, y su odio a los que no son Alicornios ¿es por? - dijo desde la puerta Star Swirl

- El no odia a Discord ni a los Unicornios, solo quiere llevar a su limite a Alphonse, de echo antes cuando le daba entrenamiento privado después de la escuela el siempre me contaba emocionado lo que hacia, desde atravesar objetos sólidos, invocación, trucos, el estaba muy feliz al ver que el seria su yerno *risas dirigidas a Luna* pero un día el realizo un hechizo de tiempo visiona, se suponía que debía ver el futuro de Alphonse, pero... me comento que no tiene futuro solo veo un vació oscuro, por eso intenta fortalecerlo... aunque llene su corazón de rencor contra el... es mejor que verlo morir – respondió Deseo, temerosa y confundida

[En la habitación donde yacen Discord y Alphonse]

- Yo no moriré, ni ante el ni ante nadie – dijo Alphonse furioso

- Me sorprende que puedas escuchar atravez de las paredes – comenta Discord desde su cama

- Sabes aun hay libros de magia que no hemos revisado – le comenta sin voltear a Discord

- Solo quedan los de la sección prohibida... ¡Y son teóricos! - protesta Discord

- Teóricos, creo que hay que hacerlos prácticos – respondió Alphose a su compañero

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? - pregunta Discord al ver el animo de su hermano

Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y un resplandor cubre la habitación.

- Hechizo de curación espontanea – comenta Alphonse de pie junto a la cama

- ¿Por que no lo usaste al combatir con Imperio? - pregunta Discord

- Luna estaba cerca no quería que me viera matando a su padre, eso seria grosero – responde Alphonse soltando unas risas

- ¿Intentaras matarlo aun? - pregunta Discord quitándose las vendas

- No, sus intenciones eran buenas, esperare a que mi asesino venga, pero para entonces estaré listo – dijo firme y confiado Alphonse mientras convertía la pared de la ventana en intangible

Ambos atravesaron la pared, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca privada del reino, donde su madre trabajaba.

Volaron rápidamente hasta llegar, una vez ahí saludaron a su madre. Avanzaron por la biblioteca hasta llegar a una puerta con seguros mágicos.

- Discord utiliza un hechizo dimensional, con tu garra hundela en el espacio y ábrela del otro lado – dijo Alphonse mostrandole como hacerlo

Discord abrió un espacio frente a la puerta y la atravesaron para acceder a los libros

- Rápido Discord, toma los hechizos "dimensionales" y yo tomare el de ... "magia elemental"... suena simple para ser prohibido – dijo Alphonse que buscaba entre los libreros.

Salieron rápido, de la zona, y al regresar con su madre dijeron que irían de viaje de estudio ambos. Su madre los miro preocupada, ya era una poni bastante madura y entendió lo que sus hijos decían, permitiendoles irse.

Discord abrió un segundo agujero dimensional. Ambos se despidieron de su madre pidiendo hacer lo mismo de su padre, atraves del portal se fueron.

[En la Sala de espera del hospital]

Todos conversaban tranquilos hasta que una enfermera llama su atención

- Reina Deseo, Princesas Celetia y Luna... sus amigos... se escaparon – comenta la enfermera

- ¿Como es posible estaban heridos casi totalmente? - pregunta Star Swirl

- Encontramos rastro de magia curativa y de intangibilidad... Alphonse se escapo con Discord no sabemos donde puedan estar – responde la enfermera temiendo por la respuesta de la reina

- ¡Guardias! - grita Deseo

Unos guardias escucharon el grito de su reina y volaron hasta en hospital levitando el techo para entrar

- Reina Deseo, a sus ordenes – dicen en trio de guardias

- Busquen a Alphonse, encuentrelo y notifiqueme su posición no intenten capturarlo, es muy poderoso para ustedes, solo encuentrenlo – grita Deseo a sus guardias preocupada

Las princesas abraza a su madre para calmarla.

- Tranquila madre... el no podrá separarse de Luna por siempre – comenta Celestia, molestando a su hermana menor

- ¡Celosa! - responde Luna, molesta, sonrojada

- ¿Enserio aun no te has dado la idea de que es tu prometido Luna? - pregunta Deseo a su hija

Luna se sonroja a un más y se escapa teletransportandose fuera del hospital

- ¡HAAAH! Las dos son igual de... ¡HAHH!, lo buscare con su madre

Celestia y su madre reían de lo sensible que era Luna al hablar del matrimonio con Alphonse. Deseo mira a Star Swirl y le ofrece quedase en la cuidad aprender y crear hechizos para ellos, ademas de cuando este listo es libre de irse de la cuidad para regresar a su mundo. Star Swirl acepto, viviría y crearía hechizos para todos los seres mágicos.

**[Biblioteca Privada]**

- ¡Hola! - grita luna esperando una respuesta

- ¡Luna, que trae a la prometida de mi hijo por aquí!, ¿Quieres ayuda con el vestido? - pregunta la madre de Al

Luna no evita sonrojarse al ver a la señora tan feliz de verla, y al comentar sobre el vestido no puedo evitar imaginar su boda.

- No... ahora no... busco a Alphonse, ¿No esta por aquí?- dice luna intentando quitar de su mente la imagen de un vestido largo con brillo

- ¡Ahh!, mmm... se acaba de ir, dijo que iría de viaje – responde la señora que levitaba una cintas para medir

- ¿No dijo cuanto tiempo se iría? - pregunta Luna

- Se fue con Discord, no creo que regresen pronto... ya sabes como es el... Volverá antes de que te des cuenta, fue hacerse más fuerte - dijo la señora tomado las medidas de Luna

- ¿Mas Fuerte? - repite Luna

- Sí, mas fuerte para protegerte... siempre se dice eso cuando lo sorprendo practicando magia con Discord - dice la señora anotando las medidas en una libreta que levitaba

- Más fuerte... Bien... cuando vuelva seré incluso más fuerte que hoy... y lo golpear por dejarme atrás. - responde Luna furiosa

- Recuerda que te casaras con el, intenta que llegue vivo - responde la señora

- jejejeje Supongo que tendré que golpearlo... no tan fuerte - dice Luna riéndose por lo anterior

- Luna... quieres ver el vestido es un dibujo y lo rediseño con forme crezcas, solo quedan 8 años, antes de que cumplan la edad para casarse . dice la señora emocionada, al mostrar una libreta llena de diseños de vestidos de boda

- Luego Señora, iré a ver a mi madre, adiós señora - dice Luna al girar para irse

Luna voló atravesando las puertas de la biblioteca, dirigiéndose al castillo. Descendiendo en la puerta del castillo encontrándose con su madre, le notifico que cancelara la búsqueda, no estaban en el reino.

- Ahora que hacemos... - grita Celestia aburrida

- Me haré mas fuerte, para cuidar de Al cuando vuelva - se dice para mi misma Luna

- ¿Su madre esta en la biblioteca, quisiera hablar con ella sobre la decoración y el salón? - pregunta Deseo

- Mmmmm ... sí ... - respondió Temerosa Lunar

- De acuerdo las veré luego - comenta Deseo teletransportandose

- Luna, Alfonso, Alfonso pensar ... sólo en esta destinado a morir en serio? - Pregunta Celestia con miedo

Luna mira a su hermana, pero observa su rostro serio y entiende que teme por su vida también.

[Donde se oculta el sol emerge la luna]

Alphonse y Discord comenzaron a realizar los hechizo... corrigiendo teorías, modificando los hechizos para realizarlos. Muchas explosiones se generan con cada hechizo fallido. Ambos hermanos entrenan y aprenden por separado, diferente hechizos.

Sin notar que son observados desde las sombras de un bosque cercano.

- ¿Le teme a Alphonse? - Repitio Celestia

- Al no tiene Cutie Mark, y es muy diestro en muchas cosas, tanto en magia como en combate, esa es la razon por la cual lo envia a misiones peligrosas... espera que vuelva con Cutie Mark... o que no vuelva vivo... solo intenta encontrar un limite a sus poderes... pero siempre encuentra otra frontera cada vez mas alta y hoy no es diferente solo ha marcado un nuevo nivel para el – dijo Deseo a sus hijas

- Entonces teme perde el poder, y su odio a los que no son Alicornios ¿es por? - dijo desde la puerta Star Swirl

- El no odia a Discord ni a los Unicornios, solo quiere llevar a su limite a Alphonse, de echo antes cuando le daba entrenamiento privado despues de la escuela el siempre me contaba emocionado lo que hacia, desde atravesar objetos solidos, invocacion, trucos, el estaba muy feliz al ver que el seria su yerno ***risas dirijidas a Luna*** pero un dia el realizo un hechizo de tiempo vision, se suponia que debia ver el futuro de Alphonse, pero... me comento que no tiene futuro solo veo un vacio oscuro, por eso intenta fortalecerlo... aunque llene su corazon de rencor contra el... es mejor que verlo morrir – respondio Deseo, temeosa y confundida

**[En la habitacion donde yacen Discord y Alphonse]**

- Yo no morire, ni ante el ni ante nadie – dijo Alphonse furioso

- Me sorprende que puedas escuchar atravez de las paredes – comenta Discord desde su cama

- Sabes aun hay libros de magia que no hemos revisado – le comenta sin votear a Discord

- Solo quedan los de la sección prohibida... ¡Y son teoricos! - protesta Discord

- Teoricos, creo que hay que hacerlos practicos – respondio Alphose a su compañero

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? - pregunta Discord al ver el animo de su hermano

Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y un resplandor cubre la habitación.

- Hechizo de curacion expontanea – comenta Alphonse de pie junto a la cama

- ¿Por que no lo usante al convatir con Imperio? - pregunta Discord

- Luna estaba cerca no queria que me viera matando a su padre, eso seria grosero – responde Alphonse soltando unas risas

- ¿Intentaras matarlo aun? - pregunta Discord quitandose las vendas

- No, sus intenciones eran buenas, esperare a que mi asesino venga, pero para entonces estare listo – dijo firme y confiado Alphonse mientras convertia la pared de la ventana en intangible

Ambos atrabesaron la parede, dirigiendose a la bibleoteca privada del reino, donde su madre trabajaba.

Volaron rapidamente hasta llegar, una vez ahi saludaron a su madre. Avanzaron por la biblioteca hasta llegar a una puerta con seguros magicos.

- Discord utiliza un hechizo dimencional, con tu garra hundela en el espacio y abrela del otro lado – dijo Alphonse mostrandoles como hacerlo

Discord abrio un espacio frente a la puerta y la atravesaron para acceder a los libros

- Rapido Discord, toma los hechizos "dimencionales" y yo tamare el de ... "magia elemental"... suena simple para ser prohibido – dijo Alphonse que buscaba entre los libreros.

Salieron rapido, de la zona, y al regresar con su madre dijeron que hirian de viaje de estudio ambos. Su madre los miro preocupada, ya era una poni bastante madura y entendio lo que sus hijos decian, permitiendoles irse.

Discord abrio un segundo agujero dimencional. Ambos se despidieron de su madre pidiendo hacer lo mismo de su padre, atraves del portal se fueron.

**[En la Sala de espera del hospital]**

Todos conversaban tranquilos hasta que una enfermera llama su atencion

- Reina Deseo, Princesas Celetia y Luna... sus amigos... se escaparon – coemta la enfermera

- ¿Como es posible estaban heridos casi totalmente? - pregunta Star Swirl

- Encontramos rastro de magia curativa y de intangibilidad... Alphonse se escapo con Discord no sabemos donde puedan estar – responde la enfermera temiendo por la respuesta de la reina

- ¡Guardias! - grita Deseo

Unos guardias escuhcaron el grito de su reina y volaron hasta en hospital levitando el techo para entrar

- Reina Desero, a sus ordenes – dicen en trio de guardias

- Busquen a Alphonse, encuentrelo y notifiqueme su posicion no intenten capturarlo, es muy poderoso para ustedes, solo encuentrenlo – grita Deseo a sus guardias preocupada

Las princesas abraza a su madre para calmarla.

- Tranqueila madre... el no podra separarse de Luna por siemrpe – comenta Celestia, molestando a su hermana menor

- ¡Celosa! - responde Luna, molesta, sonrojada

- ¿Enserio aun no te has dado la idea de que es tu prometido Luna? - pregunta Deseo a su hija

Luna se sonroja a un mas y se escapa teletransportandose fuera del hospital

- ¡HAAAH! Las dos son igual de... ¡HAHH!, lo buscare con su madre

Celestia y su madre reian de lo sencible que era Luna al hablar del matrimoniio con Alphonse. Deseo mira a Star Swirl y le ofrece quedase en la cuidad aprender y crear hechizos para ellos, ademas de cuando este listo es libre de irse de la cuidad para regresar a su mundo. Star Swirl acepto, viviria y crearia hechizos para todos los seres magicos.

**[Biblioteca Privada]**

- ¡Hola! - grita luna esperando una respuesta

- ¡Luna, que trae a la prometida de mi hijo por aquí!, ¿Quieres ayuda con el vestido? - pregunta la madre de Al

Luna no evita sonrojarse al ver a la señora tan feliz de verla, y al comentar sobre el vestido no puedo evitar imaginar su boda.

- No... ahora no... busco a Alphonse, ¿No esta por aquí?- dice luna intentando quitar de su mente la imagen de un vestido largo con brillo

- ¡Ahh!, mmm... se acaba de ir, dijo que iría de viaje – responde la señora que levitaba una cintas para medir

- ¿No dijo cuanto tiempo se iría? - pregunta Luna

- Se fue con Discord, no creo que regresen pronto... ya sabes como es el... Volverá antes de que te des cuenta, fue hacerse más fuerte - dijo la señora tomado las medidas de Luna

- ¿Mas Fuerte? - repite Luna

- Sí, mas fuerte para protegerte... siempre se dice eso cuando lo sorprendo practicando magia con Discord - dice la señora anotando las medidas en una libreta que levitaba

- Más fuerte... Bien... cuando vuelva seré incluso más fuerte que hoy... y lo golpear por dejarme atrás. - responde Luna furiosa

- Recuerda que te casaras con el, intenta que llegue vivo - responde la señora

- jejejeje Supongo que tendré que golpearlo... no tan fuerte - dice Luna riéndose por lo anterior

- Luna... quieres ver el vestido es un dibujo y lo rediseño con forme crezcas, solo quedan 8 años, antes de que cumplan la edad para casarse . dice la señora emocionada, al mostrar una libreta llena de diseños de vestidos de boda

- Luego Señora, iré a ver a mi madre, adiós señora - dice Luna al girar para irse

Luna voló atravesando las puertas de la biblioteca, dirigiéndose al castillo. Descendiendo en la puerta del castillo encontrándose con su madre, le notifico que cancelara la búsqueda, no estaban en el reino.

- Ahora que hacemos... - grita Celestia aburrida

- Me haré mas fuerte, para cuidar de Al cuando vuelva - se dice para mi misma Luna

- ¿Su madre esta en la biblioteca, quisiera hablar con ella sobre la decoración y el salón? - pregunta Deseo

- Mmmmm ... sí ... - respondió Temerosa Lunar

- De acuerdo las veré luego - comenta Deseo teletransportandose

- Luna, Alfonso, Alfonso pensar ... sólo en esta destinado a morir en serio? - Pregunta Celestia con miedo

Luna mira a su hermana, pero observa su rostro serio y entiende que teme por su vida también.

**[Donde se oculta el sol emerge la luna]**

Alphonse y Discord comenzaron a realizar los hechizo... corrigiendo teorías, modificando los hechizos para realizarlos. Muchas explosiones se generan con cada hechizo fallido. Ambos hermanos entrenan y aprenden por separado, diferente hechizos.

Sin notar que son observados desde las sombras de un bosque cercano.


	4. Antes De Arribar El Fin, ABISMO

**¡ADVERTENCIA!...****¡ADVERTENCIA!...** EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE CONTENIDO EXPLISITO. SE RECOMIENDA **DISCRECIÓN**

**[En la sala de crista]**

- Princesa, aun no entiendo, ¿por qué nos muestra eventos antes de que Alphonse atacara? - Pregunta Rarity

- Deben conocer a su enemigo, para poderlo derrotar... pero tranquilas ponis, ya llega el momento de su ataque – responde Celestia con dulce voz

- ¿Princesa por qué no quiere que su hermana se entere de su regreso? – Pregunta temerosa Fluttershy

- Luna fue quien lo derroto y lo desterró al vacío de cierta marera, pero hacer esto le desgarro el alma... y para que no sufriera... el – decía Celestia hasta ser interrumpida

- Tranquilas, hay mucho tiempo aun, porque no sigue mirando la proyección y ven lo ocurrido por si mismas – dijo Discord

- ¡Y tú!, como no pudiste derrotar a tu "hermano", no lo detuviste, ¿qué paso con el Discord del pasado, el que ataco a Equestria, a las princesa, fuiste nuestro enemigo, ¿qué paso enloqueciste? - le grita Rainbow Dash, volando contra el reprochándole el hecho

Discord guardo silencio y bajo la mirada, lamentando no haber podido salvar a su hermano antes.

- Discord intento detener a su hermano, pero el casi lo destruye, intento arrebatarle su magia, pero solo pudo arrebatar su memoria y por eso cuando despertó no era el mismo Discord, la maldad de Alphonse mancho la mente de Discord provocando que fuera un creador del caos en la antigüedad – responde Celestia al ver que su amigo no podía responder

- ¿Y un hechizo de memoria, no podían regresarle su memoria así? - Pregunta Twilight

- El hecho, es que ese hechizo recupera la memoria perdida... a Discord se le fue arrebatada... como si no existieran esos recuerdos – responde Celestia

- ¡Exacto no puedes recordar algo que no recuerdas! - exclama Pinkie Pie, levantándose de su asiento

- Pobre Discord, ¿y ahora lo recuerdas? - pregunta Fluttershy

- Cuando fui reformado, Celestia me compartió lo mismo, y duplico sus recuerdos para que yo recordara pero... mi mente era una tormenta sin fin, por eso las traicione con Tirek... seguía confundido... después de eso acepte la verdad de Celestia... no recuerdo claramente el pasado, pero confió en ella y sé que no me miente – responde Discord calmado

- ¿Y cuál fue la razón por la cual te...morías.. en el picnic? - pregunta Applejack

- Estoy unido a la puerta donde fue desterrado, mi magia mantiene a esta fuerte impidiendo que salga, pero cuando Tirek me despojo de mi magia, el aprovecho y debilito la puerta... constantemente intenta salir... pero después de atacarla sin mi protección la debilito, provocando que sintiera como la rompía – explica Discord

- ¿Está libre? - pregunta Pinkie Pie

- No, no solo ha dejado escapar su energía – responde Discord

- ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunta Twilight

- No tardara mucho para que manifieste una sombra y pueda buscar las llaves de su celda – dice Discord

- ¿Llaves? - dicen las ponis

- Ponis debemos continuar, no acosen a Discord con preguntas – protesta Celestia

- Lo siento – se disculpan las ponis

**[Continua la Proyección]**

- ¡Hey! Discord, mira encontré el hechizo de "visión futura" ¡puedo ver el futuroOO! - dice Alphonse que sostenía un libro frente a su cara

- ¿Por qué estaba prohibido? - responde Discord que alteraba la realidad de una rocas practicando

- Mientras lo uso mi vista se deteriora – responde Alphonse inquietado por el efecto secundario del hechizo

- Ha pasado un año desde que nos fuimos del Reino, no crees que sea hora de volver, ya dominamos la magia, "dimensional" y creo que tu magia no puede ser más fuerte – dice Discord destrozando una rocas convirtiéndolas en polvo

- jejejeje solo hay una forma de saberlo, realizare el hechizo, 5 segundos están bien no me alejare más de este año... no quiero perder la vista, deseo verla con su vestido, jejeje – comenta Alphonse cambiando de pagina

- ¿Solo 5 segundos? - dijo Discord levitando el polvo de las rocas cambiando su forma y color convirtiéndolas en cosas distintas

- Los suficientes – declara Alphonse mientras lee las instrucciones del hechizo

Cierra el libro y se dirige a un plano bastante amplio. Firme separa y comienza, su cuerno se ilumina de color azul disparando una burbuja blanca. Esta se oscurece, y muestra las escenas de un futuro próximo. Discord se acerca a verlo, mira bien como sus ojos estaban en blanco sin parpadear, proyectando un año en un segundo. Dicord cuenta los segundos preocupado. Mira a la esfera frente de él y cae en el hechizo proyectando su propio futuro. Pasan los segundos... 1...2...3...4...5... Alphonse detiene el hechizo respirando agitado, mareado.

- Cada segundo es un año, vi 6 años, no puedo creer lo que hare, ¡Discord! Discor... - dice Alphonse alterado

- Fui asesinado por un monstruo este año, no tengo futuro – dice con miedo Discord

- Tranquilo hermano, volveremos a casa y cambiaremos el futuro que nos espera

- ¿Cuál era tu futuro? - pregunta Discord limpiando sus ojos por el hechizo

- Mi futuro... hermano... yo fui el monstruo que te mato... y no solo a ti... también a todo el reino... incluso pude ver como realizaba los homicidios... matare a Luna si nos quedamos aquí... créeme no quiero ese futuro... y eso fue solo en este año, los demás años... destruí toda forma de vida – dice Alphonse alterado, tragando saliva al creer que ese futuro pueda existir

- Imposible, morí hecho pedazos por un rayo de magia... ha cierto tu eres único que tiene tanto poder para ejecutar algo así – comenta Discord deteniendo sus palabras al pensarlo bien

- Dicord habré la breva dimensional, volvemos a casa – dice Alphonse fríamente

- Me parece lo mejor, debemos regresar estos libros jejeje – dice Dicord levitando los libros atrás de el

Dicord avanza un poco y de un zarpazo abre la brecha en la biblioteca en la sección prohibida. Se acerca y deposita los libros en el librero donde pertenecían. Se detiene un segundo y chasqueando los dedos de su cola, cubre los libros con polvo. Cierra la brecha y vuelve a abrir otra en los pasillos del castillo. Ambos miran con nostalgia esos pasillos de oro, atraviesan la breva haciéndose presentes en el castillo, detrás de ellos se cierra la brecha. Dejando atrás un año.

Ambos hermanos respiran el olor del castillo, felices. Una bola de papel se dirige a Alphonse, quien se estiba para acostumbrar sus cascos al suelo del castillo. La bola choca antes de llegar a él con un escudo mágico que rodeaba a Alphonse, causando que se incinerada completamente.

- Ese truco es nuevo me alegro de no haber saltado sobre ti – aparece Celestia de una esquina con su vestimenta real

- Celestia, mírate ahora pareces una verdadera princesa – dice Discord alegre de verla

Discord abraza a Celestia, quien lo toma por la cola y lo arrastra para conversar en privado. Discord pedía ayuda de Alphonse, quien solo le deseaba buena suerte a los lejos.

- ¡Al!, Luna te espera en su cuarto, está dormida – grita Celestia despidiéndose de su amigo, llevando a Discord contra su voluntad a otra habitación

Alphonse, aún recuerda el castillo en su interior y se dirige hacia la habitación de Luna. Al llegar entra atravesando la puerta sin abrirla y ve a Luna durmiendo con sus peluches de dragón y osos que él le regalo en años pasados. Se acerca cuidadosamente para no levantarla y se acerca al lado donde ella dormía, la mira fijamente… No evita recordar el futuro cuando la mata...

Se encontraba persiguiéndola por los pasillos del castillo que se encontraba en ruinas. Luna tenía las alas rotas. El la rodeo en el trono y la ejecuta destrozando su corazón internamente.

- Tienes sueños muy extraños – dice Luna sin abrir los ojos

- No es un sueño, es más una pesadilla – dice Alphonse al escuchar la voz de Luna

- Usaste el hechizo de "visión futura", no confíes en el, yo no confió en el – dice Luna levantándose de su cama, abrazándolo

- ¿Por qué no creer en él? - comenta Alphonse, abrazándola respirando su aroma

- Según ese hechizo no tienes futuro después de 8 años – responde Luna se acurruca en el cuello de Alphonse

Ambos se miran, entrando en contacto íntimo. Alphonse recuesta a Luna sobre la cama.

- Seguro, puedes meterte en problemas si nos descubren – dice Luna, cerrando las cortinas con su magia

Alphonse no responde con palabras. Cierra las puertas con magia, bloqueando la habitación para que ni Discord pudiera entrar. Se sube a la cama y comienza a besar a Luna, mientras la acaricia estimulando sus deseos. Luna comienza a deslizar su lengua en la boca de Alphonse, quien comienza a tocar el clítoris de Luna. Se separan para tomar aire después de estar besándose mucho tiempo, dejando un rastro de saliva. Alphonse comienza a besar el cuello de Luna. Comienza a descender hasta su pecho donde se acomoda para introducir su pene en Luna. Sobresale del color blanco del cobertor, un tono rojo. Comienza a ser penetrada mientras es acariciada en su cuello. El esfuerzo hace sudar a ambos, dejan por un momento el acto y cambian de posición para que Luna tuviera mayor placer y Alphonse mayor control, ahora Alphonse golpea los francos de Luna, que se apoyaba sobre la cama, continuando su acto pasional. Ambos continúan rápido, provocando que los gemidos de Luna sean más fuertes, Alphonse se detiene y gira a Luna para cargarla mientras la penetra, respirando sobre su pecho. Luna gemía de placer mientras era levantada y atesorada por su prometido por primera vez. Alphonse continúa más rápido, provocando que Luna gima más fuerte. Alphonse acaricia las alas de Luna tocando la base estimulando su cuerpo con magia, sostenía a Luna sobre él. Cambian a la posición inicial, sonriendo ambos, más rápido, más deprisa, más fuerte, Luna miraba el esfuerzo de Alphonse, satisfecha, acercándolo para decirle "no en mi interior" al oído. Continúa con mayor velocidad, Luna ya había tenido un orgasmo y desde entonces no había parado, simplemente le fascinaba complacer a Alphonse. En su límite extrae su pene eyaculando sobre Luna, quien al verlo solo pudo abrazarlo y no soltarlo.

Ambos se quedan en reposo, respirando el olor de sus secreciones cruzadas. Luna mira a los ojos de Alphonse, esos mismos ojos que siempre la miraron y protegieron. Luna prende la luz de su habitación para ver la hora en el reloj de su pared.

- ¡Rayos es tarde, tengo que ir a levantar la Luna! - grita Luna, **_(mucho más débil de lo que grito antes)_** dirigiéndose al baño para limpiarse

- ¿Adónde tienes que ir, no puedes levantarla desde tu habitación?

- Si pero tengo que cuidar de que no haya ninguna amenaza bajo la mi luna... sabes ilumina mucho pero a veces es muy oscuro, necesita de más luz la noche – dice Luna dirigiéndose a la puerta secándose el crin con una toalla azul

- Mmm creo que tengo un regalo que te gustara – comenta Alphonse retirando los hechizos de la puerta y habitación

- Un regalo más aparte del anterior, que detallista – dice Discord que estaba frente a las puerta cuando la abrieron

- Cielos hermana... limítate un poco... fueron dos horas de gritos... tenías a todos los guardias muertos del miedo – dice Celestia sonrojada

- Yo no diría que tienen miedo – comenta Discord a su hermano señalando a los guardias que tenían en su nariz una gota de sangre, todos sonrojados

- ¡Celestia!, dime que no fue demasiado fuerte *mira a Alphonse sonrojada*, se supone que hechizaste la habitación – dice Luna viendo a ambos

- El hechizo de bloqueo, impide que otros entren o pero no que salgan, creí que recordarías eso, después de todo tú fuiste quien lo diseño – dice Discord sacando del bolsillo de un guardia los planos del hechizo de Alphonse

- Discord... no es tiempo de buscar un culpable... se hace tarde para levantar la luna – dice Alphonse teletransportandose a la torre del castillo con Luna

- Luna deja de ser una niña, tal vez deberíamos adelantar la boda – dice Deseo a su esposo [ambos miraban la cama, la mancha y el esperma]

- ¡Madre, Padre! - grita Luna

- ¡Reyes! - gritan los guardia

- Celestia espero no encontrar el mismo desastre en tu habitación – dice Imperio avanzando hacia esta

Celestia mira a Discord, sonrojada. Quien suspira entendiendo el mensaje. Chasquea sus dedos y aparece se disfraza de sirviente. Mira a Celestia sonriéndole antes de desaparecer y aparecer en su habitación para limpiarla_** (estaba mucho más caótica).**_ Discord se acerca a la cama y borra la mancha de sangre y esperma, repara el ropero que destrozaron, recostura las sabanas, levanta las plumas y las esconde en una almohada.

Imperio entra en la habitación y respira tranquilo. "Te falto limpiar las ventanas Discord" dice Imperio antes de irse. Deseo se asoma en la habitación. "Discord deberías esconderte mejor" dice mientras levita un espejo, donde se encontraba Discord dibujado, sonríe y lo deja sobre la cama.

Discord suspira tranquilo.

En la torre, Luna levanta la luna con naturalidad y mira el vacío oscuro que deja en sol al irse.

Alphonse se acerca y le cuenta sobre su regalo, le pide que cierre los ojos. Luna impaciente se apresura. Comienza a iluminar su cuerno ferozmente Alphonse, preparando su hechizo. Dispara un haz de luz al cielo que crea una estrella, seguida de otras, seguida de millones. Se acerca a la boca de Luna y con un beso le dice que abra los ojos.

Contemplando un cielo lleno de puntos blancos brillantes que acompañaban a la luna.

- Son estrellas, un hechizo inmortal – dice Alphonse mirando a Luna

- ¿Hechizo Inmortal? - pregunta Luna

- Cada estrella la pertenece a un poni en el mundo, mientras más brilla, mas amado y recordado es. Esto permite que nadie muerta totalmente hasta que todos te hayan olvidado – aclara Alphonse

- En un hechizo muy bello – dice Luna

- Esa es tu estrella, sobre la luna – Alphonse señala con su casco a esta, una estrella muy brillante y grande

- No es la más grande – dice Luna

- Porque existen padres que lo que más aman es a sus hijos, incluso más que a la realeza – dice Alphonse abrazándola

Luna mira a su acompañante y descansa su cabeza sobre el respirando el aire de la noche que los acobija.

- Aphonse, bienvenido, ¿nos acompañas a cenar? - dice Imperio que entraba acompañado de su esposa

- Claro rey – responde Alphonse a la invitación

- Tu madre nos acompaña después de lo ocurrido a tu padre – comenta Deseo emocionada

- ¿Mi padre? - repite Alphonse sorprendido

- Luna ¿no le has dicho? - dice Imperio acercándose a Luna

- Lo siento el me tomo antes de que pudiera decirle – responde Luna sin pensar, poniéndose roja y tímida

- Sobre eso limpia tu cuarto, es un desorden, además lavaras esa sabanas – dice Deseo a su hija

Luna se sonroja y ve a sus padres con vergüenza, ocultando su cola entre sus piernas.

- Alphonse sobre tu padre... esta muerto... Durante el año que saliste fuimos invadidos por un grupo de Centauros herejes que asesinaron a su líder, y se proponían a hacer lo mismo... tu padre fue la única baja en su captura... y también fue el quien atrapo a los 8 centauros. Murió poco después de derrotarlos. Tu madre no lo tomo bien casi mata a los centauros al ver a su esposo muerto. Se necesitaron 15 guardias Alicornios para frenar su furia. - dijo Luna contándole la historia de su ausencia

- Se nota que heredaste lo mejor de ambos, la fuerza de tu padre y la destreza magia de tu madre – comenta Deseo acercándose a él para abrazarlo

- Entonces, ¿Qué hay de cenar? - dice Alphonse a Imperio, forzando una sonrisa

Imperio acompaña a Alphonse hasta el comedor, dejando atrás a Deseo y a Luna, que conversaron sobre la respuesta de Alphonse. Luna defendió la conducta de él, colaborándola que no quería manchar la memoria de su padre con lágrimas. Fueron unos minutos muy tranquilos. Ambas terminaron apreciando las estrellas que dejo en el cielo, acompañando a la luna.

Ambas después de apreciar a las estrellas se fueron al comedor. Discord y Alphonse, estaban abrazando a su madre dejando escapar unas lágrimas, eran muchos días, la ausencia de ella, pero era mayor la alegría de tenerla de nuevo. Después de discutir un poco de la condición de su padre, terminaron comiendo y contando las aventuras que vivieron durante un año fuera del reino.

Todos continuaron comiendo tranquilos, hasta que Imperio le comenta a Alphonse que puede adelantar su boda, solo tiene que conseguir su Cutie Mark.

Al terminar de cenar todos se dirigieron a dormir, Discord fue invitado a dormir con Celestia por un movimiento de su cola. Discord seguía despacio a Celestia mirando su caminar, al atravesar la puerta del comedor, tomo la forma de un Unicornio, ambos caminaban hacia la habitación golpeando sus francos al caminar.

Luna miro la transformación e Discord y encontró respuestas que se había preguntado hace mucho tiempo. Luna acompaño a Alphonse hasta terminar de comer. Ambos subieron por las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Luna. Dentro limpiaron las sabanas y arreglaron la habitación. Una vez limpia, continuaron con el mismo acto pasional. En todo el castillo los gemidos de las princesas asían eco en él.

La madre de Alphonse escuchaba estos gemidos y solo podía pensar en "parece tener la misma energía que su padre".

Al despertar ambos estaban durmiendo sobre una manta húmeda y pegajosa. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a bañarse, antes Alphonse escribió en un papel un mensaje para su hermano. Mensaje que incinero y le envió. Le pedía usar su magia para arreglar el cuarto de Luna. Alphonse espero y vio como la habitación regreso a la normalidad.

Star Swirl, vivió en la biblioteca pública diseñando hechizos cada día. Alphonse pasó a saludar a su amigo. Conversando sobre sí que tan efectivo era el hechizo de "vision futura", Star Swirl decía que no es muy confiable, debido a los cambios que sufre el futuro al verlo, lo que una vez se vio, era lo que podía ser, al verlo este cambia.

Alphonse medito un poco sobre su futuro y decidió lo mejor según el. Le entrego a Star Swirl una libreta con hechizos que el mismo creo.

- Star Swirl, estos hechizo son importantes, si amenazo con ser una amena, no dudes en matarme... el segundo hechizo es un hechizo es teórico, debería aprisionar a su víctima para siempre, pero ni siquiera yo puedo realizarlo... tal vez necesite más ponis...Star Swirl te confió esto porque temo matarlos a todos, ese fue mi futuro al usar ese hechizo – dice Alphonse preocupado

- Tranquilo Al, eso no ocurrirá, y si es necesario borrare tu memoria para asegurarme – dice Star Swirl sonriéndole a su amigo

Alphonse se despide y se dirige con Dicord a la entrada de la biblioteca. Ambos se dirigen a la frontera para practicar sus hechizos en el día.

Pasan las horas y ambos continúan practicando hechizos prohibidos. Alphonse se detiene la ver a Luna subir a la torre para alzar la luna. Discord observa como Celestia desciende el sol desde la misma torre. Luna se queda de vigía durante horas, en la torre. Ambos hermanos terminan de entrenar y toman un descanso. Hasta que un sonido de un alarma se escucha. Era Luna que sonaba la alarma, para indicar que algo se acercaba en gran número hacia el reino.

Desde las fronteras un ejecito de "basiliscos" liderados por un Centauro, se acercaba rápidamente. Muy atrás una criatura gigante se acercaba, hambrienta de destrucción. Un **"Corruptor"** una criatura formada con el torso de un toro gigante ojos y veneno de basiliscos, magia de Unicornio e inmune a ella, garras de acero y por cola una serpiente. Su piel estaba cubierta por veneno, capaz de exhalar fuego. Ante los Alicornios les dieron caza a todos estos, por ser las únicas criaturas que podían ser capases de asesinarlos, los sorprendieron y dejaron caer una lluvia de lanzas sobre estos dando fin a su existencia.

Imperio al ver esta criatura, no midió fuerzas y cubrió el cielo con lanzas. El "Corruptor", detuvo todas las flechas y las incinero son su aliento de fuego, continuando con su marcha.

Discord vio impresionado la criatura, era la primera vez que la veía, Alphonse de igual forma la ve, y vuela contra la horda seguido de Discord.

Se acercan y bajan para pelear contra los "basiliscos". Seguidos un ejército de Alicornios y _Draconequus _preparados para luchar se enfrenta a la horda de "basiliscos".

La batalla mostro lo que los Alicornios no eran invencibles. Los basiliscos resistían los golpes de magia de estos y al estas bastantes cerca los mordían inyectando su letal veneno, constantemente caían muertos Alicornios, los _Draconequus _se defendían y congelaban a estos. De igual forma al caerles una gota de veneno en la boca, estos cedían ante el veneno. Los guardias más rápidos volaban de lado a lado golpeando a los basiliscos, destrozando sus cráneos. Alphonse y Disocord tomaban de las colas a ambos y los azotaban contra ellos y el suelo destrozando a estos. El Corruptor era atacado por lanzas y rocas, resistiendo los ataques asesinos a los Alicornios. El Corruptor ataco partiendo sus cuerpos en pedazos con sus garras. Tomándolos con sus garras dejándoles sentir todo su fuego, estos Alicornios quedaban calcinados.

Luna desde la torre grito "Manden a los dragones", la noches oscura presento a un cielo lleno de dragones del reino, que disparaban bolas de fuego al Corruptor y a los basiliscos. Los dragones caían al ser tomados por los basiliscos que se disparaban para alcanzarlos, mordiéndolos y derribándolos del cielo.

Discord peleaba contra 3 basiliscos al mismo tiempo, hasta ser asaltado por la vista del centauro que dirigía el ataque. Corrió contra él y lo derribo, comentando su encuentro.

Discord levanto rocas afiladas del suelo, este lo esquivo e hiso arder el suelo, quemando a Dicord. Rápidamente se levanta y se teletransporta frente a él golpeando su rostro, derribándolo salvajemente. El centauro tomo tierra y la lanzo contra el convirtiéndola en afiladas cuchillas. Discord fue salvado por el ala de un dragón que bajo a ayudarlo, quemando al centauro. Discord aprovecho esto y abrió la tierra dejando caer casi por completo a su oponente. Inmovilizado se acerca victorioso. El centauro mira atrás de él y dirige a un basilisco para asesinar a Discord. Nuevamente el Dragón lo salva oponiendo su garra para atrapar la mordida y destrozar la cabeza del basilisco. Con su interior lleno de veneno el dragón caer frente al centauro, y exhala fuego hasta calcinar al centauro.

Todos los basiliscos se detienen y miran confundidos a los Alicornios, ven su alrededor y se retiran.

Alphonse se dirigía a pelear contra el Corruptor, pero es derribado por un gran número de basiliscos que se retiraba. Al levantarse ve al Corrupto frente de él. Ruje feroz y ataca a Alphonse, que se teletranporta sobre él y comienza a golpearlo con su magia. Débiles golpes sentía el Corruptor, toma a el Alicornio con sus garras y lo aplasta contra el suelo, impidiendo que se teletranportara. El Corruptor vuelve a rugir y exhala fuego sobre Alphonse, que provoca una explosión en la boca de la bestia. Furiosa empuña al Alicornio y lo eleva a sus ojos, donde le desata una mirada cruel.

Desde la torre Luna ve como el Corruptor desata un ataque que dejo a Alphonse paralizado frente a esta criatura. Los ojos del Corruptor destellaban luces que entraban por los del Alicornio. Discord escucha los llamados de Luna, para auxiliar a Alphonse. Discord, los guardias y los dragones se acercan y disparan para separarlos. Sus ataques chocan con un escudo mágico del corruptor. El escudo se hace presente en la batalla y se oscurece impidiendo que vieran su interior.

Alphonse miraba los ojos del Corruptor, combatiendo en un plano estático. Sentimientos de odio, furia, impotencia, tristeza y miedo, llena el corazón de Alphonse, su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. En esos momentos Alphonse recuerda los momentos con Luna y los hechizos prohibidos y recuerda uno en especial, un hechizo que solo se puede hacer una vez en la vida, antes de obtener Cutie Mark.

Alphonse comienza a iluminar su cuerno, mientras su cuerpo arde, y concentra su magia para realizar su hechizo. Su magia de tono azul, se tornó oscura y putrefacta. Sus ojos brillaron con odio. Su cuerpo dejo de arder. Comenzó a acercarse al Corruptor para ver sus ojos con mayor precisión.

Dispara su hechizo y todo el Corruptor se hace pedazos dejando solo cenizas y un aroma a muerte.

- Un hechizo de una vez en la vida, prohibido por que debes matar a tu sombra para duplicar su poder y reabsorberla... pero perderás tu propia identidad – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras dirigía la mirada a un Alicornio igual a él, de tonos oscuros y ojos rojos.

Ambos comenzaron a combatir golpeándose con sus alas, disparándose rayo y golpeándose contra las paredes del escudo que seguía presente. Alphonse gira sobre su oponente y lo toma apretándole el cuello sobre el suelo. La sombra moría, dejaba de moverse... como acto final atraviesa ambos cuerpos con un gran cristal negro. Alphonse herido rompe el cuello de su oponente. La sangre de su sombra entra en su cuerpo por la herida del cristal. La sombra se vuelve ceniza y vuelve a formar a él Corruptor, Alphonse vuelve a su posición de combate... seguía cargando su ataque... lo ocurrido solo paso en su mente, pero la herida del cristal era muy real... Alphonse dispara su ataque y atraviesa el cráneo de Corruptor y pasa rompiendo el escudo como cristal frágil. Los guardias se detienen al ver como el escudo negro, cae. Los dragones se detienen sobre ellos, al ver un rayo negro pasar a gran velocidad. Discord continúa y toma a su hermano herido. Lo mira y nota una Cutie Mark cubierta por ceniza. Toma a Alphonse y vuela hacia el reino, dirigiéndose al hospital. Luna baja de la torre y se encuentra con su padre que también quieren ver la condición de su yerno.

Al entrar en el hospital ven que es llevado a la sala de operaciones mágicas para realizarle un hechizo de curación espontanea. Este hechizo curo los órganos internos y su herida externa, pero de igual forma, estaba su mente muy cansada, por oponerse al Corruptor a tan corta distancia.

Discord le comenta a Luna sobre la Cutie Mark de Al, y sobre su victoria ante el Corruptor, Imperio se acerca y levanta la sabana para ver su franco y ver su Cutie Mark. Se detiene al verla.

**[En la sala con Celestia]**

- Princesa su Cutie Mark... es ... idéntica a la mía... - dice Twilight

- Te equivocas Twilight, tu Cutie Mark, es la magia... la de él es "magia negra" - dice Celestia corrigiendo a Twilight

Las ponis miran en la proyección la Cutie Mark de Alphonse. Magia Negra...

- Princesa puede continuar quiero saber el final de la película – dice Pinkie Pie

**[Proyección holográfica]**

Pasaron muchos días antes de que Alphonse despierte. Dentro de su cabeza una voz diabólica intensa tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Se despierta y puede ver la habitación decorada y a Star Swirl a su lado.

- Es una Cutie Mark interesante... Magia... El Rey Imperio no reconoció al momento la marca, por eso me llamo a llamar... es magia negra... utilizaste magia negra muy avanzada para derrotar al Corruptor... derrotaste a un monstruo pero en que te has convertido – dice Star Swirl decepcionado

- Honestamente... parecía mejor idea cuando la realiza... no creí que la fuera tan grave – dice Alphonse, mirando por la ventana

- No lo es... solo es raro ver una Cutie Mark así... bueno, creo que lograste lo imposible dos veces jejejeje – dice Star Swirl riéndose, poniendo un casco sobre la cama

- ¿Dos veces? - repite Alphonse

- Moriste unos minutos y regresaste... eso fue impresionante... y dos... tu boda será en un mes... en cuanto te curas... ¿no tienes molestias? - comenta Star Swirl sonriente

Alphonse miro su habitación. Ilumino su cuerno con un resplandor oscuro y realizo un hechizo de curación espontanea. Levantándose abandono la habitación con Star Swirl, comenzaron a conversar sobre lo ocurrido hace unos días. Alphonse al caminar miraba a los ciudadanos, todos Alicornios, sentía un ardor en su pecho, que le exigía atacar. A pesar del dolor, lo ignoro, y ofrecía saludos a todos, los ciudadanos lo veían como un héroe esto solo hiso arder más su pecho.

Sus cascos expulsaron una onda oscura, quemando el suelo, fracturándolo. Se disculpó con todos por el susto ocasionado y se retiró a la torre donde podría estar a solas. Star Swirl se disculpó con todos también y comentaba que estaba cansado y nervioso por la boda. Los ciudadanos comprendieron la excusa y comenzaron a hablar de esto. Star Swirl se escabullo a la biblioteca pero se topó con unas pequeñas niña que buscaba con quien jugar su pelota rosa

- Hola pequeña, ¿Quién eres? - pregunta amistosamente Star Swirl

- Soy Cadence, ¿jugamos? - dice la pequeña Alicornio

Star Swirl intento evadir a la pequeña pero fue bastante insistente, al final logro jugar con Star Swirl por horas, ambos comenzaron desde la biblioteca hasta el parque, desde el parque hasta el castillo. Ambos corrían persiguiéndose hasta toparse con Celestia. Quien saludo a ambos. Cadence saludo a la princesa muy amistosamente, Star Swirl pregunto si eran familiares. Celestia lo negó, Cadence era hija del Capitán de la Guardia Real de Alicornios, y ambas se conocían desde muy pequeñas. Los tres comenzaron a jugar a atraparse, Star Swirl era quien perdía al no poder volar. Le tomo cariño a la pequeñas Cadence.

Alphonse que yacía en la torre, descanso su cuerpo en el suelo, sentía como un flujo de energía pasaba por su cuerpo. Eran tan fuerte la magia que contenía que se materializaba provocando estática a su alrededor. Al resistirse su alrededor se congelaba, harto de ese dolor libero una gran cantidad de magia en un rayo que disparo al cielo. Su cuerpo continuo siendo rodeado por relámpagos. Alphonse cerraba los ojos intentando encontrar paz en su interior.

- ¿Por qué te resiste a tu naturaleza?, solo se tú mismo

- ¡CALLA!, tu solo ere...

- No soy ninguna voz que te habla solo soy tu mismo, los Alicornios te causan dolor

- Tú me casas dolor

Alphonse hablaba solo a los ojos de Deseo que lo miraba desde la puerta de la torre. Avanzo hacia el tropezando con una silla.

- Un enemigo... ¡ataca! - grita la voz

Alphonse impulsivo ataca, disparando un gran rayo oscuro. Distingue a Deseo por poco y eleva un poco el disparo, destrozando la torre casi totalmente. Deseo se disculpó por asustarlo, pero tenía que hablar con él. Su madre murió... un día después del ataque de los basiliscos... Al salir el sol solo dejo una carta... deseándote buenas noches a sus dos hijos (Alphonse y Discord).

Deseo le comentaba que su madre sufría de una enfermedad fatal, en su corazón... y la razón por la que vivió tanto fue que su esposo compartía sus días con ella... y al morir este... no habían más días... y corrió de nuevo con el reloj natural de la vida... murió sobre su cama... parecía dormir... pero su corazón se detuvo. Deseo se acercó a Alphonse abrazándole, para que no sintiera estar solo. Alphonse derramo una lágrima sobre ella y volvió a escuchar la voz

- Vez los Alicornios, la mataron... si tu padre pudo mantenerla con vida... ¿por qué no ellos?... porque... ¡era una Unicornio! - comenta la voz furiosa

- No puedo culparlos, seria egoísta pensar solo en mi – dice Alphonse a la voz, en presencia de Deseo

Alphonse se aparta y comienza a cargar su cuerno con magia oscura. Grito a Deseo que se alejara. Alphonse se mantuvo en la misma posición de carga hasta disparar su rayo a las nubes, provocando una tormenta. Rayos negros impactaban la torre. Destellos rojos cubrieron el día soleado. Deseo se aparta y vuela para alejarse de la torre. Los rayos impactan en el suelo bajo los cascos de Alphonse. Un gran circulo rodea a este y comienza a recibir la energía de los rayo, liberando una bruma oscura que subía por el cuerpo del Alicornio del centro. Deseo miro esto horrorizada y no le tomo tiempo gritar "Corruptor". Ilumina su cuerpo y activa las alarmas de toda la cuidad. Ningún Alicornio esperaba ver la torre ser cubierta por rayos y oscuridad en un día tan soleado.

Celestia, Cadence y Star Swirl vieron esto desde el jardín del Castillo. El Capitán de la Guardia, vio a su hija y le pidió protegerse. Star Swirl hablo con el Capitán y le prometió protegerla de cualquier amenaza, Celestia hiso la misma promesa, tranquilizando a su padre. Cadence miro a sus cuidadores y señalo la torre que ardía en oscuridad. Entraron en el castillo buscando refugio, se toparon con Luna que estaba volando velozmente.

- Hermana que sucede, ¿a dónde te diriges? - pregunta Celestia deteniendo a Luna

- Un Corruptor está en la torre, iré a acabar con el – dice Luna emocionada

- No, es un Corruptor... es ... - comenta Discord que apareció espontáneamente

- ¡Alphonse! - grita Cadance

En la torre la bruma oscura comenzó a entrar dentro del cuerpo de Alphonse. En su interior una pelea se desata.

- Solo hay espacio en este cuerpo para una voluntad y esa será la mía – grita la voz disparando varios rayos de magia oscura.

Alphonse se escuda con sus alas astrales y desata una tormenta de plumas que cortan a la oscuridad. La oscuridad toma a Alphonse y lo azota contra el suelo repetidamente. Un gran destello aparta las sombras. Alphonse se levanta y comienza a disparar contra su oponente. La oscuridad lo vuele a tomar y lo comienza a estrangular. La oscuridad comienza a manchar el pelaje gris de Alphonse. Un segundo destello lo vuelve a liberar y lo deja caer desde lo alto.

- Cuanto tiempo planeas seguir peleando – comenta la voz, que extendía las sombras alrededor del Alicornio

Alphonse invoca magma y la dispara hacia la oscuridad que le regresa un disparo congelante. El Alicornio queda inmovilizado. La oscuridad se acerca victoriosa, desviando todo los disparos de Alphonse.

- Volveremos a ser uno Alphonse – dice la oscuridad entrando por su boca. Toda la habitación vibra y la oscuridad del vacío caer, entrando en su cuerpo.

De nuevo estaba en la torre. El cielo gruñe furioso y descarga un rayo oscuro sobre la torre. Todo queda en silencio. Discord, Los Reyes, Las Princesas y La Guardia Real, mira como la torre echa humo. Esperan ver a Alphonse bien.

La Torre se incinera y una gran cantidad de cenizas sube acompañada de humo que se despeja y muestra a un Alicornio negro, ojos rojos, con alas grandes aleteando con plumas rojas en los borde, un cuerno largo y afilado que descargaba energía acompañado de una Cuti Mark de tono oscuro brillante.

- Los Alicornios son los seres más orgullosos de este mundo, creen que la muerte no existe para ellos... pero hoy no ha venido la muerte a reclamar sus cuerpos... ¡ha venido la EXTINCIÓN a cobrar su raza!

- Alphonse... puedes dejar de fingir y ... - dice Discord, que miraba a su hermano con miedo

- Alphonse no está más al mando... yo soy ¡Abismo!

Vuela el Alicornio contra Discord envistiéndolo. Los reyes desatan un ataque y derriban Abismo al suelo. El Capitán de la Guardia les pide a las princesas refugiarse. Luna que se negaba a creer que estuviera pasando esto. El Capitán discute con ella, hasta que un láser atraviesa el cuerpo del Alicornio partiéndolo en dos. Star Swirl miro esto desde la ventana del castillo como el Capitán caía muerto, miro a Cadence y recordó su promesa, la aparto de la ventana y la subió a su lomo para llevarla lejos.

Abismo intento asesinar a Celestia pero en su interior Alphonse desvió el ataque.

- Aun te opones a mi poder – dice para sí mismo Abismo

Carga su cuerno y se auto ataca con un rayo de oscuridad para aplacar a su prisionero. Los guardias atacan y envisten a Abismo. Utiliza sus alas astrales y los corta en pedazos, lanza plumas al aire, provoca un tornado que las atrapa y se arma con ellas. El tornado atrapa a los guardias y los ase pedazos en su interior. Los reyes vuelan con sus hijas y las llevan al castillo. Abismo las sigue, destrozando una pared para entrar. Mientras se acerca Alphonse vuelve a atacar la mente de Abismo, ahora impidiendo que asesinara. Abismo sacude su cabeza para ver si era cierto y dispara contra un Alicornio que yacía en el suelo. El disparo falla, cada vez que lo intenta. Abismo maldice a Alphonse. El Alicornio toma su cuchillo y apuñala a Abismo. El cuchillo pasa atreves de su cuerpo sin herirlo.

- Te crees muy listo Alphonse, mira mi solución... no evitas que extinga la raza Alicornio y me convierta en el ser más poderoso de todos – grita Abismo, iluminando su cuerno, disparando contra el Alicornio del suelo.

Abre los ojos esperando estar muerto y ve caminar a Abismo hacia el castillo. Intenta disparar su magia, pero no tiene cuerno, este fue convertido eternamente en un Pegaso. El guardia se levanta y grita pidiendo refuerzo. Desde el otro lado del reino los dragones despegan seguidos por los _Draconequus _que volaban sobre estos.

Los dragones se acercan y los _Draconequus _saltan de estos atacando a Abismo, quien con agiles movimientos golpea y aparta, intenta asesinar a ambas especie, pero no lo logra. Un _Draconequus _ se acerca para envestirlo, y Abismo recuerda cuando Discord se transforma en un Unicorno para Ceslestia.

Se cruzan ambos y el _Draconequus _ es transformado en un poni terrestre. Aleatoriamente son convertidos en diferentes especies, cualquier especie que forme parte de su cuerpo.

- Me parece bien _Draconequus _ se han extinguido, solo resta mi hermanito – dice Abismo sosteniendo la cabeza del ultimo _Draconequus,_ convirtiéndolo en Unicornio.

Un guardia aparta a las víctimas. Al girar la magia oscura de Abismo lo cubre y le convierte en Pegaso. El guardia es lanzado contra el suelo lejos. Los dragones descienden y cubren todo con fuego.

Los dragones son casi totalmente inmunes a la magia, piensa Abismo protegiéndose con una burbuja de energía. Piensa mientras esquiva las garras de estos. Se eleva y se acerca a la frente de un dragón y le arrebata las memorias, provocando que caiga desde lo alto. Los demás dragones vuelan en su rescate, y sufren el mismo destino. El Pegaso que arrojo anteriormente ve como los dragones caen sobre las casas destruyéndolas.

- ¿Qué has hecho a los dragones? - pregunta el guardia

- Los libere de servirles a ustedes, no recordaran nada de ustedes – dice Abismo que yacía en el suelo rodeado de dragones inconscientes.

Del suelo salen más _Draconequus _ y toman a Abismo azotándolo contra el suelo, un grupo de tres se llevan a Abismo lejos. Donde son convertidos en pegados.

Los _Draconequus _protegían al castillo y a las princesas, Abismo se acerca a los Pegaso y ve en su cuello un collar que lo identificaba como _Draconequus _ de Celestia, los que seguían en el castillo eran de Luna.

Abismo regresa furioso y combate contra estos, congelando sus cuerpos, convirtiéndolos en Pegasos de la Noche. Abismo incluso vio extraño esto. Pegasos con alas de murciélago y otras características como los ojos.

_- Draconequus_ pueden ser también pueden ser un problema – dice Abismo

- Y del peor – dice una _Draconequus_, a sus espaldas un ejército de _Draconequus_

- Crees que dejaremos que atacas nuestro hogar sin pelear – se escucha entre el ejercito

Abismo se prepara y presencia como las _Draconequus_ cambian su forma al basilisco, que atrapan a Abismo y lo muerden inyectando su letal veneno. Abismo sintió cada mordida seguida del ardor del veneno. Utilizo su magia y extrajo todo el veneno atreves de la mordidas, evaporo el veneno pero aun tenia a un gran número de basiliscos encima. Abismo se resistía a caer, aun con el número de mordidas que recibía. Como último acto se envolvió a si mismo con fuego, quitándose a todas las _Draconequus_ de encima. En el suelo fueron convertidas en Ponis, Pegasos y Unicornios, perdiendo su magia. Se retiraron para abrir paso al resto de las _Draconequus_ que envistió a Abismo en forma de Corruptores. Combatían e incendiaban. Apartado del campo de batalla las ultimas y últimos _Draconequus_ se reunieron formaron un gran circulo alrededor de Abismo. Todos juntos alzaron sus manos y con ello todo el interior del círculo ardió como el infierno, elevando grandes olas de fuego al cielo.

Los reyes miraban como los _Draconequus_ se sacrificaban en vano. Un gran destello se presentó, seguido de un rayo que transformo a los _Draconequus_ del exterior en animales

Es fuego sede y Abismo emerge, sus heridas eran graves. Cargo su cuerno nuevamente y utilizo un hechizo de curación espontanea, recuperando sus fuerzas de nuevo. Continúa hacia la entrada del castillo.

Luna y Celestia se encontraron con Discord que sintió un intenso cosquilleo en su espalda. "Soy el ultimo _Draconequus_" dice Discord algo alterado. Celestia intenta consolarlo y abre las puertas de la sala, donde se escondería como dijo su padre.

Imperio y Deseo, interceptaron el paso de Abismo.

- Ríndete Abismo, y serás perdonado – dice Imperio fuerte ante su oponente

Abismo enviste contra el, pero es detenido por Deseo que junto a Imperio detuvieron la envestida. Comienzan a golpearse con los cascos, lanzarse hechizos entre ellos. Imperio dispara contra Abismo que con un rayo bloquea el ataque, desde la derecha Deseo dispara y acierta, expulsando del castillo a Abismo. En el exterior los Alicornios tanto civiles como soldados disparan contra el que yacía en el suelo, sin dejarlo levantarse, buscan matarlo. Los reyes dejan a Abismo y buscan a sus hijas para protegerlas y evacuarlas como prioridad. En el exterior Abismo sufría de una tormenta de rayos que suprimían sus movimientos.

- Debo salir, ¡debo extinguir a todos! - grita Abismo liberándose del control de Alphonse, tomando control de sus poderes para asesinar a todos, levantándose del suelo

- Este reino debe caer... y entre sus cenizas solo quedare ¡yo! - grita cargando su cuerno con magia negra

Abismo resiste todos los ataques hasta que un escudo rojo lo envuelve y protege. Este escudo comienza a vibrar, expandirse. En un destello vuelve al tamaño de una manzana sobre su cuerno…se expande por todo el reino… convirtiéndolo en polvo.

**[Momentos Antes]**

Los reyes encontraron a Celestia y a Luna acompañadas de Discord.

- Discord, estas vivo... todos los _Draconequus _están... dejaron de existir – dice Deseo

- ¡¿Alphonse los mato?! - grita Discord

- Alphonse fue quien los salvo, el impide que los mate Abismo, dentro aún existe Al, Abismo intenta ocultarlo... pero... debemos matarlo antes de que Al sea consumido por completo – afirma Imperio

- Alphonse puede derrotarlo, él lo hará... - dice Luna dudosa

- Lo siento Luna el ... - decía Imperio antes de detenerse

Imperio y Deseo, saltaron frente a todos, desde el suelo generaron un campo protector alrededor de ellos, protegiéndolos de la onda de Abismo. Los cuerpos de los reyes así como de las Alicornios que estaban en el reino se ilumino y fueron convertidos en pegados. Los reyes vieron a su alrededor y notaron que eran Unicornios

**[En el Jardín]**

Star Swirl cuidaba de Cadance esperando que Abismo fuera derrotado. Sintió en el aire que algo malo pasaría, se acerca a Cadance.

- Cadance, ya es hora de que vayas a un lugar mejor – dice Star Swirl tranquilo

- Papá aun no vuelven, debemos esperarlo – responde Cadence

La imagen de como su padre fue partido en dos cruza por los ojos de Star Swirl

- Tu padre te quiere mucho, incluso yo te quiero... y quiero seas buena – dice Star Swirl

- Seré buena, iremos por mi Papá – contesta Star Swirl

- Lo siento Cadance – dice Star Swirl mientras proyecta el futuro de Cadance con el hechizo "visión futura".

Star Swirl ve fijamente el futuro contando los segundos, Cadance miraba a su amigo preguntándose que tanto miraba. Ella no podía ver nada en la esfera. Después de unos minutos, Star Swirl se aparta y toma a Cadance con la boca y la teletransporta a un futuro distinto. Lanza a Cadance que toca la esfera y es teletranportada por Star Swirl a un día en el futuro de Celestia. La esfera se destruye y una onda pasa por el cuerpo de Star Swirl sin afectarlo.

- Lo siento Capitán, fue lo mejor que pude hacer desde aquí, Star Swirl mira hacia el cielo anaranjado.

Recuerda los hechizos que le enseño Alphonse. Invoca su libreta y los revisa pero se entristece al ver que el único hechizo que lo puede afectar era rayos de magia dirigidos a su esencia astral y el segundo era para desterrarlo un hechizo teórico. Star Swirl corre al castillo en busca de alguien que lo ayude.

**[En el exterior del castillo]**

- ¡Alphonse! - grita Abismo después de que cancelara su ataque asesino y lo cambiara por transformación perpetua

Abismo comienza sentir que su cuerpo se resiste... era Alphonse que peleaba por el control... su cuerpo comienza a vibrar junto al suelo de sus pies. Alphonse carga un su cuerno y de su frente extrae la memoria de los hechizos asesinos, incluso su existencia. Frente a él se forma una esfera de recuerdos que rompe con un disparo. Alphonse se pierde y Abismo vuelve a tomar el control. Abismo furioso deja lo que ha olvidado y entra al castillo con la intención de matar aun con sus propios cascos a los Alicornios que sigue dentro. Sentía su presencia desde el exterior.

Los reyes miran su nueva forma, triste pero alegres al ver a sus hijas siendo Aliconrnios todavía. Star Swirl los llama y se acerca a contarles, Imperio se molesta por no contárselo antes y toma los hechizos, lee el de destierro pero solo deduce que es posible si los Alicornios más poderosos lo hacen... calcula un numero… 5 Alicornios.

Celestia cree que todo está perdido, hasta que escucha que Star Swirl decir que mando a Cadance en el tiempo al futuro.

- Celestia, envié a Cadance a un día en tu futuro, eres la única que la conoce para cuidar de ella, yo no estaré para cumplir como mi promesa, pero de igual forma tú hiciste la misma. Le borre la memoria casí totalmente, solo recordara su nombre, su personalidad y... que eres su tia. ***sonrie nervioso* . **Cuida de ella cuando aparezca... - dice Star Swirl hasta ser golpeado por un rayo de impacto que lo arrojo lejos de Celestia

- Princesas... las ultimas Alicornios – dice Abismo que miraba hambriento

Las princesas comienzan a atacar con rayos para evitar que avanzara. Abismo toma un trozo de piedra y lo afila con magia. Lo lanza hacia Celestia, su madre lo detiene y lo regresa, atravesando a Abismo como si fuera un fantasma.

Imperio se acerca a la ventana y lee el hechizo de destierro. Lo manda por medio de su magia hacia las mentes de todos los Unicornios que una vez fueron Alicornios. El Rey concentra su poder y realiza el hechizo seguido de todo el reino, un gran número de rayos se dirige al castillo y rodean a Abismo que permanecía atacando con un rayo a Deseo. Imperio les pide a sus hijas realizar el mismo hechizo, Celestia duda si funcionara y laza su magia hacia el círculo, Discord hace lo mismo.

Abismo derrota a Deseo en el rayo y salta contra Celestia. Discord atrapa a Abismo y lo azota contra las paredes del corredor. Luna miraba paralizada del miedo al ver a Alphonse en ese estado. Imperio le grita a Luna que lo destierre, pero ella se niega... Luna no puede moverse... al ver a su madre en el suelo herida encuentra las fuerza y añade su fuerza para desterrarlo.

El círculo aumenta su brillo y crea una puerta de metal con 5 serraduras. La puerta se abre pero aun no muestra nada.

- ¡Les falta aún más magia! – grita Abismo, tomando la cabeza de Discord

Discord sin poderes, no pudo defenderse. Abismo está apunto de arrebatarle su magia y convertirlo en un animal cundo Star Swirl dispara el hechizo que le enseño Alphonse antes, un rayo hacia su cuerpo astral. Entre los ojos Abismo no puede completar su hechizo y solo le arrebata las memorias a Discord, provocando que este sufriera un dolor intenso en su cerebro. Levo sus garras a la cabeza gritando sin detenerse mientras todos sus recuerdos se perdían, al final Discord olvido todo y cayo inconsciente.

Abismo se enfurece, pero su rostro oscuro se caía se derretía y volvía a construir, Star Swirl continua atacando a Abismo, causando mucho daño. Abismo retrocede hasta esta frente a la puerta y como último acto separa a las Princesa de sus padres y Star Swirl, separándolos por una barrera mágica de colr negro.

Solos Abismo se acercó cargando su hechizo... Dispara... y choca... contra la pared... Luna tomo a Abismo pidiéndole que se detuviera. Abismo no lo toma bien y la azota contra la pared. Celestia corre y derriba a Abismo, comenzándolo a golpear... hasta que el la derriba... se levanta... Abismo avanza hacia Celestia que protegía a su hermana que yacía en el suelo inconsciente por el golpe y el dolor. Abismo se detiene al escuchar a Luna llamar a Alphonse. Quien en respuesta toma el control, del cuerpo y se dirige a Celestia.

- Celestia... debo pedirte un favor... puedes cuidar de Luna durante mi ausencia... protégela... no quiero que me recuerde de esta forma – dice Alphonse en el cuerpo de Abismo

- Al, ¿puedes derrotarlo? - pregunta Celestia

- No esta vez... - responde Alphonse

Ilumina su cuerno con su brillo azul y toca a Luna en su cuerno extrayendo sus recuerdos de él y de todo lo ocurrido.

- Celestia cuidada mucho de ella... yo no podre más... - dice Alphonse dando media vuelta.

Ilumina su cuerno y dispara su magia hacía la puerta activándola. El corredor que se veía desde la puerta, desaparece y una oscuridad se estira tomando a Alphonse.

Abismo toma de nuevo el control e intenta oponerse. Abismo comienza a disparar contra la puerta...

Abismo es tomado por la oscuridad y desterrado. Imperio se acerca a la puerta e ilumina su cuerno. Levanta a Discord y lo usa como guardián de la puerta. La puerta suelta 5 llaves que cierran la puerta.

Imperio mira como todo su reino fue destruido y como todos los Alicornios se extinguieron, solo sus hijas sobrevivieron.

- Celestia, ¿cómo lo derrotaste? - pregunta Imperio

- Fue Luna, al final fue ella quien le dio las fuerzas Alphonse para tomar el control y auto desterrarse – comenta Celestia que cargaba sobre ella a Luna

- Hija deberían irse lo más lejos posible de esa puerta. Temo que vuelva y no estemos para derrotarlo – dice Deseo a su hija

- ¿Y Discord? - pregunta Celestia

- Le arrebato la memoria, ya no es quien conoces... escapo después de que tu padre lo tomara de guardián de la puerta – responde Deseo

- Ve por el... puede convertirse en una amenaza – dice Imperio

- La magia negra de Abismo mancha la de otros... es decir que todos nosotros tenemos maldad en nuestro interior... pero Discord, es el que tiene mayor poder ahora que nosotros somos Unicornios comunes – añade Imperio

Celestia llevo a Luna y a Star Swirl a la enfermería donde sanaron en unos días. Poco tiempo después Star Swirl se despidió, con la misión de ayudar a todos en su ciudad. Las princesas continuaron viviendo con su padres, hasta que recibieron noticias de que Discord se convirtió en el señor del caos en las tierras apartadas. Equestria

**[Fin de la Proyección]**

- Princesa, ¿cómo lo derrotaremos? – pregunta Applejack

- Utilizamos nuestros estado Arcoiris – comenta Rainbow Dash

- No ponis irán por las llaves de la puerta. Así impediremos que salga mientras Discord lo detendrá en la puerta – dice Celestia

- ¿Entonces está libre? - pregunta Twilight

- Aun no, pero con esa brecha en la puerta podría salir, con una parte de sus poderes. Y si sale ira por las llaves. Por eso Discord lo detendrá en la puerta – responde Celestia

- ¿Y usted que hará Princesa? - pregunta Pinkie Pie

- Peleara contra Abismo o Alphonse... peleara contra el – dice Rarity

- Metemo que no, él quiere desaparecer a los Alicornios...y él es Alphonse... Después de un tiempo Star Swirl nos comentó que ese podría ser ese su nombre cuando se liberara _"Alphonse El Abismal"_ – responde Celestia mostrando una imagen de el

- De acuerdo Princesa iré cuanto antes a mi casa a esperar que salga – dice Discord llevando su garra a su frente

- ¿Tú casa? – pregunta Twilight

- Discord tiene su casa frente a la puerta... ahí fue donde lo reubique después de que se reformara – responde Celestia

- ¿Entonces está viviendo? – pregunta Rarity

- En el castillo de mis padres – responde Celestia

La puerta de la habitación se abre fuertemente

- Discord falta una pieza... conté cada pieza... están todas las de la caja... pero falta una en el ojo del dragón... tú la tienes porque al revisar la caja encontré rastro de magia por eso tú me debes... quien es el... - entro Luna reprochándole a Discord pero se detuvo al ver la imagen de Alphonse

- Él es... - Dice Luna

- Lindo, encantador todo un buen partido – dice Rarity, intentando distraer a Luna

- Si, cierto, pero también es un Alicornio y me... - decía Luna hasta ser dormida por un hechizo de Celestia

Las ponis miran impresionadas. Buscando una razón para hacerlo

- ¿Que querían que hiciera?, ¡lo vio! – se defiende Celestia

Las ponis se retiran preparadas para la lucha que se avecina. Celestia cargaba en su espalda a Luna durmiendo. Al salir ven la entrada decorada como si fuera un cine. Tenía por título _"El Ultimo Día de los Alicornios"._

Celestia vio esto y cubrió a Discord con un rayo de su magia. Estaba molesta. Celestia le ordenó retirar todo. Discord sonreía mientras Fluttershy lo miraba enojada. Se Disculpó con ella entregándole una caza de té. Celestia miro atrás para ver la forma en que Discord trataba a Fluttershy, dulce y amable. Celestia recordaba en su mente lo que una vez fue para ella… en el fondo sentía cierta cantidad de celos al saber que perdió a Discord.

**[Más allá de Equestria]**

La puerta metálica, estaba siendo golpeada desde adentro hasta abrir una fisura en esta. Una sombra se deslizo por esta Alphonse estaba afuera, solo una parte de él. Libero parte de su poder para atacar la puerta.

Discord sintió esto y se despido de Fluttershy y de las demás ponis. Celestia lo pensando si era lo correcto enviarlo solo.

Discord se acercó a cada poni y se despidió… mirando a Fluttershy, recordó la vez en que ella le mostro lo que era tener una amiga que creyera en él. Aun sentía que le debía mostrar su aprecio de alguna forma

Discord se esfumo… apareció frente a la puerta mirando a Alphonse el Abismal, quien se detuvo para mirar a Discord que se preparaba para luchar. Tomo sus garras y las afilo mostrando su lado más caótico, un Discord con determinación, no le fallaría a su amigas… no otra vez.


	5. La Tormenta De Mariposas

**[Antiguo Castillo Del Rey Imperio, Discord]**

La gran puerta era atacada, pero era inútil no tenía suficiente poder para abrirla. Discord aparece en guardia, preparándose para enfrentarse.

- ¿Abismo o Alphonse?, ríndete no podrás abrir la puerta... ¡tu destino es estar desterrado fuera del tiempo y del espacio! – grita Discord

- Hermano... Discord... estos siglos me han hecho más fuerte... más sabio... ¡tu no podrás oponerte a mí!... ¡soy Alphonse el Abismal!... y no te daré el placer de vivir sin magia... esta vez te asesinare – dice Alphonse iluminando su cuerno, levitando en suelo sobre donde Discord se encontraba

- No eres tan fuerte, la puerta bloquea tus poderes al máximo... solo tienes una sexta parte de todo tu poder...no... aún menos que eso – dice Discord convirtiendo el suelo en burbujas

- Cierto... sabes fracciones... jejejejeje – dispara un rayo contra Discord

Discord lo esquiva como serpiente, girando alrededor del acercándose a Alphonse para golpearlo. Lo sostiene con la cola y lo azota contra la puerta intentando aprisionarlo de nuevo. Alphonse dispara una chispa y proyecta a Discord contra la pared, disparando contra él. Discord levanta del suelo un gran espejo que refleje el disparo y hacia Alphonse derribándolo. Quien molesto vuele a disparar destruyendo el espejo, al otro lado Discord altera la realidad del castillo, levitándolo para sacudirlo. Las paredes del castillo se tornan amarillas, de donde emergen garras que toman a Alphonse apretando su cuerpo. Grita... furioso se envuelve con un escudo y corta las garras para soltarse. Discord oscurece el suelo, donde un gusano verde se come a su oponente. El gusano se descansa sobre la oscuridad y comienza a retorcerse... explota emergiendo Alphonse que dispara un feroz rayo a Discord... que atrapa el rayo en una caja pequeña, la cierra y la vuelve a abrir disparando el rayo mucho más grande y poderoso. Alphonse cae contra el suelo donde es tomado por flores que emergieron a la orden de Discord... que comienza a disparar un rayo desde su garra provocando que Alphonse fuera disparado contra la puerta.

[Canterlot, Habitacion de Celestia]

- ¿Princesa, Discord podrá derrotar a Alphonse, no cree que podamos ayudarlo? - pregunta Fluttershy

- Tranquila Flutthershy, Discord es muy fuerte, ni las princesas lo derrotaron solas – dice Pinkie Pie

- ¡Pinkie Pie! - gritan Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash

- ¡No digas esas cosas Pinkie! – dice Rainbow Dash

- No me molesta chicas, es cierto, a Discord lo derrotamos con los Elementos de la Armonía, por nuestro propio poder hubiera sido más difícil – dice Celestia buscando en su librero

- ¿Princesa busca algo en especial? - pregunta Twilight

- Sí, mi diario donde apunte la ubicación de las llaves después de que mi padre se las diera sus más cercanos amigos para esconderlas – dice Celestia

- ¿La ubicación de todas las llaves es tan ahí? - pregunta Applejack

- Solo de dos... pero teniendo dos podemos rastrear el rastro mágico de cada llave y tomarlas – responde Celestia

- No entiendo, una llave esta **"Al final de la melodía del Imperio Veloz, suena La Respuesta a Un ¡BUMM!"** y otra en **"En la corona del fuego eterno, donde su aliento existe, el tesoro que resguarda más valioso que el tiempo es"**... no sé dónde es – dice Pinkie Pie leyendo sobre un mueble

- Sí, están escritos en acertijo para... ¿pero cómo lo hiciste? - se sorprende Celestia

- Estaba en la "C" - dice Pinkie sosteniendo un libro blanco con el título de "Celestia Diario"

- Bien echo Pinkie, ¿princesa podemos ir a ver a Discord quizás necesite ayuda? - celebra Twilight a Pinkie, preguntando luego a Celestia

- No hace falta pueden verlo con un hechizo – dice Celestia iluminando su cuerno

Dispara hacia la vacía sala y genera una esfera que muestra el combate de Discord contra Alphonse. Las ponis se emocionan al ver que Discord podía derrotar a Alphonse

- Bien, Discord puede detenerlo mientras descifro estos acertijos – dice Celestia llevándose su diario con ella

- Princesa la ayudaremos, todo está bajo control, Discord no fallara – dice Twilight acompañada de Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash

- Pinkie, ¿no vienes? - pregunta Fluttershy

- Nopi, me quedare viendo la pelea – dice Pinkie levantándose dando golpes al aire

Celestia acomodo a las ponis en una gran mesa donde discutían sobre los acertijos. **[En el Comedor]**

- Princesa ¿por qué los escribió en acertijo? - pregunta Rarity

- Mi padre me los dicto, porque él sabía que algún día el morirá y yo sería quien debía cuidar de las llaves, nunca descifre los acertijos – responde Celestia

- Eso dificulta entenderlos – dice Applejack

Las ponis comienzan a intentar descifrar los acertijos, mientras Pinkie Pie jugaba con la esfera que Celestia proyecto, arrojándole cosas que la atravesaban. Comenzó a saltar alrededor de la esfera, feliz al ver que Discord se defendida con un espejo. Hasta que escucha unas ligeras palabras de Luna que descansaba en el sillón, donde Celestia la dejo antes de comenzar a buscar su diario. Pinkie se acercó y escucho sus sueños, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

- Al, porque... mi luna y tus estrellas... donde te escondes... de mi... - susurraba Luna al dormir

- Pequeña Pinkie Pie, ¿qué estás haciendo? - pregunta Luna despertando por las caricias de Pikie

- ¡OOOh!, nada observo y cuido de que Discord no esté en problemas al pelear con Alphonse – dice Pinkie señalando con su casco a la esfera

- ¿Alphonse... que...?... él es un Alicornio porque lo atacamos – pregunta Luna acercándose a la esfera

- Sí, él es malo, pero no por que quiera, ya sabe… lo obligan, se llama... Alphonse ...de ... - decía Pinkie Pie

Se acerca desde el corredor que conecta las habitaciones Twilight, que buscaba su ayuda para ver si podía entender los acertijos. Pero ve a Luna despierta mirando como Alphonse se levanta después de haber sido atacado por Discord, frente a la puerta.

- Pinkie ¡NOOO! - grita Twilight

- ¡AH!, si se llama Alphonse De La Estrella – dice Pinkie sonriéndole a Luna

- De La Estrella – repite Luna

Las palabras resuenan en la mente de Luna hasta llegar al punto que fuerza por recordar algo. Provoca que la cabeza de Luna duela, atrozmente se presenta un dolor que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la Alicornio. Luna grita "AAAAHHHH", el dolor la azota al ver la esfera y al Alicornio que dispara contra Discord, su apariencia era distinta, lo notaba, pero esa mirada era la misma. Luna se tambalea y cae al suelo. Pinkie Pie la abraza para aligerar su carga, Twilight llama a Celestia y a sus amigas para ayudar a Luna. Celestia se acerca a la esfera y la destruye. Toma a Luna con su magia y la acerca a ella donde toca su cuerno he intenta calmar su mente.

- ¡Pinkie!, ¿porque le dijiste? – grita Rainbow Dash

- No era mi intención esa... yo quería ayudarla... ella le hablaba en sus sueños – dice Pinkie triste

- ¡Imposible!, Alphonse le borro la memoria antes de ser desterrado – dice Twilight

- Chicas tranquilas... Después de que Luna despertara sin recuerdos hace siglos, me di cuenta que sus recuerdos estaban suprimidos en su interior. Por mucho tiempo estos recuerdos se presentaron como pesadillas. Por eso no quería que viera ni una imagen de él, por temor a liberar esos recuerdos y exponerla a un dolor como este – dice Celestia sosteniendo a Luna

**[Antiguo Castillo Del Rey Imperio, Discord]**

Discord desviaba todos los disparos de Alphonse con solo girar sus dedos, forzando una curvatura en el espacio. Alphonse no tenía a donde ir… se apoyó junto a puerta para levantarse después de ser golpeado. Discord carga su garra con magia y vuelve a disparar contra él, sin dejar que se mueva de su lugar. Alphonse se mantiene en pie junto a la puerta. Discord junta sus manos y abre la puerta. Esta se abre hacia adentro lo que deja a Alphonse sin apoyo.

- ¡Espero que disfrutes del destierro! - grita Discord, disparando

- Y tú... ¡de tu error! - dice Alphonse frente al ataque

La oscuridad del interior se dispara cubriendo a Alphonse, mira como solo una cantidad de su poder atravesó la puerta y el resto se quedó atrás. El disparo choco con el poder de Alphonse y explota creando una nube de humo densa. Discord se prepara para todo y dispara a ella. Del humo su disparo es consumido por otro, un rayo de magia que opaca a la oscuridad y golpea a Discord derribándolo.

- Así está mejor – dice Alphonse emergiendo del humo

Un Alicornio de tonos lúgubres, piel como la noche, ojos verdes, alza sus alas para mostrar sus colores, oscuras con bordes azules acompañado de un crin como nubes de tormenta, liberando energía a su alrededor.

- Mírame, a un no tengo todo mi poder, mi apariencia no está en su máxima potencia, ¡aprecia la apariencia de tu asesino! – dice Alphonse disparando

Discord esquiva el ataque y dispara, derribándolo, vuelve a disparar para llevar a Alphonse hacia la puerta y encerrarlo de nuevo. Alphonse dispara y su rayo que choca contra el de Discord, ambos rayos se conectan y empujan al otro, el de Discord comienza a ganar poder consumiendo el de Alphonse, a ese paso terminaría en la puerta otra vez. Alphonse mira a Discord sus miradas se cruza y miran los ojos del otro. Discord observa como inclina la mirada hacia la izquierda. Mira para asegurar que no haya nada, pero un cristal del espejo levita y corta la pierna de Discord, acusando que pierda en control de su ataque. Alphonse ve como se tambalea y dispara con todo su poder, arrasando con el rayo de Discord y con él, derribándole hacia la pared. Alphonse comenzó a acercarse y a disparar contra el para controlarlo.

Discord en el suelo, piensa en sus amigas y la vez en que las traiciono, ¿perder sería fallarles?Ahora no puede pensar y actúa. Su cola golpea las piernas de Alphonse derribándole, seguido de golpes a su cuerpo con ella. Toma a Alphonse del cuello y comienza a estrangularlo... por su mente pasa las memorias de su hermano, provocando que suavice su apretón... pero al recordar a Abismo... vuelve a apretar aún más fuerte. Discord lo toma con sus dos garras y lo azota contra el suelo repetidamente creando un fuerte sonido que recorria los pasillos del castillo.

- En tu estado la petrificación sería la mejor prisión – comenta Discord al pensar en una mejor solución

- ¿Petrificación?... ¡buena idea! - dice Alphonse levantándose liberándose del apretón de Discord, apuñalándolo con su cuerno

Alphonse recoje sus piernas y patea en el pecho a Discord, liberándose de su apretón... velozmente salta hacia abajo y se dispara contra Discord apuñalandolo... introduciendo su cuerno en el pecho de Discord, siente como choca contra un hueso. En su interior se realiza un hechizo y ambos son disparados contra las paredes del corredor. La pared de Discord se agrieta, se levanta y ve su herida como esta sangraba... hasta que deja de hacerlo y su piel se petrifica... se expande por toda su piel, carne y hueso.

- Efectivo, "toque de piedra" no es un hechizo útil al matar solo petrifica la piel de su oponente para capturarlo... pero al tocar hueso y petrificarlo...todo los huesos y lo que los rodee se convertirán en piedra... es decir serás una estatua desde el interior hasta el exterior jejejeje – dice Alphonse levantándose, apoyado contra la pared.

Discord lo ve furioso y lo golpea. De abajo a arriba, de arriba a bajo, de lado a lado sin medir su tiempo ve su cola echa piedra. Esto lo enfurece y lo atraviesa con ella. Discord ve como deja de moverse y como gran parte de su magia abandona su cuerpo. Alphonse se hace intangible y se libera de su cola... pero la herida continúa abierta. Discord ve su cuerpo con miedo. Respira exhalando aire como en el picnic con las ponis. Levanta sus manos de piedra y destroza la pared agrietada contemplando el cielo, como el sol se levanta.

- Lo siento Celestia... lo siento chicas... - Discord guarda silencio mientras su cuerpo se petrifica, pensando en que nunca pudo darle algo a Fluttershy, se llamó mal amigo y bajo la mirada

- ¡Ahh!, ya sé que puedo hacer… algo que no existe en otro mundo y solo yo puedo dar – dice Discord levantando sus codos para sostener la respiración

- ¡Hey! Discord, no creerás que te dejare morir por un hechizo como ese – dice Alphonse que se había arrastrado para apartarse de el

Alphonse levita con dificultad un trozo de piedra, ilumina su cuerno y transforma la piedra en una gran bala de cañón. La levita lanzándola a gran velocidad contra el cuerpo casi total mente petrificado de Discord. Quien miraba horrorizado la bala. Su boca estaba cerrada por la petrificación, su cuerpo solo tenía el espacio del corazón aun sin petrificar, solo sus ojos y la parte superior de su cabeza seguían bien. Discord cierra los ojos con fuerza dejando escapar sus últimos pensamientos "lo siento mucho, espero que sirva de algo".

La bala choca contra un costado del cuerpo y destroza el cuerpo de Discord su corazón se detuvo al ser separado de su cuerpo por el impacto. Discord se convirtió en escombro.

Los pedazos de su cuerpo quedaron en el suelo... una chispa amarilla emerge de estos. Ilumina todo y desaparece volando por la pared. El castillo tiembla... se sostenía en el cielo por la voluntad de Discord... ahora sin el… caerá. Alphonse se arrastra hasta el portal y maldice su idea. Entrar en la prisión para sobrevivir. El castillo se desmorona y caer desde lo alto, destrozándose, dejando solo escombros. El suelo que mantenía la puerta cae intacto junto con la puerta cerrada... la pequeña abertura deja escapar otra vez a Alphonse pero ahora con menor poder y un herida en su cuerpo. Alphonse se sienta junto a la puerta y realiza un hechizo de curación espontanea... solo cura la herida no regresa las fuerzas que perdió ni las que gasto. Se levanta cansado y adolorido, buscando abrir la puerta.

- Sin guardián... no habrá magia que me impida romper los candados... - dice Alphonse cargando su cuerno... disparando hacia una cerradura.

Libera mucho humo... pero la cerradura no muestra daño.

**[Canterlot, Habitación de Celestia]**

- ¿Chicas lograron poder descifrar algún acertijo? - grita Celestia que sostenía a Luna sobre su lomo en la cama.

- ¡NOOOO! - gritan las ponis

- Quizás se refiera a un dragón... por lo del aliento y fuego... dice Fluttershy en voz baja

- ¿Es el segundo cierto? - pregunta Twilight

- Claro...El Rey Imperio le confió al Rey de todos los dragones la llave, por ser criaturas que viven mucho tiempo y que un existen aún, resguardando tesoros muy valioso en su casa de dragones – dice Pinkie Pie, mostrando unos dibujos del Rey Imperio y un Dragón con corona, compartiendo unos pasteles y la llave

- Pinkie eso suena muy… Pinkie solo tu podrías pensar algo así – dice Rarity corrigiendo a Pinkie

- ¡Exacto! Por eso el Rey lo hiso, nadie es tan Pinkie Pie para pensar así – exclama Rainbow Dash

- Cierto, ponis, es posible... mi padre se volvió hacer amigo de los dragones después de que estos perdieran la memoria... y su líder dragón era... **Metaformo**, un dragón gigante - dice Celestia recordando

- ¿Princesa es posible que la llave este con los dragones? - pregunta Twilight

- Muy posible, estára en donde reinan los Dragones... El Pico De Fuego – dice Celestia

- Es un volcán activo que erupcióna cada 12 horas, donde habitan todos las especies de dragones – dice Fluttershy temerosa

- Bien entonces démonos prisa – dice Rarity

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir a un volcán activo? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

- ¡Hay NOO!, pero es una oportunidad de probar mi nueva línea de ropa... debería ser 100 % aprueba de fuego, es para los bomberos esos trajes amarillos no tienen estilo – dice Rarity, provocando las risas de todos

- Hermana, ¿cómo se encuentra Discord? - dice Luna levantándose por las risas

- Discord... está bien, porque no duermes, tienes que tener energía para cuidar la noche – dice Celestia

Luna mira a todas las ponis y les desea buenas noches antes, de levitar la sabana de Celestia y cubrirse con ponis sonríen y abandonan velozmente la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala.

- ¡Cierto!, Discord, debemos ver que no tenga problemas, es el guardián de la puerta si su magia se desaparece la puerta esta indefensa – dice Celestia alarmada, cargando su hechizo.

Proyecta de nuevo una esfera... en su interior se ve el castillo hecho pedazos, escombro, las ponis buscan una señal de Discord... pero nada... solo la puerta soltando destellos. Celestia acerca la visión de la esfera y ve a Alphonse atacando la puerta... Se acerca y golpea con sus cascos la puerta.

- Princesa, mire tiene una gran herida no esta totalmente curada, se nota que era letal y utilizo magia para salvar su vida, además parece que perdió mucha magia – dice Twilight

Acercan la visión de la esfera y escuchan las palabras de Alphonse que golpeaba su casco contra la puerta.

- Creí que Discord era el guardián... No ,no, no, no, su magia protege la puerta, si esta, el está... - decía Alphonse a si mismo intentando comprender por qué la puerta no se rompía

Fluttershy escucha a un pájaro cantar y no evita salir por el balcón para verlo. Flutthershy abre sigilosamente la puerta del balcón y se asoma... era un ave roja.

Fluttershy silva con el ave y ve un destello que se acerca velozmente. Grita asustada y se cubre con sus alas. Llama la atención de las demás y se acercan. El destello se detuvo frente a Fluttershy. Giro alrededor de ella, lento, luego más rápido hasta crear un anillo de luz a su alrededor. Que aun giraba asustando a la Pegaso.

- Fluttershy, ¿estas bien? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

- Cuidado dulce, puede ser peligroso – dice Applejack

- Fluttershy ¡Cuidado! - gritan todas

Ven como el anillo se duplica y gira zumbando... Los anillos se contraen y entran cubriendo el pelaje de Flutthershy con un color dorado, diferente de su pelaje amarillo. Las ponis miran inmóviles como su amiga se levanta sin aletear, los vientos comenzaron a llegar, junto a nubes de tormenta, rayos caen y dibujan en el cielo la Cutie Mark de la poni... Los cielos de calman y un gran destello cubre todo... Fluttershy se levanta de un suelo blanco, ya no estaba en un balcón... se asusta hasta escuchar la voz de Discord.

- ¿Flutthershy a un me temes? - pregunta Discord

- No, Discord, nunca lo hise – responde abrazándolo

- Me alegra, pero no estoy aquí para hablar, he venido a darte tu regalo – dice Discord sonriente liberando serpentinas

- ¿Un regalo? - repite Fluttershy temerosa e impresionada

- Sí, mi magia – responde Discord, acercándola a su pecho

- ¿Tu magia? - repite Fluttershy asustada

- Flutteshy... estoy muerto – dice Dsicord abrazándola cuidadosamente

- Mentiras... estas aquí... conmigo... - dice Fluttershy llorando metiendo su cabeza en pecho de Discord

- Solo soy un mensaje... no soy yo en persona... solo soy el residuo de mi voluntad... Fluttershy yo... te quiero más que todas las estrellas existentes – dice Discord acercándola para besarla antes de desaparecer y regresar a la realidad

Fluttershy ve como todo vuelve... se levanta en lágrimas y vuela a la esfera velozmente

- Fluttershy tranquila solo la magia mueve esa esfera en el espacio tu ... - dice Celestia tranquila hasta ver como lo hacia

Ella giraba la esfera con su mente buscando con lágrimas en los ojos entre los escombros... pierde las esperanzas hasta que se adentra dentro de los escombros del castillo... encontrando el corredor destruido... y en el fondo una pila de rocas... se acerca temerosa de que sea verdad... y grita al ver la cabeza de Discord entre los escombros, goteando sangre por el cuello... Las ponis se acercan a ver lo que buscaba y todas entran en pánico al ver a su amigo...

- El Discord... esta..mue... ¡Muerto! - grita Fluttershy furiosa y dolida

Su ira rompió en mosaico del suelo, agitando las paredes agrietando los muros... incluso las nubes desataron una tormenta en segundo. Sus amigas intentan calmarla pero es inútil... la ira la domina destrozando la habitación.

Luna despierta y dispara un hechizo que deja durmiendo a Fluttershy. Se acerca y la levita hacia la cama. La observa y llama a todas para que vean su Cutie Mark... dejo de ser 3 mariposas ha... un tornado creado por 3 mariposas que volaban en círculos. Luna ve esto y se acerca a ella oliendo su crin.

- Discord le entrego su magia antes de morir... convirtiéndola en una ama del caos – dice Luna

- Luna, ¿cómo sabes eso? - pregunta Celestia

- Recuerdo algo... ha Abismo y su ataque a los Alicornios... aparte de eso nada... solo a Discord jugando con nosotras y ... ¡AHH!... creo que no recuerdo más – dice Luna

- ¿Princesa Discord está muerto, en realidad fue asesinado? - pregunta Twilight

- Me temo que... sí... Alphonse asesino a Discord – dice Celestia derramando unas lagrimas

- ¿Hermana, hacia quien debo dirigir mi cólera? - dice Luna iluminando su cuerno

- Luna... es hora que sepas la verdad... no puedes pelear sin saber contra quien - dice Celestia acercándose a ella

- Comprendo... ¿a quién confrontaremos? - pregunta Luna preparada para todo

- Pelearemos contra... Alphonse De La Estrella... tu prometido... - dice Celestia esperando el ataque de dolor que siempre le da a Luna al intentar recordar mucho

Luna al escuchar esto, su mente explota, intentando reprimir los recuerdo... Celestia se acerca y utiliza un hechizo de memoria... Celestia le grita a Twilight que la ayude y realice el mismo hechizo.

Fuerzan a Luna a recordar... cada segundo... cada día con Alphonse... Luna se retuerce de dolor en la cama... El hechizo que suprimía sus recuerdos se rompe liberando años antes sus ojos... Luna se levanta de golpe y levita papel hacia ella... toce sangre... y mira a su alrededor... Se levanta y va hacia la esfera.

- Hermana... Al... ¿sigue en su interior? – pregunta Luna limpiándose la sangre de los labios

- Estuvo prisionero casi 2 mil años... más que tú en la luna – dice Celestia

- Bien... los deberes de una princesa son primero su pueblo antes que ella misma – dice Luna firme ante la imagen de Alphonse en la puerta descansando

- ¿Qué significa esto princesa? - pregunta Twilght

- ¡Que el Abismal caerá! – dice Luna destrozando la esfera con su casco

¿El libero a Luna? - preguntan las ponis

- Hermana, ¿estas segura?, el una vez fue tu prometido... incluso prisionero te libero de la luna... no sera fácil derrotarlo - dice Celestia abrazando a Luna

- ¿El libero a Luna? - preguntan las ponis

- Las estellas liberaron a Nightmare Moon, recuerdas Twilight - dice Celestia

- Alphonse, creo las estrellas para mi... para que no sintiera soledad en la noche - dice Luna lamentando convertirse en Nightmare Moon

- El te libero de un destierro, estando en un destierro... eso es tan romántico... un caballero que aun perdido en la tormenta procura el bien de su princesa aun sobre el suyo - dice Rarity

- !Cierto¡, te libero... entonces aun existe el Alphonse que amas en su interior... podemos salvarlo - dice Pinkie Pie

- ¿Pero por cuanto?, antes el evito que asesinara a los Alicornios... ahora no pudo evitar que asesinara a su hermano - dice Applejack

- Tranquila princesa... posiblemente solo este durmiendo en su interior - lo despertaremos y lo salvaremos - dice Rainbow Dash

- No chicas, innecesario... Abismo a tomado el control... lo mejor seria asesinarlo ahora, y no intentar volverlo a pricionar - dice Luna

- Luna... se que es duro, pero retener las lagrimas solo herirá más tu corazon... lo salvaremos no importa que... protegeremos su corazon - dice Fluttershy levantándose del hechizo de sueño

- ¿Como estas despierta? - dice Luna sorprendida

- La magia de Discrod es fuerte... pero no se usarla...jeje aprendere - dice Fluttershy secando sus lagrimas

- Ponis... Luna tiene razón... en parte... debemos evitar que Alphonse recupere todo su poder... incluso si existe la probabilidad de que su parte buena exista aun... dejar que obtenga todo su poder seria por mucho un gran error... el quiere matar a la raza Alicornio y toda raza que presente amenaza a su poder - dice Celestia finalizando con la conversacion

Las Princesas y las ponis, dejan de discutir sobre si pueden salvar a Alphonse y hacer feliz a Luna. Comienzan a entrenar con Fluttershy y atrabajar con los acertijos

Alphonse se duerme junto a la puerta unas horas... entre sus sueños habla con Alphonse original que estaba atado y encadenado al suelo.

- Alphonse, ¿donde están las llaves? - pregunta el Abismal

- No te diré nada Abismal... menos aun después de lo que le hiciste a Discord - contesta Alphonse desviando la mirada

- Sabes... que no tienes opción... y aun me desafías... no se si eres estúpido o idiota... jejeje quizás ambas - dice el Abismal

De la oscuridad unos cristales apuñalan a el Alicornio encadenado drenando gran cantidad de magia de su cuerpo... los cristales liberan energía eléctrica que atraviesa el cuerpo.

Alphonse despierta junto a la puerta... su magia vuelve a ser fuerte y su apariencia cambia a la misma que portaba al combatir con Discord... Se acerca a la puerta y hechiza todas las cerraduras... dos de ellas evitan el hechizo... provocando un mal humor ... Cierra los ojos y piensa, soltando todas la cerraduras excepto una

- Es la más cercana... hacia el desierto... aun volando me tomara llegar - dice Alphonse, volando hacia este.

_**[Si les gusta la historia compartirla con otros]**_


	6. Ojos De Dragón

**[Ruinas del Castillo del Rey Imperio]**

- Princesa, ¿está segura que Alphonse abandono este lugar? - Pregunta Rainbow Dash

- Totalmente... se dirigirá hacia la llave más cercana – responde Celestia

- Princesa, pero al ir por una llave no deberías preocuparnos – dice Fluttershy

- Al contrario, las llaves no sirven sin la puerta por eso la trasladaremos a Canterdot para impedir que pueda abrir la puerta – dice Twilight acercándose a la puerta

- Twilight, Luna, y Fluttershy ayúdenme a levantar la puerta, su próximo destino será los jardines reales

- Princesa aun no domino la magia de Discord – dice Fluttershy acercándose a la puerta

- Tranquila, solo toma la puerta y no la sueltes – dice Luna acercándose a ella

- ¿Listas?... bien comencemos – dice Celestia

Las cuatro cubrieron la puerta con su magia... levantándola con dificultad. Fluttershy levitaba la puerta con su magia... comenzó a pensar que era demasiado pesada... recordó como Discord levito todo el castillo sin ayuda... fue difícil entender pero al final se acercó a la puerta y le ordeno se más ligera... la puerta se cubrió totalmente por la magia de Fluttershy... levitando sin dificultad

- Fluttershy, ¿cómo haces eso? - pregunta Twilight

- Discord alteraba la realidad de las cosas... creí que funcionaria si pensaba que la puerta era tan ligera como una pluma – dice Fluttershy sobre la puerta

Las ponis volaron hasta Canterlot escoltando la puerta. Al llegar dejan la puerta sobre los jardines, donde las demás ponis las esperaban. Se llevan una sorpresa al ver que Fluttershy levito sola la puerta. Al llegar todas la felicitaron por dominar sus poderes nuevos... ella negó el dominio. Twilight se acercó la a puerta y nota que la cerradura había sido atacada... Celestia se acercó y utilizando un hechizo radar, encuentra el rastro mágico de Alphonse... pero hasta un punto este se perdía en el aire, por la cantidad de magia que lo rodeaba.

- Hermana, ahora iremos por la llave del Rey Dragón, ¿cierto? - dice Luna emocionada

- Sí, y no... Fluttershy, Twilight y Pinkie Pie, me acompañaran por la llave las demás intentaran descifrar el primer acertijo – dice Celestia corrigiendo a su hermana

- Princesa... iremos con Pinkie... no sería mejor ir con Rainbow Dash que también puede volar – cuestiona Twilight

- Al contrario Twilight, Pinkie descifro el acertijo... solo ella puede pensar fuera de lo normal y ayudarnos... ¡Ahh! Y sobre volar... tendremos que levitarla hasta el volcán – dice Celestia

- Hermana no quiero pasarme el día con un acertijo viejo – dice Luna

- Tranquila princesa...si lo desciframos antes podemos ir por la llave – dice Rainbow Dash

- Cierto, sería mejor que ir a un volcán hostil – dice Rarity

- ¿Y qué paso con tu línea de ropa 100% aprueba de fuego… no querías probar su eficacia? – pregunta Fluttershy

- Sí, cierto Sweetie Belle provoco un incendio con de sus desayunos especiales… casi pierdo la butti… cuando vinieron los bomberos y apagaron el fuego preguntaron sobre los trajes… jejeje no es por alardear pero no sufrieron quemaduras, ahora tengo pedidos descomunales – dice Rarity alegre

- Princesa puede irse con calma, cuidaremos de Luna y traeremos la llave antes del ocaso – dice Applejack

- De acuerdo... listas... será un largo viaje... - dice Celestia levitando a Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie comienza a girar en el cielo alrededor de sus amigas. Listas despegan y se aventuran más allá de Equestria. Durante su vuelo Pinkie atravesaba las nubes gritando "Wiii" Al pasar una horas pueden ver un gran volcán humeante.

- Debería explotar en 3 horas – dice Twilight

- Al levantarse la luna el volcán erupcióna – dice Fluttershy

- Debemos darnos prisa – dice Celestia

A los momentos llegan a la entrada del volcán, una cueva cubierta de diamantes y joyas... con dos dragones como guardias... ambos dormían, hasta sentir el olor de un extrañoesto los alerta y se despiertan... ven a las ponis y limitan su paso, incendiando el suelo.

- Están muy lejos de casa, ponis – dice el dragón de la izquierda

- No puede pasar... ¿cuáles son sus intenciones?... - dice el dragón de la derecha

- Vinimos a buscar una llave antigua que le entrego el padre de la princesa, al rey de todos los dragones hace un par de milenios – dice Pinkie Pie

- Dos mil años... entonces el rey era... **Metamorfo**... el murió hace 4 siglos...ustedes han venido en balde pueden...- dice el dragón de la izquierda

- ¿Llave?, existió una llave la llevaba por collar... ahora la lleva su hijo, el rey actual... ¿para que la necesitan? - pregunta el dragón de la derecha acercando su rosto a las ponis

- Mi padre el Rey Imperio, de pidió guardar la llave a Metamorfo... hasta que llegara el momento de usarla para desterrar al asesino más grande de la historia Al... - dice Celestia hasta ser interrumpida

- Si recuerdo la historia... Metamorfo se alió con un Rey Unicornio, que le pidió cuidar la llave de la prisión de un monstruo... pero tan bien decía que el guardián de la puerta vendría por ella... que sería alguien llamado Discord – dice El dragón de la derecha, dibujando en el suelo con su garra a un D_raconequu_

- Bueno Discord... el guardián de la puerta fue asesinado por el monstruo... nos pueden dar la llave – dice Twilight

- Me temo que no... pero creo que el Rey sabrá como resolverlo – dice el dragón de la izquierda

Las ponis aceptaron la amable invitación de los dragones y se adentraron a el volvían. En su interior un gran mar de lava se hacía presente, con pequeñas islas donde dormían dragones... al rededor existían cuevas donde todos los dragones dormían... en el centro de la lava existía una isla llena de oro y diamantes... donde dormía un dragón blanco exhalando fuego azul. Las ponis se adentraron y su olor alerto a los dragones... desde las alturas llueve fuego que cubre a las ponis. Celestia y Twilight crearon un escudo alrededor de todas. Los dragones vuelven a disparar hasta que su Rey despierta, gritando que paren.

- Alicornios... creí que se extinguieron todos cuando Abismo ataco... ese olor es muy exquisito pero difícil de reconocer... al principio pensé que eran "Dragones De La Eterna Noche"... pero todo se extinguieron... mi padre fue el último... que las trae por aquí… rarezas... soy el Rey Éxodo – dice El Dragón Blanco acercándose a la superficie donde estaban las ponis, nadando por la lava

- Venimos a buscar el... - decia Pinkie Pie hasta ser silenciada por Twilight

- Deja que Celestia abre Pinkie – le susurra Twilight al oído

- Rey Exodo... su padre tenía la labor de cuidar una llave que era capaz de aprisionar a Abismo.. hemos venido por ella – dice Celstia

- La llave... mi padre dijo que un D_raconequus_ seria quien vendría a buscarla... no le creía entonces por qué sabía que esa raza se extinguió por el mismo Abismo... además las llaves no solo son capaces de encerrarlo... también de liberarlo... ¿Cómo pueden probar que ustedes no son mis enemigas? - dice Éxodo acercando sus ojos para verlas mejor

Las ponis se miran entre sí. Pinkie se libera de Twilight y grita "¡OHH, yo sé!" gira alrededor de sus amigas y toma a Fluttershy... la levanta y la lleva frente a Éxodo... Pinkie se acerca y se apoya sobre la garra de Exodo que tenía sobre la tierra.

- Ella es... Fluttershy... ella es... la nueva guardiana – dice Pinkie sonriente a el dragón

- ¿Ella es la nueva guardiana? - repite Éxodo acercando su mirada a la Pegaso que se escondía en su alas

Éxodo se separa del borde y se carcajea sumergiéndose en la lava... todos los dragones sigue a su rey acompañándolo en las risas. Éxodo detiene las risas y se dirige a Pinkie sin prestar atención al Pegaso

- Discord era su nombre si recuerdo, el último _Draconequus..._ hermano de Abismo… incluso más fuerte que muchos Alicornios... Discord era parte dragón… él hubiera vivido dos milenios y medio, ¿Dónde Está?... se esconde le teme a los dragones... el guardián de la puerta del monstruo no puede venir a buscar la llave y envía a sus mascotas... pero que ¡deshonra! - dice Éxodo burlándose de las ponis

- ¡Discord no era ningún cobarde!... ¡él no le temía a ningún dragón pequeño como tú!... ¡el solo enfrento a Alphonse! y…. murió... ¡como un era su deber protegiendo la puerta, debilitando a Alphonse dándonos tiempo para buscar las llaves y poder encerrarlo de nuevo!... ¡y usted no es nadie para hablar así de Discord – dice Fluttershy furiosa

Se levanta del suelo, sosteniendo vuelo, con su magia toma a Éxodo apretándole el cuerpo como a un pan duro... Impidiéndole hablar, respirar y moverse... Éxodo esta levitando sobre la lava... los dragones disparan fuego hacia Fluttershy, fuego que es convertido en burbujas. Twilight le pide que pare... pero la ira que sentía la ciega... su furia impide que escuche... Pinkie salta envistiéndola, derribándola... Éxodo cae provocando que salpicara lava por todos lados. Celestia cubre a Twilight y ella cubre a Pinkie que sostenía a Fluttershy en el suelo.

- Shy... tranquila... Discord no te dio esos poderes para que le infringieras dolor a otros... tranquila tu tía Pinkie está contigo y aligerara la carga por ti – dice Pinkie abrazándola

- Pinkie... *lagrimas bajan por los ojos de Fluttershy*... soy un año mayor que tu... yo debería protegerte y no estar llorando... Pinkie...*rompe en llanto al sentir como sus emociones caen sobre ella*

Los dragones ve como Éxodo comienza a salir de la lava y disparan contra las ponis con todo su fuego... incluso descienden para darle con sus garras... chocan contra los escudos... causando un gran alboroto... Celestia comienza a sentir como su escudo se debilita con cada golpe...del borde de la lava un par de garras se presenta... Éxodo surge de la lava y de acerca a donde Pinkie Pie estaba... sale de la lava y ruge aplacando a los dragones... que se retiran a sus cuevas... Éxodo desciende la mirada hacia Pinkie Pie... que gruñía al acercar se Éxodo... Quien ve a la poni rosa y rugió rompiendo el escudo de Twilght... Pinkie no se aparta de encima de Fluttershy que se desmallo... Pinkie sin miedo ruge abriendo lo más posible su boca dejando un rugido muy pequeño a comparación de Éxodo.

Twilght siente miedo al ver los dientes afilados de Éxodo tan cerca de su amiga... siente a un más miedo al ver a Pinkie desafiar a Éxodo.

Éxodo mira fijamente a Pinkie que mantenía una mirada tan ardiente como el fuego, incluso más voraz que el fuego de Éxodo... Quien toma sus manos y las eleva descendiéndola sobre ella... causando un gran golpe que estremece al volcán...

Celestia y Twilight gritan desviando la mirada al ver, como Éxodo aplasto a sus amigas... el silencio llena la caverna... Twilight se enfurece y su magia sede al odio oscureciéndose... Celestia llena sus ojos en lágrimas y se prepara para pelear contra Éxodo.

- ¡GRRRAAAARR! - se escucha desde la posición de Éxodo quien aparta las garras

Era Pinkie Pie que estaba en el centro del golpe. Éxodo abrió las garras al final para no herir a las ponis. Éxodo se acerca a Pinkie y mira sus ojos.

- Pequeña Poni, retas a el Rey de los Dragones... ¡Sin Miedo Ruges!... acaso ¿Eres normal?

- No soy Normal... Soy Pinkie Pie y ella es Fluttershy la nueva guardiana de la puerta... ahora la llave – dice Pinkie firme ante Éxodo, extendiendo su casco hacia el

- ¡Me encanta! - dice Éxodo, llevando su garra a su cuello rompiendo un collar... entregando la llave que resguardaba

- Lamento lo que dije Pinkie Pie, esto es para la guardiana Fluttershy... Tu corazón me impresiona... tienes el valor de un héroe...

Éxodo le entrega la llave a Pinkie. Twilight calma su furia... su magia vuelve a la normalidad. Celestia deshace su escudo y corre junto con Twilight hacia sus amigas.

Pinkie ve en su bolsa de viaje y busca entre sus cosas... Celestia le agradece a Éxodo el entregarle la llave tan amablemente. Éxodo se disculpa por ser agresivo... pero le comenta que la magia de Fluttershy es inestable... necesita entrenamiento. Celestia y Éxodo conversan sobre la muerte de Discord y el regreso de "Alphonse El Abismal". Twilight levita a Fluttershy hacia la puerta mientras Pinkie la limpia de la tierra y de las lágrimas que derramo. Celestia se despide de Éxodo, prometiéndole que Alphonse será derrotado... Éxodo ofrece su ayuda a la batalla si es necesario.

Las ponis se van por el corredor que les permitió acceder a la cueva.

- Princesa, ¿Quién cuida la puerta? - pregunta Twilght

- Tu hermano y gran parte de la guardia real – responde Celestia

- Shy sigue llorando... debemos regresar rápido – dice Pinkie mirando a Flutthershy

Celestia levita a Pinkie Pie y Twilight levita a Fluttershy. Pinkie vuelve a girar en el cielo creando círculos alrededor de Celestia. Hasta que escucha una voz.

- ¡Alto!, ¡Deténganse! - gritaba un dragón azul, que voló después de recibir una misión

- Celestia, ese dragón es de la puerta (el de la Izquieda), viene hacia nosotras – dice Twilight deteniéndose2

- ¡Princesas, deténganse!... tengo un mensaje para la poni rosa... de parte del Rey Éxodo – grita el dragón azul acercándose

- ¡Para mí! - dice emocionada Pinkie, acercándose haciendo giros

- El Rey Éxodo te envía esta carta – dice el dragón retirándose después de dársela

Pinkie la toma y la abre leyéndola cabeza abajo, girando con esta. Alegre se detiene y le grita al mensajero que no esperaba una respuesta... provocando que se detenga a escuchar... "¡Le enviare una invitación para venir a una "Pinki-Fiesta!"

Pinkie vuelve con sus amigas guardando la carta en su bolsa de viajes. Twilight le pregunta en contenido de la carta... Se niega atribuyendo que sería un secreto... hasta que todas sus amigas estuvieran juntas para escuchar la carta. Celestia la acerca y le pregunta si pronto seria la próxima "Pinki-Fiesta"... confirmando se emociona y vuelan más deprisa... pero se detienen al escuchar una explosión... el volcán erupcióno creando una gran cortina de fuego en el cielo azul.

- Princesa Celestia el volcán... es hora de bajar el sol... Luna ya ha levantado la luna mire – dice Twilight señalado la luna en el cielo, acompañada del sol.

Celestia se avergüenza de haber olvidado eso... se detiene y baja el sol... continúan volando hasta ver a lo lejos a Canterlot. Pinkie Pie y Twilight miraban emocionadas el castillo... pensando el darse una ducha... el olor a azufre las acompañaba hasta casa.

Al llegar al castillo Twilight ve a su hermano **Shining Armor** que cuidaba la puerta de metal en los jardines.

- Twi, ¿cómo estás?, encontraron la... Por Celestia huelen a ... - decía Shining Armor, tapándose la nariz

- ¡Azufre! - completa Pinkie Pie la oración

- Hermano iremos a darnos una ducha y las demás, ¿dónde están?

- Por Favor... Están con Cadance, contándole como encontraron la llave -dice Shining Armor

- ¿Tienen la llave? - pregunta Celestia intrigada

- ¿Cadance esta aquí?, iré a hablar con ella – dice Twilight emocionada

- ¡AH!... Tiene parte de la llave... y no... iras después de darte un baño – protesta Shining Armor

Twilight se hule y se avergüenza. Levita a Pinkie Pie y a Fluttershy acompañando a Celestia al baño.

**[En la Sala]**

Appleack, Rarity, Rainbow y la Princesa Luna, conversaban con Cadance.

- Luna, ¿fue difícil descifrar el acertijo? - pregunta Cadance

- No, fue fácil... al instante lo descifre – dice Luna orgullosa

- Así, hermanita... ¿cuál era la respuesta? – pregunta Celestia entrando por el corredor acompañada de las demás ponis

- Era la canción de cuna que nuestra madre nos cantaba – dice Luna

- ¿Una canción? - pregunta Twilight

- De hecho son 3, solo tenemos una parte de la llave – dice Rarity

- Mientras Luna cantaba hechizamos la canción manifestando la llave... - dice Rainbow Dash

Pinkie Pie interrumpe emocionada. Quería contar su aventura. Luna apoyo la idea y dejaron escuchar la historia de Pinkie Pie. Contando sobre el volcán... sobre los dragones de la entrada... sobre como Fluttershy derroto a el Rey Éxodo *Se apena Fluttershy*... como las ataco... como defendió a Fluttershy de Éxodo... sobre la erupción del volcán... Pinkie mostraba dibujos recién hechos para ayudar a sus amigas a imaginarse la escena. Al final Twilght le pregunta a su amiga sobre el contenido de la carta otra vez. Pinkie Pie reacciona sorprendia y corre a buscar la carta a sus cosas.

- Carta, ¿cuál carta? - preguntan sorprendidas Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Luna y Cadence

- Sí, el Rey Éxodo, líder de todo los dragones, al final le envió una carta a Pinkie Pie, dijo que la leería a solo cuando estuvieran todas sus amigas – dice Twilight emocionada

Luna mira a las ponis y se levanta, retirándose hacia el corredor... cuando se topa con Pinkie Pie

- Princesa Luna, ¿se dirige a algún lado? - dice Pinkie emocionada

- ¡Ohh!, no solo iré a tomar agua – dice Luna mieniendo

- Muy bien... pero no tarde, quiero que escuche la carta – dice Pinkie equilibrando la carta sobre su nariz

- ¿Pero creí que era solo para tus amigas? - dice Luna sorprendida

- Princesa, no sea tontita, usted también es mi amiga... y sin usted, ¿quién leería la carta? - dice Pinkie entregándole la carta – die Pinkie

- ¿Quieres que la lea? - dice Luna sosteniendo la carta

- Claro, cuando la abrí no la leí, solo la mire de cerca... así será una ¡Sorpresa! - dice Pinkie saltando

Luna regresa con Pinkie detrás.

- Rápido Pinkie quiero saber que dice – dice Rainbow Dash

- ¡Si yo también quiero saber que dice! – grita emocionada Pinkie Pie

- ¿No la leíste cuando te la entregaron? - pregunta Rarity

- ¡No!, si la hubiera leído no sería una sorpresa cuando la leyeran para todas – dice Pinkie corrigiendo a Rarity

- Hermana, comienza ya me he emocionado – dice Celestia tomando té

- Cierto, será una sorpresa – dice Cadance

- ¡WIII, COMENCEMOS! - grita Pinkie Pie

Luna lee la carta fuerte y claro:

"_Quería Pinkie Pie, soy Éxodo... he vivido por muchos siglos y nunca encontré una criatura que escuchara mi rugido y no temblara de miedo... cuando pregunte si eras "Normal" esperaba una respuesta más fuerte quizás que eras valiente... respondiste con tu nombre... como mi padre Metamorfo, siempre tuvo la idea de quien pueda rugir contra un dragón era alguien que tenías que tener de aliado... por eso mi padre se unió a el Rey Unicornio Imperio.***Luna toma aire*** Tu Pinkie Pie fuiste más allá del valor y protegiste a tu amiga... mostraste un lado sin temor... y en tus ojos pude ver que no eres mala incluso tienes el corazón más dulce que conozco... por eso he tomado mi decisión y te he nombrado "Princesa de los Dragones"***Luna se emociona alzando la voz*** ahora tú ya no serás mas una forasteras, serás una líder y los dragones seguirán tus ordenes... cuidaran de ti... si quieres hacer algo los dragones te apoyan. Elogio tu valor. Princesa me despido y espero que lleves adonde vayas esa determinación._

_Me despido Princesa Pinkie Pie espero vernos pronto. Adiós... Rey Éxodo"_

- Pinkie, ¿Eres Princesa de los Dragones? - dice Rariy

Celestia derramo su té. Luna que leía se emocionó que brinco sobre Pinkie abrazándola, felicitándola... Sus amigas están paralizadas de la emoción... les tomo volver a moverse... saltaron sobre ella felicitándola. Cadance miraba con felicidad a Pinkie y se reía de la cara de Celestia... estaba que no se la creía.

- No sabía que fuera posible, que una poni fuera Princesa de los Dragones – dice Twilight intrigada

- Felicidades Pinkie – dice Fluttershy acercándose a ella

- ¡Ohhh! Gracias Fluttershy, solo me convertí en Princesa por que tenía que protegerte, después de todo yo fui quien te derribo jejeje – dice Pinkie Pie sonriente

Todas las ponis celebraban, hasta que Luna interrumpe, dirigiéndose a Rainbow Dash

- Ahora puedes continuar con tu historia – comenta Luna a Rainbow Dash

- Jejeje no será tan increíble como la de Pinkie Pie – dice Rainbow Dash tallándose la cabeza

- ¡OHH quiero escucharla! - dice Celestia emocionada

**[Ese día en la Tarde, poco tiempo de que se fueran las demás]**

Luna acompañada de las demás ponis se dirigieron a la mesa a pensar la respuesta del acertijo

- No lo entiendo, ¿qué es el imperio veloz? - se pregunta Applejack

- Parece un lugar donde yo viviría – dice Rainbow Dash

- Cierto parece no tener sentido "la respuesta a un BUMM", '¿qué significa eso? - comenta Rarity

- ¿Cuál es el acertijo, chica... puedo resolverlo, soy buena con los juegos verbales – dice Luna

- "Al Final de la melodía del Imperio Veloz, Suena la Respuesta a Un BUMM", ¿tiene sentido princesa Luna? - dice Applejack

- Espero el acertijo... se es... mmmm es fácil – dice Luna orgullosa

- ¡En serio, cual es la respuesta! - preguntan las ponis

- Sí, todo está al final de la melodía... Imperio Veloz, Suena la Respuesta y Un BUMM, son nombres de canciones... canciones muy populares hace siglos, hoy olvidadas – dice Luna

- ¡Olvidadas, genial! - dice Rainbow Dash triste

- Imperio Veloz, es una canción de cuna, que me cantaba mi madre antes de dormir – dice Luna tomando agua

- ¿Y de qué habla la canción? - dice Rarity

- Habla sobre un príncipe del rayo que se dirige a su hogar, pero tiene muchos obstáculos... pero al final llega y su madre le dice "Bienvenido al Imperio Veloz", Veloz era el nombre del príncipe – dice Luna

- ¿Entonces que esperamos vamos por la llave? - dice Rainbow Dash

- ¿Sabes dónde esta? - dice Rarity

- Yo sí, me pregunto si estará oculta en la melodía... - dice Luna entonando su garganta

- ¿En su melodía? - repite Applejack

- Un hechizo de manifestación, a la canción, podría materializar la llave – dice Luna

Las ponis y Luna se prepararon para ir un poco más lejos de los jardines reales, solo por si ocasionaban algún desastre. Fueron a una pradera donde podrían realizar el hechizo.

Al salir se toparon con Shining Armor que cuidaba la puerta.

Las saludo y pregunto por Twilight... le dijeron que fue más allá de Equestria a un volcán activo. Shining Armor, lo tomo muy bien. Rarity pregunto por su esposa, la Princesa Cadence... Ella llegaría después aun tenia deberes en el Imperio de Cristal, pero vendría después quizás en la noche, dijo Shining Armor. Las ponis se despidieron y fueron a la pradera.

Listas Luna entono su voz y canto una dulce melodía, cuando cantaba provocaba bostezo de las ponis... después de todo era una canción de cuna... Luna hechizo la canción desde el inicio y conforme cantaba... una nube se formaba... deja escapar un rayo que libera a un poni amarillo que ataca a Rarity.

Luna deja de cantar para defenderla... pero este desaparece. Luna se molesta y vuelve a cantar... el poni vuelve a aparecer... Rainbow Dash lo ataca y lo derriba... la nube descarga un rayo sobre ella y la electrifica, derribándola. Luna se detiene al ver que el poni se acerca. Pero el poni amarillo desaparece. Luna se molesta y vuelve grita...

- Parece que tienes que cantar para que aparezca... y seguir hasta que termine – dice Applejack

- ¡La canción dura 18 minutos, y el aparece hasta la mitad! - dice Luna resaltada

- Volvamos a intentarlo – dice Rarity

[8 intensos fallidos despues]

- ¿Qué salió mal?, las ultimas 3 veces si completamos la canción – dice Rarity

- Tal vez tenga que ver que lo noquearas Rainbow Dash – dice Applejack

- Lo siento, no puedo atraparlo, su pelaje es eléctrico... y golpea bastante fuerte – dice Raibow Dash

- Tal vez deba atarlo, para que no se mueva – comenta Applejack

- Applejack... tiene un pelaje electrico, quemara tu lazo antes de poderlo amarar – dice Rainbow Dash rechazando la idea de Applejack

- Tal vez un lazo normal... pero tengo este – dice Applejack quitándose el sombrero sacando el lazo que le obsequio Discord

- Applejack, ¿de dónde obtuviste ese lazo? – pregunta Luna

- Me lo obsequio Discord, dijo que era "Un lazo echo con los hilos de un araña gigante de obsidiana, cubierto por polvos de oro, tejido por un artesano ciego", no tiene sentido pero suena bien y me gusta – dice Applejack desatando el lazo

- ¡Increíble!, ese lazo es mágico... de hecho debería ser indestructible – dice Luna

- Es más largo de lo que parece – dice Rainbow Dash al ver el gran tamaño del lazo

- Cierto, quizás deba cortarlo – se dice Applejack

- ¡No!, solo piensa en acortarlo – dice Luna

- ¿Pensar en acortarlo? - repite Applejack

El lazo de reduce hasta el tamaño justo para Applejack. Esto motiva a las ponis a intentar el hechizo otra vez... después de que la voz de Luna se descanse... Unas horas después comenzaron... Al aparecer el poni amarillo, Rarity lo rodeo con el lazo, Applejack y Rainbow Dash apretaron el lazo inmovilizándolo... durante 9 minutos mantuvieron a él poni amarado... Luna ya se miraba cansada... al final el poni desaparece y deja una nota acompañada de un trozo de metal. "Parte 1 de la llave"

- ¡Parte 1 aún hay más! - grita Rainbow Dash

- Pues eran 3 canciones la de la lista... tiene sentido pero mejor continuamos mañana Luna no creo que debas esforzar tanto la voz - dice Rarity

- Tranquilas solo estoy cansada... ¡OHH! Es tiempo de alzar la luna – dice Luna levantando la luna

- Pero Celestia, aun no baja en sol – dice Applejack

- Sí, se le habrá olvidado, por estar en el interior de un volcán – dice Luna terminado de alzar la luna

- Vayamos a casa – dice Rainbow Dash

Las ponis se tomaron su tiempo al llegar y saludaron a Shining Armor, quien le dijo que Cadance acababa de llegar que estaba en la sala del castillo. Descansando de las preocupaciones del Imperio de Cristal.

Al llegar las ponis se emocionaban al verla, querían contarle su aventura. Luna fue a tomar un baño y les pregunto a las demás ponis si la acompañarían... aceptan y se van a darse un relajante baño. Al finalizar van todas a la sala a acompañar a Cadance para contarle la historia... fue cuando aparecen Celestia y las demas por el corredor, que salían del baño **(otro baño).**

**[Actualmente esa noche]**

- Eso fue lo que ocurrió, repetimos la canción hasta que nos salió bien. Y tardamos algo en resolver el acertijo... excepto Luna... lo resolvió en cuanto lo escucho – dice Rainbow Dash

Las ponis continuaron hablando y divirtiéndose en la sala con Cadance. Al llegar la noche se despidió y fue con Shining Armor para desearle buenas noches.

**[Las Fronteras]**

Alphonse rastreo el rastro mágico de una de las llaves, y ahora sabe dónde está... en el Desierto de las Ilusiones... resguardado en una pirámide antigua... se adentra en su interior... la puerta solo se abre en la noche así que estará dentro hasta la noche siguiente. Espera no ser interrumpido en lo que busca en su interior la llave. Pero no es el único que se encuentra en su interior.


	7. El Tesoro De Muchos

**[Desierto de las Ilusiones, Pirámide Lunar]**

El Abismal, vuela sobre el desierto a gran velocidad cortando el aire... se detiene sobre un lecho de arena y presencia la gran Pirámide Lunar.

- Esos ponis, generosamente me ahorraron el trabajo de desenterrarla... solo por su generosidad no los asesinare – dice Alphonse caminando por la arena hacia los exploradores.

- ¡Hey tú!, no puedes estar aquí es área res... - decía el guardia hasta ser golpeado por el casco de Alphonse y ser proyectado hasta el interior del estudio

- Buenas noches, esta pirámide contiene un tesoro que puede cambiar al mundo... les aconsejo que se vayan – dice Alphonse señalando la puerta

Detrás de Alphonse más guardias aparecen y se lazan contra él, sin embargo estos quedan suspendidos en el aire. Los investigadores temen y aceptan irse al terminar su investigación. Alphonse ríe de su idea y añade "No entienden, ya término". El estudio se ilumina y Alphonse abandona a los ponis.

Desde la parte inferior de la pirámide puede ver como una figura entra volando por la puerta. Alphonse vuela he intenta alcanzarla, pero fue muy rápida y desapareció en el interior. Intenta usar un radar mágico para navegar en el interior de la pirámide pero esto falla rechazando la magia provocando un golpe en el cuerno de Alphonse.

- Deseo... aun muerta eres un problema – dice Alphonse adentrándose en la pirámide

**[En el interior]**

Daring Doo entro en la pirámide, con la intención de tomar el tesoro de esta antes que los secuaces de Ahuzotl. En su interior ve como las paredes cuentan la historia de cómo Deseo creo la pirámide como regalo para su hija, sin embargo también cuenta como esta se convirtió en la tumba de Deseo. Las paredes muestran como Alphonse ataco, como Deseo reino junto a su esposo Imperio. La historia de la pirámide Daring Doo miraba maravillada como estas paredes estaban hechas con oro y como las diferentes gemas daban color a las ilustraciones. Más en su profundidad existía magia ancestral que cuidaba de la Pirámide.

Daring Doo para junto a lo que ella cree que es el tesoro de la pirámide, el collar de Deseo que yacía en su cuello el día en que fue sepultada. "_Esto será incómodo_" exclama Daring Doo al darse la idea de profanar la tumba de una reina.

Aun más profundo en la Pirámide Ahuzotl y sus acompañantes registran las habitaciones, buscando la entrada a la cámara del tesoro.

- Jefesito... sé que el tesoro de una Reina Unicornio es más grande que el de las princesas pero... tenemos que venir de noche... no es que tenga miedo... no nada de eso... es Francis, no creo que le agrade estar... profanando la tumba de alguien – dice Kevin, un Pegaso marrón de crin negra

- ¿YO?, no es cierto... no me agrada la idea de estar en una tumba que tiene aún magia activa – protesta Francis

- Estas diciendo que no te da miedo poder cargar con la maldición de una reina, solo mira la adoración y poder que tena para crear una estructura gigante de oro solido llena de gemas y tesoros... además la idea de cómo castigaba a los desobedientes no me agrada – dice Kevin señalando las paredes.

- Silencio, no existe maldición – dice Ahuzotl sin virar la vista

- ¡Pero jefe mire las ilustraciones... están partiendo a ese tipo en dos... y a ese lo eleva hasta los cielos, dejándole caer... además se come los restos eso no es normal! - protesta Kevin

- Se llama el Desierto de las Ilusiones porque La Reina Unicornio "Deseo", era la mejor en eso, incluso este desierto es una ilusión... las paredes muestra lo que debes ver... al ser intrusos vemos como podríamos morir aquí... lo cual es probable, pero aun así tomaremos el collar ilusión y con el podremos engañar hasta al tiempo – dice Ahuzotl deteniendo su paso dirigiéndose a sus compañeros

Los tres avanzan hasta un gran salón, que tenía como atractivo principal una pirámide de diamantes en su centro. Daring Doo también ve la misma pirámide y vuela hasta ella... pero sus alas son muy pesada y cae. Ahuzotl se dirige pero su cuerpo se vuelve torpe y cae por las escaleras junto a con Francis, Kevin no soporta el peso de sus alas y cae con ellos.

- ¡Es una ilusión, todos ignoren su entorno y suban la pirámide! - grita Ahuzotl

- ¡Buena idea Ahuzotl, pero el tesoro será mío! - grita Daring Doo volando con los ojos cerrados

Vuela Daring Doo hasta la cima, abriendo el sarcófago que contenía el cuerpo de Deseo "_Mis perdones Reina_" dice Daring Doo desabrochando el collar

- ¡Lo siento Ahuzotl, para la próxima no te hagas ilusiones! – grita Daring retirándose hacia la puerta

Pero se detiene en seco, al ver a alguien emerger de esta, sin ser afectado por las ilusiones... Un Alicornio.

- ¡Quítate! - dice Alphonse disparando un rayo que golpea y envía hacia la pared contraria a Daring Doo.

Esta pasa por encima de Ahuzotl, quien agradece, levantándose por encima de la segunda Pirámide... mira a Alphonse acercándose hacia esta.

- Daring Doo... rómpelo... ¡rompe el collar no puedo ver bien por la ilusiones! – grita Ahuzotl preparándose para pelear. Sus compañeros se ponen junto a él y se preparan...

- Pero este collar crea las ilusiones, que no es este el tesoro –protesta Daring Doo

- No... ese ni siquiera es el verdadero sarcófago – dice Francis

- Cierto... parece que sabes cuál era el verdadero tesoro – dice Alphonse

El collar fue arrogado hacia Alphonse quien lo destruye con un disparo. Ahuzotl salta sobre Alphonse derribándolo, les ordena a sus amigos ayudar a Daring Do a mover el sarcófago falso. Debajo de este existe el real.

Ahuzotl rueda por las escaleras apretando a Alphonse limpiándole volar y torciendo su cuello. Se libera y lo azota contra la pared. Alphonse vuela y atraviesa su pecho con su cuerno una y otra vez hasta que ve como deja de oponerse. Kevin enviste a Alphonse… quien lo toma del cuello con su magia derribándolo… acerca su casco a su rostro y destroza su cráneo con tremenda presión que quebró el suelo de oro. Alphonse separa su casco y se limpia con el cuerpo sin vida... Ahuzotl se levanta y lo toma de las patas traseras y lo azota contra las paredes sin límite... rompiendo sus alas... lo derriba y toma un ala tirado para arrancársela... los gritos de Alphonse llaman la atención de los demás y ve como Ahuzotl, se esfuerza para arrancar su ala... Francis ve el cuerpo de Kevin y evita que Daring Doo lo vea por más tiempo... abren el sarcófago y desabrochan el collar.

- ¿Esto es el tesoro? – dice Daring Doo mirando un collar de oro

- No, está en sus cascos – responde Francis señalando la llave

Daring Doo separa los huesos y toma la llave, mirándola intrigada

Ahuzotl se esfuerza por sus heridas... hasta que el cuerpo de Kevin lo enviste. Alphonse lo utilizo para quitárselo de encima. Toma una lanza de la pared y la arroja hacia Daring Doo

- ¡Daring! - grita Ahuzotl intentando evitarlo

Francis, escucha y empuja a Daring Doo fuera de peligro. Alphonse ve su intención y redirige la lanza con su magia... Francis se a pánica y salta recibiendo el ataque en su lugar

- ¿Pero por qué, acoso estás loco? - le grita Daring por su acto

- Jejeje Honestamente esperaba tu siguiente libro – dice Francis tosiendo sangre

- Lo siento mucho Kevin – dice Ahuzotl retirando su cuerpo de el

Ahuzotl salta contra Alphonse y lo toma de la cabeza, girando sobre él, levantándolo y estrellando su cabeza contra la pared de oro sólido. Ahuzotl se dirige con Daring y Fransis. Toma a Francis y presencian como la pirámide tiembla y se azota fuertemente, provocando que su interior se colapse. Alphonse se despierta rápidamente del golpe y se intenta levanta... pero su cuerno esta atorado en la pared... esta se oscurece y se escucha "Abismo has vuelto", del sarcófago emerge una luz y proyecta un portal de escape para los sobrevivientes, Ahuzotl toma a Daring y la empuja al portal

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, sabes a dónde va? - pregunta Daring resistiéndose a entrar

- Cualquier lugar será mejor – dice Ahuzotl señalando a Alphonse que intentaba liberarse de su aprieto

Ambos saltan, Alphonse se libera y levita los trozos del collar, con los cual apuñala a Ahuzotl en la espalda. Alphonse intenta volar pero caer... salta y corre por los escombros que caen… persiguiéndolos a través del portal

La pirámide se colapsa y explota esparciendo una onda que se lleva a todas las ilusiones del desierto, dejando solo una pradera y donde estaba la pirámide solo yacía en la cima un altar... a sus pies las inscripciones "_Feliz Boda Luna_". Los escombros brillan en la noche provocando la ilusión de estar sobre el mismo cielo, y las flores brillan de color plateado.

**[Canterlot]**

Frente a la puerta prisión caen Ahuzotl, Daring Doo y Francis, ninguno esperaba aparecer ahí, mucho menos ser recibidos a punta de lanza por los guardias.

- ¡Señores, necesitamos ayuda el no persigue, están heridos ayuda! - grita Daring Doo sosteniendo a Francis y a Ahuzotl

Los guardias los ayudan tan pronto como lo pidió y Shining Armor se acerca a Daring Doo, preguntándole quien los perseguía... Alphonse aparece poco después.

- No debí haber preguntado – dice Shining Armor al ver como Alphonse levitaba a un guardia que se le acerco, y lo azota contra el suelo.

Se activa la alarma y las princesas acompañadas de las ponis se asoman a ver qué ocurre afuera.

- ¡ES DARING DOO! - grita Rainbow Dash emocionada, las demás la miran como preocupadas al notar que no vio a Alphonse asesinar un guardia

Las princesas y las ponis vuelan para acompañar a Shinig Armor a pelear, gran parte de la guardia está herida, algunos están muertos, y todos atacan con sus magia a Alphonse, que se dirige a la puerta. Daring vuela y lo enviste, salta y lo azota contra el suelo

- Alphonse, ríndete, estas en desventaja – dice Celestia

- Tu muerte es el remedio, debes morir y ¡será mor mí! – dice Luna disparando contra el

- Hoy no, princesas – dice Alphonse levantando sus alas astrales que lo protegen

Esas enormes alas intangibles y transparentes lo cubren de los atraques mágicos. Alphonse se eleva con esta y cubre todo una lluvia de plumas plateadas. Twilight y Shinig Armor crean un escudo alrededor de todo... muchas plumas se quedan atrapadas entre el escudo y algunas llegan a matar a algunos guardias. Alphonse abandona Canterlot... antes de irse le grita a las princesas, desde las alturas "Tomar la puerta no evitara su muerte, solo la han compartido con su pueblo". Desaparece volando hacia las montañas

- Princesa Celestia hay muchos heridos, necesitamos llevarlos rápido – dice Shinig Armor preocupado por sus amigos

- Cierto, dense prisa primero... - decía Celestia hasta ser interrumpida

Princesa, puedo realizar el hechizo de curación espontanea lo he practicado – dice Twilght inclinándose para verse tierna

- De acuerdo Twilight – dice Celestia, sonriéndole tranquilamente

Twilight se acerca a la puerta y su cuerno se ilumina ferozmente, deja escapar una onda que cubre a todos. Muchos se levantan y confirman su estado. Twilight se alegra que funcione para todos, al terminar se enorgullece y cuando se dirigía con sus amigas... cae. Todos se alborotan y corren a ver qué sucede.

Shining Armor se acerca y mira su pecho, se alegra al decir que solo se sobre esforzó. Todos se dirigen al interior. Donde Ahuzotl reposa de sus heridas.

- Buen trabajo Princesa, un hechizo de cura espontanea grupal, muy impresionante, pero no llego hasta el interior del castillo - dice Ahuzotl que reposa en el sillón

- ¡Ahuzotl, Tu! - grita Rainbow Dash volando contra el

- Tranquila Rainbow, Ahuzotl es amigo el me salvo de ... Al... - dice Daring Doo

- Alphonse... el Alicornio Abismal – dice Francis débilmente

- Francis, ¿estás bien, te recuperaras? - dice Daring Doo volando hacia el que estaba en una camilla

- Sus heridas son a un mayores que las de Ahuzotl, la lanza atravesó la mayor parte de sus órganos vitales, será llevado a operación de inmediato – dicen los enfermeros

- Ahuzotl, también tiene heridas graves, será llevado inmediatamente – dicen los Unicornios enfermeros

- Daring, ¿qué paso, porque estas con Ahuzotl? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

- Escuche que Ahuzotl había pagado para desenterrar una pirámide, que era la joya del desierto de las ilusiones, sabía que quería el collar de ilusiones de la difunta Reina Deseo – dice Daring Doo

- ¿Nuestra Madre? - dicen las princesas Celestia y Luna mirando a Ahuzotl furiosas

- Tranquilas, eso es imparte cierto... solo quería la reliquia que su madre tenía en sus casco, debajo del sarcófago falso – dice Ahuzotl intentando calmar la ira de las princesas

- ¡Estabas saqueando una tumba! - dice Applejack

- ¡Eso es indecente aun para ti! - dice Rarity

- Si, como sea, cuando entramos fue que me di cuenta que el collar era mejor tesoro... ver la historia de la Reina Deseo, ver lo que hiso Abismo, fue terrible... lo peor era que yo miraba eso mientras Francis y Kevin miraban muertes – dice Ahuzotl

- ¿Kevin? - dice Fluttershy

- Él era mi amigo, me salvo de ser asesinado – dice Ahuzotl triste

- ¿Y dónde está? - pregunta Pinkie Pei

- Muerto, El Abismal le destrozo la cabeza... y yo le destroce las alas – dice Ahuzotl furioso

- ¿Y tus gatos? - Pregunta Pinkie Pie

- Parecía algo muy peligroso, no los lleve conmigo – dice Ahuzotl alegre de su decisión

- ¿Tú también podías ver la historia en las paredes? - pregunta Daring Doo

- Si – responde Ahuzotl

- Cuando te vi volar herida, y me asome a ver por quien, creí que él era un ilusión... me equivoque... ante todo creí que lo correcto sería evitar que tomara la llave – dice Ahuzotl

- Muy bien, Ahuzotl su operación le aguarda – dicen los enfermeros que regresaron después de llevarse a Francis

- ¿Qué llave, chicas? - pregunta Daring Doo

- Las llaves de la puerta que aprisionan el poder de Alphonse – dice Celestia

- ¿Alphonse, creí que se llamaba Abismo? - pregunta Daring Doo

- Déjame mostrarte la historia de quien es el... Ahora es Alphonse El Abismal... En el pasado fue el prometido y cónyuge de Luna, su mente se licuo por un monstruo, provocando que se convirtiera en Abismo y atacara a su amigos, fue desterrado y hoy logro ser más él y volvió – dice Pinkie Pie, dibujan un antes y un después iguales, pero con diferentes apariencias

- Pinkie, no necesita saber mucho, solo quien es – dice Luna sonrojada al recordar que estaban comprometidos

- Es malo... ok... ¿y qué tan profunda era su relación princesa Luna? – dice Daring Doo con intención de molestar a Luna

- Iré a ver a Twilight – dice Luna sonrojada

- Era intima – le susurra Pinkie Pie

- ¡Pinkie Pie! - grita Luna desde el corredor

Después del breve encuentro con Alphonse, Celestia alza el sol, trayendo un nuevo día. Celestia le comenta sobre el desierto a Daring y a las ponis...

- Era el regalo de boda de nuestra madre para Luna, lo hiso antes de que Alphonse ataca... miren... es hermoso... utiliza magia muy antigua y perpetua... pero después de su ataque ordeno que fuera su tumba y esta pirámide fuera cubierta... Mi madre presentía que Alphonse volvería y creo la trampa para aprisionarlo, pero el paso de los siglos, mesclo ambas magias... provocando esto – dice Celestia proyectando la esfera para que toso vieran el altar sobres los escombros de joyas, rodado de un jardín casi infinito

- La Reina Deseo, era especial – dice Darigng Doo, consolando a la princesa

- Ella obtuvo su Cutie Mark, al ser capaz de cumplir todos los deseos que le pidan de corazón – dice Celestia mirando por la ventana

- Como pedirle un deseo a un estrella – dice Pinkie Pie

- Mi madre les dio esa capacidad a las estrellas de Alphonse para que todos pudieran tener un deseo, solo si este es de corazón – aclara Celestia

- ¡Bien, no es tiempo de lágrimas y recuerdos, un nuevo día es hoy y tenemos 2 llaves, parte de una, restan 2! – dice Rainbow Dash levantando vuelo, lista para salir

- ¡Estoy con Rainbow, es tiempo de ganar! - dice Daring Doo motivando a todas

Todas se alegran y se motivan, listas para terminar con la búsqueda de las llaves y derrotar a Alphonse. Se preparan para irse de viaje, incluso las princesas están listas para partir, hasta que un enfermero entra.

- Princesas, y compañía la cirugía de Ahuzotl fue un éxito, sus heridas internas sanaron por su especie, solo limpiamos la hemorragia interna

- ¿Y Francis? - pregunta Daring Doo bajando frente a ellos

- El señor Francis... estaba muy delicado... sufría de hemorragias internas masivamente por la lanza que atravesó sus órganos... la punta de esta corto el corazón... adem.. - decía el enfermero hasta se interrumpido

- ¡¿Cómo está el?!, eso no me hace sentir mejor! – grita Daring Doo al enfermero intimidándolo

- Mmm... ehhh... Lo siento mucho... el está muerto – dice el enfermero con miedo

- ¿Lo conoce? - pregunta Twilight

- No como "Daring Doo"... el siempre iba a las firmas de autógrafos de mis libros, incluso salí con él un tiempo, pero nunca le dije la verdad... por eso verlo me desoriento... sabía que era un historiador, nunca creí que se involucrara con Ahuzotl – dice Daring Doo, limpiando sus lagrimas

- Bien ahora, si gustas... no estas obligada a ir... puedes quedarte con el... - dice Applejack

- Señorita Doo, algo más, esta es su maleta, tiene muchas fotos con usted, o al menos con su figura.

Los enfermeros le entregan el bolso de viajes de Francis que contenía un álbum con fotos, de el en la convención de Daring Doo, haciendo Cosplay de ayudante e incluso en el la fila para autógrafos *al frente, mas atrás se ven a Twilight y a Rainbow peleando en la fila*, fotos de él y sus disfraces, junto a una réplica de ella, incluso fotos de la escritora y el cenando... algo que ella había olvidado.

- Celestia, ¿dónde están las llaves restante? – pregunta Rarity

- Seguiré investigando – responde Celestia

- No hace falta, se dónde están – dice Ahuzotl caminando por los pasillos, cubierto por una bata blanca

- ¿Enserio? - pregunta Fluttershy

- Si, una está en **el fondo del mar**, y la otra esta escondida **entre las nubes** – dice Ahuzotl

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunta Applejack

- No lo sabía, Francis era historiador, el localizo estos tesoros... digo llaves, pero esa dos eran muy difíciles de conseguir. En su maleta están sus mapas y coordenadas – dice Ahuzotl acercándose – dice Ahuzotl

- ¿Y por qué nos ayudas? - pregunta Rarity

- Francis y Kevin eran más que compañeros, eran mi familia – aclara Ahuzotl triste

Daring Doo, sigue mirando el álbum, encontrando fotos de ellos tres jugando pelota, peleando con espadas de madera, durmiendo, todo cuando eran niños, incluso en el colegio, juntos

- Entonces, ¿nos llevaras hasta las llaves? - pregunta Twilight entrando con Luna

- Primero completaremos esa llave fracturada que escuche mencionar, luego iremos lo antes posible por la llaves, Alphonse pagara con sangre la sangre que derramo hoy – dice Ahuzotl

- Muy bien... amigo... listo para irnos... - dice Celestia

- No del todo, completen la llave y cuando terminen estaré listo, iré a descansar – aclara Ahuzotl

- Ahuzotl, ¿por qué me salvaste, antes intentabas matarme, ahora me salvaste por qué? - pregunta Daring Doo

- Francis me hiso leer tus libros, y honestamente, espero el siguiente – dice Ahuzotl atravesando el corredor, despidiéndose con su cola

- Chicos tengo una duda... ese era un Alicornio... era Alphonse – pregunta Cadence desde otro corredor

- ¡Cadence!, estas despierta – dice Twilight

- Si, su escandalo me despertó y ver lo ocurrido, no me dejo descansar... pero ¡Bien es hora de almorzar! - grita Cadence

- Sucede algo Princesa Cadence, estas de muy buen humor... aun cuando atacaron anoche – dice Applejack

- Sé cómo derrotar a Abismo y salvar a Alphonse – dice Cadance, menando la cola junto con Pinkie, dirigiéndose al comedor

**[Montañas]**

Alphonse ha utilizado su hechizo de cura espontanea cinco veces, para curar sus alas, sin éxito completo, las entabla y pretende descansar antes de continuar.

- Pobre, miserable Alicornio, estas muy lejos de casa – se escucha en la cueva

- Indefenso y triste Alicornio, herido por tu propia raza, no vales ni siquiera que termina con tu existencia – dice la voz desafiando a Alphonse

- Puedes intentarlo, pero terminaras como todos los que lo intentaron el pasado – dice Alphonse iluminando su entorno, permitiéndole ver a sus acompañantes

- Eres un Alicornio, ¿por qué no estas con tu raza? – dice Chrysalis rodeada de simuladores

- Mi "raza"... yo fui quien la extinguió – dice Alphonse disparando a Chrysalis

Ella vuela y dirige a los Simuladores (Changelings) para tomar su forma y derribarlo, otro grupo lo toma y lo azota rompiendo otra vez sus alas

- ¡AHH, eso es todo, están extintos! – grita Alphonse disparando

Su láser se torna rojo putrefacto y golpea a un simulador, este se paraliza y de convierte en ceniza. Alborotados siguen atacando, rasguñando, golpeando hiriendo a Alphonse, cada vez se concentra mayor ceniza en la cueva Chrysalis teme por su pueblo. Ella mira a Alphonse y toma la forma de su amada. Incluso ella se sorprende al ver que es Luna, elogia su buen gusto e intenta engañarlo para que se detenga... pero este solo provoca más rabia, y comienza a apuñalar con su cuerno a los simuladores, los aplasta destrozando sus cuerpos.

Chrysalis teme e intenta retirarse, Alphonse se acerca y la derriba de una patada, disparando su rayo hacia ella... adolorida se retuerce, observando como sus simuladores la defienden apartando a Alphonse de ella. Apenas vuela sostenida por sus simuladores... Alphonse herido, utiliza su magia y genera una explosión a su alrededor, desapareciendo a cada simulador, dejando solo ceniza.

Chrysalis adolorida ve como su piel se desintegra y asqueada por su idea decide ir a pedir ayuda a alguien.

- OHH Chrysalis que piensas, llegar y pedir ayuda a la princesa Luna, "_Hey Luna, vimos a tu enamorado, nos atacó, casi me mata puedes ayudarme_" por lo menos no es Cadance, eso sería un Cliché – dice Chrysalis enojada

Desde las alturas ella baja frente a los guardias, Shining Armor la recibe

- Chrysalis, ¿qué haces aquí? - dice Shining Armor mirándola fijamente

- Yo también te extraño, enserio me agradaba jugar contigo, era tan deliciosos *jejejeje (risa siniestra contenida)* - dice Chrysalis sonriéndole lujuriosamente

- Si fue divertido... pero de igual forma... ¡¿Qué quieres?! - grita Shining Armor

Chrysalis levanta su ala y aparta a sus simuladores, y muestra como su estómago su piel se desintegraba, causándole mucho dolor

- Hubiera sido peor si no me hubiera transformado en su enamorada – comenta Chrysalis

- ¿Aquí te refieres? - pregunta Shining Armor

- Disparaba con la intención de matar a un Alicornio, no a mí, es diferente, nuestra estructura molecular se compone por diferente materiales, lo que proporciona que mi células actúen diferente ante un ataque desintegrador en piel de Alicornio – dice Chrysalis explicando lo más simple que puede

- Ehh... me lo explicas mejor – cuestiona Shining Armor

- Trae a tu hermana – dice Chrysalis decepcionada

Un guardia fue por las princesas para notificarles sobre Chrysalis y su encuentro con Alphonse

- Entonces necesitas atención médica urgente, aun un hechizo así puede tener un efecto retardado en tu piel – dice Twilight, después de escuchar la misma explicación

- Princesa Cadence, sé que intente, tomar tu lugar, y a tu novio, derrocar a Celestia además de dañar tu autoestima encerándote en la minas... pero necesito dos cosas – dice Chrysalis

- ¿Qué cosas? - dice Cadande

- Primero, la atención medica de calidad gratuita además de gratis *jejeje* - dice Chrysalis

- ¿Y segundo? - pregunta Luna curiosa

- Segundo... Luna, porque eres la enamorada de ese tipo, ¡Intento matarme siendo tú!, acaso rompiste con el... que desconsiderada... no está mal... un poco cruel pero lindo – dice Chrysalis acercándose a Luna

Twilight y Cadance se ríen en silencio, pero esto termina al escuchar la risa de Celestia, las tres ríen mientras llevan a Chrysalis a la enfermería. Las demás ponis se acercan y se sorprende al ver como entran cargando la camilla de Chrysalis... aunque era más por lo roja y furiosa de Luna. Chrysalis saludo a todas como si fuera una embajadora. Fue llevada a la enfermería por los guardias, donde la trataron con hechizo de curación espontanea. Seguido la dejaron descansar

- HEY, chica, bienes muy seguido por aquí... esta bueno el ambiente – dice Ahuizolt levantando las manos como en una disco

_(Por CELESTIA.., ¡¿Qué es esto?!...¡Enfermera traiga la cámara creo que pardea, o santa Celestia esto terminara en el casillero de Emilio! – Doctor, ¿Creí que operaba la espalda? - Asi es pero mira lo que he pillado, es un masa gelatinosa y creo que me llamo Doc!_) *Se escucha* en el hospital al guardar silencio

-Lo siento ignore sus comentarios, le administramos tranquilizadores para sus dolores... pero no sabíamos cuanto se debía para su raza... creo que nos excedimos – dice la enfermera

- Oh, no hay problema – dice Chrysalis serrando la cortina

- Señorita Chrysalis – dice el doctor

- Reina Chrysalis – corrige Chrysalis

- Reina Chrysalis, su herida fue superficial, hemos cortado la parte afectada, pero al hacer esto, la piel se hiso polvo – dice el doctor

- Sí, me lo imaginaba, pueden traerme un pastel – dice Chrysalis espiando por la ventana

- Chrysalis, ¿hacia dónde se fue Alphonse? - dice Luna

- Se fue hacia el mar – dice Chrysalis comiendo pastel

- Se dirige a la próxima llave – comenta Twilight

- Chrysalis, tus simuladores pueden transformase en otras cosa aparte de ponis... algo así como en peces o algo que pueda nadar hasta el fondo del mar – dice Celestia

**[En el Mar, en una cueva cercana]**

- No puedo moverme más, debo descasar y recuperarme – dice Alphonse deteniéndose para sentarse

Su cuerpo está muy herido, y ha gastado gran parte de toda la magia que tenía. Se sienta junto a las rocas y se envuelve en una llamarada de fuego negro que lo cubre. Vuelve a ver a Alphonse en su interior, para drenar más de su poder y esencia.

- Alphonse mira, se acerca el momento en que seré libre y tu desaparecerás como hace dos mil años – dice Abismo acercándose a el

- Si recuerdo fuiste tu quien desapareció – corrige Alphonse desde el suelo

- Espero que a un tengas más fuerza, porque la necesitare para asesinar a Luna – dice Abismo pateando el rostro de Alphonse

Abismo se acerca y drena una cantidad de la magia de Alphonse. Al terminar este acto despierta… siente la presencia de alguien más.


	8. El Regreso Del Abismal (Parte 1)

**[Canterlot, enfermería]**

- No pueden transformarse es peces... eso sería problemático – dice Chrysalis

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Twilight

- Solo se pueden transformar en cosas organicas de tamaño proporcional similar – responde Chrisalis

- ¡Hey y si te transforman en mi especie! – dice Ahuizolt, tallando sus ojos

- ¿Por qué tú especie? - dice Rainbow Dash

- Su especie es conocida como "perros de agua" - dice Fluttershy

- Entonces está acordado, en cuanto estén en... mejor estado... ustedes... irán por la llave del fondo del mar no necesitaran a los simuladores– dice Celestia

- ¿Y por qué debería ayudarlos? - dice Chrysalis mirando a la ventana

- Porque si Abismo obtiene todo su poder, no solo los Alicornios estarán en peligro, sino todo lo que pueda amenazar su poder... eso te incluye Reina de los Simuladores – dice Cadence entrando en la habitación

- Jah... esa es tu mejor escusa... francamente me sobran razones para querer matarlo... y me horroriza pensar que debo ayudarlos para poder cumplir con mis deseos – dice Chrysalis mirando pasivamente a Cadenca

- ¿A qué te refieres, con razones? - dice Pinkie Pie, asomándose sobre la cama

- El no solo intento asesinarme... asesino a mis queridos simuladores... los ayudare pero quiero saber quién es el... ¿Por qué es tan fuerte?... estoy segura que su magia no es normal – dice Chrysalis levantando su casco hacia Celestia

- Yo también quiero saber... me uniré a esta aventura – dice Ahuizolt regresando a la normalidad después del efecto de los tranquilizantes

Celestia retiro a todos de la enfermería privada donde ellos descansaban, donde les mostró la historia holográfica. Las demás ponis salieron a esperar más indicaciones.

Twilight se dirige con su hermano, que junto a otros guardias retiraban las plumas astrales del suelo. La princesa Cadence se acerca a la puerta para intentar abrirla con su magia... falla y se sienta sobre está pensando sobre su plan.

**[Flash-Black, en el comedor]**

- Princesa Cadence, con todo respeto, como puede pensar que es posible derrotarlo, ya sabe de lo que es capaz – dice Applejack señalando con su casco al jardín

- Sí, pero hay algo que me resulta familiar en sus ojos – dice Cadance

- Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? - dice Pinkie Pie comiendo serial

- Es muy simple... usen los Elementos de la Armonía en el – dice Cadence levantándose sobre la mesa

- ¿Usar los Elemento de la Armonía? - repite Fluttershy

- Princesa, el árbol no sobrevivirá sin ello – dice Rarity

- Además no hay garantía de que funciones – dice Rainbow Dash

- Puede funcionar – dice Twilight para sí misma después de pensarlo

- Cierto, los elementos derrotaron a Nightmare Moom, aplacando su furia regresándola a la normalidad – dice Celestia

- ¿Y cómo pretende usarlos? - pregunta Daring Doo, comiendo una manzana

- Podemos... bueno atacarlo ahora con ellos y terminar con esto- dice Cadence optimista

- No funcionara... su mente esta fracturada en pedazos... solo sería posible si liberamos a Abismo completamente – dice Luna acercándose al comedor

- Luna, me alegra que nos acompañes... pero deberías arreglar tu crin – dice Celestia acercándose a ella peinándola

- De donde viene esta idea Cadence – pregunta Celestia

- Oh, bueno viene de mi diario de sueños – dice Cadance

- ¿Diario de sueños? – repiten todos

- Si, desde que era pequeña, lo he hecho... y el me recuerda a una de mis pesadillas donde atacaba el castillo, era muy pequeñas en el sueño, incluso recuerdo ver un gran espejo y ver a través cómo es envuelto en un arcoíris... no recuerdo desde cuando lo tengo pero sí que Celestia me ayudo a superar esas pesadillas... pero verlo me hiso pensar que él es más una pesadilla – dice Cadance

*Celestia sonríe apenada y avergonzada, ella sabía que Cadance fue enviada desde el pasado. Recordando que cuando apareció traía su bolsa de viajes y en su interior su diario de dibujos, que paso a ser de sueños. Celestia se esconde tras su taza de té*

- ¿Princesa Luna, usted cree que sería mejor matarlo aun? - dice Fluttershy

- Honestamente, no puedo tomar una decisión ahora – responde Luna confundida

De la ventana un humo verde se materializa frente a Celestia, una carta de Spike.

"_Princesa Celestia, Twilight, lleva desaparecida varios días, incluyendo a sus amigas, no las encuentro, puedo haber pasado algo malo, comienzo a temer que Discord, le haya hecho algo malo... Necesito a toda la guardia para buscarlas._

_Atentamente Spike"_

- Twilight, no le dijiste a Spike que estabas en Canterlot, el pequeño esta que explota de la preocupación – dice Celestia invocando un pergamino, pluma y tinta

- Lo siento, princesa fue un descuido – dice Twilight

- Mandare a buscarlo – dice Celestia

- No hace falta iré yo – añade Twilight

Twilight se levanta de la mesa y la abandona veloz mente, atraviesa los pasillos y vuela pasando por los jardines reales...rápido como bala los sobre pasa... pero se detiene al recordar la llave que le obsequio Discord... Twilight la mira extrañada que fuera lo último que Discord dejara atrás... Sostiene la llave sobre ella y la hunde en el espacio ***Se sobresalta al ver que funciona*** la gira sobre esta y una cerradura aparece junto con un arco de madera. Empuja la puerta abriéndola... entrando en su propio castillo... observa a Spike, buscando por el telescopio desesperado. Avanza y la puerta se cierra... al girar no existía la puerta

- Spike, buscas algo – dice Twilight acercándose a sus espaldas

El pequeño dragón salta sobre ella abrazándola agitándole su cabeza por haber desaparecido. Twilight le explica lo que ocurrió con Discord y lo calma diciendo que le explicara todo en Canterlot. Ella sostiene la llave y la utiliza para abrir una puerta frente al comedor donde estaban sus amigas. El dragón se extraña de la llave pero atraviesa la puerta sin miedo.

En el comedor la princesa Celestia se levanta iluminado su cuerno al ver como una puerta de madera aparece frente a ellos... Celestia se calma al ver a Twilight y a Spike salir de esta.

Celestia se acerca y toma la llave sin preguntarle a Twuilight primero, la mira con temor.

- Twilight... esta llave... ¿Quién te la dio? - dice Celestia

- Fue Discord, me la obsequio, ¿Por qué? - dice Twilight confundida

- Esta llave es el objeto más caótico existente, es la llave de todas las puertas – dice Celestia

- No, de echo puede tele-transportarme de un lugar a otro – dice Twilight corrigiendo

- Te equivocas Twilight – dice Luna

- Esta llave puede romper el espacio – dice Celestia

- Es magia muy avanzada... fue creada por Star Swirl – dice Luna

- ¿Pero cuál es el peligro? - pregunta Twilight

- Que esa llave puede abrir la puerta prisión sin necesidad de las otras cinco llaves – dice Luna

- Entiende si Alphonse descubre que esta llave existe... dejará su búsqueda e ira por ella – dice Celestia temerosa

- ¿Me la quitaran? - pregunta temerosa Twilight

- No Discord la tenía por ser el guardián, si te la entrego... debemos respetar su decisión... pero te aconsejo que no la uses frecuentemente – dice Luna, devolviéndole la llave

Las demás miraron confundidas como las princesas reaccionaron ante la llave

**[Fin del Flash-Black]**

Twilight se acerca a Cadence y le agradece sugerir un plan para salvar a Alphonse, los ponis regresan al castillo y se preparan para terminar con la búsqueda.

- Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, necesitare su ayuda para terminar las dos sinfonías que faltan – dice Luna acercándose

- Cierto, pero necesitaremos de más ayuda – dice Pinkie Pie

- De eso nos ocuparemos nosotras – dice Vinyl

- Ustedes, ¿cómo pueden ayudarnos? - dice Applejack

- Somos las mejores cuando de música de trata - dice Octavia

- Además sabemos las sinfonías – añade Vinyl

- ¿Cómo las saben? – pregunta Pinkie Pie

- En la escuela de música la sinfonía "La Respuesta", es el último examen música avanzada... la dificultad de esta la hace casi imposible... pero puedo repetirla – dice Octavia

- Cierto, es todo un espectáculo... casi de desmalla al terminar... jejeje "Un BUMM" es un estilo de música muy difícil, original mente es interpretado por 150 instrumentos, para producir un sonido metálico... pero mi consola hace lo mismo... El BUMM puede ser interpretado como la mezcla más explosiva creada... solo 5 DJ han podido interpretarla y solo 2 se han mantenido en pie para escucharla terminar... yo personalmente soy uno de ellos, Neon es algo testarudo no vendrá si no es un concierto – dice Vinyl

- ¿Cómo se enteraron que necesitaríamos ayuda? – pregunta Applejack

- Twilight nos llamó después de hacer investigado las melodías – dice Octavia

- Bien entonces ustedes completen la llave y nosotras iremos con la princesa Celestia, a ver si podemos ayudar – dice Rarity

- ¿Ayudar?, no estas segura de ir – dice Pinkie Pie sorprendida

- Las llaves que quedan son la que se esconde en los cielos, y el fondo del mar, no estoy segura de poder ayudar... pero de igual forma ofrezco mi ayuda - dice Rarity

- Listas pequeñas, esto será difícil – dice Luna preparándose

Acompañando a Luna se fueron de Canterlot hasta las praderas para evitar causar algún daño colateral.

Twlight y Cadence fueron con Celestia para ver cómo sería el plan. Daring Doo estaba sobre la puerta esperando indicaciones, pero vuela hacia la puerta del castillo al ver que Ahuizolt salía acompañado de Chrysalis, conversando... Le agradece haberla salvado y le informa sobre la muerte de Francis.

- Estaba con el cuándo murió, de echo la cama de Chrysalis era de Francis antes... me contaba lo emocionado que estaba de estar en una aventura con Daring Doo, parecía un niño emocionado... murió sonriendo – dice Ahuizolt acercándose a Daring Doo

- Mmm, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu costado Reina Chrisalis, lista para la venganza? - dice Daring acercándose golpeando los cascos lanzando golpes al aire

- Dime solo Chrysalis... Alphonse sufrirá por haber asesinado a mis simuladores... además si el destruye a Celestia yo no podría hacerlo – dice Chrysalis señalando con la nariz a Celestia que conversaba con Shining Armor

Celestia, Twilight y las demás ponis se dirigen hacia ellos, Chrysalis se esconde detrás de Ahuizolt, temiendo que la escuchara.

- Ahuizolt, Chrysalis ustedes son un equipo, irán al mar a buscar la llave, los acompañaran Twilight y Fluttershy – dice Celestia

- ¿Nosotras? - repiten Twilight y Fluttershy

- Si Fluttershy tu magia te permitirá sentir si Alphonse se acerca a ustedes, Twilight... si se presenta Alphonse tomen la llave y regresen a Canterlot usando la llave que te dio Discord... no podrá seguirlos porque no dejaras rastro de magia – explica Celestia

- ¿Y nosotras princesa? - preguntan Applejack y Rarity

- Ustedes se quedaran con Shining Armor, donde les enseñara a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y a Rarity unos hechizo de protección y de ataque – dice Celestia

- De acuerdo – dicen ambas

- Daring Doo, tu iras conmigo, Cadance y buscaremos la llave de los cielos, la llave esta escondía en las nubes – dice Celestia

- Debe estar en Cloudsdale, será fácil…todas las nubes pasan por su filtro… si la llave estaba en una nubes estará en la fábrica de nubes – dice Daring Doo

Todos de acuerdo, fueron a prepararse para sus viajes, Twilight utiliza su llave y abre una brecha, visualizando el mar a través de esta. Celestia, Cadande y Daring Doo igual se despiden y vuelan hasta desaparecer en las nubes. Shining Armor llama a Applejack y Rarity para que comience su aprendizaje.

**[Praderas]**

Luna prepara su voz para cantar, pero Octavia le dice que las sinfonías no llevan letra, su dificultad esta en las notas. Luna se enfurece, pues venia preparada para gastar la voz.

- De acuerdo comenzare – dice Octavia tomando su instrumento, Luna lo hechizo para materializar la llave

La principio de la canción una melodía muy rápida y hermosa se presenta, en minutos Octavia ya siente el esfuerzo... frente a ellas una figura de un poni terrestre se materia, un potro azul de ojos verde se presenta... saludando... Rainbow vuela y lo enviste... este la toma de las patas y la redirige al suelo, estrellándose contra este.

- Eso no es muy amable... Soy Melodía, protector de un parte de la llave del monstruo Abismo – se presenta la manifestación

- Melodía, nos puedes dar la llave – dice Pinkie Pie acercándose a este

- Inaceptable, la llave es para el ganador de la carrera – dice Melodía disculpándose con Pinkie Pie

- ¡Entonces perderás! - grita Rainbow Dash volando hacia el

- La carrera es terrestre... no tengo alas – dice Melodía frenando a Rainbow Dash

Octavia se detiene y con ella Melodía desaparece. Octavia se disculpa pero necesitan a un corredor que pueda ser más rápido que Melodía... Rainbow se apunta a la carrera. Octavia comienza de nuevo, con determinación vuelve a manifestar a Melodía... ahora se ve más fuerte y mayor.

- Bien pequeñas ponis, ¿quién correrá? - dice Melodía

- ¿Te hiciste más grande? - señala Luna

- Por cada intento, regresare el doble de fuerte – dice Melodia

Frente a todos una línea de arranque se materializa, la carrera está por empezar, y durara hasta el final de la melodía. Rainbow acompaña a Melodía en la línea y se preparan... se escucha una voz decir "Listos... Vayan"... esto distrae a Rainbow pero sale unos segundo después, ambos corren hacia una meta lejana. Rainbow se acerca lo suficiente para ver como Melodía bostezaba, este sonríe y apresura su paso dejando atrás a Rainbow Dash. La carrera termina y Melodía desaparece atravesando la meta

- Perdí... - dice Rainbow Dash sorprendida

- Tranquila le ganaras la próxima vez – dice Pinkie Pie intentando animarla

- No Pinkie... era muy veloz... será más veloz... sol hay alguien que puede alcanzarlo – dice Rainbow Dash

- ¿Quién es ese poni Rainbow? - pregunta Luna acercándose

- Pinkie Pie – responde Rainbow mirando a su amiga

Las tres vuelven con Octavia y Vinyl para volver a intentar ganar. Octavia comienza y materializa a Melodía junto con la línea de salida. Este las saluda gentilmente. Su aspecto es más alto y fuerte un resplandor lo envuelve

Pinkie lo saludo y se prepara en la línea de salida, motivada por ganar. Melodía la acompaña y se preparan

- ¡Princesa Luna, si gano quiero organizar su fiesta de cumpleaños! - grita Pinkie Pie

La carrera comienza y ambos salen velozmente. Melodía quema el suelo a su paso. Crean un zumbido que se escucha persistentemente. Pinkie mira a Melodía y le comenta

- Melodía... fue divertido... pero si no gano Luna no tendrá la mejor fiesta posible... por eso no te sientas mal si pierdas contra una chica – dice Pinkie Pie aumentando su velocidad hasta casi desaparecer de vista de todos

Pinkie rebasa a Melodía quien esta atónito al ver la facilidad con la cual su oponente lo rebaso. Pinkie pasa la línea de meta y se detiene un poco frente a esta. Melodía se detiene al cruzar la meta y se dirige a Pinkie Pie

- Buena carrera, pequeña... alcánzate la velocidad sónica sobre tierra... ¡bien echo! - dice Melodía brillando desapareciendo

La luz se sostuvo en el aire un tiempo y se comprimió formando la siguiente parte de la llave. Pinkie la levanta con la boca y la lleva con sus amigas. Estas la celebran... Vinyl se acerca y prepara su consola, para proseguir con la última parte.

- Bien solo falta una parte... comencemos – dice Vinyl comenzando con su melodía, Luna hechiza la canción manifestando a su guardián

Un Pegaso de luz y plumas color azul cielo. Este se acerca y materializa su propia línea de meta.

- Buenos Deseos a todos... soy Destello... protector de una parte de la llave del monstruo Abismo... si la desean deben ganarme en una carrera aérea.

Rainbow se acerca y acepta. Ambos Pegasos se acercan a la línea de nubes y ven como todo un camino de nubes se forma, dando vueltas, espirales, y una gran altura donde descenderán hacia la línea de meta.

- Rainbow, no nieges usar toda tu velocidad incluso un 20% más – dice Luna

- Es mejor que puedas alcanzar la velocidad sónica, de otra forma ni me veras la espalda – dice Destello retándola

Ambos esperan que la voz de la orden..."Listos... Vayan". Ambos vuelan desde el comienzo con todo. Rainbow se queda atrás... Destello se mueve a la misma velocidad que Melodía... Rainbow pierde confianza en ella misma al ver que no alcanza a Destello... su mente se nubla... se esfuerza pero es inútil... la imagen de los Wonderbolt se presenta en su mente... el deseo de ganar vuelve acompañada de los recuerdo del álbum de fotos y del espacio que tiene para ella... acerera logrando ver los cascos de Destello en las curvas lo alcanza... y lo pierde en la espiral... se acerca en la sima alcanzándolo.

Ambos sobre salen de las nubes, volando en dirección a la meta... Rainbow se acerca y lo iguala diciéndole a Destello "Igualar la velocidad del sonido es fácil, yo prefiero sobre pasarla con un BUMM"

Rainbow pasa junto a Destello creando una Rain-Plosion Sonica... las nubes se apartan... Destello vuela e intenta alcanzarla... Rainbow se acerca hacia la meta cuando una segunda explosión se escucha... Destello la alcanza y la persigue velozmente, ambos se acercan hacia la meta... cruzan la meta y Destello se frena justo después de cruzar, Rainbow no puede frenar a esa velocidad. Luna se acerca velozmente y la atrapa frenando su velocidad.

- Felicidades... ganaron... - Destello materializa en su casco la última parte

- Permítanme las demás partes – dice Destello ofreciendo su otro casco

Luna le entrega las otras partes y este las une volviéndose luz dejando flotando una llave sola. Pinkie la toma saltando y la lleva con sus amigas musicales y ve como estas están recostadas sobre la pradera, cansadas.

- Tranquila es el efecto secundario de estas melodías – dice Vinyl

- Cunado las tocas, están drenan un poco de tu energía vital... por eso no cualquiera las toca... no completas... muchos han muerto sobre sus instrumentos al terminar y los más afortunados solo se desmayan – dice Octavia acomodando su crin

- Muchas gracias señoritas – dice Luna mostrándoles la llave

- ¡Hey Pinkie! Sobre la fiesta de Luna, espero que sea épica – dice Vinyl levantándose apenas

- ¿Fiesta? - repite Luna

- Si Princesa... no negara su propia fiesta – dice Octavia levantándose

- Sera un placer que asistan, pero es hora de volver a Canterlot... están hechas humos – dice Luna

Todas volvieron a Canterlot, para darse un descanso y esperar a las demas

**[Canterlot, después de que partieron todos]**

- Chicas les enseñare a pelear, contra Alphonse... hemos visto que descuida mucho sus costados, esa es la forma en que lo han herido... por lo tanto le enseñare a pelear... Applejack usas el lazo con facilidad... y lo que te dejo Discord puede ser usado como Látigo... por eso se te entrenara en combate con armas... Rarity, además tú aprenderás combate y defensa mágico... ¿Listas?

- Si – dice Applejack

- Quizás – dice Rarity

- Shining, tengo algo que preguntarte – dice Spike

- Si, ¿qué es? - dice optimista Shining Armor

- ¿Los dragones, son parte de su entrenamiento? - pregunta Spike

- Dragones... no eso seria peligroso además... ¡¿DRAGONES?! - grita alarmado Shining Armor

Shining Armor mira su entorno y ve que está acompañado por 3 dragones

- Ustedes Dragones, ¿Necesitan Algo? - pregunta confundido Shining Armor

- Nuestro Rey Éxodo nos envió a servir a la princesa Pinkie Pie – dicen los dragones

- De acuerdo... ¿pueden cuidar la puerta en lo que voy a comer? - pregunta Shining Armor confiado

- Claro – dicen los dragones

- ¿Ustedes quiénes son? - pregunta Rarity

Los tres dragones bajan agitando el suelo.

- Soy Misty, - dice una dragona roja de escamas amarillas, ojos verde

- Cronos, un placer – un dragón grande, de color marrón y tonos rojos en las escamas, ojos azules

- Me llamo Cristal – dice la más pequeña, superior en tamaño a Celestia, de color blanco y parte grises, ojos negros

- Pinkie salió con la Princesa Luna, no tardaran en volver – dice Rarity

"Señoritas su entrenamiento comienza ahora", gritan los soldados levitándolas hacia el interior del castillo... ambas se negaban pero la magia de los guardia es bastante fuerte y aun así las llevan a entrenar.

- Éxodo, ¿Quién es él? - pregunta Spike

- Éxodo es el Rey de todos los dragones, incluso tu rey...no me sorprende que no lo conozcas, has crecido entre ponis – dice Cronos

- ¿Eso es malo? – pregunta Spike

- Al contrario... Metaformo el primer rey creció entre ponis – dice Misty

- ¿Metaformo? - repite Spike

- Creo que te daré un curso de historia dragón... ¿te parece? – dice Cristal

Spike va por una pluma y papel para apuntar, regresando emocionado.

**[Carterlot, actualmente]**

- Y así fue como obtuve mi Cutie Mark – dice Pinkie Pie entrando en los jardines

- Pero se supone que nos decías como hacer un pastel – dice Vinyl acercándose a Luna confundida

- Está siendo solo Pikie Pie – dice Rainbow Dash

Los dragones escuchan la voz de Pinkie Pie y vuelan para presentarse, esta los mira y le pide que la llamen solo Pinkie. Estos la obedecen y vuelan sobre esta, volando hacia la puerta para terminar las lecciones de Spike.

Emergen Applejack y Rarity del castillo, golpeadas, cansadas después de entrenar y aprender de los guardias y de Shining Armor.

- Se ven terrible chicas – dice Pinkie

- No es el momento Pinkie, necesito una ducha – dice Rarity furiosa

- Tranquilas chicas solo está cansada... le tomo tiempo aprender a invocar cristales y aun más saber usarlos en combate... digamos que los guardián no midieron límites y la apañaron sin piedad – dice Applejack

- Tú no te vez tan mal – dice Pinkie señalando a Applejack

- No tuve tanta suerte, dominar mi látigo fue difícil – dice Applejack girando mostrando los golpes que sufrió al girar su látigo a gran velocidad

Acompañaron a ambas a la enfermería. Pinkie Pie se acerca a los dragones, quienes se inclinan e su presencia... Spike hace la misma reverencia...

- Chicos ya hay fecha para la siguiente "Pinki-Fiesta"... pueden ir a invitar a Éxodo para que asista - dice Pinkie sonriéndoles

- Al momento – dice Cronos, levantando vuelo regresando al volcán

Pinkie invita a los otros dragones a entrar al castillo... estos se niegan... deben cuidar de que Alphonse no se acerque.

**[En el Mar]**

Twilight, se vuelve a impresionar por su llave ahora la lleva en el cuello por collar. Fluttershy al cruzar la puerta siente como un frio pasa través de su cuerpo.

- ¿Sucede algo Fluttershy? - pregunta Twuilight

- Alphonse está muy cerca... inmóvil... en el interior de esa cueva – dice Fluttershy señalando con su casco a una montaña cercana

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunta Chrysalis

- Puede sentir el incremento de magia en el entorno... esta amentando su poder – dice Twilight temerosa

- Entonces démonos prisa – dice Ahuizolt lanzándose al mar

Chrysalis toma su forma y lo acompaña. Ambos buscan en el fondo pero a medida que avanzan la oscuridad es inmensa... comienzan a pensar que deben regresar… cuando ven caer dos piedras que emiten una luz resplandeciente... Desde la superficie les lanzaron esas luces por que creyeron que serían útiles.

- ¡Hey Fluttershy!, busquemos a Alphonse – dice Twilight dirigiéndose a la montaña

- Pero es peligroso... y si nos ataca... no podremos frenarlo – dice Fluttershy

- Tranquila solo quiero verlo de cerca – dice Twilight emocionada

Ambas se acercan a la cueva de la pequeña montaña y ve como el Abismal, yacía en el suelo descansando regenerando sus heridas... se acercan y accidentalmente patean una roca que a cierta distancia esta de consume en llamas desapareciendo.

- Mira Fluttershy, aun dormido puede manifestar un escudo para protegerlo – dice Twilight analizando el escudo

- Se protege de ataques externos... podemos irnos – dice Fluttershy

- Exacto... significa que el conoce que puede ser derrotado... una debilidad... pero cual – decía Twilight hasta ser interrumpida por Fluttershy

La sostuvo y la escondió... ella sintió que estaba por despertar. Guardan silencio mientras intentan retirarse... pero Twilight se detiene al escucharlo hablar solo

- ¿Alphonse?... no imposible... tu estas prisionero... mi prisionero... quien este allí es mejor que te vayas... no me interesa matar a alguien al despertar...mmm ese olor... esa magia... es extraño... pero... ¡AHH Discord! - El Abismal se cuestiona y dispara destrozando la cueva

Twilight se tele-transporta con Fluttershy, saliendo del rango de explosión... del humo emerge Alphonse caminando sobre las llamas... cuando exhalaba estas crecían hasta alcanzar los cielos... el no sufría daño... Fluttershy lo mira con miedo... su mente se calma y recuerda que él fue quien mato a Discord... se acerca un par de pasos y levanta los escombros golpeándolo... este recibe unos cuantos golpes antes de poder frenar todo incinerando las piedras... cúmulos de humo impiden que el vea... al despejarse ve a una Pegaso amarilla envistiéndolo... derribándolo, azotándolo contra el suelo, liberándolo contra las rocas... este mira impresionado y vuela para enfrentarse, chocan en el aire, se repelen y vuelven a chocar.

Ambos se separan y Alphonse dispara un rayo de color rojo... Fluttershy firme en el cielo eleva sus alas juntándolas sobre ella generando una esfera con la cual dispara un potente rayo amarillo que consume el de Alphonse, atrapándolo en su poder enviándolo al suelo herido... Alphonse se levanta del suelo agitando su cabeza y se dirige al Pegaso

- Esos poderes... son de Discord... esa es la razón por la cual la puerta aun es fuerte... desgraciadamente linda... entenderás que debo matarte – dice Alphonse levantandose

Alphonse se tele-transporta a sus espalda y girando sobre si golpea a Fluttershy derribándola hacia el suelo... seguido de un rayo mágico... La Pegaso caer y se desorienta... Twilight crea un escudo para protegerla del rayo... Alphonse mira a Twilight y dispara... desapareciendo detrás del rayo... Twilight crea un escudo para defenderse... a su costado aparece Alphonse y la enviste derribándola... intenta apuñalarla con su cuerno pero este es frenado por la magia de Twilight... lo resiste y se acerca al pecho de ella... Un chorro de agua emerge y derriba de encima de Twilight a Alphonse... Fluttershy lo encierra en una burbuja de agua y lo contiene ahogándolo... Alphonse ilumina su cuerno e intenta salir... pero esta burbuja se congela... Fluttershy lo mira confiada... la esfera de hielo explota Alphonse repara con dificultad... ambos muestran estar agotados... Twilight le manda un mensaje a Chrysalis telepáticamente "Chrysalis, dense prisa, Alphonse despertó nec..." es interrumpida por un disparo que la derriba

- Ah, no está muerta... mira me has gastado mucha magia pequeña poni – dice Alphose limpiándose la sangre de la boca

- Tú, no podrás vencerme... estas herido y cansado – dice Fluttershy acomodando su crin

- Y tú no sabes usar esa magia – dice Alphonse invocando un mar de rocas punzantes que emergen del suelo atravesando todo

Estas se vuelven flores y atacan a Alphonse apretando su cuerpo, azotándolo contra sus piedras. Alphonse se libera y se tele-transporta frente de la Pegaso amarilla tomadora de la cabeza abrazándole el cuerpo, descendiendo contra el suelo... golpeando su cráneo contra este provocando un estruendo. Alphonse deja caer el cuerpo de la Pegaso... espera ver la muerte reflejada en sus bellos ojos... al retirarse ve como la magia de Twilight contuvo el impacto, salvando su vida... dejándola solo inconsciente.

Twilight lo derriba y apuñala con su cuerno en el costado... Alphonse se enfurece e invoca sus alas astrales, que usa para atacar a Twilight disparando una lluvia de plumas... lo esquiva tele-transportándose... hasta estar cerca donde lo derriba golpeándolo con su magia... se escucha como recibe el golpe... y el zumbido que provoco al chocar contra el suelo.

- Menuda fuerza tienes... No conozco magia tan fuerte para herirme así – dice Alphonse levantándose regenerando su rostro masivamente herido

Se tele-transporta sobre ella y la toma del cuello con sus patas traseras... se tele-transporta cerca del suelo envistiéndola contra este y sobre ella intenta romper su cuerno a golpes mientras la asfixia con su collar... Alphonse carga en su casco su magia y arremete contra su cuerno...

Chrysalis emerge del agua volviendo a su forma normal... dispara contra Alphonse derribándolo salvando a Twilight... Fluttershy logra despertar y ver como Chrysalis sostiene una lucha de rayos contra Alphonse... vuela junto con Ahuizolt para ayudarlo a salir del agua... este le entrega la llave y salta sobre ella hacia Alphonse derribándolo exponiéndolo al rayo de Chrysalis.

- ¡Fluttershy nos vamos! – grita Twilight abriendo una brecha

Twilight llama a todos para que crucen... Fluttershy cansada vuela y lo cruza... Chrysalis se niega pero al ver como Ahuizolt tomo a Alphonse azotándolo contra el suelo presionando su garganta…decide irse... Este lo lanza lejos y se dirige a Twilight rápidamente... frente a él ve como Alphonse aparece junto a Twilight... levanta su casco y lo alza listo para desfigurarla... Ahuizolt aumenta su velocidad y lo derriba... el golpe solo roza la cabeza de Twilight

- Twilight vete... yo lo detendré hoy... no regreses – dice Ahuizolt empujándola al portal

Twilight lamenta su decisión y se propone a cerrar la puerta... pero no tiene su collar... se asusta y llama a los guardias para que cuidaran de la brecha... se separa un poco y manifiesta la esfera que Celestia uso para ver qué sucede con Ahuzolt, Chrysalis se acerca junto con Fluttershy para ver.

Ahuizolt se oponía para que Alphonse se levanta, apretando su cuello para terminar con el... en momentos Alphonse deja de moverse... y Ahuizolt presiona más fuerte... el cuerno brilla Alphonse toma su cola, levantándolo... se la arranca desde el tallo y le amarra el cuello... lo levanta y le arranca las extremidades... le da un giro al cuello y cubre la cola con magia tensándola cortándole la cabeza.

Twilight al ver cómo le arranco las extremidades... rompió la esfera y corrió hacia la brecha...

Corren hacia la brecha ven como Alphonse se acerca sosteniendo la cabeza de Ahuizolt... sus miradas se cruzan a través de la brecha... su magia envuelve el cráneo de Ahuizolt y lo aplasta cubriendo la brecha y a él con sangre... levanta una llave y cierra lentamente la brecha riendo lentamente. Respira profundo y examina la llave... piensa en el interior de la prisión donde estuvo desterrado y abre la brecha se acerca a la puerta que esta en este vacío sostenida por la osuridad y hunde la llave en medio de la puerta... la llave se hunde totalmente y desaparece.

- ¿Por Celestia que he hecho? - dice Twilight asustada

- No lo sé tú dímelo – dice Pinkie Pie acercándose

- Le di a Alphonse la llave para recuperar sus poderes ... – dice Twilight con pánico

- Eso no es bueno... guardias fijen un perímetro... Alphonse... ya viene – se escucha la orden de Celestia

- Twilight no te culpes yo sabía que esto podría pasar... ahora hay que estar listos – dice Celestia acercándose a Twilight

Los guardias se alarman al ver como los dragones invitados se levantan y rugen ante la puerta prisión... Cada seguro se ilumina...los dos de abajo vibran y se abren soltando una presencia maligna... le sigue los dos laterales... estos se abren provocando un silencio... el ultimo sello se ilumina y se abre produciendo un ruido metálico...

- La puerta está abierta... - dice Cadance desde el interior del castillo

La luna se eleva por los cielos ocultando el sol... lo pocos rayos de luz que pasan hacen de este ambiente el peor.

- Princesa... ¿su hermana levanto la luna? - pregunta Twilight temerosa

- Ella no es la única que puede levantar la luna... esto solo confirma que ha regresado... - dice Celestia

- Twilight, chicas... ocúltense... guardias... ustedes también... esta pelea es nuestra... - dice Luna acompañada de Cadance

La puerta suena al abrirse... abierta el aparece y deja su voz presente

- Por fin llegó la hora... la luz se extinguirá, he estado desterrado por mucho tiempo... ¡Miren las sombras tenues y las estrellas sin fin!, Aunque el sol me amenace... ¡la puesta final es hoy! - grita Abismo emergiendo de la puerta ...

Un Aliconio un poco más bajo de Celestia de pelaje gris, crin de nueve de tormenta cargada de energía eléctrica, cascos firme sobe el suelo, ojos dilatados con un brillo amarillo... levanta sus alas y muerta las plumas rojas que sobresalen de su pelaje... acompañado de su Cutie Mark brillante.

Las princesas respiran profundamente viendo desde un costado desde la puerta. Se acercan y lo miran con cuidado, con ojos llenos de valor se dirigen a él.

- ¡Pues entonces que comience una batalla sin cuartel! - grita Luna acerándose iluminando su cuerno

- ¡Que los héroes de la historia sepan que tienen que hacer! - dice Cadance acercándose

- ¡Que comience la batalla... vengan y derrótenme! - grita Abismo girando haca ellas

- ¡No esperes que estas princesas se rindan, luz y fuego será su sentencia! - grita Luna firme ante el

- Soy demasiado fuerte para ustedes – dice Alphonse cargando su cuerno

- ¡El cielo será nuestro campo de batalla! - grita Celestia acompañando a su hermana y a Cadance iluminando su cuerno

- Cuidence... pronto estarán bajo tierra – dice Abismo volando aceptando la condición

- Vamos... que pasa con tus modales... nuca te han enseñado que respetes a tus superiores – dice Cadance ante el comentario de Abismo iluminado su cuerno

Los Alicornios se elevan y se preparan para combatir.

Twilight y sus amigas ven con miedo como Abismo desafía a las princesas. Se miran entre ellas... Twilight tele-transporta a todas y abandonan el castillo. Spike está acompañando a los dragones que sobre vuelan girando alrededor de Alphonse y las princesas. Cristal cuidad de Spike, ella permanece escondía entre los árboles. Los guardias miran desde las afueras del castillo como sus princesas ascienden en el cielo, Shining Armor, teme por Cadance.

Las princesas cargan sus cuernos y miran a Abismo... disparan chocando todos los rayos. Alphonse vuela y enviste a Celestia... lo esquiva y dispara... falla y ve a como Luna igual dispara junto con Cadande hacia Alphonse, que esta sobre ella apunto de disparar... los rayos chocan y dispersan las nubes... las princesas regresan a un posición defensiva... Alphonse regresa y dispara al castillo... Las princesas utilizan su magia y frenan el ataque... exponiéndose a otro rayo de Alphonse... este las derriba y vuelven a los cielos generando rayo y tormentas para atacarlo.

**[Twilight y sus amigas]**

- Sé que es peligroso, pero solo esto lo puede detener – dice Twilight a sus amigas

- Tranquila entendemos... los elementos de la armonía, solo la última opción – dice Applejack

- Espero que las princesas resistan – dice Rarity

- ¡Vamos regresemos a terminar con Abismo! - grita Rainbow Dash

- Lo siento, fu muy difícil tele-transportarnos a todas... incluso la distancia es inmensa – dice Twilight respirando con dificultad

- Regresaremos en a pelear contra el Abismal – dice Rarity entusiasmada


	9. El Regreso Del Abismal (Parte 2)

**[Canterlot, en los cielos]**

Cuatro Alicornios sobre vuelan el castillo trabando golpes y rayos... los cielos se iluminan al chocar rayos y los golpes de los cascos resuena en el ambiente. Luna vuela sobre Abismo y lo toma de las alas... girando lanzándolo hacia arriba de ella seguido de un rayo que despejo los cielos nublados... Abismo se tele-transporta y evita el golpe... Celestia lo intersecta antes de disparar desde abajo hacia Luna y le proporciona una combinación de golpes en el cuerpo, rostro... derribándolo con un impacto mágico... Cadance sostiene las nueves y lo aprisiona dentro de una gran cantidad… lo ataca desde las pareces de nube emergiendo de estas filosos trozos de hielo... Abismo no se mueve la nube lo paraliza... Cadance cubre el cuerpo de Abismo con agujas de hielo hasta que la nube se queda sin agua... esta se disuelve y deja ver a Abismo suspendido en el cielo... todas las heridas eran en su cuerpo... Cadance sonríe al ver el daño que le dejo... pero este solo le comenta si esto era todo su poder... Abismo vuelve su cuerpo en aire y los trozos de hilo caen sin dificultad... su cuerpo se regenera velozmente e ilumina su cuerno dispuesto a disparar... Cadance esta inmóvil trozos de nubes negras evitan que ella se mueva... Abismo dispara a matar... su rayo es intersectado por un escudo... Celestia ahuyenta y distrae a Abismo... mientras Luna libera a Cadance... miran hacia el castillo y desde la torre Shining Armor creo el escudo que protegió a Cadance.

Celestia desviaba cada rayo de Abismo con su magia... hasta que este comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer junto a ella para darle un golpe certero. Abismo cubrió sus cascos de magia para producir un daño interno en Celestia... aparecer junto a ella aumentaría la precisión del golpe. Ambos comienzan a volar más rápido hasta el punto de predecir donde parecería el otro... Celestia golpea el rostro de Abismo este desaparece y sobre Celestia levanta sus casco y los desciende sobre esta con gran fuerza... Abismo es golpeado por un par de rayos que le dan en los ojos y el costado... Cadance y Luna protegieron a Celestia. Abismo gira para evadir la patada lateral de Celestia al momento pero es inútil... esta termina dándole y derribándolo hasta el suelo... crea un gran cráter... Abismo se recupera y se levanta para ver tres rayos de magia que chocan con el... todo se queda en silencio por un momento las princesas descienden para ver el resultado de su esfuerzo.

- Lo hemos derrotado – dice Cadance dudosa

- No... Abismo deja de jugar – dice Celestia dispersando el humo

- Vaya, ese último ataque pudo haberme herido – dice Abismo deshaciendo su escudo de magia

- Si enserio quieres derrotarnos será mejor que comiences a pelear enserio – dice Luna disparando desde un lateral

Abismo dispara y bloquea con su rayo... Celestia dispara junto con Cadance al ver que no podía defenderse... desde el rayo que utilizo para frenar el de Luna dos más emergen y bloquean los demás rayos... las princesas se esfuerzan para ganarle... pero Abismo desde el rayo que había ya dividido... dos rayos más emergen, girando en el cielo chocando con Luna y Cadance.. Estás salen disparadas hacia los lados, dejando sola a Celestia... los cuatro rayos de Abismo se retuercen en el que bloquea a Celestia y retraen aumentando el poder del rayo que frenaba a Celestia... este supera a Celestia y la envuelve en su rayo... cancelando su rayo e invistiéndola contra la pared de una casa.

Luna ve esto y se levanta rápidamente y corre para apuñalar a Abismo con su cuerno... este la nota y la frena con su propio cuerno, ambos golpean sus cuernos tratando de atravesar al otro.. Luna lo frena y lo derriba levantando sus cascos con furia... chocando contra los de Abismo... Luna comienza a lanzar golpes sin frenar... todos frenados por los cascos de Abismo... Cadance se levanta y agita su cabeza para retirarse el vértigo por el golpe... mira aturdida como Luna golpea los cascos de Abismo, quien parecía solo jugar son ella... mira más atentamente y nota como Abismo invoca un surtido de espadas y cuchillos sobre Luna... Abismo sonreía al impulsar sus chuchillas hacia el cuerpo de Luna que estaba sobre el... Cadance mira aterrorizada y toma a Luna con su magia y la aparta rápidamente. Las cuchillas chocan contra el suelo y las que estaban sobre Abismo se detienen antes de herirlo. Este las levita sobre él y se levanta disparando las cuchillas haca las princesas Luna y Cadance...

Una lanza cae y corta la mejilla de Abismo... este se detiene y pone su mirada en el poni terrestre que se la lanzo... un poni terrestre que no le temía. Celestia emerge de la casa donde se encontraba y después de pensar en un plan ve a Abismo levantando al poni con su magia del cuello.

Luna vuela e intenta arrebatárselo de un golpe en su rostro... este lo esquiva y la toma del casco derecho, se lo levanto y la hace girar sobre su eje, derribándola ante sus cascos.

Cadance disparo su rayo para frenarlo pero este crea una barrera que bloquea este disparo. Abismo ve a Luna frenando sus cascos y levita una espada larga dirigida hacia su cuello... Luna la frena con un cuchillo que había caído... confiada mira su entorno y docenas de chuchillas se levanta apuntándole.

Celestia se tele-transporta frente Abismo provocando que fije su atención en ella olvidando a Luna. Celestia levita unas espadas y ataca a Abismo sin detenerse... bloqueando sus espadas y atacando, Abismo utiliza la cantidad de cuchillas para poner a Celestia contra la pared. Celestia no cedería... otras dos espadas atacan desde la espalda de Abismo, Luna ataca furiosa, Cadance desde un lateral levita otras dos espada y comienza a atacar y a cortar... Abismo comienza a tener que saltar y esquivar los costes... ya no era tan fácil bloquearlos... Abismo miraba a Cadance por desconocer su identidad... al regresar su vista a Celestia nota desde el otro costado una espada que apenas evita... esta corta su rostro... Shining Armor sosteniendo otras dos espadas, dirigiendo las lanzas de sus soldados Pegasos que estaban sobre ellos... estos lanzan hacia Abismo unas lanzas largas de acero que esquiva pero que ahora limitan aún más su movilidad... Abismo intenta tele-transportarse pero un domo mágico verde evita que pueda huir... Chrysalis desde el fondo utilizo este hechizo para evita que huyera.

Todos comienzan a cortarlo... las princesas y Shining retraen una de sus espadas y atraviesan el cuerpo de Abismo de lado a lado... Abismo grita y se agita... retrae todas las cuchillas... Celestia ve su intención y tele-transporta a todos a un plano más apartado de el... Abismo retrajo las espadas y chuchillos para dispararlas hacia los lados para quitárselos de encima. El domo de Chrysalis contiene a Abismo... este ilumina su cuerno y mira a Chrysalis sin apartar la vista... esta siente miedo y en un segundo siente un fuerte golpe justo entre los ojos... provocando que el domo se fuera... Abismo ilumina su cuerno y regenera sus heridas lentamente... Las princesas disparan sus rayos para evitar que se regenere... Un par de alas trasparentes frenan los rayos y cubren a Abismo... Estas alas se retraen y disparan hacia el cielo por varios segundos una lluvia de plumas... se quedan ascendiendo hasta desaparecer... Celestia esperaba el resultado del ataque de Abismo, todos miraban al cielo esperando ver cuando caigan las plumas... Cadance baja la mirada y ve como Abismo se disparó a gran velocidad contra ella... no puede actuar está paralizada del miedo... Shining lo nota y se interpone creando un escudo entre ella, él y Abismo que venía con un casco cubierto por magia...

El casco de Abismo choca contra el escudo y lo rompe como cristal fracturándolo en pedazos, Shining no se retira y recibe el golpe de Abismo que destroza su tórax enviándolo contra la pared... Cadance lagrimea de odio y desliza un casco sobre el cuello de Abismo derribándolo... este se tele-transporta y aparece a sus espaldas... Cadance bloquea los golpes de sus cascos con sus alas, envolviéndolas en magia, sometiéndolo a una serie de golpes con alas... Abismo queda desorientado y levita a Cadance arrojándola contra Shining Armor que yacía en el suelo inmóvil. Se le acerca y les pide a los soldados llevarlo a un hospital.

Abismo desorientado dispara contra Luna fallando al inicio, se vuelve certero y apunta a sus ojos... Luna dispara bloqueando los rayos. Celestia salta sobre ella, gira retrayendo su cuerpo... deja caer una patada sobre el cráneo de Abismo... sumergiéndola en la tierra... este queda paralizado... Celestia escucha una explosión en el cielo y ve como un millar de plumas se dirige a cada ciudadano de Canterlot... el sonido del zumbido de las plumas cortando el aire la atemoriza... se levanta en vuelo y se eleva sobre las casas... deja a Luna sola un momento... Celestia ilumina su cuerno, la luz brillante destella al igual que el sol que se encuentra eclipsado. Un gran destello surge seguido de una onda que cubre a todo Canterlot... Celestia se sobre esfuerza y cae hasta el suelo... Chrysalis la sostiene junto con Cadance que levitan a Shining Armor levitando junto a ellas.

- Cadance, estoy bien solo estoy aturdido – dice Shining Armor tallándose la cabeza

- Pero creí que te había roto el tórax – dice Chrysalis preocupada

- No, solo impacto contra mi armadura de magia astral... sin ella no solo me hubiera roto el tórax... me hubiera partido en dos, además ¿y mis soldados? – dice Shining Armor explicando

- Las plumas eran demasiadas para frenarlas... tele-transporte a todo habitante en Canterlot fuera de esta a diferentes ciudades – dice Celestia que se encontraba suspendida en el aire

- ¿Pero era necesario enviar también a los soldados? - pregunta Shining Armor

- Si, Abismo es muy fuerte no tiene caso que pelen contra alguien que los puede matar – dice Celestia

- Entonces por qué nos dejaste aquí, no somos tan fuerte como ustedes – dice Chrysalis señalando a Shining Armor

- Puede dividir un rayo en cinco rayos para defenderse si es superado en número... pero no puede dividirlo en seis... esto es porque no utilizo otro rayo para atacarme... además no esperen que me rinda sin darle entender porque soy princesa de toda Equestria – dice Celestia poniendo firmes sus cascos en el suelo

- Princesa Celestia no ent... - dice Chrysalis hasta ser interrumpida

- No... Solo Celestia... una princesa no fomenta la violencia... desde hace muchos siglos no tengo el placer de liberar de esas ataduras, hoy solo Celestia – dice Celestia entusiasmada

- Celestia, no entiendo ¿no has usado todo tu poder? - pregunta Chrysalis

- Luna, ¿dónde está? - pregunta Celestia

**[En el Exterior]**

Luna mira el cráneo de Abismo sumergido en la tierra, al escuchar la explosión gira para presenciar a Celestia ejecutando un hechizo seguido de una la lluvia de plumas que chocan contra las casas de Canterlot... destellando provocando explosiones en masa. Luna vuelve a ver hacia Abismo, pero este ya no estaba... Se alborota y se acerca hacia el espacio vacío esperando ver algún ataque... se espanta al escuchar la vos de Abismo, justo detrás de ella.

- Princesa Luna, mírate sola, vulnerable, no tienes poder ante mi presencia – dice Abismo acercando su rostro, reduciendo la distancia entre sus ojos

- Yo... yo no estoy sola, no soy vulnerable... y tengo todo poder ante ti – dice Luna furiosa, invocando cristales que los separan

Abismo se eleva y se aparta... Luna lo persigue de cerca y no se detiene hasta llegar a las nubes... Abismo desaparece y dispara desde el interior de una nube... Luna gira esquivándolo... se propulsa con su magia y en segundos esta frente Abismo... libera una tormenta de golpes, girando para ejercer una patada... Abismo esquiva y frena los ataques de Luna... toma los cascos de Luna de le descarga una corriente eléctrica que estremece el cielo iluminando las nubes... Luna queda por unos segundo paralizada, esta levanta la mirada, se libera y se desliza bajo de Abismo y le otorga un golpe en el estómago, lo toma y arroja hacia el suelo seguido de un gran disparo de magia... el cuerno de Luna disparo un rayo azul que partió el cielo cortando las nubes chocando en el cuerpo de Abismo dirigiéndolo con mayor velocidad y fuerza contra el suelo... un cráter se creó con el impacto en su interior Abismo resistía el ataque desde el cielo, Luna disparaba sin detenerse... su cuerno comenzó a emitir burbujas negras... su magia se tornaba negra... ella se detiene e intenta calmarse. Respira tranquila hasta escuchar sobre ella.

- Lindos colores Princesa Luna – dice Abismo firme en el interior del humo, ilumina su cuerno y dispara derivándola

Luna cae y gira estabilizando su vuelo descendiendo hasta el suelo... Luna cansada de sus juegos ilumina su cuerno y materializa una espada azul brillante, Abismo mira impresionado y materializa una de sus alas astrales esta dispara una cantidad de plumas similar a una lluvia todas dirigidas a Luna, ella levita su espada y golpea el suelo fuertemente levantando un trozo de piedra que recibe los impactos sobre ella invoca unas espadas astrales que se disparan contra la ala, hiriéndola retirándola hacia arriba, Luna rodea la piedra y corre hacia Abismo apuntando con su espada al corazón de Abismo.

Mientras corría su cuerpo emitía fuego negro que la cubrió ella se convierte en "Nightmare Moon" su espada brilla intensamente... esta se rodea de pequeños resplandores que forman más espadas a su alrededor... Abismo se impresiona y levanta su segunda ala frente a su camino, todas la espadas que acompañaban a Luna se clavan en ella deteniéndose... ella pasa junto con su espada el ala como si no existiera, Abismo se sorprende al ver que esa espada no fuera frenada... rápidamente se levanta en patas traseras para esquivar el corte pero era demasiado tarde Luna soltó su ataque cortando la pansa de Abismo, seguido de una patada que lo derivo contra el suelo... Abismo invoco una espada y frena el segundo corte que se dirigía a su cabeza, Luna frenética continua atacando.

La espada de Abismo se rompe con un corte, él se tele-transporta detrás de ella... pero ella se tele-transporta sobre el golpeándolo con el casco en el rostro. Abismo se vuelve a tele-transporta apartándose regenerando su rostro herido.

- Te he subestimado Princesa Luna... eres más fuerte que aquella vez... pero esta vez Alphonse no te salvara... me asegure de eso – dice Abismo

- ¡Soy la Princesa de la Noche!... - grita Luna disparando su rayo hacia el

Abismo lo frena con su ala astral y dispara su rayo dividiéndolo persiguiendo a Luna. Ambos se tele-transportan frente o cerca del otro para intentar golpear al otro. Luna aparece sobre este y lo toma apretando su cuello con su magia acercando su espada y la dirige hacia su garganta, estaba lista para terminar con él.

- ¡Luna basta soy yo Alphonse! - se escucha con temor

- ¿Al? - se detiene Luna preguntando

- Si... algo parecido... ¡Abismo! – dice Atravesando ambos cuerpos con un trozo de cristal que invoco debajo de ellos... Luna por la herida pierde la concentración y su espada se desvanece

Ambos caen... Abismo se tele-transporta en el suelo y ve como Luna se estrella contra este... se acerca e invoca un trozo de cristal azul que afila y distorsiona creando una espada similar a la suya... se acerca sosteniendo la espada arrastrándola en el suelo. Luna mira aterrada intentando moverse pero sus heridas interna la dominan impidiendo que escape, se encuentra muy débil para usar magia, derrama unas lágrimas de miedo

- Princesa de la Noche... es hora de dormir – dice Abismo descendiendo la espada... esta choca contra la tierra

- Celestia... - dice Abismo destruyendo la espada con su rayo comenzando a regenerar su herida

**[Canterlot]**

- ¡Luna... mira esa herida que pensabas! – dice Cadence preocupada

- Hermana... me derroto incluso en mi forma Nightmare Moon – dice Luna sorprendida

- Si... no me sorprende... esa forma es oscura y el domina la magia negra no existía forma en que lo derrotaras así – dice Celestia mirando por la ventana

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Chrysalis

- Su dominio en la magia negra es muy impresionante... incluso si peleas con otro tipo de magia... el solo estar cerca de él, es suficiente para que involuntariamente utilices magia negra – aclara Celestia

- ¿Eso es posible? – pregunta Shining Armor

- No es fácil... su esencia es la de un "Corruptor" por eso puede corromper la magia de otros – dice Celestia

- Luna queda quiera curare tu herida – dice Cadance acercándose a la herida de Luna

- Pero es interna... - dice Luna

- "Curación Espontanea" - dice alegre Cadance iluminando su cuerno

- ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo? - Pregunta Chrysalis

- Lo estudie con Twilight, no creí llegar a utilizarlo tan pronto – dice Cadance acercando su cuerno a la herida

La habitación brilla, desapareciendo las sombras... Luna se levanta sana y lista para terminar lo que termino

- Princesa Abismo se acerca... y parece molesto – dice un Misty por la ventana acercando su ojo

- Nuestro pequeño ejército de Dragones Alpha está listo para combatirlo – informa Cronos señalando a los dragones

- Spike, ¿aun estas aquí? - dice Celestia confundida al ver a el pequeño dragón morado sobre Cristal

- Sí, princesa estaba con Cristal – responde Spike

- Bien... Cristal llévalo a Poniville y mantengan posición allí, por si Abismo intenta escapar no pueda ir a donde pueda ocasionar problemas... ustedes... movilicen a los dragones quiero un par en cada ciudad y los demás que rodeen Canterlot... si ven a Abismo déjenlo continuar hacia al castillo... una vez dentro del perímetro reduzcan el diámetro y rodéenlo... ¿Entendido? - dice Celestia firme ante los dragones

- Esta hecho princesa – dicen los dragones elevando vuelo, siguiendo las órdenes de Celestia

Pasan unos segundo... todos salen del castillo a esperar... se escucha una explosión... un rayo rojo cruza el cielo y atraviesa a un par de dragones... estos caen convirtiéndose en polvo... Chrysalis recuerda es hechizo y carga su cuerno... En el cielo se ve como un rayo se eleva y luego desciende... fracturándose disparando una lluvia del mismo ataque... Shining Armor crea un escudo y protege a los dragones... resiste el ataque pero un cuerpo lo atraviesa... Shining Armor siente el golpe en su cabeza y ve como todo el escudo se fractura en pedazos desapareciendo… Abismo vuela y derriba a unos dragones... se para sobre ellos y con sus cascos dispara una onda eléctrica que detiene el corazón de los dragones

Algunos lo rodean y lo cubren en llamas... se cubre con sus alas astrales, otros disparan acido que es frenado por la magia de Abismo, los dragones no se detiene y disparan todo tipo de proyectiles... púas lava, rocas incendiadas, plasma y hielo.

Las púas se detienen junto con la lava y las rocas ante las alas... el plasma las atraviesa golpeando el cuerpo de Abismo y el hielo lo envuelve dejándolo caer contra las casas de Canterlot.

Abismo se recupera del hielo y dispara sus plumas hacia los dragones... Celestia lo toma por sorpresa y le lanza un rayo de su magia derribándolo, Shining Armor y Luna invocan espada y cuchillos que utilizan como proyectiles, Chrysalis toma la forma de Cadance y ambas buena sobre Abismo disparando cambiando de lugar para confundirlo.

Abismo permanece cubierto de humo y luz... todos se detiene y ven como sus alas astrales se retiran... dejando ver a Abismo herido por los cuchillos y quemado por los rayos... este se regenera y se tele-transporta sobre las Cadance y dispara contra ambas...Chrysalis esquiva su golpe... pero la toma con su magia y le retuerce el cuerpo suprimiendo el aire. Luna se eleva y dispara más cuchillos... estos son frenados por su alas astrales... detrás de Luna pasan sobre ella unas espadas astral de Shining Armor que retiran la ala hiriéndola, Luna se acerca y lo golpean en el rostro... este se detiene y suelta a Chrysalis y toma a Luna paralizándola bloqueando su magia... Abismo carga su cuerno y dispara... un segundo rayo choca contra este, provocando una explosión separando a todos... Celestia disparo desde abajo salvando a su hermana... Luna toma a Chrysalis y se tele-transporta con Cadance que yacía en el suelo recuperándose... Abismo aparta el humo con sus alas y deja ver su rostro quemado regenerándose.

Abismo se acerca y dispara... Shining Armor protege a Celestia... este captura la atención de Abismo y carga su cuerno... del cielo una bola de fuego seguida de llamas, choca contra Abismo... Celestia crea un domo que captura la explosión... concentrándola solo en Abismo... este se tele-transporta fuera y deja ver sus heridas... Un dragón cae sobre él y lo comienza a cortar con su garras... Lo toma y lo lleva a su boca masticándolo como alimento...Este deja de moverse y se petrifica... su cabeza explota y Abismo emerge sangrando regenerándose lentamente hasta regresar a su estado normal... Celestia lo mira y dispara contra el seguido de los demás Cadance, Chrysalis, Luna y Shinig Armor... bloquean sus cinco rayos impidiendo que Abismo se mueva más... unos dragones pasan de lado a lado cortando el lomo de Abismo quemándolo antes de estar sobre. Abismo se tele-transporta hacia los cielo y sin regenerarse carga su cuerno disparando a los dragones, matando a los que no estaban cerca de Shining Armor para ser protegidos con un escudo... Luna vuela hacia el esquivando sus rayos y lo golpea en el rostro ascendiendo mientras lo golpea... lo toma con su magia y lo arroja seguido de un disparo... Abismo cae dentro del castillo.

- Cadance se buena y cubre todo cristales, Luna utiliza tu rayo lunar, yo utilizare el eclipsado – dice Celestia indicando que hacer

- ¿Qué es todo eso? - pregunta Chrysalis recuperándose

- jeje La razón por la cual son las princesa y gobernantes de toda Equestria – dice Shining Armor emocionado al ver a Cadance cargar su cuerno con magia ancestral

Cadance se acerca un poco y fija su mirada hacia al castillo... respira y se levanta en dos patas golpeando los cascos delanteros contra el suelo fuertemente... frente a sus cascos el suelo se parte emergiendo cristales color rosa, gigantes que se dirigen al castillo... estos lo rodean creando un circulo de cristales... desde el exterior del circulo emergen cristales que atraviesan el castillo hasta la última habitación.

Luna se levanta y carga su cuerno con magia color blanco... la luna oscura comienza a tomar el color blanco en forma de una espiral... gira la espiral decolorando la oscuridad, la luna se ilumina y dispara un rayo que cae en el interior del castillo, la luz corta algunos cristales y revota en otros para iluminar cada centímetro... caen ondas del luz partiendo el cielo.

Celestia respira y mira su sol detrás de la luna... ilumina su cuerno con colores ardientes... el sol brilla creando un anillo alrededor de la luna... brilla sin piedad, tornando la luna de un color rojo... en su centro una esfera se genera disparando un rayo amarillo... este entra en el castillo y hierve cada célula dentro del castillo, los cristales de fundieron generando una evaporación masiva del cristal líquido.

Desde lejos se ve como el castillo está destrozado y emitiendo humos de color rosa, las princesa se miran entre si buscando una respuesta.

- ¿Esta... Muerto? - pregunta Shining Armor

- No creo que este vivo – dice Chrysalis

- ¡Se equivocan... su corazón aun late! - grita Flutthershy desde una locomotora voladora

**[Flash-Black]**

- Twilight, incluso si vamos a toda velocidad en el tren este tardara mucho – dice Rarity

- Cierto, podemos ir volando levitas a las demás con tu magia – dice Rainbow Dash

- Dashi, Twilight está muy candada para utilizar su magia de esa forma – dice Pinkie Pie

- Podemos ir sobre la locomotora – dice Flutthershy

- ¿A qué te refieres caramelo? - dice Applejack

Flutthershy se acerca a esta y emite magia que cubre el cuerpo de la locomotora alterando su forma, ahora blanca emitido humo de colores, propulsándose con burbujas

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - pregunta Twilight

- La magia es fácil... pero el diseño fue de Pinkie – dice Fluttershy tomando un dibujo con su boca

**[Fin del Flash-Black]**

- ¿Estas segura? – pregunta Chrysalis

- Completamente, siento como late... rápido... está muy herido además carga magia – dice Fluttershy cerrando los ojos sintiendo los cambios de magia en el entorno

- Deprisa, hay que derrotarlo antes de que recupere toda su fuerza – dice Twilight

- ¿Derrotarlo, enserio crees que es posible? - dice Chrysalis al pensar que sobrevivió esos ataques

- Sí... un 85 % segura que lo salvaremos sin matarlo

- ¿Y el otro 15 %? - pregunta Shining Armor

- Lo asesinamos – dice Rainbow Dash nerviosa

- Bien es mejor que perder, vamos – dice Luna

Celestia se acercó a todos preparando su tele-transportación.

- Listos todos, Abismo no se dejara ganar – dice Celestia cubriendo a todos con su luz

**[En el interior del Castillo]**

Un resplandor ilumina todo el castillo, aparecieron en el corredor hacia el trono. Los suelos están agrietados cubiertos por una capa de cristal que se solifico sobre este, las paredes están quemadas hasta un nivel molecular. Mientras más se acercan el daño era más claro, los cristales debilitaron las paredes y los rayos incineraron todo. Al llegar a la sala del trono ven el trono de Celestia y Luna hecho pedazos... sobre este un trono negro con delineados rojos donde descansaba Abismo regenerando su cuerpo.

- Abismo, este es tu fin – dice Celestia

- Esos hechizos... se los enseño Star Swirl, ¿Cierto? - pregunta Abismo acelerando su regeneración

- De hecho me los enseño a mí, yo se los enseñe a ellas – responde Celestia

- Correcto, al parecer completo mis hechizos – dice Abismo moviendo sus alas un poco

- ¿Tus hechizos? - repite Twilight confundida

- Alphonse diseño muchos hechizos, todos teóricos... Star Swirl solo termino el trabajo haciéndolos prácticos... sabes... Es tarde para mirar al pasado... ahora terminare lo que he comenzado – dice Abismo levantándose

Abismo se levantó sobre su trono de escombros y manifiesta sus alas astrales disparando sus plumas... Shining Armor y Twilight generan un escudo deteniendo las plumas... Abismo vuela y golpea con sus casco el escudo rompiéndolo, levanta vuelo y vuelve a manifestar sus alas astrales... las levanta preparando su ataque... Desde abajo un lazo atrapa ambos pares de alas derribándolo, Applejack levanto el lazo y lo azota contra las paredes, retrae el lazo y lo estrella contra el suelo destrozando el cristal.

Celestia dispara ocasionando nubes de humo blanco y un daño leve al cuerpo de Abismo... el dispara creyendo ver la posición de Celestia pero falla... desde abajo Rarity se desliza y lo levanto de un golpe seguido de una serie de patadas, lo arroja hacia una pared de cristal, Rarity utiliza su magia e invoca diamantes que se incrustan en su lomo. Abismo furioso dispara... Rarity se desvanece en el humo, una mancha rosa corre alrededor de Abismo, girando a sus alrededores, saltando, esta gira más rápido creando un anillo rosa... este se detiene y quedan dos manchas a los costados... Abismo se desorienta y dispara a la izquierda... la mancha se desvanece, gira hacia la derecha y ve de frente a Pinkie Pie... Abismo se sorprende y gruñe furioso... Pinkie gruñe, le muestra la lengua y sonríe simpáticamente... Abismo dispara... Pinkie lo esquiva doblando el cuello... retrocede, un poco provocando que Abismo la siga... se detiene y ella avanza hacia el... Abismo retrocede confundido... se detiene y confronta a Pinkie... ella se detiene tocando su nariz con su nariz, respirando el mismo aire... Pinkie sonríe y se inclina besando los labios de Abismo... este retrocede impresionado... Pinkie se desvanece en el humo y una patada entra en su lugar golpeando el rostro de Abismo... Rainbow Dash lo derribo y comenzó a lanzar golpes con sus alas y cascos...por su velocidad golpeo a Abismo muchas veces adornándolo con una patada inversa... levantándolo del suelo sobre el humo. Recibe los golpes de magia de Cadance, Chrysalis, Celestia, Luna, Shininig Armor, Twilight, Rarity... los rayos chocan entre si provocando que el humo se disperse y Abismo caiga en el suelo.

Este se levantó y agita su cabeza iluminando su cuerno... el suelo comienza a temblar... a sus costados y atrás de él se generan unas esferas negras que crecen y toman la forma de él.

- Aprecia Celestia mi hechizo de "Esencia compuesta"

Un Pegaso de alas negras, un Unicornio de cuerno negro afilado, Un Poni Terrestre con los ojos rojos brillantes todos de pelaje gris, alrededor del Alicornio Abismal. Los cuatro corren hacia las esquinas y escapan. El Pegaso destroza una pared y vuela fuera del castillo, el Terrestre corre por los pasillos, el Unicornio atraviesa una pared, Abismo vuelve a su trono y se desvanece.

- Chicas sepárense en grupos... Rainbow, Luna y Cadance vayan por el Pegaso, y desplúmenlo, Flutthershy, Twilight y Chrysalis irán por el Unicornio, rompan su cuerno, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack y Shining Armor vayan por el Terrestre, tengan cuidado no sé qué tan peligroso sea – dice Celestia rapidamente

-¿Y usted Princesa? - pregunta Applejack

-Esperare que Abismo aquí – dice Celestia

Todos de acuerno fueron a perseguir a sus presas, siguiéndolos por las mismas rutas de escape.

**[Pegaso]**

Volando a gran velocidad derribando a los dragones que lo perseguían, el Pegaso Abismal pasaba cerca de los dragones y con sus afiladas plumas partía el cuerpo de los dragones. Frente a este Rainbow Dash apareció comenzando a perseguirlo, Luna disparaba rayos de magia acompañada de Cadance. Dan giros sobre los dragones y las nubes oscuras... en un momento El Pegaso desapareció y de una patada a Luna desorientándola, Cadance esquivo el corte de sus alas... solo un mecho de su crin fue cortado... Los dragones ya no podían volar estaba muy heridos... Rainbow Dash busco entre las nubes al Pegaso... angustiada regreso y vio como Cadance esquivaba con dificultad los ataques con alas, Luna los esquivaba pero recibió constantemente golpes de sus cascos. Rainbow vio esto y se elevó girando para tomar impulso y acelero, cuando estaba a centímetros del Pegaso crea una Rain-Plosión Sónica  que golpea al Pegaso derribándolo convirtiéndolo en polvo de estrella.

Eso fue efectivo – dice Luna

Iré a ver cómo les va a las demás... ¿ustedes irán con Celestia? - dice Rainbow

**[Unicornio]**

El Unicornio recorría los pasillos del castillo atravesando las paredes, hasta que se encontró con Twilight, este intento apuñalarla con su cuerno... Fluttershy levanto una pared donde lo atrapo... el unicornio la destruye y dispara hacia Twilight, Chryslis frena el disparo con su propio rayo... el unicornio levanta del suelo unos trozos de cristal y ataca a Chrisalis, Fluttershy los convierte en flores... el unicornio ve furioso a Fluttershy y dispara contra ella... Twilight se interpone creando un hechizo de protección... el rayo del unicornio gira y atraviesa a Twilight y a Fluttershy tele-transportándolas hasta una de las torres. Chrysalis mira al unicornio furiosa al creer que había asesinado a su amigas... ilumina su cuerno y dispara... el unicornio lo bloquea con su propio rayo pero este es consumido... Chrysalis derriba al unicornio y con sus casco destroza su cuerno, convirtiéndolo en polvo de estrella. Ella regresa con Celestia y es por la ventana que ve a sus amigas en la torre hablando con Rainbow Dash.

**[Poni Terrestre]**

Corriendo por los pasillos el terrestre destrozaba las paredes y pisos con sus fuertes cascos. Se encuentra a Pinkie Pie y cambia su dirección, ella lo persigue, a unos momentos el Terrestre choca contra una barrera invisible echa por Shining Armor... detrás del Terrestre, Rarity invoco unos cristales, Applejack saco su lazo usándolo como látigo y Pinkie Pie que estaba en medio de ellas con un rostro de maldad fingida para asustarlo.

El terrestre gruño y salto sobre ellas... Rarity invoco un escudo de cristal y freno su ataque... este comenzó a golpearlo... al romperlo cae y Applejack lo azota con el látigo, Pinkie Pie toma una punta del lazo y tira amarrando a el Terrestre, Rarity levanta unos trozos de cristal y lo apuñala hasta que este explota convirtiéndose en polvo de estrella... las chicas se desvanecen y aparecen cayendo sobre sus amigas en la torre... Shining Armor aparece junto a Celestia y las demás princesas.

Abismo aparece regenerado ilumina su cuerno y bloquea la sala real para que no puedan huir, dispara contra los todos dividiendo su rayo en cinco... Celestia dispara y arrasa con los rayo... vuela hacia Abismo y lo comienza a golpear con sus cascos en el rostro de una patada lo envía hacia la pared donde le dispara acompañado de todos. Abismo se desvanece y emerge del suelo apuñalando con su cuerno a Celestia levantándola y arrojándola hacia su hermana, Chrysalis salto sobre este disparando provocando que un trozo de la pared caiga dejando ver a Twilight y sus amigas. Shining Armor defiende a Celestia que yace en el suelo herida cubriéndola con su hechizo. Luna intenta proteger a Celestia fortificando el escudo, Cadance cura lo más rápido que puede las heridas internas y Chrsalis le dispara desde las alturas.

Twilight logra ver desde lejos como su hermano esta contra la pared, esta se sorprende.

- Chicas es tiempo de usar los elementos de la armonia y terminar con esto – dice firme Twilight

- De acuerdo Twilight – dice Applejack

- Ya era tiempo – dice Rainbow Dash

Toman posición y los elementos las elevan suspendiéndolas en el aire... se dirigen a la sala del trono... al toparse con el bloqueo... disparan un rayo arcoíris que lo destroza... Abismo se eleva y se aleja... dispara contra ellas... un arcoíris se dispara y consume su rayo... Abismo se tele-transporta e intenta volver a atacar... pero un segundo arcoiris se dispara y cae a los pies de Abismo... este gira y lo envuelve en un tornado... intenta tele-transportarse... pero no puede sus hechizos y rayos no surten efecto. El tornado de arcoíris lo cubre levantándolo en una esfera, esta comienza a girar y a brillar más rápido... se escuchar los gritos de Abismo en su interior... intenta escapar... un destello en el centro de la esfera anuncia una explosión... toda la habitación se cae en pedazos Luna y Shininig Armor crean unos escudo para proteger a todos de los escombros… las portadoras caen y dejan solo a Twilight disparando su rayo mágico para estabilizar la esfera... la esfera continua girando comprimiéndose... lanzando ráfagas de aire, una segunda explosión se desata terminado con la habitación... Twilight se cubre... la esfera explota totalmente y torsos de esta terminan por todas partes... en su centro ya no había nada... Twilight se acerca al centro y mira hacia los lados al escuchar una voz familia.

- Tu... eres una tonta... jajajaja/mmmm esto solo se ha vuelto más divertido/peligroso – se escuchan de las paredes

De ambos lados emergen un par de alas astrales... las de las izquierda disparan plumas de fuego... la de las derecha se mueven hacia Twilight, quien estaba confundida, perpleja. Solo cierra los ojos ante su error.

Un ala protegió a Twilight y la otra protegió a los demás de las plumas, Twilight abre los ojos al escuchar una voz aún más familiar

- Impresionante... una Alicornio con Cutie Mark por magia, debes estar muy orgullosa – dice la voz emergiendo el humo y polvo

- Tú... ¿eres Abismo? - pregunta Twilight temerosa

- No, el está frente tuyo – dice señalando a un **_Alicornio de pelaje negro, crin rojo con destellos dorados, ojos rojos y una firme Cutie Mark de magia negra_**

- Alphonse, es la primera vez que tengo el placer de verte frente a frente – dice Abismo retirando el humo con sus alas viendo a _un **Alicornio de pelaje gris, ojos verdes, crin color plata y con destellos azules, y una Cutie Mark de magia**_

- Agradezco a todos por su esfuerzo... pero terminare con esto – dice Alphonse tele-transportando a todos afuera

- No creerás que te vas por milenios y el día en que vuelves me apartas, "AL" terminare esto contigo – dice Celestia saliendo se un escudo propio de magia que realizo para evitar ser tele-transportada fuera de Canterlot

- Celestia, no has cambiado a lo que se refiere su carácter aun eres de fuerte temperamento... Tu eres más especial de lo que parece lograste realizar el mismo hechizo en segundos – dice Alphonse saludando a Celestia y señalando a Twilight con su casco

- Vamos Alphonse quiero romperte el cuello ahora – dice Abismo acostumbrándose a su nuevo cuerpo

- Manténganse detrás de mi – dice Alphonse alzando sus alas, sobre estas sus alas astrales, iluminando su cuerno ferozmente

Abismo se lanzó creando un sónico a los centímetros... Alphonse lo tele-transportó con dirección de colisión al suelo... Abismo se detuvo y envistió a Alphonse sosteniéndolo... elevándose por encima de los escombros del castillo.

Fuera de este los demás se recuperaban de lo anterior.

- ¿Todos están en una pieza? - pregunta Applejack acomodándose el sombrero

- ¡Eso fue increíble!... ¿qué paso? - exclama Rainbow Dash levantándose del suelo rodeado de un estática

- No tengo idea... pero esa voz era... familiar – dice Luna recogiendo su crin del rostro

- Sí... Alphonse de la Estrella... Princesa Luna no lo recuerda – dice Pinkie Pie agitando su cabeza para arreglar su pelo

- MMM... Pinkie no creo que sea el momento de jugar ahora – dice Rarity cepillando su melena con un peine de cristal que había invocado

- ¡Alphonse... esta aquí!... Hermana mira él está... - grita Luna señalando a dos rayos de luz que chocaban sobre los escombros

- Celestia no está con nosotros – dice Cadance

- Tampoco esta Twilight deben seguir con Abismo – dice Shining Armor

- Están en los cielos con abismo – dice Fluttershy retirándose el polvo de sus alas

Alphonse cubrió su cuerpo con su propia magia (de tono Azul), Abismo cubrió su cuerpo con su magia (de tono Rojo) generando esferas a su alrededor, por donde disparaban mientras envestía a Alphonse, Celestia y Twilight realizaron lo mismo cubriéndose de magia... Celestia tomo la apariencia de un rayo al dirigirse hacia Abismo (de tono Amarillo), Twilight (de tono morado) rodeaba a Abismo mientras Celestia lo golpeaba, Alphonse genero un escudo que protegía a Twilight de cualquier ataque. Abismo recibía los golpes que cortaban su cuerpo… en un momento esquivo a Celestia tomándola de su crin girando sobre su cuello estrangulándola... Twilight se detuvo y disparo contra él... su rayo fue detenido por una de sus alas astrales que lo protegían... Alphonse se tele-transportó frente de Abismo sorprendiéndolo, este soltó a Celestia al ver como unas alas astrales ajenas a él se dirigían. Celestia cayó agotada y Twilight fue quien fue a atraparla... Alphonse dirigió una serie de cortes hacia Abismo sin éxito... ambos utilizaban sus alas astrales para bloquear sus ataques y para atacar.

- Twilight... estoy bien – dice Celestia al despertar de un micro-sueño

- De acuerdo – responde Twilight ayudándola a levantarse

- Twilight... Abismo es muy fuerte... ahora sin Alphonse reprimiendo su poder... parece imposible *Se levanta y tambalea su cabeza* Twilight terminare con esto – dice Celestia

- Princesa, ¿que planea hacer? - pregunta Twilightz

- Utilizare el hechizo de **"Fragmento Mental"**... un hechizo de una vez en la vida... lo he reservado para Abismo desde que Star Swirl me lo enseño antes de irse al reino de los unicornios y dejar lo que una vez fueron Alicornios... esto destrozara la mente de Abismo haciéndolo incapaz de respirar – dice Celestia decepcionada

- ¿Por qué no lo utilizaste antes? - pregunta Twilight

- Tenía esperanzas de que Alphonse derrotara a Abismo en su mente... además es de corta distancia – dice Celestia sonriendo

- De acuerdo – dice Twilight apartándose, dejando a Celestia volar hacia Abismo

Los Alicornios volaban y chocaban en el cielo, generando chispas, rayos al chocar sus alas... sus cuernos se entrelazaban y ambos empujaban para asesinar al otro... Abismo le corta la mejilla derecha, una pequeña herida...

- Alphonse es inútil pelear nuestras mentes están conectadas, se cual será tu próximo movimiento antes de que lo realices – dice Abismo confiado

- Eso no será ninguna ventaja – responde Alphonse

Celestia vuela pasando detrás de Alphonse... en ese segundo logro ver el cuerno de Celestia... y por instinto logro descifrar su hechizo... Celestia se acercaba a Abismo y toca su cuerno con el suyo comenzando su hechizo... se genera un silencio... la punta del cuerno de Abismo se ilumina y una corriente eléctrica blanca pasa por su cuerpo inmovilizándolo... pasan 15 segundo hasta que los demás que estaba apartados ven Alphonse sufriendo el mismo castigo... Los ojos de Luna se dilatan y se tele-transporta junto a Celestia empujándola a un lado, cancelando su hechizo... el pequeño rastro de magia que unía sus cuernos se rompe y Abismo regresa con una contracción... Alphonse se desmalla y cae junto con Abismo... Luna vuela para atrapar a Alphonse... este de tele-transporta y aparece sobre todos con los cascos trabados en una confrontación con Abismo... Ambos regresaron y comenzaron su combate de nuevo... Ambos disparan un rayo gigante... su impacto despeja el cielo... una explosión hace vibrar la tierra... Ambos invocan espada de acero que chocan entre sí, las alas Astrales chocan generando ondas de magia que alejan a las espadas... estas se redirigen y atraviesan sus cuerpos... Alphonse se tele-transporta sobre él y dispara un rayo que despeja el cielo lleno de espadas y estrella a Abismo contra el suelo... este invoca diamantes del suelo y los eleva hacia Alphonse... este los esquiva y desciende hacia el generando un cráter... estos disparan sus rayos provocando una explosión masiva proyectándose ambos a los lados... Abismo ilumina su cuerno y toma la luna retirándola del eclipsado poniéndola sobre el... Alphonse toma el sol... cargan su cuerno y ambos disparan un rayo desde estos gigantes del cielo… el suelo se destroza y hierve ambos dirigen sus rayos al otro... chocan y dejan caer sus rayos sobre ellos... cargan sus cuernos y disparan apartándose, sueltan a los gigantes del cielo y se miran a los lejos... Abismo levita el suelo sobre Abismo y lo aplasta produciendo una presión solar... crean una esfera de piedra... Abismo emerge herido y levita a Alphonse lo sostiene e invoca a un basilisco... esta lanza su mordida hacia Alphonse... Celestia y Luna frenan la mordida y destrozan la mandíbula del basilisco... Alphonse genera una explosiona su al redor y se libera manifestando una de sus alas y las aparta viéndolas a los ojos... carga su cuerno y dispara una rayo que sobre pasa su tamaño... este pasa y cubre a Abismo dañándolo masivamente... Abismo cae en el suelo débil... respira lentamente y genera del suelo unos cristales negros... Alphonse esquiva los primeros pero estos lo alcanzan y lo atraviesan... ante sus ojos solo puede ver un trozo de cristal atravesando su mejilla de lado a lado... el resto de su cuerno apuñalado masivamente... Ambos en el suelo respiran si permitiese parpadear... se levantan y cargan sus cuernos disparando otro rayo gigante provocando un impacto que termina de destruir las paredes del castillo... se acercan ambos uno al otro... a solo centímetros su ira es inmensa... gritan por el esfuerzo de sus cuerpos... un vacío se crea en el centro... este explota y aparta a ambos... se intenta levantar...Abismo gira su cuerpo y con sus cascos levanta dirigiendo unos trozos de pared hacia Alphonse... este ya no puede moverse intenta tele-trasportarse... pero su fuerza le falla... las rocas son destruidas por Twilight que se acerca... Celestia y Luna bajan cerca de Abismo... lo miran furiosas... iluminan su cuerno... aterrando a Abismo.

- Ustedes... extrañas... esto no aún no termina – dice Abismo tele-trasportándose dejando una chispa explosiva que destruye su rastro mágico

- Escapo... ¿por qué no se regeneraba como antes? – pregunta Cadance acercándose acompañada de los demás

- No gastaría magia regenerando sus heridas si su oponente era Alphonse, el igual lo hiso – responde Celestia

- El regenero su cráneo y órganos vitales después de ser apuñalado por los cristales... por eso no tenía la fuerza para defenderse como Abismo – responde Luna mirando hacia el

- Tranquilo te ayudaremos – dice Twilight curando sus heridas con el hechizo de curación espontanea

Alphonse miraba su alrededor... todo borroso... a los segundos comenzó a recuperarse y fijo su mirada en Twilight, la mira desorientado... y por reflejo se tele-transporta apartándose... frente a ellos mira su alrededor y las ruinas del castillo... el humo, las casas destruidas, los dragones muertos... Chrysalis intenta acercase para calmarlo... este retrocede al ver como todos lo miran... levanta sus casco delanteros y genera un circulo de rayos que limitan su perímetro

- Atrás Extraños... ¡Apartarse! - grita Alphonse disparando sus rayos como advertencia hacia el suelo

Este gira e intenta volar... este tropieza esta aun cansado... mira hacia los demás y se tele-trasporta a lo lejos... apartándose utilizando la tele-transportación como modo de escape.

- Princesa Celestia, ¿qué le ocurre? - pregunta Rarity

- Fue por el hechizo de "Fragmento Mental" - dice Celestia apenada

- ¡Hechizo... ¿qué hechizo?! - grita Luna a su hermana

- Ese hechizo destroza la mente de su víctima... fracturando su mente en pedazos que desaparecen... por cada segundo el daño es peor... entonces Alphonse carece de sus recuerdos más valiosos, por... - decía Celestia hasta ser interrumpida

- Si destroza su mente... ¿cómo sobrevivió?... además si olvidara, ¿cómo conoce tantos hechizos? – cuestiona Applejack a la princesa

- Es por que olvido lo que fue su infancia hasta momentos después de su destierro... los demás siglos debieron ser fracturados... es por eso que no fueron olvidados, además Abismo compartió mente con Alphonse por siglos... es posible que aun después de que los elementos de la armonía los separaran siguieran conectados... lo que provoco que su mente fuera afectada igual... al parecer borro además de borrar los primeros años borro todo lo relacionado con estos, es decir con ustedes y trozo de toda su memoria incluso este día ... parece que no olvido que Abismo es malo... lo interesante seria saber ¿Cuánto daño sufrió su mente? - dice Twilight sosteniendo una libreta escribiendo cálculos previamente invocada

- No nos recordara – dice Celestia

- Me olvido – dice Luna triste

- Canterlot está destruida... ¿adónde vivirán? - dice Chrysalis

- Cuando los tele-trasporte a todos, los envié a diferente ciudades, acompañados de soldados... tendrán refugio en lo que Canterlot se reconstruye – dice Celestia mirando entristecida los escombros

- Por otra parte movilizare a los dragones para buscar a Abismo y Alphonse... con sus heridas no debieron ir lejos – dice Pinkie Pie escribiendo una carta, frente a ella un dragón muy delgado de escamas azules que esperaba el mensaje.

- ¿Pinkie, que estás haciendo? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

- Escribo una carta para Éxodo, pidiéndole movilizar los dragones para buscar a ese par, además de eso le comparto una receta de pastel de diamante – dice Pinkie Pie entregando la carta al dragón que se hiso humo, volando en forma de nube densa

- A veces olvido que eres princesa jejeje – dice Fluttershy

- Yo también lo olvido – dice Pinkie Pie acercándose a Fluttershy

- ¿Fluttershy puedes rastrar a esos dos como antes? - pregunta Luna

- No, sus esencias cambiaron mucho...y al irse estaban tan débiles que no dejaron un rastro solido – dice Fluttershy lamentado no ayudar

- Debemos darnos prisa en capturar a Abismo antes de que use su hechizo de curación y regenere su poder – dice Rainbow Dash

- Para que realizar ese hechizo necesitas usar la 1/4 de la magia total, Abismo no tenía ni siquiera un 1/10 de su poder, Alphonse tiene mayor probabilidad de realizar el hechizo primero solo es cuestión de tiempo – dice Chrysalis

- Y si tienen hambre... cuando tengo hambre no puedo ni moverme porque no tengo la "Pinki-Energia" para moverme... por eso como muchos dulces – dice Pinkie sonriendo

- Linda eso es tan… - decía Rarity ante la idea hasta ser interrumpida

- ¡Brillante!, después de todo también tiene esas necesidades... y no se expondrán al mundo que no conocen... se expondrán para buscar alimento – dice Cadance

- Bien, Ustedes regresen a Poniville, Cadance y Shining Armor el Imperio de Cristal regresen y mantengan sus fronteras vigiladas... Chrysalis...

- ¿Quieres que acompañe a Shining Armor al Imperio? - dice Chrysalis viendo a Cadance que estaba atrás de el

Cadance ilumina su cuerno y genera electricidad acompañada de una mirada hostil, Shining voltea a verla y Cadance mira a Chrysalis iluminar su cuerno sonriéndole, ambas se miran furiosas y sonriendo queriendo lanzarse un cuchillo al cuello.

- A veces no sé si ocurrió algo entre ellos cuando Chrysalis tomo el lugar de Cadance, o simplemente le gusta molesta a Cadance – dice Twilight

- Chrysalis, acompañara a Twilight a su castillo, sin Simuladores

- De acuerdo... ellos están viviendo su propia vida en una aldea que vive en las montañas… algunos ya tienen familia y se alimentan de su propio amor – dice Crysalis tranquila

Todos se preparan para irse, Flutthershy llamo su locomotora y la abordaron para llevar a todos a sus destinos.

A las afueras de Equestria Abismo se refugió en una cueva para regenerar su cuerpo lentamente, cuando le dio hambre invocaba comida, esto retrasaba su regeneración un poco. Abismo sabía que su memoria fue destruida... al intentar recordar a la identidad de las Alicornios, este no lograba nada.

En el interior del Bosque Everfree, Alphonse descansaba sobre las rocas de un lago, levanto un refugio con rocas, invoco comida y comenzó su recuperación, su refugio era similar a una pequeña cueva. En su cabeza recordaba los que lo salvaron pero no lograba identificar a nadie, pero sentía algo familiar el uno de ellos.

**[En la locomotora]**

- Twilight, ¿crees que Alphonse no me recuerde? - pregunta Luna

- No estoy segura, es posible... pero no se deprima si logro enamorarlo una vez podrá hacerlo de nuevo – responde Twilight

- Sí, pero eso fue hace siglos... tal vez ya ni me ame – dice Luna triste

- No amarla, el utilizo las estrellas para liberarla de la luna cuando era Nightmare Moon y ¿dices que no te ama? – dice Rarity emocionada

- Cierto, además nuestra relación fue intima, eso sí lo recuerdo – cometa Luna con determinación

- ¿Intima? - pregunta Pinkie Pie desde la ventana de la locomotora

- Me refiero a que conocía todo de él, jejeje le gustaba estar cerca del agua y volar de noche, le temía a la oscuridad cuando era pequeño y se sume si respiran en su cuello, jejeje – dice Luna nerviosa

_*Nota: Cuando Celestia mostro los hologramas del ataque de Abismo a su raza, las ponis miraban solo el ataque y algunos recuerdos de Celestia, nunca mostro la intimidad de Discord y Alphonse, por eso ninguna sabe que tan íntimo eran*_

- Flutteshy, ¿ya no se te dificulta utilizar la magia verdad? - pregunta Celestia

- No, es fácil, Discord se divertía mucho jugando con ella... y es cierto es divertido – dice Flutthershy invocando un vaso de vidrio con leche de chocolate *lo toma Pinkie Pie*

- Discord era muy bueno contigo... me alegro que su magia no se haya perdido... ¿Algunas vez intento algo contigo? - pregunta Celestia tímida

- Mmm... cuando recibí su magia intento besarme pero desapareció – dice Fluttershy temerosa

- ¿Querías besarlo? - pregunta Celestia ansiosa pero disimulado

- Mmm... no lo sé, siempre le escribía y me divertía con el cuándo me visitaba, nunca pensé en el como pareja... pero me incline hacia el jeje *risa debil* – dice Fluttershy sonrojada

Ambas rieron un poco antes de cambias de tema

- Princesa Celestia ¿y Daring Doo? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

- Fue evacuada junto con la guardia Pegasos... debe estar en Cloudsdale, tranquila está bien, de seguro ya está en su casa durmiendo... - dice Celestia

- ¡Luna, olvidamos alzar la luna y bajar el sol! - grita Celstia alarmada

- Sera solo bajar – dice Luna señalando la luna en el cielo

- ¡Ahora comienza otro tipo de caza... Luna ira por el afecto de Alphonse!, ¿lo conseguirá o alguien más se lo arrebatara?, Luna utilizara sus encantos femeninos y yo comeré unos cupcakes antes de ir a dormir – dice Pinkie Pie alegre narrando a la nada

Esto provocó las risas de todos.

- ¡Hey Pinkie!, ¿cómo distrajiste a Abismo antes que golpeara su rostro?, fue increíble no tenía idea de que ocurría - pregunta Rainbow Dash

- Ahhhh... si fue divertido no creo que esperara eso... jejeje... *Se acerca hacia la ventana y saca su cabeza* yo solo ¡LO BESE!... *Vuelve a meter su cabeza y cerrar la ventana*... ¿me escucharon? - dice Pinkie Pie sonriéndoles a todos mostrando sus labios lanzándoles besos

Todos miraron a Pinkie sorprendidos

- ¿Y cómo saben sus labios? - pregunta Chrysalis interesada

- ¡CHRYSALIS! - gritan todos


	10. Estrellas Sobre El Crepúsculo

**[Bosque Everfree]**

Dentro de este Alphonse se refugiaba regenerando su poder lentamente, sus heridas sanaban a un ritmo constante, pero no era el único en ese bosque.

- Sera mejor que te retires... no quiero problemas – dice Alphonse desde el interior de su pequeña cueva sin abrir sus ojos

- Muy extraño es... un Aliconio eres... herido estas... debes ser amigo o enemigo ser – dice Zecora la cebra asomando su reflejo en el lago que esta frente a la cueva

- Eso depende de ti – dice Alphonse perturbando su regeneración iluminando su cuerno para defenderse

- Jeje Amiga, de mí no debes temer... pero este bosque peligroso puede ser – dice Zecora mostrando ante la luz de la cueva

- ¿Una Cebra? ***mira asombrado***... muy lejos de tu hogar estas... ¿o soy yo quien se ha alejado del suyo? - dice Alphonse continuando con su regeneración

- Eso yo lo desconozco... ¿Dónde está tu hogar? - dice Zecora acercándose

- Ya lo he olvidado... ahora solo vivo en el tiempo – responde Alphonse sin abrir sus ojos extendiendo su ala hacia Zecora

- Pues mucho tiempo no te quedara si continuas aquí... tus heridas curare… de la magia no solo debes depender – dice Zecora revisando el ala herida

Alphonse respira tranquilo y se levanta agradeciendo a la cebra acompañándola a través del bosque... a paso lento y firme avanzaron sin comentar algo hasta llegar a la casa de Zecora

- Linda decoración muy tradicional – dice Alphonse al ver las mascaras

- Gracias... ven toma asiento... entablar tus alas debo si mejorar es lo que quieres – responde Zecora tomando unos trozos de madera y frascos con loción verde

Alphonse se inclinó y estiro lo más posible sus alas... Zecora se disculpó primero y tomo sus alas estirándolas reacomodando los huesos... Alphonse dejaba escapar gestos de dolor pero no se permitía emitir un sonido... reacomodada fue cubierta por una crema verde, entablada y cubierta por vendas...solo era la primera ala, Alphonse tomo aire y no cambio su rostro al sentir los tirones y el movimiento de sus huesos... Al final el dejo escapar un suspiro lento y firme. Zecora se acerca y arranca un pelo de su Crin, llevándolo a una caldera.

- ¿Por qué ha sido eso? - pregunta Alphonse

- ¿Quisiera saber que te ocurrió, y esto me lo dirá... tu rostro muestra que no me dirás, no planeo obligarte... pero debo saber dónde están tus heridas – dice Zecora al ver un humo azul elevarse mostrando pequeños fragmentos de su infancia (Discord), charlas con Abismo en su mente, y su reciente pelea

- ¿Vez algo que sea útil? - pregunta Alphonse levantándose acercándose a las imágenes

- Tu mente fue destrozada, temo que remedio no existe, solo el tiempo te ayudara... además tus heridas debo atender - dice Zecora soplando hacia el humos dispersándolo, toma a su invitado y lo lleva a recostar

- ¿Porque eres amable conmigo, ni de la misma especie somos, puedo ser un monstruo ¿qué te obliga a ayudarme?- pregunta Alphonse al recostarse

- Desconfías de quien te ayuda, por desconocer sus motivos...Motivo fue que cuando regresaba de comprar suministros pasa por una flores... me topé con una algo peculiar... una flor de invierno... le pregunte si necesitaba algo, la flor no me respondió verbalmente pero entendí que debía seguirla a través del bosque... al continuar la flor me llevo hasta el otro lado de la laguna donde descansabas, continúe y la seguí hasta que notaste mi presencia... cuando volví a buscar la flor, esta no estaba... entendí que debía ayudarte, sobre todo debía saber quién eras, pero ahora eso secundario es – dice Zecora flotando en el cuerpo de Alphonse una crema transparente, dándole unos jarabes para curar sus órganos y restaurar su salud

- Bien, muchas gracias... soy Alphonse de la Estrella, tus jarabes saben extraño... antes habías mencionado que te reabasteciste... ¿Dónde esta este mercado? ***gruñe el estómago***- dice Alphonse agradecido

- Hambre pareces tener, mis alimentos los he olvidado en el bosque cuando comencé a perseguir la flor – dice Zecora tranquila

- Oh, entonces regresare por ellos, amiga y volveré – dice Alphonse levantándose acercándose a la puerta

- Además podrías prestarme algo para cubrirme, me ha comenzado a dar frio – dice Alphonse deteniéndose frente a la puerta

Zecora se acerca a su perchero y le ofrece su abrigo. Alphonse se marcha caminando con cuidado de no golpear sus alas con las ramas... a pocos minutos encuentra las bolsas en el suelo, las toma y regresa... pero lo asalta un olor... una suave brisa trajo con ella el aroma de algo... Alphonse mira su alrededor buscando su origen... pero lo abandona y regresa con Zecora... al llegar le agradece por todo se aleja un poco e invoca una bolsa con semillas, como gesto de agradecimiento, le pide que le preste su abrigo en lo que va a buscar alimento propio al mercado... Zecora le ofrece alimentarlo, este lo rechaza agregando que quiere ir por el mismo al mercado... Sale por la puerta confiado... Zecora mira extrañada la puerta y dice en voz alta "Continua al frente y gira en el árbol marcado la derecha"... se escucha el otro lado un "Gracias...". Ella entre cierra ojos y dice su propio nombre... "Gracias Zecora" dice Alphonse antes de irse.

Alphonse camina con las indicaciones de Zecora y sale de entre los árboles en Poniville. Camina cubriéndose la cara con el gorro, avanza por las calles mirando impresionado la arquitectura y los habitantes... se detienen al ver un puesto de manzanas.

- Unas manzanas si se permite – dice Alphonse acercándose a las vendedoras

- Claro serian dos bit – dice **Apple Bloom** mostrando 2 manzanas

- ¿Bit? - dice Alphonse virando su cabeza... invoca una trozo de diamante azul

- Diamante no un Bit – dice **Scootalo** levantando un biz

- ¿Ahora es un Bit? - dice Alphonse distorsionando la forma del diamante, imitando la del bit

- Genial... pero no un Bit es de oro y eso es diama... - decia **Sweetie Belle** hasta detenerse al ver como convertía el diamante en oro solido

- Deben ser... dos – dice **Apple Bloom** impresionada

Dos "Bit" - dice Alphonse dividiendo su moneda creando dos

Las tres potrillas miran impresionadas como Alphonse retira su gorro y levita una manzana comiéndola seguida de la otra... vuelve a cubrirse con su gorro y se retira

- Espere señor... me puede enseñar eso – dice **Sweetie Belle **deteniéndolo con un tirón de su abrigo

- Es un hechizo muy avanzado... dice Alphonse retirándose finalmente

Alphonse continuo por el pueblo observándola, conversando con algunos ponis... pasa sobre el un dragón blanco cortando el aire... Alphonse se refugia debajo de un árbol esperando a que este se alejara más... ve con cuidado como se dirige al castillo de Twilight... Alphonse da media vuelta y se aleja hacia el bosque, regresando con Zecora para devolverle su abrigo.

- Haz vuelto... ¿algo más necesitas? - dice Zecora

- Gracias por esto... ya no lo necesito – dice Alphonse

- ¿Ya puedes volar? - pregunta Zecora

- No... pero mis fuerzas son las suficientes para hacer esto – dice Alphonse materializando sus alas astrales... retrayéndolas cubriendo las alas naturales... ilumina su cuerno y se solifican en forma de un abrigo largo que rosaba el suelo

- De acuerdo, buena suerte – dice Zecora sonriéndole

**[Castillo de Twilight]**

Cristal llega con Spike sobre su espalda, entrando por una ventana, las ponis los saludan gentilmente... Cristal se acerca a Pinkie e inclina su cabeza... ella se levanta y abra su cabeza... Cristal la levanta llevando sobre ella a Pinkie.

- ¿Adónde iremos ahora? - pregunta Pinkie Pie desde lo alto de la cabeza de Cristal

- Podemos ir a las fronteras... el ultimo rastro de Abismo informaba que se encontraba escondido... y Alphonse parece haber desvanecido su existencia – dice Twilight desde su trono

- Pueden ir a buscarlo casa por cada por toda Equestria si quieren... pero por que no usar el rastreo de Flutterhy en un mapa y así ubicar la zona – dice Chrysalis jugando con las plumas de Fluttershy

- No hay mapa que cubra toda Equestria y sus fronteras... - dice Applejack

- De hecho existe uno... a sus lugares – dice Twilight

Se materializa en el plano dentro de los tronos un gran mapa holográfico... Twilight le da una señal a Fluttershy para rastrear... el mapa gira buscando, aislando zona por zona... quedan dos manchas rojas brillando... acercan a la primera y ven a Abismo regresando en dirección de la segunda luz... Alphonse... la luz lo se acerca y lo muestra saliendo del bosque Everfree con un abrigo de plumas blancas que cubrían sus alas... se aleja del castillo con cada paso.

Fluttershy cierra sus ojos y aísla las dos imágenes, analiza a cada uno y de sorpresa abre los ojos... se levanta y vuela fuera del castillo perseguida por Rainbow Dash

- ¿Qué sucede Fluttershy? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

- Debemos ir con el... no tiene oportunidad contra... tiene sus alas rotas – dice Flutthershy volando más rápido

Rainbow Dash se detiene y regresa con Twilight para informarle. Se altera al escuchar que Alphonse tiene sus alas rotas... lo hace incapaz de huir... piensa Twilight.

- Twilight deja de pensar y vamos a buscarlo – le dice Rarity agitándola

Cristal toma a Applejack y a Rarity con sus garras dejándolas junto a Spike sobre ella... Cristal sale y sigue a Rainbow Dash y a Twilight.

Flutthershy se detiene al sentir que esta demasiado cerca del Alphonse... lo busca pero no lo encuentra... desciende para ver entre los arboles...se detiene en frio al sentir una mirada detrás de ella, gira y ve a Alphonse levitando trozos de piedra afilada a su alrededor.

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunta Alphonse

- Soy... Flutthershy – tartamudea al ver la expresión en los ojos de Alphonse, sedienta y atormentadora

- Señorita Fluttershy usted... me huele familiar *Se acerca e inhala un poco del aire* ¡Discord! - grita Alphonse disparando las piedras

Fluttershy las vuelve flores, vuela y lo derriba cayendo sobre sus alas... Alphonse grita y se retuerce por unreflejo de Fluttershy que lo golpea ... Fluttershy se disculpa y le dice que no eres enemiga... Alphonse se levanta y respira pidiendo una explicación

- No recuerdo mucho... pero veo a Discord como mi familia... siento una herida al pensar que tienes su magia... ¿cuál es la verdad? – pregunta Alphonse

- Discord es tu hermano, "básicamente", tu memoria fue dañada por un hechizo que era para Abismo... el mato a Discord y el me otorgo su magia como último gesto de amabilidad... no puedes ir contra Abismo en tu estado... sé que tan herido estas... deja que te ayudemos...- dice Fluttershy explicando más, a detalle... cuidando sus palabras.

Al llegar Rainbow Dash y los demás ven a Alphonse estirando una de sus alas hacia Fluttershy quien revisa que tanto daño tiene, cuidando no herirla más... Alphonse siente la presencia del dragón y materializa sus alas desapareciendo totalmente el abrigo mostrando sus alas entabladas... Dispara unas plumas de advertencia... estas son frenadas por la magia de Twilight...

- La Alicornio morada... entonces son aliados – dice Alphonse desapareciendo sus alas astrales

- Alphonse mira tú estado – dice Cristal

- Debiste dejar que Twilight te sanara antes – dice Rarity

- Eres tonto... escapaste en cuanto la viste – dice Rainbow Dash al ver los entablados

- Escapaste más rápido que las ventas de Sidra en Temporada – dice Applejcak

- Cristal toma a Alphonse y llévalo al Catillo de Twilight – dice Pinkie desde la cabeza del dragón

Cristal se acerca y lo toma con cuidado... Alphonse no se opone y deja que se lo lleven a pesar de lo de repente que aparecieron.

- ¿Cuándo hiciste esos entablados Fluttershy? - pregunta Twilight impresionada

- Yo no los hice... esta crema es de Zecora – responde Flutthershy elevandose vuela hacia Twilght para acompañarla

**[En el castillo de vuelta]**

- Listo Alphonse utilizare mi hechizo de Curación Espontanea, no quiero que te muevas – dice Twilight iluminando su cuerno

- Totalmente... ¿Cuantas veces lo haz echo completo? – pregunta Alphonse dudoso

- Una vez y se desmallo – le susurra Pinkie Pie, poniendo nervioso a Alphonse que intento moverse

Twilight toca su cuerno con el cuerpo de Alphonse... una carga de energía pasa por el cuerpo de ambos descargando magia electrificando sus cuerpos... Alphonse cerro sus ojos al sentir el efecto... los abre y se crea una explosión que lo dispara contra la pared... Twilight mira su cuerno echar humo... agotada suspira intentando no caer de cansancio... las demás ponis miran la nube de humo blanco que cubría a Alphonse... Twilight intenta sostener su mirada... en el suelo unos trozos de madera... en la pared una nube de humo y Twilight cayendo al suelo agotada... un par de alas la sostienen evitando el golpe contra el suelo... Alphonse despejo el humo al aletear al volar hacia Twilight para evitar que se golpeara.

- Gracias, lamento haber dudado... pero necesitas estudiar más – dice Alphonse sosteniendo la cabeza de Twilight viendo como cierra sus ojos

- Gracias... estudiar más... - escucha Twilight confundida

- Se ha sobre esforzado... *se estira incinerando las vendas y sus entablados* señorita Fluttershy ¿dónde se encuentra Abismo? - pregunta Alphonse levitando a Twilight cargándola sobre el

Flutershy traga saliva y se concentra buscando en el ambiente el rastro de Abismo... por permanecer inmovible, estática... habla solo para responder

- Lo he perdido, no logro encontrarlo – dice temiendo esperando ser reprochada.

- Entonces no esta tan débil... se escondió de tu rastreo... planea algo *Twilight intenta despertar agitando las plumas de Alphonse* debemos dejar esto... Abismo no saldrá hoy...y cuando emerge esta vez terminare con el... *golpea el suelo con su casco*, ¿Dónde descansara ella? *acomoda a Twilight para irse* - dice Alphonse mirando a las demás ponis

- Si quieres puedes dejarnos a Twilight, nosotras la llevamos – dice Rainbow Dash

- Oh, de acuerdo – dice Alphonse mirando a Rainbow a detalle - ¿Eres quien pateo el rostro de Abismo cuando aún estaba en su interior, cierto? - pregunta sonriente – Muy buena patada, incluso la sentí en su interior... pero no fue todo por ti... la poni distractora...- dice intentando recordar

- ¡Fui yo! - grita Pinkie – fue divertido

- Cierto, rompiste la concentración de Abismo totalmente, lo que impidió que se protegiera de ella... ya veo por qué los dragones te siguen – dice Alphonse

- ¿Por qué intentaba perseguir a Abismo estando tan herido? - pregunta Applejack

- Es muy simple... sabía que ganaría, es hora de irse *intenta apartarse a Twilight de encima, Pinkie lo detiene* - dice Alphonse

- La despertaras... no ha dormido desde que todo esto comenzó, se merece un descanso, ¡ya puedo ver sus ojeras!, permite que descanse – dice Pinkie permitiendo ver a Alphonse a Twilight dormir sobre sus alas estiradas que sostienen su peso con facilidad – Además ella te curo, le debes una, y ya te había intentado curar pero escapaste, así que le debes 3 – dice Pinkie dialogando con Alphonse – 3, ¿no deberían ser dos? - pregunta Alphonse confundido – debes ser amable y ofrecer una de tu parte, jejeje – dice Pinkie frente a Alphonse que miraba sin cambiar su rostro – Jejeje me parece un trato justo – responde Alphonse sin protestar

- Es hora de irnos, ya está atardeciendo – dice Rainbow Dash

- ¿Llevas a Twilight a su cuarto? - pregunta Rarity

- Suena fácil, claro... - dice Alphonse - está en la torre sur en la última puerta – dice Rarity retirándose a su casa - ¿Ustedes se irán? - pregunta Alphonse antes de irse – sí, tenemos nuestras propias casa y ya oscurecido – dice Rarity

- Buena suerte – dice Applejack despidiéndose

**[Cuarto de Twilight]**

Alphonse llego algo cansado, no podía usar sus alas por traer a Twilight cómoda en ellas... y usar su magia sería un desperdicio, al mirar la puerta se detiene y recuerda lo último que le dijo Pinkie antes de irse.

**[Flash-Back]**

"Primero pasa por la cocina y toma la caja de chocolates que tengo escondida dentro de la caja de vegetales, en el horno hay un pastel lo dejas en la habitación junto a la de Twilight, dentro de su cuarto deja en su cama a Twiligth deja los chocolates en él un costado de su cama, toma solo uno, el que tenga una estrella, luego revisa el estante con la letra M, y finalmente no reprimas esas emociones, esa mascara solo te hace más daño a ti... pero si quieres te puedes ahorrar todo esto y dejar que te lleve hasta la sima, pero luego me tendrás que acompañar a mí..."

**[Fin del Flash-Back]**

- Eran demasiadas instrucciones detalladas... tenía algo en mente... Verdad Abismo... cierto, ya no estamos junto, jejeje la costumbre, bien, pastel, listo ahora terminemos con esto – dice Alphonse entrando en la habitación – esto es una habitación parece una biblioteca privada – dice al ver todos los libros cuidados.

- Tienes un problema de lectura, incluso yo tenía un límite... el cual era dormir en la biblioteca privada, no llevarme la biblioteca a mi cuarto – dice Alphonse deslizándola hacia su cama cubriéndola, dejando la cajita de chocolates en una mesa de noche – Ahora debo tomar uno, jirafa, sol, piedra, jirafa, hoja, ¡estrella! - lo toma y lo come esperando degustar el sabor... se sorprende al estar delicioso, se gira y camia hacia los estantes – libros, ninguno empolvado, ¿son nuevos?, M, buscare algo que leer... y le contare una historia para dormir mientras acaricio su crin para ayudarla a dormir, prometiendo... le... que... estaré... por siempre... Magia Elemental... este libro, estos libros, ¿Donde los obtuvo? - dice Alphonse dejando de jugar al ver los libros que el leyó en el pasado.

- Cuando revisábamos los escombros de la pelea de Abismo y Discord encontramos la biblioteca de tu madre, los libros estaban destruidos, por el tiempo, Celestia me dio un hechizo para restaurarlos y poder entender que es lo que sucede contigo, hasta ahora no he podido romper el hechizo que protege ese libro – dice Twilight despertando comiendo los chocolates - Están muy buenos... ¿Alphonse que era eso de leerme y contarme una historia para ayudarme a dormir?

- No lo sé, pero se siente muy rutinario, tanto que evitarlo me proporciona confusión, no puedo recordarlo – dice Alphonse girando retirando ese libro acercándose a Twilight

- Tienes algunas lágrimas en tus ojos – dice Twilight acercando una de sus alas para retirársela

- jeje Este libro es prohibido, por eso tiene un seguro mágico, es el que utilice para obtener mi poder... solo funciona si tienes el deseo de aprender, con buena intención, el libro se abrirá y te mostrara el hechizo que quieras, no necesitas conocerlo, el libro sabe lo que te falta... además puedes modificar estos hechizos para obtener diferente efectos, desde la petrificación a la reanimación, muchos de mis hechizos son de este libro – dice Alphonse

Alphonse deja el libro cerrado sobre la cama, pone uno de sus cascos sobre este y le pide a Twilight hacer lo mismo juntos iluminan su cuerno descargando una chispa en el libro, este se abre agitando sus paguinas en el aire... se detiene un hechizo avanzado.

- "Ojo del Mañana, este hechizo te permitirá ver al futuro, gastando un drástico nivel de magia" ¿este hechizo es el que utilizo el Rey Imperio contigo verdad? - pregunta Twilight

- Si, él lo diseño además él fue quien lo publico en este libro – dice Alphonse sentándose cerca de la cama

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta Twilight acercándose, tomando un chocolate

- Si un hechizo existe fuera de este libro su autor o su maestro puede venir y solo poniendo su casco sobre el libro crear un capítulo de su libro, sin la necesidad de escribir – dice Alphonse abriendo el libro mostrando las hojas en blanco

- ¿Aquí están tus hechizos? - pregunta Twilight tomando el libro buscando entre las paguinas en blanco

- No, yo estuve fuera mucho tiempo nunca los publique, el único que yo cree y está en se libro es sobre invocación de armas masivas, es el que utilizo Abismo para defenderse – dice Alphonse recordando como las uso

- Y tus Alas astrales, ¿por qué no lo publicas aquí también? - pregunta Twilight acercándole el libro al rostro

- Mis alas astrales son el arma definitiva, tan filosas como para cortar el tiempo, y tan suaves para detener un impacto masivo, estas funcionan de tal manera que ningún rastro de magia las atraviese, ni rayos ni explosiones... sin embargo armas comunes las atraviesan sin dificultad, a menos que tengan rastro mágico, es decir que hayas utilizado la magia para levantar el cuchillo en ese caso no podrá pasar... las alas son tan fuerte como lo sea su propietario... por eso Abismo las utilizaba mucho, pero usarlas en exceso puede gastar mucha magia – explica Alphonse girando su mirada a la pared

- Y pueden ser usadas como el arma más letal con esas plumas – dice Twilight recordando las plumas de Abismo

- Plumas letales no existe magia que las destruyas o las detienes con un escudo muy fuerte o mueres por ellas, Twilight... ¿tú no siempre fuiste Alicornio cierto? - Alphonse gira leve su rostro mirándola con un ojo

- Si, ¿cómo lo sabes? - pregunta Twilight intrigada

- Es un detalle del ojo del mañana, usando este ojo nunca podrás ser engañado, además de poder ver información importante sobre los demás... Útil si lo que quieres es saber quiénes son tus amigos – dice Alphonse mostrando una espiral en su ojo izquierdo

- Bien, mi coronación fue hace tiempo, pero aun no me acostumbro a ser Princesa, jejeje – dice apenada Twilight

- ¿Quieres aprender algo? - sonrie Alphonse bajando el libro a pies de la cama

- ¿A qué te refieres, me enseñaras uno de tus hechizos... las alas astrales? - pregunta emocionada Twilight

- Jejeje Las alas astrales es un hechizo de alma, podrás usarlo pero tus alas necesitan ser activadas aparte, tu deseo más anhelado será su color, y su fuerza vendrá de tu voluntad – dice sonriente Alphonse corrigiendo a Twilight

- Eso sería increíble, ¿entonces que me enseñaras? - pregunta Twlight curiosa

- El ojo del mañana – dice Alphonse – ¿Por qué solo es el ojo y no los ojos? - pregunta Twilight – solo se puede desarrollar un ojo con este hechizo si quieres otro... tendrás que quitárselo a otro portador – dice Alphonse acercando su rostro mostrando su ojo izquierdo en espiral

- Eres muy joven ahora que lo noto – dice Alphonse desactivando su ojo mirando a Twilight frente a frente

- ¿Muy joven?, *Se enoja* Tu eres muy viejo

- jajajaja *Alphonse se ríe al escuchar esto y al ver el rostro de Twilight molesta* Sabes que Celestia es incluso mayor que yo, ahora imagina quien es el viejo *Twilight lo piensa y se arrepiente, Alphonse se ríen en el suelo*

- ¡Lo dice quien estuvo comprometido y se fue! - grita Twilight... lo piensa y se tapa la boca intentando borrar lo ocurrido

- Alphonse se levanta serio y gira hacia Twiligth diciendo - Comprometido... Sabes más de mí que yo mismo... jejeje lamento dejarte en el altar, esta vez estaré contigo, Twilight – responde Alphonse amable

- Yo no fui tu prometida, ella era la ...ahh muy listo, no te diré quién era – dice Twilight

- Vaya eres muy astuta, creí que serias más fácil de engañar... pero fue mucho más fácil – Alphonse desaparece

- Alphonse, deja de jugar – comenta Twilight al verlo desvanecerse

- Ahora dime o... *¡O qué! Grita Twilight* te are cosquillas hasta que te desmalles por la falta de aire, luego desacomodare tus libro en diferentes estante y finalmente hurgare en tu memoria – dice Alphonse aterrándola

- ¡NOO! - grita Twilight ante la amenaza, agitando la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando el rostro de Alphonse

- ¡Hey eso no fue amable! - dice Alphonse cayendo sobre la cama. Twilight toma sus patas con su magia se acerca y acerca su rostro al suyo amenazándolo que se rinda... Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y comienza a levitar sus libros, lentamente rompe sus ataduras mágicas mira a Twilight desafiante esperando su siguiente movimiento... ella se acerca y respira cerca de su cuello... Las pupilas de Alphonse se dilatan y comienza a patalear su magia se desactiva

- Twilight, basta, basta, es suficiente, es tan indecente por parte de una princesa, está bien, te ... disculpo *Twilight se detiene y lo mira con una cara de "Enserio", vuelve a molestar a Alphonse*... ok, ok, ya entendí, lo lamento, tu ganas – se rinde Alphonse ante su situación

- ¿Enserio te... rindes? – pregunta al ver que Alphonse ya no se oponía... lo ve respirando agitado, sonriente y ruborizado – Entonces arregla mi cuarto

- jejeje Sera un desperdicio – dice Alphonse sonriendo, acercándose a Twilight

Se levanta con la fuerza de sus alas, derribandola, al suelo, suavemente sostenida... se aparta un poco y se pone frente a Twilight abriendo sus alas firmemente, ella se esconde sorprendida al pensar que la atacaría... en un segundo Alphonse vuela y derriba a Twilight de nuevo contra la cama... ella toma su almohada y lo golpea con ella en el rostro hasta apartarlo, este la mira sonriente invoca sobre el mas almohadas y las dispara contra Twilight, ella las atrapa recibiéndolas y se las regresa, en momentos se acerca y lo golpe en el rostro... Alphonse levanta la sabana y la cubre levantándola sobre el suelo... se acerca triunfante se gira y toma un chocolate... dos cascos cubiertos lo toman del cuello abrazándolo derribándolo hacia el suelo cubriéndolo con la sabana... sobre el Twilight lo cabalga haciéndole costillas en sus costados con sus alas... Alphonse ríe a gritos, no soporta las cosquillas y se tele-transporta fuera de esta...

- ¡Hey sin tele-transportación! - grita Twilight saltando sobre el sosteniendo una almohada con su magia

Alphonse toma una almohada y apaga la luz con su magia atrapa a Twilight con la almohada y la levita frente a él con su magia, acerca sus plumas y dispuesto a provocarle un ataque de cosquillas... se detiene dejándola en el suelo, mirando hacia la ventana, tomando otro chocolate ofreciendo otro a Twilight

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunta Twilight recuperando el aire

- Ya no es divertido – dice Alphonse comiendo el chocolate

- ¿Por qué, yo me divierto? - pregunta Twilight

- Antes había dicho que eras muy joven... me refería a ser un infante... ahora veo que me equivoque – dice Alphonse viendo discretamente a Twilight

- ¿Te refieres a...?, bueno, si lo suficientemente madura – dice Twilight pensando, contestando lo más evidente

- Buenas noches Princesa Twilight Sparkle – dice Alphonse volviendo toda la habitación a la normalidad, retirándose hacia la puerta

- Alto, ¿Por qué esto te detiene? – pregunta Twilight confundida

- Por qué me estoy divirtiendo mucho – dice Alphonse en voz alta

- Lo entiendo, yo también me estoy divirtiendo, nunca hice esto cuando era más joven –comenta Twilight alegre

- Necesitas algo más antes de que me marche – comenta Alphonse

- ¿Marcharte?, bueno, necesito que alguien me acompañe esta noche a estudiar, y vigile que Chrysalis no entre a mi habitación, quiere hacerme una broma desde que llego, y no te puedes negar me debes una – dice Twilight

- Dos, te debo dos aun, esta sería solo una... bien entonces me quedare esta noche – responde Alphonse

- Ahora que lo pienso... como sé que no eres Chrysalis cambiando de forma – se acerca a Alphonse intrigada por la posibilidad

Alphonse avanza un poco y le da un beso en los labios retirándose después – No soy Chrysalis, Twilight – dice Alphonse apenado intentando no desviar la vista de la vacía expresión de sorprendida de Twilight, ella traga saliva, humedece sus labios y le dice – No estoy segura, quizás deba averiguarlo – se acerca y le regresa el beso apartándose un poco solo para que él se adelante, empujándola contra la mesita de los chocolates.

Twilight se aparta y toma un chocolate endulzando sus labios con su sabor... Alphonse la levanta dirigiéndola hacia el balcón.

- No aquí afuera – dice Twilight abrazándolo del cuello intentando no alejarse al ser levitada

- Vamos, es una noche perfecta para volar, además quiero volar contigo esta noche – dice Alphonse invitándola a volar extendiendo su ala sobre el balcón

Alphonse vuela sobre las nubes acompañado de Twilight que estaba sobre el mientras se miraban girando en círculo alrededor de la nubes, al atravesarlas se abrazan y se lanzan al lado opuesto, ambos suben por los cielos hasta desaparecer en las nubes, se acercan y juntos guardan sus alas y caen al suelo viéndose uno al otro, Twilight gira y se pone de espaldas, permitiendo que Alphonse la abrace con sus alas fuertemente impidiéndole moverse... se acercan al suelo... Alphonse guarda su cabeza en el cuello de Twilight y comienza a besarla... a pocos metros materializa sus alas astrales y que lo vuelven a elevar, suelta a Twilight y comienzan a perseguirse en el cielo, Twilight se acerca y permite que la abrace y la lleve a su cuarto, ya está cansada. Twilight baja en el balcón y arrastra a Alphonse a su cuarto por sus alas... Ella se sube a su cama y lo invita a dormir cerrando con seguro la puerta cubriéndose con la sabana hasta los francos... Alphonse la mira sonriente, respira y gira para cerrar la ventana que lleva al balcón, recoge los chocolate y se acerca a la cama... sube sobre esta y besa la cara de la ya dormida Twilight, sube a la cama y duerme junto a ella, cubriéndola con una de sus alas, por encima de esta su sabana, Twilight se acomoda junto a él y duerme... Alphonse la mira y descansa su cabeza junto a la suya, cerrando los ojos feliz.

**[Por la mañana]**

Cristal es la primera en despertar y comienza revisar el castillo buscando intrusos... encuentra a Chrysalis durmiendo en la sala, se acerca y le pregunta la razón de encontrarla durmiendo allí.

- Creí haber visto dulces en la cocina, y cuando fui por ellos... bueno no había, luego no sabía cómo regresar este castillo es bastante diferente de noche – dice Chrysalis limpiándose la cara con su casco

- De acuerdo, por lo menos sabes ir a la cocina, ve y te daré un desayuno... creo que hay un pastel en el horno, tómalo, prefiero las jemas... además tu cuarto está subiendo esa escaleras – dice Cristal señalando hacia donde ella dormía

La dragona continua revisando el castillo, se encuentra con Spike que sostiene un pastel de jemas y diamantes, llama la atención de Cristal que lo levanta con él y le pide un poco

- Spike, sabes me gustan las gemas pero los diamantes, son algo que solo como en mi cumpleaños, son una rareza y un deleite ¿puedo comer contigo? - dice Cristal emocionada

- Son Diamantes, ¿Comenzaba a preguntarme qué clase de jema eran? - dice Spike sosteniendo un diamante

- Debemos comer un poco para comer más después – dice Cristal intentando contener su emoción

- No puedo, mis dientes no las rompen – dice Spike mordisqueando un diamante

- Es por que aun eres un bebe dragón – toma un diamante Cristal

- ¿Cristal tu eres una adulta o una adolecente? - pregunta Spike al ver como lo muerde con facilidad

- Adolecente, aun no soy mayor como Cronos y Misty... son mis hermanos mayores. Cronos me enseño a comer los Diamantes, yo te enseñare a ti – responde Cristal

- ¿Cronos y Misty son dragones especiales? - pregunta Spike comiendo un trozo de pastel con jemas extrayendo los diamantes

- En cierta manera, Cronos tiene el golpe más fuerte pero un es débil contra el Rey y Misty mi hermana es de vuelo ligero, no podrás sentir si te persigue, desaparece en el cielo y aparece con una presa – dice Cristal comiendo un trozo de pastel

- ¿Y tú? - pregunta Spike intentando comer un diamante

- Bueno disparo plasma, solo soy especial, porque mi plasma se apaga después de 3 horas dice Cristal

- ¡Vaya es mucho tiempo!, preguntaba por qué una vez conocí a otros dragones pero era unos... - dice Spike hasta ser interrumpido

- Patanes, tontos, inmaduros, maniacos, crueles – añade Cristal - Los conoces, son machos, tiene las hormonas por las nubes – dice disgustada

- ¿Cristal sabes por qué no tengo alas como otros dragones? - pregunta Spkie

- Si, eres un bebe, cuando seas mayor te crecerán – responde Crsital mostrándole sus alas largas

- ¿Y el diamante como lo comeré? - pregunta Spike

- Eres un bebe, primero hay que molerlo, pero eso es muy difícil, solo Cronos lo puede hacer con su garra, primero se calienta y se rompe en trozos, mézclalos con el pastel como si fuera escarcha – dice Cristal mientras lo hacer ofreciéndole un trozo de pastel a Spike

**[Cuarto de Twilight]**

Ella se despierta viendo por la ventana buscando algo fuera de lo normal... al darse cuenta ve a Alphonse durmiendo con ella abrazándola, al momento se aterro... luego comenzó a recordar la noche, se acero a él y acurruco su cabeza junto a la suya despertándolo

- ¿Hicimos algo anoche? - pregunta murmurándole en la oreja

- Te dormiste si te refieres a algo aparte de pelear jeje – dice Alphonse retirando la sabana

Twilight respira tranquila y suspira calmada – es tiempo de desayunar, ¿nos acompañas? - dice Twiligth acercándose a los labios de Alphonse, hasta que escucha algo detrás de la puerta

- Está cerrada – dice Spike - Ábrela – dice Chrysalis – Tiene seguro – dice Spike - ¿Seguro... que esta haciendo encerrada, donde esta Alphonse? - comenta Chrysalis – Creo que se quedaron estudiando juntos dentro – dice Cristal – Anatomía Pony – dice Chrysalis – Twilight es hora de desayunar, Chrysalis puedes abrir debió quedarse dormida hasta tarde estudiando... otra vez – dice Spike

Twilight se levanta del susto de encontrarla despeinada, sobre Alphonse... él toma unos libros y los distribuye sobre el suelo abiertos... se baja de la cama despidiéndose con un beso, acostándose sobre el suelo, pone unos libros sobre la cama, en la ventana, desacomoda el estante y cubre a Twilight con su sabana dejándole libros en sus cascos, le pide fingir dormir, él se pone junto a la pared con unos libros a su alrededor, sosteniendo uno al revés... Twilight se lo quita lo gira y lo golpea en la cabeza con el devolviéndoselo. La puerta se habré por el hechizo de Chrysalis y entran.

- Ven le dije que se durmieron estudiando... parece que esa Cutie Mark tiene algo más en común en ambos, no saben cuándo dejar de estudiar – dice Spike

- Sera mejor despertarlos, se supone que buscaríamos a Abismo – dice Chrysalis – los despertare al estilo de la un Reina – carga su cuerno disparando hacia Alphonse

Twilight ve de reojo el acto de Chrysalis se impacienta esperando que Alphonse se defienda, el rayo se acerca cortando el aire... Twilight se levanta de salto y genera un escudo a centímetros del cuerpo de Alphonse impidiendo el disparo

- ¡JA!, sabía que estaban despiertos – dice Chrysalis – la apuesta fue que ambos estuvieran despiertos, solo Twilight esta despierta – dice Cristal - ¡Rayos le aposte a Alphonse! - dice Spike – Son 3 gemas por favor – dice Cristal extendiendo sus garras a los demás

- ¿Que se supone que apostaron? –pregunta Twilight

- Aposte que solo tu estarías despierta, Spike aposto a Alphonse y Chrysalis aposto que ambos estarían despiertos, el ganador podría exigir el premio que justara – explica Cristal mordiendo una esmeralda

- Despierta a Alphonse la princesa Celestia quiere que "sociabilice" con otros ponis, después de su destierro sería lo mejor – dice Spike mostrando un pergamino

- De acuerdo lo despertare... ¡Chrysalis no revises mis cosas! – grita Twilight al ver como se acerca a sus cosas

- No las reviso, solo realizo una investigación sobre el interior de tu cuarto, esta es la practica – responde de Chrysalis ojeando los apuntes

**[Fuera del castillo]**

Twilight llevo a Alphonse a un recorrido explicando la historia del Poniville, la historia de Equestria, el Reinado de Celestia, El ataque de Discord, la identidad de Celestia y Luna, su memoria era vaga en ciertos detalles desde nombres, años y palabras. Una reeducación bastante completa, Chrysalis tomo la forma de una Pegaso para caminar por la calles sin asustar a los habitantes, Spike viajaba sobre Cristal que caminaba viendo la cuidad escuchando las palabras de Twiligth, Chrysalis se separaba para saludar y coquetear con algunos machos que le quedaban viendo.

Continuaron hasta llegar a "Sugarcube Corner", donde se encontraron a los Señores Cake que salían a ser un envió, ambos se postraron ante Twilight... pero al ver a Alphonse, sus alas y su cuerno, lo trataron igual que a la realiza ofreciéndole algo de la tienda.

- Gracias, pueden continuar solo aceptare su oferta tomando algo delicioso, aunque todo parece deliciosos – dice Alphonse viendo desde la ventana los pasteles

- Todo es muy rico – comenta Twilight

- Me gustan los Cup Cakes – dice Spike

- ¿Tendrán Muffin de nuez? - pregunta Chrysalis

- Quiero más gemas, debí comer más pastel – comenta Cristal

- Para La Noche de Nightmare podrían disfrazarse del otro, su marca es idéntica podrían fácilmente pasar sin que lo notaran, además podemos pintarte el crin y utilizar dulces para crear mi disfraz, este año seré una piñata o quizás me disfrace de Luna o Celestia como Fluttershy y Rarity – dice Pinkie Pie desde la puerta despidiéndose de los Señores Cake saludando a sus amigos

- ¿La Noche de Nightmare? - pregunta Alphonse

- Si luego te lo explico, por qué no van con Pinkie y comen algo.. aunque ya desayunaron – dice molesta Twilight

- ¡Pero siempre es tiempo de Dulces! - grita Pinkie desde el interior

- Señores Cake, gracias por esto, pero... bueno mi título de princesa no exige que me traten diferente... además Alphonse no es de la realiza – explica Twilight apenada

- Pero es un Alicornio, incluso es más alto que usted, tendrá la altura de la princesa Luna – dice el Señor Cake

- Bien lo tendremos en cuenta, ahora debemos llevar esto a el sur, Canterlot fue destruida y sus habitantes están en diferentes ciudades, nos pidieron ayuda para alimentarlos, por eso dejaremos a Pinkie a cargo una semana con los niños... sobre eso... podrías vigilar que no se meta en problemas con ellos – dice la Señora Cake

Twilight acepta y se despide, entrando al interior de la tienda... encuentra a Spike y a Cristal jugando con unos Muffin, Chrysalis hablando con Derpy que le explicaba una teoría sobre los Muffin, Pinkie jugaba desde el mostrador ajedrez con Alphonse que movía las piezas que Pinkie decía mientras atendía a los demás clientes, Alphonse comía helado mientras analizaba el tablero.

- ¡Twilight!, bueno verte, quieres algo... ¡Caballo a Alfil blanco! - grita Pinkie desde el mostrador

- Jaque mate, con este he ganado 5 juegos seguidos – dice Alphonse continuando con su turno

- Muy bien el siguiente lo ganare, y como iniciativa apostare un favor – dice Pinkie lanzando pasteles a las mesas entregándolos armándolos en segundos

- Dame un pastel de chocolate, esperare que todos terminen – dice Twilight sentándose cerca de Alphonse para ver el juego

Varios minutos después, todos habían terminado de comer sus delicias, dejaron a Pinkie atendiendo el negocio, Spike se ofreció a cuidar de los gemelos y Cristal decidió ayudar a Pinkie en la cocina. Twilight llevo a Alphonse a la "Boutique Del Carrusel" para presentarle formalmente a su amiga Rarity, al llegar ven la infraestructura sobresaliente... una pequeña explosión llama su atención seguido de un grito "¡SWEETIE BELLE!", esto llama la atención de Alphonse que se acerca a la ventana volando pero se detiene al ver un vestido de noche...

- Es un diseño antigua, formal, elegante... esto muestra el nivel de profesionalismo que tiene – dice impresionado por el vestido.

- Un nuevo diseño, ha estado ocupada – dice Twilight entrando en la Boutique

Rariry sale con manchas de comida acompañada de su hermana que arrastraba fuera de la cocina, quien reconoció a Alphonse acercándose a saludarlo, ambos conversaron conociéndose, Twilight entro con Rarity a la cocina.

- Ahora que intento hacer, un estofado – dice Twilight al ver las manchas en la pared

- Puré de papa, a un no entiendo por qué se incendió todo... lo bueno es que mis cortinas son de la tela a prueba de fuego, creí que esto podría pasar y las remplace cuando tuve tiempo, honestamente, creo que esa tela tendría mas de un uso si se lo busco, pero el tiempo con Sweetie Belle me ayudo a notar que también es aprueba de agua, y que no se debe secar en máquina, se encoge, pero es más resistente, utilice la tela encogida para hacer un sombrero de copa... FABULOSO, aunque lo digo yo, se vendió solo – dice Rarity recogiendo los cubiertos con su magia

- Eso me alegra, traje a Alphonse para que sociabilice y conozca la cultura actual – dice Twilight limpiando la ventana – Creí que ya se lo habías enseñado, después de todo tu también fuste una desadaptada cuando llegaste... perdón por el termino... Alphonse parece conocer a Sweetie Belle , jeje te pediría que cuidaras de ella pero creo que es suficiente con un niño – dice Rarity

- No es un niño, es incluso mayor que nosotras, solo no está adaptado a esta sociedad, el de echo no conocía los cubiertos, discutió con su reflejo por imitarlo – cometa Twilight entre risas - ¿Enserio, creí que ser un genio en la magia lo haría más listo que todos? - dice Rarity sorprendida - Solo fue un par de segundos, se adapta rápido, ya le enseñe sobre las princesa, no me cuestiono pero evite comentarle sobre el destierro de Luna y su transformación a Nightmare Moon, incluso sobre su matrimonio con Luna ade... ¡Oh por Celestia lo había olvidado! - grita Twiligth alarmada al final

- ¿Sucede algo, no le dijiste sobre su compromiso con la princesa Luna? - pregunta Rarity

- Twilight, me tengo que ir, Spike dice que la Princesa Celestia quiere mi ayuda para reconstruir un castillo, Cristal me guiara... - dice Alphonse asomando la cabeza por la puerta iluminando su cuerno arreglando la cocina, dejando a Sweetie Belle jugando con Spike y una estrella fugaz miniatura. Desaparece y aparece afuera, en el cielo acompañando a Cristal.

- Spike, por que no sales con Sweetie Belle a jugar con la estrella, mientras hablo con Rarity

El dragón salió acompañado de la potrilla que perseguían la estrella que destellaba evitando ser atrapada.

- Rarity... creo que hice algo terrible... algo que si se entera no sé qué pueda pasar – dice Twilight con pánico

- Tranquila, no puede ser tan malo, además el comprenderá – responde Rarity, retirándose hacia la sala

- Es ella... Anoche converse con Alphonse, estudiamos, y me enseño algunos hechizo, incluso algunos que solo él sabe, pero... no se comenzamos a jugar, y a pelear con almohadas... se creó una atmosfera romántica y ... lo bese – dice Twilight apenada

- ¡Twilight!... estoy sorprendida... pero no creo que Luna se moleste, Pinkie, lo hiso y lo dijo frente de ella, no pareció afectarle – comenta Rarity recordando

- Ella lo beso, pero... el "me" beso a mí... luego yo lo bese, luego nos besábamos, el problema es que fue mutuo – dice Twilight sonriendo mientras se preocupa

- ¡Enamoraste a Alphonse!... eso puede ser grave pero... ella lo comprenderá, después de todo ella intento matarlo, creo que esta lista para terminar con el- dice Rarity, intentando animarla

- Luna aun lo quiere, desde que recupero totalmente su memoria, recupero esos sentimientos... podía hacerle daño si se entera – dice Twiligth viendo a Rarity buscando una respuesta positiva

- Deberías discutirlo con las chicas, yo no sé cómo actuar... si fuera yo y que arrebataras a mi prometido... estaría furiosa – dice Rarity sin cuidar sus palabras – pero te perdonaría, supongo, jeje – añade Rarity, en tono de broma

- Busquemos a las chicas y lo conversamos... sería mejor – dice Twilight riendo ante el intento de alegrarla

- No es necesario, ya estamos aquí – dicen las demás ponis

- ¿Escucharon todo verdad? - dice Twilight sonriéndoles

- No escuche que fuera asombrosa, pero si lo de que besaste a Alphonse – dice Rainbow Dash acercándose a ella

- ¿Cómo nos encontraron? – pregunta Rarity

- Fluttershy buscaba rastros de Abismo pero encontramos los de Alphonse, accidentalmente confundimos a Twilight con él y al notar dos grandes cantidades magia creímos que serían ellos, luego Alphonse se fue pero el otro rastro continuaba... y bueno te encontramos – explica Applejack señalando a la Pegaso amarilla

- No es justo ¡yo! Lo bese primero... aunque creo que fue a Abismo, pero la intención fue la misma, creí que le gustaría si le daba chocolates especiales – dice Pinkie comparando dos dibujos de ellos

- Eran tus chocolate, eso explica por qué eran tan rico – dice Twilight

- ¿Los comiste? - pregunta confundía Pinkie

- El me invito – comenta Twilight

- No parece diferenciar las insinuaciones, yo le dije que lo hiciera, para que no lo hiciera, y luego hacer algo con el... tal parece que siguió todo le dije, incluso le dio el pastel que le prepare a Cristal, aunque eso si era cierto, fue un plan muy complicado, creí que funcionaria, los cálculos eran perfectos – dice Pinkie revisando una libreta llena de dibujos, palabras, colores y dulces en la portada

- De acuerdo, eso fue muy amable aunque no era tu intención Pinkie – dic e Twilight

- Si, bueno, no importa, no quiera nada serio con él, solo divertirme un poco con él, quizás un par de años o bueno solo por hablar una decena... ¡pero todo es mejor en docena! – dice Pinkie respondiéndole a Twilight alegremente

**[Una discusión, o debate sobre lo acontecido con Twilight]**

El pequeño Spkie perseguía la estrella hasta que se detiene para recibir un pergamino de Celestia, lo toma y corre hacia el interior para decirle a Twilight... la encuentra riendo con sus amigas, con débiles lágrimas en sus ojos que Spike no notaria.

- Twilight, Celestia mando esto, parece urgente... _"Querida Twilight... Cadance y Luna van para Poniville, están buscando a Alphonse, bajo ninguna manera les digas donde esta... entretenlas hasta el anochecer" _ ¿Que haremos? - pregunta Spike

- Yo tomare su lugar – dice Chrysalis atravesó de la ventana

- Chrysalis, ¿Dónde estabas no te había visto desde que fuimos a comer? - dice Twilight

- Conoci a un chico, un joyero, me pido una cita, acabo de regresar... lindo pero no es mi estilo – dice Chrysalis regresando a su forma normal

- ¿Por qué te ofreces, planeas algo? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

- Lo hago porque somos amigas... además sí, quiero molestar a Cadance – comenta alegre Chrysalis tomando la forma de Alphonse

- Excelente – dice Pinkie chocando sus cascos lentamente

- Dime Twilight como me veo más sexy, de lado, acostado, serrado, boca abajo, ofrecido, durmiendo, beso, furioso, indiferente – dice Chrysalis realizando diferentes poses

- ¿Ella también sabe que se besaron? – pregunta tímida Fluttershy

- Uhh se besaron no me sorprende, después de todo él es... como tu... y tú eres como el, tarde o temprano llegarían a relacionarse... como tú "amiga más cercana te apoyo"... vivo contigo y puedo ayudarte... pero recuerda que él es mayor y tendrá otras necesidades, además soy mayor que tú, y se de estas cosas – dice Chrysalis acercándose a Twilight sentándose junto a ella

- Chrysalis, ¿sabes que él está comprometido con Luna cierto? - le pregunta Rarity

- Ohh, eso será un problema, pero según las leyes de Equestria, si aún no han contraído matrimonio, aun siendo comprometidos, aun no es oficial su amor, además que si él te ama a ti, Luna deberá entender... aunque no sé cómo pueda resultar esto – dice Chrysalis intentando ayudar a Twilight

- Entonces solo debes hacer que Alphonse te amé a ti, será fácil, esta licuado de su mente, no recuerda a Luna – dice Rainbow Dash

**[Más tarde ese día]**

Las princesas llegaron en su carruaje escoltadas que pronto estas se retiraron dejando en la plaza central a las princesa, que fueron recibidas por Pinkie Pie

- Pinkie, ¿has visto a Alphonse? - pregunta Luna

- No, estaba buscándolo también quiero invitarlo a comer – responde Pinkie

- Uhh pareces interesada en el – comenta Cadance

- Solo un poquito, una docena de años es suficiente para repartir, y suficiente para que sobre – dice Pinkie en un doble sentido

- jejeje de acuerdo iré buscarlo a los arroyos – dice Luna riendo ante lo dicho por Pinkie

- Pinkie sabes que te quiero pero no deberías hablar asi, Luna esta que se cabrea, tuvo una discusión con Celestia sobre cómo afrontar a Alphonse ahora que regreso – dice Cadance

- ¿Y para que te necesita a ti? - pregunta Pinkie

- Mi hechizo de amor, planea hechizarlo, un tiempo para intentar recordar lo que paso entre ellos, pero quiere que use todo mi poder... y sé que el incremento de amor provocara un acto entre ellos jejeje creo que ella igual lo sabe pero lo hace para molestar a Celestia – dice Cadance imaginándose la cara de Celestia si pasara

- Actúa muy tranquila – dice Rainbow Dash descendiendo hasta ellos

- Es por que su ciclo de vida es más corto que el de ellos, por eso, actúa con tranquilidad... jejeje Alphonse debe esconderse en lo que se le pasa lo furiosa a Luna es pasajero así es ella, hace lo mismo cunado tomo la última paleta del castillo – dice Cadance

- ¿Por qué fue a los arroyos? - pregunta Applejack que se acerca

- Me comento que Alphonse le gusta el agua, que estaría cerca del agua – responde Cadance

- ¿Por qué fue la pelea entre ellas? - pregunta Rarity

- No lo sé estaba ocupada con Shining Armor – comenta Cadance

- ¿Con mi hermano? - aparece Twilight junto a ellas

- Cosas de esposos – dice Cadance explicando mejor con esas palabras

- ¿A qué te refieres con ciclo de vida corto? - pregunta Spike

- Luna y Alphonse pueden vivir miles de años más, ustedes no, por eso no le preocupan ustedes – dice Cadance indicando claramente que esperaría su muerte si fuera necesario

- Pero Twilight también es Alicornio, y más joven, podría incluso vivir más que ustedes...y ahora que es la interesada de Alphonse como terminara esto

- ¡Está interesado en ti!... esto es malo, bueno para ti, pero Luna no está en su mejor estado, Celestia me conto que la última vez que se molestó así fue capaz de declararle la guerra a los arcoíris por no salir en la noche... después de un tiempo se crearon las luces de invierno... es mejor que dejes que se tranquilice... ¿Dónde está Chrysalis cuando la necesitas? – dice Cadance

- Tranquila bebe, aquí estoy para saciar cada aparte de tu cuerpo y bendecirte con mi esencia – dice Chrysalsi en la forma de Alphonse

- Chrysalis ya le contamos que eres tu – dice Applejack

- ¡Ahh entonces ya no es divertido! - grita Chrysalis

- De hecho seria incomodo, porque soy casada... - comenta Cadance

- Sería divertido para mí – dice Chrysalis

- Chicas, no es por molestar pero Luna viene – dice Fluttershy apareciendo, desapareciendo después

Todas desaparecen y quedan solo Pinkie y Cadance hablando de Cup Cakes, un tema sugerido por Pinkie. Luna se acerca a sus amigas y respira tranquila.

- No lo he pillado... Pequeña Pie, ¿Dónde hay un establecimiento donde pueda relajarme y disfrutar de un placentero tiempo para mí misma? - dice Luna ante la poni rosa

- Ahhhhhh... Pinkie la mira intentando responder

- Se refiere a un Spa – le susurra Cadance

Pinkie salta al entenderlo y se dirige hacia este saltando, Cadance la sigue saltando, invitando a Luna hacer lo mismo para intentar calmarla... Luna sonríe y las sigue de igual forma... las demás ponis esperan que entren y realizan un plan para entretener a Luna en el Spa todo el día... Introducen música por parte de Octavia, a palabras de Rarity "Luna es muy sofisticada, su forma de hablar la delata, necesita música clásica, Colores oscuros pero no negativos, frutas, mascarillas, debe sentirse relajada, les pedí a las chicas el tratamiento especial". Twilight entra discretamente y cambia las cortinas, en lo que le ponen la mascarilla, Flutttershy utiliza su magia y aparece fruta que luego se le ofrece, Rarity, introduce la música, Rainbow, trae nueves para acojinar a Luna después, Applejack trae su mejor sidra Pinkie y Cadance distraen a Luna para que no escuche los cambios. Luna intenta mantenerse alerta pero el tratamiento la domina dejándola en un estado estático de tranquilidad... poco a poco se van uniendo las ponis, Spike, regreso con Cristal y Sweetie Belle a jugar con la estrella fugaz.

Saludaron a Luna esperando no incomodarla... comienzan a conversar... todo de acuerdo al plan... Cambian al masaje, Fluttershy y Rainbow solo lo reciben en sus alas, las demás ponis lo reciben completo, Luna con la crin humano y caído se comienza a sentir mejor... pero le surge una pregunta y no evita preguntarle a Twilight.

- Crees que deba seguir intentando conquistar a Alphonse... de hecho traje a Cadance para eso, por su hechizo de amor... ahora no sé si sea lo correcto... lo fuerzo a amarme, eso es incorrecto, para una princesa...pero él me ama o solo es mi imaginación – se cuestiona Luna

- Alphonse estuvo prisionero de Abismo por dos milenios, te libero de tu destierro con sus estrellas aun estando en su propio destierro, ahora regreso y perdió todos los recuerdos...no debió perder sus sentimientos... aun si no te ama...deberías respetar su decisión... por qué tu si lo quieres... podrías intentar acercarte a él y si no te corresponde solo agradece el tiempo que estuvieron juntos – dice Twilight

- Las cosas que pasaron estaban fuera de su poder, el destino así actuó, quizás él no era para ti, de cualquier forma tienes aun muchos años para encontrar a tu pareja... Alphonse puede también regresar contigo pero eso solo lo dirá el tiempo, en su caso, el destino, pues tiempo les sobra a ambos – dice Cadance

- Princesa Luna su cumpleaños es pronto alguna decoración en especial, ahora que Canterlot sea reconstruida planeo una fiesta increíble, invitare a ... Chese Sanwich para planear la fiesta mejor

- ¡Cheese Sandwich! - gritan sus amigas

La oreja de Luna de dobla y pide que la dejen levantarse, se asoma a la ventana y levanta la luna con mucha facilidad, regresa y se acuesta para terminar con su masaje.

- ¿Fluttershy no puedes sentir a Alphonse con tus poderes? - pegunta Luna cambiando de tema

- No, Abismo bloque su rastro mágico y Alphonse también, no puedo rastrearlos si no se dónde estuvieron antes – explica Fluttershy arreglando su crin

- Es tarde, es hora de irse – dice Luna, insistió en pagar aun cuando le ofrecieron la cortesía, Cadance esta impresionada al ver a Luna muy tranquila

Todas salieron fuera del Spa para caminar bajo la noche, Luna señala el castillo a lo lejos puede ver a Spike, Cristal y Sweetie Belle jugando en el castillo de Twilight.

- Las estrellas brillan sin apreciación, los ponis de Equestia se han ido a dormir – dice Luna al ver las calles vacías

- Las estrellas brillan opacadas por su Luna – dice Applejack

- Esa estrella esta mareada – dice Pinkie Pie, señalando una estrella que vuela dando giros y curvas.

La estrella cae al suelo... frente a ellas... sin cráter... la luz deja de brillar cada vez más tenue... de esta surge Alphonse que se presentaba, en su espalda trae un ramo de rosas sin espinas, mira hacia el cielo y hace destellar las estrellas buscando una en especial... Luna esta emocionada, ve a Alphonse acercarse lentamente sosteniendo flores, sonriendo, sus ojos verdes destellaban incluso en la oscuridad, da unos paso hacia adelante, sonríe suelta una leve risa... queda congelada al ver como Alphonse pasa junto a ella... dirigiéndose a Twilight ofreciendo las flores inclinando su cabeza sonriéndole desde abajo.

Sus amigas miran impresionadas el acto... Twilight libera una lagrima de felicidad, Rarity, retrocede maravillada, Pinkie sonríe y liberando destellos desde sus ojos, Rainbow incluso se impresiono, Applejack tuvo que apartarla pues inconscientemente se acercaba para ver, Fluttershy se cubrió con un ala impidiendo que vieran su sonrisa ... Cadance miraba desde lejos orgullosa por ella... gira su mirada que estaba atónita. El cielo se nublo sobre ella, vientos comenzaron a azotar el cielo, un crculo aparto a Luna de todas... Twilight mira a Luna que se levantaba en el aire disparándose a si misma hacia ella.

Applejack toma su lazo y aparta a sus amigas, Cadance empuja fuera de peligro a Twilight... Luna continúa su dirección ubicando otra vez a Twilight, que no podía creer la mirada de Luna, una mirada que esparcía desprecio y odio. Alphonse aparece enfrente de su trayecto, en dos patas atrapa a Luna derribándola en el suelo descendiendo con ella, abrazándola intentando suprimir su ira... Las ponis miran aterradas como Luna comienza a apuñalar a Alphonse en el pecho con su cuerno, el regeneraba su cuerpo rápidamente, desviando el cuerno cuando se dirigía a su corazón... El rostro de Luna se cubre de la sangre de Alphonse, el la abraza impidiendo que se separe de el... Twilight intenta acercarse... Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y desaparece con Luna dejando un pequeño charco de su sangre.

- ¿Twilight te encuentras bien? - pregunta Cadance

- Alphonse parece más fuerte de lo que parece, ni siquiera mostro dolor ante las apuñaladas de Luna – dice Rainbow acercándose a Twilight

- ¿Dónde se fue? - pregunta Pinkie Pie

- Está en las fronteras, cerca del mar, pero no puedo ver que hacen es muy lejos incluso para mí – dice Fluttershy rastreando a Alphonse

- Alphonse hablara con Luna, el intentara calmarla... solo espero que no sea asesinado por ella – dice la Princesa Celestia descendiendo desde el cielo

- Ella no puede hacer eso, Alphonse es un maestro en magia, ¿Es posible derrotarlo? - dice Applejack

- Si hay alguien que puede matarlo es Luna, él no la atacara, no puede hacerlo – dice Celestia acercándose a Twilight

- ¿Princesa he hecho algo malo? - dice Twiight frotando su rostro junto a ella

- Twilight, no hiciste nada malo, todo esto fue por culpa de Alphonse, la desesperación lo llevo a utilizar magia negra – dice Celestia consolando a Twilight

- ¿Por qué es su culpa, acoso no es culpa de Abismo? - pregunta Rarity

- Ehh Alphonse... cuando huyo se llevó un libro, donde encontró un hechizo de magia negra, un hechizo que tenía código para protegerlo, él lo descifro y lo aprendió. El hechizo era muy siempre, triplicaría su poder, el único precio era asesinar a su peor miedo... No lo utilizo al momento porque incluso él sabía que no estaba listo para esto... pero esto cambio la noche en que se enfrentó al Corruptor... según investigaciones, estas criaturas tenían la capacidad de romper el alma, herirla, y forzar el "suicidio" pero su mayor característica era que podía corromper a todos para que actuaran según su voluntad... Alphonse se enfrentó e intento derrotarlo... pero fallo... esa fue la razón por la cual utilizo este hechizo... Su mente se separó en la suya y en su miedo... su miedo fue la victima del Corruptor, este miedo se corrompió... destruyéndose, transformándose en Abismo... El hechizo explicaba que tenía que asesinar a su miedo... el cual era tan fuerte como el ahora... Abismo no podía sobrevivir sin Alphonse por eso desde su interior intento tomar el control... atormento a Alphonse cada segundo hasta el punto de ruptura donde tomo el control... el intento consumir a Alphonse, ahora que son dos cuerpos diferente... necesita asesinarlo para que el no muera con el tiempo... Cada vez que Alphonse tomaba el control de su cuerpo de nuevo perdía algo... un poco de su personalidad, un poco de sus sueños... y con su mente fracturada... no tenía nada que impidiera disfrutar de la ignorancia de saber que dejo de amar a Luna tras tantos siglos en conflicto con Abismo... se deshizo de este sentimiento por que el también estaba anclado a este... el amor de Alphonse era tal que lo compartía con Abismo...Cuando le pedí venir... le mostré el pasado y le mostré lo que olvido... - explica Celestia a sus amigas

**[Canterlot, esa tarde]**

- Alphonse gracias por ayudarme a reconstruir mi castillo y las casas, sé que es difícil ayudarme si no tienes recuerdos de nada – dice Celestia descansando en una silla viendo a lo lejos el castillo comiendo un trozo de pastel

- No es problema, Twilight me ha enseñado lo básico – dice Alphonse levantando su trozo de pastel mordiéndolo tranquilo

- Sabes que para eso están los cubiertos jejeje esa antigua costumbre ya no es bien vista hoy – dice Celestia ofreciéndole un pedazo de pastel sostenido por una cuchara

- Ohh, fue lo primero que me enseño, pero es algo de costumbres, difícil de olvidar aún recuerdo algunas cosas del pasado – dice Alphonse disculpandose

- Alphonse, no solo te llame para que me ayudaras con esto, tengo restaurar tu memoria, o almenas intentarlo – dice Celestia

- ¿Por qué?, estoy bien así, conocía a Twilight y eso es perfecto – dice Alphonse tranquilo

- Ohh ella es especial, para mencionarla tan orgulloso, jeje el amor es curioso te tubo esperando miles de años jeje – dice Celestia bromeando con el

- No lo siento así, cuando estas desterrado y en conflicto eterno con Abismo el tiempo es lo último que notas – dice Alphonse

- Pero... sabes que ya estabas comprometido con mi hermanita, ella sufrió mucho cuando te marchaste, y ahora que volviste... lo mejor que pudiste ... jejeje quiere terminar de esperar... pero tú tienes otro interés – dice Celestia

- Como dijiste "El amor es curioso" si solo pudiera recuperar lo que he perdido, *Explicación del hechizo* - dice Alphonse

- No olvidaste ese hechizo, ¿porque olvidaste todo lo demás? – pregunta Celestia

- Ese hechizo aún no termina tengo que terminar con Abismo, para concluir con el – dice Alphonse

- Bien... Alphonse ven y mira lo que una vez fue tu pasado *La esfera de recuerdos de Celestia* - dice Celestia

- Esto será más difícil, de lo que pensé, tome su virg... – dice lamentándose entre risas Alphonse

- Alphonse, no necesitas decirlo, es incómodo es mi hermana menor – dice Celestia

- Tú la perdiste con mi "Hermanito Discord", ¿eso si lo puedo decir? Jejeje, este humor solo pospone lo innegable... me golpeara y si su carácter es el mismo que la vez que le di un susto en su cumpleaños jejeje intentara matarme, solo que estaba vez sabe cómo hacerlo – dice Alphonse

- Además tiene los poderes de "Nightmare Moon" creo que no podrás razonar con ella – comenta Celestia

- Esos poderes son oscuros por la exposición masiva que tuvo conmigo al estar unido con Abismo, me ocupare de eso... Ahora el plan – dice Alphonse

- Tienes un plan, pueden pasar siglos y te organizar incluso cuando esto es peligroso, no puedes dejar que pase todo por si solo – comenta Celestia

- Seria desperdiciar mi ojo, ¡Cristal ven es urgente! – grita Alphonse

- Alphonse ¿qué es lo urgente? – pregunta Cristal

- Necesito que lleves este regalo al cuarto de Twilight, esta nota, que lleves a Spike y a Sweetie Belle al castillo y los dejes jugar en el... Celestia ve y cuida de ellas, yo me llevare a Luna forzándola a envestirme, y utilizare estas flores para hacerlo... Cristal sé que no era tan urgente pero agradecería mucho si me ayudas – dice Alphonse observando como la luna se eleva, comenzando su plan tele-transportando a Cristal en Poniville

**[A orillas del mar]**

Luna levanto del suelo a Alphonse de una patada seguida de unos giros que utilizaba para darle más impulso a sus golpes, Alphonse no se defendía ante sus golpes, al recibirlos incluso la arena brincaba por el golpe... Luna derramaba algunas lágrimas, lentamente cambiaba su forma a la de Nightmare Moon, duplicando su fuerza, con sus alas aparta a Alphonse seguido de un dispara que destruye una de las patas de Alphonse, este cae al ser una delantera, su sangre cubre la arena... se levanta regenerando su pata rápidamente, Luna repite y dispara de nuevo... Alphonse materializa su ala astral y detiene el ataque, Luna corre hacia él y lo derriba golpeándolo con sus cascos en el rostro... Totalmente transformada, caen rayos a su alrededor, sus lágrimas no paran, Luna repite "Idiota" al montarse sobre él, Alphonse detiene sus cascos con su magia antes que le golpearan el rostro, una barrera lo separa de los cascos de Luna y su rostro, esta se comienza a fracturar... Alphonse mira entristecido a Luna... se levanta, poniendo a Luna debajo, la sostiene con sus alas astrales... Luna gruñe, intentando liberarse de la opresión de Alphonse... este se inclina y la mira a los ojos... Luna deja de pelear y simplemente mira a otro lado, llorando de rabia... Alphonse acerca uno de sus cascos a su rostro y le fuerza míralo, ella solo no puede contenerse y cierra los ojos para no verlo... Todo en su mente era una tormenta... Alphonse se acerca y la besa... Luna reacciona y se resiste... lentamente acepta el beso... su forma de Nightmare Moon desaparece en el aire... Alphonse ya no necesita sostenerla, Luna permanecía con los ojos cerrados... al abrirlos, mira como Alphonse tenía la mira entre abierta extrayendo una esencia oscura... Luna lo mira... pero no se puede oponer está muy triste... Alphonse se separa al extraer toda esa oscuridad de su interior, crea una esfera azul oscura que cae sobre su casco... este ilumina su casco y la desaparece.

- Luna... lo lamento... lamento haberme ido y dejarte atrás, regresar y no ser para ti – se levanta Alphonse

- Eso no es pretexto, se supone que me cuidarías siempre, y ahora que vuelves no puedes hacerlo, por eso eres un ¡Idiota!, porque me prometiste cuidarme pero no eres capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo... por eso yo quería cuidarte a ti... pero era muy débil para hacerlo... ahora no sé qué hacer – dice Luna en el suelo triste

- Yo no recuerdo, lo que tu recuerdas, pero pronto lo recordare – dice Alphonse acercándose tocando el cuerno de Luna con el suyo, revisando su memoria, cuando ellos estaban juntos. Los días pasan en segundos, los momentos duran eternidades en ante los ojos de ambos... Alphonse se separa al terminar... necesita aire. Luna lo mira agitado y mira en sus ojos rastros de lágrimas, él se las limpia con sus alas intentando que Luna no lo notara. Luna se acerca y se para junto a él que miraba el mar oscuro azotándose a lo lejos.

- ¿Qué significa esto, ya no serás más mi prometido? - dice Luna

- Rompí mi promesa al no estar para ti, todos estos años.. y ahora no tengo los mismos sentimientos... me duele la panza – comenta Alphonse mirando con la cara inclinada a Luna

- Entonces eres honesto y no quieres serlo... Alphonse te entrañe mucho – dice Luna recostando su cabeza en el

- Luna... ahora sé lo que es la eternidad del tiempo, un segundo entre miles donde queda un silencio oscuro donde amanece la esperanza... creo que este es el fin – dice Alphonse cubriéndola con su ala

- No... quiero que me dejes... al menos no esta noche, acompáñame aquí... sin relacionarnos solo déjame descansar a tu lado hoy... estoy muy adolorida... no me tocaste y fuiste el que dejo la herida más dolorosa... en serio eres un Idiota... pero lo menos aun eres tu eso es bueno – dice Luna recostándose en el suelo bajándolo acostándose junto a el

- Solo descansa mañana será otro día y estaré aquí para acompañarte - dice Alphonse cubriéndola con su ala generando un escudo sobre ellos descansando la cabeza junto a la suya

**[Castillo de Twilight]**

- Chrysalis, ¿Dónde estabas, no nos acompañaste al Spa? - pregunta Applejack

- No soy muy fanática de eso, prefiero, dormir en agua caliente... como la del baño, además me tome mi tiempo y ahora sé dónde está cada cosa en este castillo – responde Chrysalis

- ¿Lo recorriste hasta aprendértelo? - le pregunta Pinkie

- En cierta forma... hice un mapa, ahora no me perderé – dice Chrysalis

- Por qué no vives en la biblioteca – dice Cadance señalándola desde el balcón

- Mi antigua casa, creí que estaba destruida – dice Twilight confundida

- Ahh, Twilight, se me olvido decírtelo, ese árbol tiene rastros de la magia de Alphonse – comenta Flutthershy

- Lo reconstruyo, el solo, es muy atento a tu personal Twilight – dice Rarity

- Mañana me mudare, esta noche quiero darme un baño largo y confortable – comenta Chrysalis

- AHH, ya es tarde ¡Sweetie Belle, despídete es hora de irnos! - dice Rarity

La potrilla llega montada sobre Cristal acompañada de Spike, la estrella fugaz entre sus garras. Las amigas de Twilght se despiden saliendo del castillo. Celestia conversaba con Cadance mientras tomaba una taza de té, Chrysalis se acerca a Twilight ofreciéndole una taza de té, Spike continuaba jugando con la estrella, Cristal comía los diamantes del pastel que había guardado, Spike comía sus gemas por separado.

- Twilight ¿estas preparada para cargar con la responsabilidad de una relación con Alphonse? - pregunta Celestia

- Fluttershy me comento que Alphonse estaba muy tranquilo, herido y algo sobre saltado antes de irse – dice Cadance

- Sus poderes pueden surtir sus emociones estando tan lejos... debe estar practicando – dice Chrysalis

- Creo estarlo... es mi primera relación romántica, y Alphonse un poco más maduro que yo – dice Twilight nerviosa - ¡Un Poco! - grita Cristal ante lo dicho – He leído muchos libros al respecto, sobre como relacionarse con tu pareja... los leí porque mi hermano los leía cuando comenzó a salir contigo – dice Twilight

- Eso explica por qué actuaba tan confiado entonces – responde Cadance

- No deberías volver con él, o prefieres que yo vaya con el – dice Chrysalis levantándole insinuaciones a Cadance

- Leer sobre amor, no es lo mismo que practicarlo, solo deja que suceda, el amor es "curioso" – comenta Celestia

- Twilight recuerda que no importa que pase siempre estaremos aquí para ti... de una forma lo digo literal, es muy tarde no hay trenes al Imperio de Cristal – dice Cadande – Y estoy muy cansada para tele-transportarme hasta Canterlot – dice Celestia tranquila – Yo vivo aun aquí – dice Chrysalis – Te debo el alojamiento y tu amistad – dice Cristal acercándose

- Eso es muy amable de su parte y Spike... durmiendo... Cristal podrías llevarlo a su cama – dice Twilight al verlo dormir

Las cuatro continuaron hablando sobre tema de la realeza, sobre la reconstrucción de Canterlot, la alianza con los dragones por parte de Pinkie Pie.

Twilight estaba de nuevo alegre conviviendo feliz. Esperando la hora de dormir, las princesa subieron a acompañar a Twilight en su habitación, Chrysalis fue a su cuarto a empacar. Al entrar ven claramente el obsequio sobre la cama... la etiqueta era clara "Para Twilight de Alphonse"

Cadance se emocionó al ver el tamaño de la caja, pequeño, compacto... ella esperaba una propuesta. Celestia incluso pensó lo mismo pero eso no sería muy romántico de parte de Alphonse, Twilight lo toma y respira tranquila al tomarlo, nerviosa lo abre... sus ojos se dilataron, Celestia lo mira impresionada, Cadance suspira y se desilusiona.

- Un broche de estrella- dice desilusionada Cadance

- Es un lingo gesto, pero creo que es hora de dormir – dice Celstia apareciendo una cama junto a la de Twilight

- Muy cierto, no quiero despertar con ojeras, eso poco atractivo jejeje – dice Cadance esponjándose el pelo recostándose con Celestia y Twilight

- ¿Por qué no invocas una cama propia Cadance? - pregunta Celestia

- Tu dormiste con Alphonse así, creo que puedo dormir entre ustedes y dejarles espacio – dice Cadance acomodándose entre ellas

- ¿Dormiste con él? - pregunta Celestia

- Twilight, no soy la princesa del amor por solo palabras, creo que puedo distinguir las plumas de un Alphonse de las tuyas, y esa sabana aun tiene sus plumas – dice Cadance levantando un par de plumas ajenas a Twilight

- Buenas noches, mañana recibirás un curso sobre educación sexual intensivo – dice Celestia apagando las luces recostándose

- Excelente, yo te enseñare como hacerlo... después de todo soy la princesa del...- dice Cadance hasta ser interrumpida

- No lo digas... no puedo evitar pensar en mi hermano y tu – dice Twilight incomoda

- Del Amorrrrr – le susurra Cadance

**[Bosque Everfree]**

En lo profundo oculto por los árboles en el interior de un vacío en el suelo, Abismo continuaba con sus planes, preparándose.

- Muy bien... es suficiente, dejen de duplicarse, esta laguna es fantástica, su poder es incalculable, pero menor al mío... pronto será el momento para atacar, si creyeron que combatir con un Abismo era difícil, imaginen combatir con mil Abismos – dice a sus copias que estaban en fila esperando indicaciones

- Primero los hechizos de protección, solo tiene una debilidad y es ser incompletos... espero que al menos uno de ustedes pueda matar a Alphonse – dice Abismo ante su ejército de copias

- ¡Alphonse no tiene la fuerza para combatir con nosotros! - gritan las copias

- Estas piedras bloquean mi rastro mágico, son fabulosas... no esperan nada de esto... *toce un poco de sangre* - sostiene su sangre con su casco limpiándose contra el suelo

- Mañana estaremos listos... y Alphonse De La Estrella morirá... y con el muerto la raza Alicornio perecerá y ¡este infame mundo morirá! – dice Abismo sonriendo ante sus copias


	11. Un Lúgubre Amanecer

**[A orillas del Mar]**

Ambos Alicornios se despiertan por los rayos del luminoso sol que chocan contra sus ojos, Luna mira nostálgica la cara de Alphonse que descansaba sobre ella e intenta despertarlo agitándolo suavemente, el sonido de las olas golpeando la orilla adornan la mañana... Alphonse despierta y contempla el sol en el horizonte alzándose, Luna lo saludo, esperando algún comentario... Alphonse se inclina y tocando su cuerno le da los buenos días, seguido de levantar su escudo explotando como una burbuja... comienza a estirar su cuerpo, Luna lo acompaña feliz, sus articulaciones suenan, Alphonse termina y respira profundo mientras mira hacia la nada en dirección al mar… Luna se acerca a preguntarle y contempla como el ojo derecho de Alphonse está cerrado y el izquierdo, en una espiral hacia su interior, Luna se alarma al pensar lo peor y lo golpea, su casco se detiene por una de sus alas que se desplego en segundos... Alphonse suspira, y le pide que se tranquilice, Luna le pide saber que ha ocurrido.

- Solo eche un vistazo al futuro, pero... - dice Alphonse confundido

- ¿Pero, sucede algo? – pregunta Luna

- No existe futuro después de este día – dice Alphonse en seco

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta Luna alarmada

- Abismo destruirá toda vida existente, incluso la suya... hoy... al elevarse la luna comenzara su ataque – dice Alphonse desactivando su ojo

- Abismo no están fuerte, como puede hacer eso – comenta Luna

- No lo sé, necesitamos un ejército para resistir este día, es hora de volver al castillo – dice Alphonse

- ¿El castillo?, ah el castillo – dice Luna no muy emocionada

- ¿Sigues molesta por eso? – comenta Alphonse mirando a Luna pasivamente

- Molesta no sería el termino correcto, como Princesa no puedo sentir tal emoción – contesta Luna girando la mirada

- Pero sí que la demuestras – comenta Alphonse sonriéndole, sin que ella lo viera

Luna lo mira discretamente, retrae su casco y lo golpea tirándolo al suelo, Alphonse se ríe por su carácter, Se levanta y se dirige con Luna para tele-transportarse al castillo... Luna se acerca a él, Alphonse ilumina su cuerno y en un resplandor cubre a ambos que se retiran en un resplandor.

**[Castillo de Twilight]**

Celestia es la primera en levantarse para levantar el sol... espera un tiempo para ver si su hermana baja la luna... pero esto no pasa, Celestia suspira al pensar que ella sigue dormida... baja la luna por ella. Celestia baja hasta el comedor, donde se encuentra a Cristal comiendo un pastel de jemas, Celestia le pregunta si tiene alguno que ella pudiera comer, Cristal estira su cola hacia el horno y saca un pastel normal adornado con Flores, Celestia toma un plato y una rebanada, y se sienta junto a Cristal a comer.

- Princesa usted nunca pensó en... casarse con alguna pareja… después de todo usted vivirá mucho más que todos – pregunta Cristal

- Sí, pero es eso mismo, viviré incluso más que mi pareja, y cuando me quede sola... que hare, ¿buscar alguna otra pareja?, no eso es para mí – contesta Celestia

- ¿Usted nunca vio a Alphonse más allá de amigo, cuando ustedes eran jóvenes? – pregunta Cristal

- jejeje Sí, mi padre quería que el fuera mi pareja en un principio, pero Luna era quien tenía el corazón de Alphonse en sus cascos en aquel entonces, no podía hacerle eso a mi hermana, por eso acorde con mi padre que Luna seria quien tomara su lugar en el trono, al ser la primera en casarse... mi padre no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, porque ella era la menor... Alphonse siempre me trato muy amable, pero eso era poco a comparación de cómo era con Luna, jejeje y ahora que perdió casi totalmente su mente, pensé que podía "intentarlo"... pero Twilight fue más rápida jeje – contesta Celestia lamentándose un poco

- Twilight es mucho menor que ustedes, eso no la hará vivir más tiempo – comenta Cristal

- Eventualmente Sí – responde Celestia

- Yo sé que a Twilight, si le late por Alphonse, pero no evito en pensar que mi Princesa Pinkie Pie, se haya rendido en pretenderlo, no creo que sea por el título… después de todo también ha sido proclamada princesa – comenta Cristal

- Pinkie es muy amable, comprendió los sentimientos de su amiga, y los puso sobre los suyos – responde Celestia tranquila

A partir de eso comenzaron a conversar de Alphonse y Twilight, Chrysalis se despertó y las escucho desde su habitación, se arregló y se dirigió hacia donde ellas estaban, al verlas comiendo y riendo en el comedor comenzó a acercarse para unirse a ellas, abre la despensa y toma cereal junto con la leche y se sienta con ellas.

**[Cuarto de Twilight]**

Twilight se levanta por la presencia de las plumas de Cadance que revoloteaban en su espacio, Twilight se levanta y escucha a Cadance murmurar, "Shining, así, más, ahhh, Shining más", Twilight se ruboriza al darse la idea de lo que está soñando Cadance quien está sobre la cama de Celestia con sus alas abiertas retorciéndose, meneándose de lado a lado, frotando su cara sobre la almohada, sonriendo, ruborizada soltando una risitas. Twilight se levanta y va hacia la puerta... se mira al espejo y ve su crin despeinada, mira a Cadance e ilumina su cuerno tomando su cepillo, mientras mira a Cadance jugar en la cama dormida aun... Al terminar de cepillar su crin sale de la habitación, dirigiéndose al baño, donde lava su cara, humedece su crin y lo peina con otro cepillo para tomar su volumen normal... se detiene, al terminar para ver su reflejo en el espejo acerca su rostro e intenta hacer el hechizo del ojo del mañana, se esfuerza hasta que logra diferenciar de sus dos ojos el que puede desarrollar este hechizo, acerca su ojo derecho y ve como comienza a crearse una pequeña espiral alrededor de su pupila, Twilight se emociona y sale del baño, para dirigirse al comedor.

**[Comedor] **

- ¡Hey chicas miren lo que puedo hacer, es el hechizo de Alphonse! - dice Twilight acercándose al comedor

- ¿El de alas astrales? - pregunta Cristal

- No, a un no puedo, es el de su ojo – comenta alegre Twilight

- Solo práctica, sé que el practico hasta el cansancio para usarlo diario – dice Celestia

- Twilight, ya no hay cereal si querías desayunar – comenta Chysalis

- ¿Pero si había una caja ayer? - pregunta Twlight

- Ayer exactamente **(sonríe maliciosamente)** ahora me iré, no olviden pasar a verme – dice Chysalis tomando la forma de una Pegaso extranjera

Caminaba hacia la puerta central antes de despedirse, cuando un resplandor ilumino toda la habitación y los alrededores del castillo. Alphonse acompañado de Luna aparecen… ambos avanzan hacia sus amigas, Celestia se levanta y salta sobre sus hermana, revisando su cara, cuerpo, cascos y ojos, se acerca a Alphonse y le reclama por traerla hasta esa hora, Luna se ríe seguida de Celestia, Alphonse los acompaña y sonríe mientras se acerca a Twilight para saludarla. Cristal la mira emocionada, conteniendo las ganas de gritar, Chrysalis se acerca a Luna y comienza a conversar con ella antes de irse. Inclinando hasta su nivel vira su rostro y la mira con su ojo izquierdo, este se activa un segundo y se desactiva después, Alphonse regresa a su posición anterior y felicita a Twilight por comenzar a desarrollar el ojo del mañana.

- Twilight tu ojo se desarrolló en el derecho, enfócate en eso y pronto serás más fuerte – dice Alphonse sonriéndole

- ¡Alphonse!, ¿cómo que no existe mañana después de esta noche? - le grita Celestia

- Luna, te lo conto – dice Alphonse mirando de reojo a Celestia

- Aun podemos hacer algo para enfrentarnos a el – dice Luna

- Abismo terminara con esta "guerra" esta noche... lo mejor sería proteger a los civiles, solo quiere matarme a mí – dice Alphonse

- Sí, y luego a ellas, a mí y a todo ser con vida – dice Chrysals

- ¿Cómo lo hará, como nos derrotara? – pregunta Twilight

- No lo sé, el me asesina antes de comenzar todo esto... si estoy cerca de ustedes, el las utilizara para matarme y se me alejo las tomara forzándome a actuar como él lo desee... lo mejor es que el me asesine dentro de la puerta prisión – comenta Alphonse

- ¿Pero esa puerta no lo detuvo la primera vez? – se cuestiona Chrysalis

- La he modificado, las cinco llaves son las únicas que podrán abrirla desde el interior o exterior... solo las cinco pueden abrir la puerta, la ausencia de una ocasionara que esta no se abra... por eso me llevare una dentro de la prisión para morir con ella y... - dice Alphonse hasta ser golpeado

- ¡Acaso enloqueciste!, no puedes implemente ir a morir para terminar con esto... eso es – comenta Twilight golpeándolo en el rostro refugiándose en su pecho

- Lo que necesita Equestria... no por mi culpa morirán miles, mi vida vale tanto como la de cualquier poni... sé que estas preocupada pero ya es tiempo de terminar con esto que empezó hace más de dos mil años – dice Alphonse cubriéndola con sus alas para que no vieran sus lagrimas

- Alphonse aún tengo una pregunta... ¿Cómo abrió la llave de Twilight la puerta desde el interior? - pregunta Luna recordando cuando Abismo escapo

- La llave del "Espacio", hermana de la llave del "Tiempo", estas llaves permiten viajar entre las diferentes dimensiones, capaz de cambiar el orden de la realidad en segundos o incluso cambiar la misma realidad, jejejeje Discord, Imperio, y yo creamos esa llaves con la esperanza de proteger el reino de Imperio si alguna amenaza se presentaba... poco después de varios experimentos decidimos cancelar el proyecto las llaves separadas son poderosas pero juntas son increíbles, pero luego entendimos que cada vez que utilizamos la llaves juntas destruíamos una realidad haciéndonos responsable de millones de muertes... Imperio nos pidió cuidar las llaves porque éramos seres que viviríamos mucho más tiempo que él, además de ser los más poderosos y quien quisiera ambas tendrías problemas... Discord bueno te entrego su llave y yo tengo la otra **(aparece una llave azul con detalles negros brillantes) –** explica Alphonse

- Utilízala y destruye a Abismo, no importa que nos destruyas – dice Celestia

- Ya lo he hecho antes, durante los experimentos dejábamos un objeto sobre la mesa y cuando nos movíamos de lugar por medio de las llaves… era otro, luego marcamos a Imperio con una X debajo de su cuerno pero al regresar del viaje, la tenía en el franco... concluimos que era otra dimensión con pequeñas variaciones, y estas se hacían mas grandes con cada viaje... de hecho de dónde vengo originalmente, Celestia tenía un ojos azules y Luna grises... estos saltos te cambian la forma de ver la realidad – comenta Alphonse apenado de la realidad

- ¿Entonces tú no eres originalmente de esta dimensión? - pregunta Cadance que bajaba por las escaleras adormecida

- El "Alphonse" de esta dimensión realizo un viaje y desaparece de esta realidad yo tome su lugar... solo puedes viajar a las dimensiones donde tú no existas pero exista un espacio...

- ¿Cuándo exactamente fueron estos cambios? - pregunta Luna

- Tranquila el último viaje lo realizamos de niños, mucho antes de que me comprometiera contigo... todo eso si fue real... ¡Oh! Twilight toma, esto te pertenece – dice Alphonse apareciendo la llave que le entrego Discord

- Mi llave... gracias la utilizare bien – comenta Twiligth analizando la historia de Alphonse

- Bueno, linda historia... ahora ¿cuándo será el ataque de Abismo? - pregunta Chrysalis

- Al salir emerger la noche, Abismo comenzara todo – dice Alphonse

- Muy bien, Cristal ve con Pinkie, dile que necesitamos a todos los dragones que pueda conseguir para enfrentar a Abismo y terminar con esta pesadilla – dice Celestia

Cristal se levantó de la mesa, abrió sus alas y se elevó rápidamente saliendo por una ventana superior. Spike se quedó mirando comiendo en silencio, traga el bocado y mira su espalda preguntándose cunado le crecerán sus alas. El bajo poco antes y solo escucho la conversación mientras comía del pastel de Cristal.

Alphonse se acerca a Twilight un poco más para besarla mientras todos están distraídos discutiendo la defensa... Cadance lo nota y toma a Alphonse del crin y lo arrastra interrumpiéndolo.

- Alphonse, Sera mejor tener un ejército listo para esto, la ultimas vez que estuvo libre Abismo erradico la raza Alicornio – dice Cadance sonriéndole

Continuaron discutiendo, Chrysalis se acerca al comedor a acompañar a Twilight.

- ¿Estas nerviosa?, él sabe que morirá hoy y no se ve nada preocupado, al contrario parece emocionado – dice Chysalis sentándose con Twilight

- El no morirá, no se lo permitiré – dice Twilight mirándolo con determinación activando su ojo del mañana viendo hacia Alphonse. Fueron pocos segundos pero este se desactivo desatando unas lágrimas, Twilight entre cierra los ojos y se desmalla, Chrysalis que lo noto la atrapa antes de caer al suelo… En los pocos segundo que logro usar su poder, solo pudo ver a Alphonse en el suelo sonriéndole a su propia muerte que se presentaba como un destello.

- ¿Twilight que le sucede? – preguntan las princesas

- Utilizo su ojo hasta su propio limite – comenta Alphonse, observando como intenta mantenerse despierta

En la puerta se escuchan unos golpes suaves, seguido de un regaño, la puerta se abre y entra Rainbow Dash seguida de Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, quienes discutían sobre la forma en que entro Dash.

Las princesa las saludan acercándose a ellas, Rainbow Dash se acerca a Alphonse y lo regaña por abandonar la noche anterior a Twilight, Rarity lo llama descortés y Applejack intenta tranquilizar a Rainbow Dash para que no lo ataque, Flutterhsy se acerca a Celestia.

- Hay un cambio en la magia del bosque, ayer no podía sentir la presencia de Abismo, hoy... todo el bosque Everfree está cubierto de su esencia, algo anda mal – le dice Fluttershy preocupada

- Su poder es inmenso, ¿y Pinkie? - pregunta Celestia

- Pinkie, cerro la tienda y subió encima de Cristal, parece que se dirigía con Éxodo – dice Rarity

- Abismo atacara esta noche – dice Luna

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando?, preparémonos para pelear – comenta Rainbow Dash

Las ponis comenzaron a discutir sobre cual sería el mejor movimiento para la defensa de Equestria, Fluttershy se detuvo y sugirió retirar a todas los habitantes de Equestia fuera de esta, hasta que termine la confrontación. Twilight no podía calcular el nivel de magia requería para retirar a todos los habitantes de Equestria fuera de esta. Celestia la calmo sugiriendole que usarían la magia de todos los Alicornios para realizar esto, Rarity se introdujo en la conversación añadiendo que no era la única magia disponible.

- Princesa Celestia, además de utilizar sus poderes, podemos usar la magia del árbol de la armonía, nuestro estado "Rainbow" añadiendo el poder de los elementos de la armonía y la magia de Fluttershy, podemos facilitar su esfuerzo, no tienen que hacerlo ustedes solas – dice Rarity

- Es incluso demasiada magia, podríamos usarla para enfrentarlo, lo mejor sería solo sacar a los civiles y todas las fuerzas armadas podrían limitar y evacuar mientras hacemos los preparativos – dice Luna

- Un momento el Árbol de la Armonía está en el bosque Everfree… si Abismo está allí ¿cómo utilizaremos su magia contra él? – pregunta Applejack

- Cierto… el árbol fue llevado a Canterlot… ahora que lo estaba reconstruyendo pensé que sería la mejor oportunidad para llevarlo a los nuevos jardines… que son todo un deleite verlos – dice Celestia

- Alphonse puedes usar tu ojo para ver si funcionara – dice Applejack

Alphonse la mira esperando que fuera una broma, ella se acerca y lo apresura… suspira y activa su ojo la espiral se forma dejándolo en un estado estático... pasan unos segundos y Alphonse vuelve a la normalidad, desactiva su ojo y agita su cabeza intentando arreglar su vértigo temporal.

- Funcionará, toda esa magia frenara a Abismo es incluso mejor, será derrotado por las ustedes – dice Alphonse sonriéndoles tranquilo

- Muy bien comencemos... Cadance ve con a Canterlot y pídeles a los guardias evacuar Equestria, incluyendo el imperio de Cristal si Abismo logra derrotarnos, al menos las demás ciudades estarán a salvo y eso nos dara tiempo para reagruparnos, Luna cuando regrese Pinkie pídele que nos ayude a evacuar las ciudades con ayuda de los dragones – ordena Celestia

- ¿Mientras que hare yo? - pregunta desde la ventana sostenida por Cristal, Pinkie Pie

- ¡Pinkie!, has vuelto, podrías enviar a tus dragones a las ciudades para ... - decia Luna hasta ser interrumpida por ella

- Tranquila princesas, ya los he enviado, regrese hace unos momentos y pude escuchar todo el plan – dice Pinkie bajando entrando por la puerta - ¡Miren chicas la armadura que me dio Éxodo para hoy! es linda – dice la poni rosada entrando mostrando su armadura de colores rosa, rojo y azul, portando un casco rosado que dejaba escapar su crin, toda echa de cristales, jemas y diamantes, una armadura tan resistente y tan liguera que pareciera no existir

- En efecto es muy hermosas, casi un deleite – dice Rarity viendo el resplandor de las jemas

- Princesas, hemos rodeado el bosque solo esperamos actividad para empezar a... bueno terminar con Abismo – se escucha una voz familiar, asomándose por la ventana Éxodo saludando a las ponis del interior

- ¿Éxodo?, eres tú el rey de todos los dragones – dice Alphonse

- Rey de toda la Especie Dragón, todos los dragones que no maduramos por codicia e incluso los codiciosos saben que mi voz es ley,... también organizo la migración cada año además Pinkie es la segunda al mando – comenta Éxodo presentándose

- Es cierto, ahora es hora de comer, pronto será hora de merendar y espero desayunar con ustedes mañana – dice Pinkie Pie acercándose al comedor poniendo un casco sobre este

- Tranquila Pinkie mañana comeremos todos juntos – dice Fluttershy

- Cierto chicas, Yo las cuidare, solo dejen esto a Pinkie – dice la poni rosa abrazando a la Pegaso amarilla

Posteriormente, todos se organizaron y se retiraron fuera del castillo, para organizar su defensa... al salir pudieron ver e cielo infestado de Dragones, las calles y todos los ponis siendo escoltados hasta las fronteras.

- Spike, tú debes irte, cuida de los gemelos hasta que vuelva – dice Pinkie llevando su casco a su boca silbando

Cristal tomo a Spkie desde los aires, bajando rápidamente, sobre ella viajaban los gemelos acompañados de sus padres que habían sido recogidos en otra ciudad y vuelto solo por ellos. Twilight continuaba nerviosa, tomo su llave y la puso en collar que invoco. Luna se le acerca y se disculpa por intentarla matar la noche pasada, ella la perdona agradeciendo que comprendiera. Celestia se les une mencionando algo que noto hace poco en Alphonse.

- Twilight, ¿Crees que Alphonse oculte algo?... – pregunta Celestia señalando a Alphonse con su casco disimuladamente mientras este conversaba con Cadance

- Aculata algo, pero es porque no quiere que nos preocupemos por el – responde Twilight

- Entonces es grave, crees que aun con esto, aun pueda morir – comenta Luna algo preocupada

- Luna, no lo menciones, no puedo imaginar lo que sería si el muriera – responde Twilight en tonos grises y tristes

Twlight termino con la conversación retirándose fuera de la vista de las princesa, no quería hablar más sobre lo que podía ser, Luna y Celestia se miraron preocupadas ante la reacción de su amiga

- Tiene miedo – dice Luna

- Tú lo tendrías si este fuera tu primer amor – dice Celestia mirándola sonriente

- Hermana... el día se fue muy rápido – dice Luna al ver la posición del sol

Los preparativos para la noche estaban listos, cada inocente habitante estaba a kilómetros del bosque, el cual estaba rodeado por los dragones de Éxodo y los guardias. Los guardias de Celestia recorrían las calles revisando que nadie se hubiera quedado. El sol debía descender, esto preocupo a todos… se acerca el momento. Celestia se acerca al horizonte y toma al sol bajándolo lentamente, este se ocultó y desapareció del horizonte... Luna ilumina su cuerno y levanta la luna... esta era diferente, su resplandor blanco era ausente, un anillo blanco limitaba su brillo del cielo, su interior era negro, adornado de un rojo sediento, emitiendo miedo dibujando una sonrisa en el cielo, la luna sonreía traumatizando al que la viera de lejos, la noche comenzó.

Se guarda un segundo de silencio todos esperan el movimiento de Abismo, se escucha un ruido fuerte proveniente del bosque, el suelo que limitaba al bosque se levanta dejando un cráter inmenso en su lugar, el bosque flotaba sobre el cielo oscuro emitiendo un aura de miedo. Sobre el cielo el bosque separa de su perímetro unos trozos de tierra y rocas que se incendian espontáneamente con un fuego verde putrefacto, estas pequeñas estrellas artificiales frotaban alrededor de la isla girando a su alrededor, la cantidad de estas aumentaba... estas se detienen y se disparan hacia la defensa de Equestria, los pegasos buscan refugio, las princesas ilumina sus cuernos y preparadas para frenarlas. Los dragones se levantan y exhalan fuego, incinerando las rocas deteniéndolas en el aire... a través del fuego se escucha un zumbido, el fuego es atravesado por una pluma astral, esta cruza el cielo descendiendo pasando por el fuego atravesando la cabeza de los dragones que intentaron detenerlas. Éxodo se sorprende y les ordena un despliegue, destruir la isla flotante fue la orden siguiente. Los dragones se elevan volando a gran velocidad dirigiéndose a la isla cargando sus alientos de fuego intenso. En el interior del bosque se escucha un sonido metálico, seguido de una onda de fuego negro que limita el cielo de la tierra, los dragones que no alcanzaron a elevarse sobre esta fueron partidos y posteriormente incinerados, los que no lograron detenerse, se impactaron contra la onda de fuego que los quemo incinerándolos, los sobrevivientes esperaron que la onda se esfumara para continuar. Alrededor de la isla se iluminan unas luces, seguidas de estas de una lluvia inmensa de rayos de magia. Shining Armor invoca un escudo que atrapa la mayor parte de os rayos bloqueando su ataque, Twilight detiene los demás con el mismo hechizo.

- Princesa Celestia, ¿cómo es posible, este número de rayos es imposible es incluso mayor que la primera vez que se liberó? - Pregunta Twilight

- Tranquila Twilight, solo es uno podemos detenerlo- dice Celestia

- ¡Chicas, hay un problema siento más de una presencia! - grita Fluttershy

- ¡En efecto niña! - se escucha en la sima de la isla - ¡Somos muchos más, Nunca pensé que tuvieras esa habilidad, siempre pensé que era Alphonse quien me rastreaba! - grita Abismo rodeado de sus clones que alzaban sus alas, iluminando sus cuernos para intimidar

- Son demasiados – dice Rarity

- ¡Ahora mantenlos a todos! - grita Abismo regresando al interior de la isla

Los clones saltan al vacío... abriendo sus alas cortando los árboles, partiendo la noche en pedazos con la luces de sus cuernos. Los guardias unicornios disparan intentando derribarlos, desde la isla unos rayos verde atacan a los guardias, los guardias se distraen y no ven a los Alicornios que los parten con sus alas, uno de ellos va hacia Luna sin que ella lo notara... es golpeado por el rayo de Celestia, este cae detrás de Luna quien aún no lo notaba, se encontraba protegiendo a sus guardias de los rayos, disparando hacia la isla, el clon se levanta y corre hacia ella iluminado su cuerno, Luna gira y lo nota demasiado tarde, se encontraba a centímetros... Fluttershy levanta una pared para protegerla... pero Éxodo de un bocado lo atrapo entre sus dientes masticándolo, destrozándolo... lo escupe contra la pared, una bolsa de carne mutilada, Luna se estremece... rápidamente recupera la razón y regresa a defender a sus guardias.

- Estas cosas no son Abismo, solo son una copia... no tienen todo sus poderes – dice Éxodo levantado su cola destrozando a un clon en el aire

- ¡Son cientos!, necesitare las serpentinas – dice Pinkie disparando su cañón atrapándolos en serpentinas… su dragones terminan con ellos destrozando su carne con sus filosos dientes y garras

Twilight se encontraba con su hermano deteniendo la lluvia de rayos, Alphonse era perseguido en el cielo quien derribaba a los clones que se entrometían. Rarity, disparaba cristales junto con Cadance hacia los cielos atravesando los cuerpos de los clones, desplumándolos… los dragones en el cielo los atrapan con sus dientes y terminan con su corta vida. En el borde de la isla los clones iluminan sus cuernos de un color rojizo verdoso, disparan… destrozando los grandes cuerpos de los dragones. Fluttershy levita trozos de roca para evitar que estos rayos asesinaran a los dragones, es perseguida y utiliza a las nubes para formar una pared que los atrapa, Alphonse se acerca y los quema convirtiendo la nube en llamas, la toma y la redirige para quemar a sus perseguidores. Applejack desde la tierra lanza latigazos hacia los clones que volaban asesinado a los guardias pegasos, el choque de su látigo paralizaba las alas de los clones derribándolos.

- ¡BUMM! con ese van 16 bajas, ¿cuantos llevas Rainbow Dash? - pregunta Applecjack

- Nada mal llevo 20 bajas, debes esforzarte más – dice Rainbow Dash

- Chicas no es una competencia – dice Twilight

- Cierto, y si lo fuera yo ganaría, 32 bajas – dice Chrysalis

- ¿Cómo lo haces? - pregunta Applejack

Chrysalis ilumina su cuerno y se transforma en un clon de Abismo, desde cielo desciende un clon con sus alas, cortando todo a su paso, el clon los separa y ataca a las ponis, se detiene frente de ellas, y se dirige a Chrysalis que esta transformada, ella le sigue la corriente y dice que matara a las ponis... el clon vira su mirada un poco y abre una de alas... y corta las patas delanteras de Chrysalis derribándola se gira y la comienza a patear... un dragón se acerca e intenta detener al clon... pero este dispara unas plumas hacia él... el dragón las esquiva deteniéndose, volando hacia arriba... el dragón se detiene y nota que estas plumas no brillan, al tocar su piel estas no lo cortan... fue cuando regresa su mirada a él clon que sostenía a Rainbow, Applejack y la herida Chrysalis del cuello. El clon se acerca a Chrysalis poniendo su alas cerca de su estómago, este comienza a revolotear destrozando el torso de Chrysalis, esta grita de dolor, al sentir como las plumas filadas la parten sin piedad. La Reina Chrysalis deja de moverse y muere, el clon la arroja como basura al suelo, se acerca a la Pegaso y pone en su cuerpo, lentamente mueve su ala cortando la piel de Rainbow, Applejack llama su atención, este gira y le dice que no se acelere, pronto morirá... al regresar la mira a Rainbow desde atrás del clon, un dragón pasa cruzando el cielo tomando al clon levantando lanzándolo contra otro que de un golpe lo despedaza.

Cristal baja y se acerca para ayudar a sus amigas a levantarse y recuperarse.

- Se encuentras bien, ese clon estuvo cerca...- se detiene al ver a Chrysalis muerta

- Cristal, Chrysalis ella... – dice Applejack

- ¿Les ocurre algo a ustedes? - pregunta Cadance acercándose al ver a Cristal con ellas

- ¿No estabas con Rarity? - pregunta Cristal confundida y horrorizada aun

- Parece que costurar te de mucha puntería con pequeños blancos – dice Cadance señalando a una Rarity emocionada que disparaba cristales a velocidades increíbles

- Cadance... Chysalis está... - dice Rainbow señalando su cuerpo, Cadance gira y contempla su cuerpo, su destrozado del torso cubierto de sangre

- ¡CHRYSALSIS! - grita Cadance horrorizada

En el cielo vuela Celestia disparando hacia los clones que se dirigen hacia sus guardias, Luna la acompañaba protegiendo a los pegasos en el aire, Abismo sale de su escondite e ilumina su cuerno con colores brillantes y dispara hacia ellas... Fluttershy lo ve e invoca una pelota frete al disparo... este explota dañando gravemente a Abismo... su rostro sangraba, sus dientes se rompieron... este ilumina su cuerno y sana sus heridas rápidamente... levanta un casco señalando y ordena matarla... Alphonse deja caer una patada sobre la cabeza de Abismo enterándola en la tierra, Abismo se tele-transporta y le regresa la patada añadiendo un disparo, comienza a perseguirlo disparando rayos de furia... Fluttershy contempla esto y se emociona al ver como Alphonse ataca sin temor... esto la motiva, a sus espaldas un grupo de clones dispara... ella invoca una bolsa y atrapa los rayos, los amarra y se los lanza de regreso estos explotan dañándolos levemente, Fluttershy juntas sus alas sobre ella y crea una esfera de magia con la cual dispara hacia ellos, derribándolos. Cubre sus alas con magia y vuela lo más rápido posible para cortar a los Clones, estos comienzan a buscarla, persiguiéndola... ella se esfuma en el aire y aparece sobre ellos golpeándolos en el lomo congelándolos derribándolos, caen al suelo y los guardias terminan con ellos. Twilight llama a sus amigas para usar los elementos, se juntan rápido y disparan un rayo hacia la isla... esta explota y deja en el cielo solo escombros de esta.

- ¡Miren chicas la laguna espejo, eso es lo que permitió que se multiplicara! – grita Pinkie señalando con su casco

- Imposible si lo fuera, el hechizo para devolverlos funcionaria – dice Twilight disparando el hechizo que choca con un clon sin hacer efecto, pero muestra un débil campo que protege a los clones de este hechizo

- Éxodo, ¡ve e incinera esa laguna! - grita Pinkie Pie

El gigantesco dragón voló, se acercó y disparo su fuego... el calor se sintió hasta la superficie donde se encontraban los guardias... cientos de clones volaron hacia Éxodo subiendo sobre el enterrando sus cuernos disparando magia hacia su interior. Sus dragones dispararon plasma, hielo, fuego y agujas, su rey está protegido, la laguna está destruida... Cristal se alegra y ve por un segundo una mancha oscura en su visión… el clon que volaba hacia ella que pretendía cortar su cabeza… lo atrapa desde el cuello, lo pone contra el suelo… un segundo más y ella hubiera perdido la cabeza, el clon comienza a disparar rayos pero esto para cuando ella rompe su cuerno, levanta su garra y lo atraviesa terminado con él.

Cadance enojada invoca una inmensa cantidad de cristales y los dispara hacia los cielos buscando asesinar a Abismo que peleaba con Alphonse... este detiene los cristales y los redirige hacia Alphonse que lo toma por sorpresa y los recibe completamente... cae herido... Fluttershy invoca una de sus nubes para atraparlo... Abismo ilumina su cuerno y dispara un rayo que cubre toda la nube chocando contra Alphonse... impactándose contra el suelo... Twilight grita preocupada... Luna ilumina su cuerno y carga una esfera en el cielo... Celestia quiere detenerla, pues es un ataque muy poderoso para un blanco móvil... Luna no la escucha y dispara hacia Abismo... esta crea una barrera que provoca que revote hacia Fluttershy que peleaba con otros clones... El rayo blanco se dirige hacia ella y explota creando una esfera de luz seguida de un choque sónico que deja sordos a todos unos segundos...

- ¡FLUTTERSHY! – gritan sus amigas

- Twilight estoy bien - dice la Pegaso detrás de ella

- ¿Cómo sobreviviste? - pregunta Celestia impresionada

- jeje El me salvo – dice Fluttershy señalando con un casco a Alphonse que volaba hacia Abismo – se tele-trasporto antes de que el rayo de Abismo lo tocara, se volvió intangible para quitarse los cristales y se regenero, él se tele-trasporto frente de mí y me llevo aquí, dejando a un clon en mi lugar... ahora debo ayudarlo – dice Fluttershy volando hacia ellos sin dejar que sus amigas hablen

Alphonse tomo a Abismo de sorpresa y disparo contra el... el utilizo sus alas astrales y bloqueo su ataque... ambos invocan sus alas astrales y comienzan a pelear chocándose, disparándose rayos sin piedad, buscando matar a el otro... Fluttershy dispara su propio rayo mágico y golpea a Abismo que no la detecto, vuela cerca de Alphonse y se miran entre ellos sonriendo... Vuelan ambos contra el... Alphonse dispara provocando que Abismo se cubra, Fluttershy pasa por sus alas astrales y golpea su rostro con una patada y un casco cubierto de magia... este último lo derribo hacia el suelo... Fluttershy se emociona al ver su actuación bajo un combate contra Abismo... se emociona y sonríe hacia Alphonse quien le agradece su ayuda... sin previo aviso recibe un golpe de un rayo que lo eleva más en el aire... sus alas astrales frenaron el impacto... pero un segundo rayo rojizo pasa cortando el aire atravesando el cuerpo de lado a lado... el rayo termina... con la Pegaso amarilla herida… que se desploma en el cielo... Rainbow Dash vuela rápido y la atrapa... Twilight ve furiosa a Abismo que se regeneraba en el suelo... ella carga su cuerno con odio, lágrimas y dolor... lo dispara hacia él, quien lo detiene con una de sus alas astrales... Celestia intenta detener a Twilight al ver que se dirige contra él, iluminando su cuerno con magia negra.

Celestia se pone frente de ella intentando detenerla... pero Twilight no se detiene e intenta avanzar sedienta de venganza... Abismo desparece... Twilight es derribada por un par de clones, Celestia es tomada por varias direcciones, es inmovilizada, Twilight intenta quitarse a los clones de encima pero la magia negra no les afecta... ella intenta calmase y regresar a un estado pacifico, mientras recibe los golpes de los clones... los clones iluminan sus cuerno hacia Twilight propuestos a disparar... unas garras los toma y los destroza... Éxodo protege a Twilight mientras sus amigas y guardias pelean contra los demás clones. Celestia nota que sus clones empiezan a iluminar su cuernos hasta un punto crítico... ella se quita uno por uno de su lomo pero el ultimo no la soltaba... los demás clones saltan hacia Éxodo tomándolo del cuerpo... Celestia toma a Twilight con su magia y la tele-transporta lejos despidiéndose de ella... Éxodo se eleva y de derogue a hacia otros clones... El clon de Celestia explota generando una bola de fuego ardiente seguida de un estruendo... queda solo un cráter... en su interior se levanta herida Celestia... el clon de Éxodo explota en el aire llevándose a otros con el... el sale del humo herido ligeramente... vuela hacia los escombros donde se pueda parar para disparar fuego hacia los clones... Celestia intenta recuperarse... Luna se preocupó pero al verla salir de pie se relajó... pero además de ella en el borde del cráter caen varios clones que iluminan sus cuernos disparando contra Celestia atravesando su cuerpo, seguido ilumina sus cuernos de nuevo y disparan hacia el suelo detonando la zona... Luna grita por su hermana, vuela hacia ella intentando salvarla, golpea con sus cascos y rayos a los clones ahuyentándolos... ve a su hermana agonizando al límite de su vida... muriendo... frente de ella cae Alphonse herido... a sus espaldas baja Abismo cubierto de heridas.

- Princesa Luna, usted no debería estar aquí, esta oscuridad me pertenece... su hermana moriría y Alphonse la acompañara en la muerte... pero tú nunca comprenderas que es ser fuerte como ellos... por ser más débil que nosotros... eres nada ante nosotros… incluso esa Alicornio morada tiene más poder que tu… incluso tiene lo que una vez fue tuyo… verdad lo que fue Alphonse ya no lo será más – dice Abismo desafiando a Luna

- Tú no sabes nada... la oscuridad... es parte también de mi...y hoy no es diferente a otra noche… yo soy mucho más fuerte – dice Luna, sus ojos se contraen y su pelaje se oscurece... se gira y su crin comienza a brillar como un cielo estrellado... se convierte en Nightmare Moon

- Luna, no lo puedes derrotar con esa forma – dice Celestia agonizando, antes de caer ante sus heridas

Luna dispara su rayo... este se dirige a Abismo, quien no se molestó en detenerlo... gran sorpresa se llevó al sentir que el rayo que lo golpeo y lo daño en gran cantidad. Abismo, la subestimo, se regenero y alzo vuelo... Luna toma a su hermana y la lleva con Twilight para curarla que atendia las heridas internas de Fluttershy... Alphonse se levanta regenerando su cuerpo, agradeciendo que Luna no tenga maldad.

- ¿Por qué esta vez lo he dañado? - pregunta Luna

- No existe maldad en ti... y en efecto la oscuridad es parte también de ti, esa forma es natural en ti – dice Alphonse invitándola a volar y perseguir a Abismo

Twilight se acerca a Celestia he intenta curar sus heridas... ella tiene sus problemas... su maestra tiene heridas masivas... Celestia se acerca a Twilight y le habla al oído.

- Twilight, gracias por cada momento, enserio disfrute mucho tu compañía, y agradezco tus esfuerzos, en serio eres mi alumna favorita... siempre te voy a querer Twilight, te has esforzado para mucho y eso me enorgullece mucho… Twilight ten dulces sueños yo siempre los tuve – le dice Celestia en el oído con cuidado, acariciando su rostro

Twilight derrama unas lágrimas, al ver que la respiración de Celestia se detuvo... se escucha un desgarrador grito que llama la atención de todos... los gritos de dolor ante la pérdida de Celestia son más fuerte que cualquier tambor de guerra, y cualquier explosión... estos gritos aterran a los clones al sentir la ira de Twilight... Luna derrama lágrimas en el cielo mientras combate contra Abismo, Alphonse la cubre y le permite ir con su hermana, ella no lo duda y desaparece. Encuentra a Twilight realizando su hechizo de regeneración espontanea a gritos, esforzándose hasta el cansancio... Luna cambia su aspecto y se acerca a Twilight le pone uno de sus casco sobre su hombro y le permite llorar sobre ella... Luna ve el cuerpo de Celestia siendo afectado por el hechizo de Twilight, pareciera que solo durmiera... Fluttershy que estaba cerca se regenero completamente y creo una burbuja para aislar a Twilight del resto de la batalla. Rarity abandona su posición dejando a Cadance en su lugar, y acompaña a Twilight durante su dolor. Ella se encontraba llorando rodeada de sus amigas que comprendían su dolor... Shinig Armor dirigía a sus unicornios para limitar a los clones.

Los clones comienzan a disparar al escudo fracturándolo, Éxodo que se encontraba sobre los escombros fue derribado por cientos de clones que se subieron sobre él, inmovilizando sus alas... los clones iluminan sus cuernos drásticamente... el sentimiento de una próxima lo invade, respira y dispara fuego a sus pies... cubriéndose con fuego... sobreviviendo.

Alphonse continua combatiendo contra Abismo quien continua disparando sus plumas para atacar y defenderse... ambos cargan sus cuernos, y disparan... sus rayos chocan y crean un vacío que chupa el aire.

- Parece que ya ha llegado el momento – dice Abismo

- Sí, la luna está en su punto más alto... pero no te pertenece a ti – contesta Alphonse, señalando la luna blanco el cielo

Abismo suspira furioso, mira a Luna y regresa su mirada a Alphonse que dispararon en la fracción de segundo... Abismo se cubrió con sus alasastrales para no ser herido… seguido ambos disparan creando otra explosión en el cielo, ambos cruzan a un lado del otro elevándose

- ¡Lluvia de Estrellas! - gritan ambos iluminando sus cuernos críticamente adquiriendo el brillo del sol, la oscuridad del cielo se hace sólida y las luces brillan aún más.

Desde la superficie se ve como ambos brillan desapareciendo en el resplandor... Luna le grita a todos que se cubran, Twilight, Shining Armor, cubren una gran área con sus escudo juntos, Cadance y Rarity, crean un escudo de cristales, los dragones entran y cubren la superficie del domo con hielo, los clones continúan atacando la superficie del domo sin esperar la amenaza que se encuentra sobre ellos, Fluttershy crea un escudo sobre el domo, Luna lo refuerza y los unicornios ayudan a su capitán y a Twilight a darle resistencia a su escudo.

En el cielo la luna se detiene en medio de ellos, las estrellas brillan blanqueando el cielo, puntos rojos y azules se crean en el cielo... la luz de las estrellas se pacifica y todo termina en una oscuridad... la luna desparece del cielo...Alphonse y Abismo se mantenían en el cielo sin moverse... sin parpadear... ambos elevan sus alas y las dirigen hacia el otro... se sostienen aleteando con sus alas astrales... Un millar de rayos de luz roja y azul descienden y chocan contra la tierra destrozando todo el pueblo, los clones fueron hechos pedazos, sus cuerpos se destrozan, los sobrevivientes intentaban evitar ser golpeados por los rayos de luz que chocaban con una superficie destrozándola rebotando a otra... un baño de luz... los rayos de Abismo eran bloqueados por los de Alphonse quien tenía la misma situación. Dentro del domo se escuchan los golpes... Luna y Fluttershy resistieron lo más posible pero su escudo fue destrozado, haciéndose pedazos, ambas sintieron un golpe entre los ojos, desorientándose gravemente. Twilight, su hermano y sus unicornios recibieron los golpes después, rápidamente los unicornios comenzaban a ceder ante la presión, Twilight intenta resistir pero su hermano la llama disculpándose con ella, acto seguido el cae inconsciente, Twilight resiste unos segundos pero rápidamente su escudo se rompe colapsándola. El domo de cristales parece resistir unos segundo... hasta que comienza a sonar más fuerte el impacto... el domo se fractura, en el límite de este… se detienen los golpes. Twilight ilumina su cuerno y destroza el domo para ver el exterior.

La isla desapareció, todo era un plano lleno de escombros, los clones estaban muertos, desde los lejos se puede ver a Alphonse sangrando de una herida que comenzaba a regenerarse, Abismo tenía la mitad de su rostro destrozado que regeneraba rápidamente, ambos iluminaban sus cuernos disparando sus rayos chocando frenándose ambos, sobre Alphonse unos cientos de clones que escaparon disparan derribándolo, la luna comienza a moverse otra vez. Twilight se acerca con sus amigas para ver su estado, Alphonse las detiene para que no se acerquen a él, quien iluminaba su cuerno cubriendo sus casco de magia... se levanta en sus patas traseras y choca los cascos delanteros contra el suelo... un gran circulo se manifiesta y proyecta la puerta prisión, con cinco nuevas cerraduras... sonríe mirando a Twilight y se tele-transporta frente a ella, se despide y se disculpa por todo, sin dejarle responder la besa en la frente... desaparece y aparece enfrente de Abismo que lo recibe con un golpe que es frenado por su casco, sus clones comienzan a disparar contra el... sus alas astrales lo defienden.

- Abismo, recuerda, mientras yo siga con vida tú no eres más que un parasito y estos son aún menos que eso – dice Alphonse provocando que este se molestara aún mas

- ¡Mantenlo! - grita Abismo dirigiendo a todos sus clones contra él, quien comienza a perseguirlo iluminando su cuerno furioso

Alphonse comienza a volar sin frenarse, dando giros en el aire, desciende hasta el suelo... se dirige hacia puerta... reduce su velocidad para que lo alcancen y frente a la puerta se tele-transporta sobre esta... los clones entran sin problemas, Abismo enviste a Alphonse apuñalando su pecho con su cuerno, disparando un rayo que atraviesa su cuerpo expulsando gran cantidad de sangre... Alphonse se tele-transporta junto con Abismo a pies de la puerta, por el golpe ambos entran dentro de la puerta... En su interior, Alphonse cae sobre su espalda... sostiene a Abismo y de una patada se separan, Alphonse termina frente a la puerta. Twilight ve como Alphonse sangraba sin regenerarse... siente miedo al ver como el ilumina su cuerno cerrando la puerta desde adentro.

- ¿Cuál era tu plan, reducir tus números?... somos cientos contra ti – dice Abismo alegando su victoria

- Esto termina aquí... mueres por vivir... jeje es hora de despertar – dice Alphonse sonriéndole

Abismo lo levita y lo arroga hacia sus clones quienes lo reciben con disparos de sus rayos, en el suelo recibe cada impacto. Alphonse solo reía mientras recibía el daño, burlándose de Abismo quien estaba molesto por volver a su prisión y furioso de la actitud de Alphonse... reía ante la muerte.

**[Exterior, el otro lado de la puerta]**

Twilight vuela hacia esta golpeándolo pidiéndole que se abra deseperadamente, le dispara desesperada por que esta se abra.

- Twilight, solo las cinco llaves la pueden abrir – dice Applejack

- ¡Rápido!, podemos salvarlo... aún no está muerto – dice Twilight golpeando la puerta con su casco

Twilight ilumina su cuerno esforzándose para realizar un hechizo que solo ha visto... proyecta una esfera que muestra el interior de la puerta, y ve a cientos de clones disparando contra Alphonse que se defendía con sus alas astrales que comenzaban a ser inútiles. Alphonse enfurecía a Abismo cada vez más.

**[Interior, dentro de la prisión]**

Alphonse despliega sus alas cubriéndose de los ataque con ellas, hablando de lo débil que fue Abismo al no ser capaz de matarlo cuando estuvo fuera.

- Abismo, nunca tuviste el poder para derrotarme... solo eres otra parte de mí, ni siquiera eso... solo un mal sueño – dice Alphonse sonriéndole, burlándose

- ¡Cállate, soy bastante real, todo el daño que he creado, es real y el miedo que infunde prevalecerá! – grita Abismo disparando un rayo letal, el cual fue desviado ligeramente

- Pero el tiempo aún tiene planes para este mundo y tú no pertenece a ese mañana – dice Alphonse

- Solo eres un Alicornio que perdió la motivación por vivir... eso lo muestran sus alas astrales, ya no tienes por qué vivir – dice Abismo señalando sus alas astrales que comenzaban a sangrar

- No soy el único que morirá, mira tus alas están incluso peor... por qué te ha invadido el miedo – comenta Alphonse señalando las alas astrales de Abismo que comenzaban a desplumarse

- Esto no es el final, ¡yo existiré aun después de que mueras! –grita Abismo

- No, ya este es el fin de la eternidad... jajajaja... ¿sabes cuál es la última fase de una estrella? – pregunta Alphonse sonriéndole amigablemente, lo cual incomodo a Abismo

- ¿La muerte de una estrella? – responde dudoso Abismo

Alphonse se tele-trasporta lejos de la puerta en lo oscuro de vacío y se sienta, dejando escapar una risa de victoria... esto molesto a Abismo... Alphonse ilumina su cuento suavemente, pero la magia que utilizo era total... llena sus mejillas con una energía y expulsa una esfera blanca. Su poca magia la sostiene, Alphonse se levanta victorioso, sus heridas eran ya graves, sus huesos ya estaban cansados de pelear, su aliento es escaso, ya no podía mantenerse despierto. Dispara la esfera hacia Abismo.

- ¡LA MUERTE DE UNA ESTRELLA! - grita Alphonse sonriéndole a la muerte que se aproximaba

Abismo ilumina su cuerno preparándose para el ataque... pero al acercarse la esfera este nota como se fractura, liberando energía casi infinita... la esfera alcanzo el rostro de Abismo antes de detenerse... quien solo puedo dejar escapar una palabra ante la situación extrema "_Supernova_", dicha con miedo, pánico y ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir.

Alphonse mira maravillado la inmensa explosión que se acerca destrozando todo lo existente dentro de la prisión, ningún clon sobrevivió... Alphonse se levanta y sonriéndole a la energía que se acerca... derrama unas lágrimas.

A sus espaldas se crea una puerta, un lazo lo toma y lo gala fuera de la dimensión prisión... Applejack lo toma y lo aleja de la puerta, Twilight la cierra y retira la llave rápidamente... la puerta explota, haciéndose pedazos al sentir la explosión de la estrella.

- ¿A caso enloqueciste?, ninguna razón por vivir... parece que olvidaste que es lo que importa verdad – le reclama Applejack

- ¿Applejack, chicas?... - dice Alphonse confundido

- Parece que si eres vulnerable después de todo... comenzaba a pensar que eras indestructible... - dice Rainbow Dash

- ¿Enserio Considerabas morir y dejar a Twilight atrás? - pregunta Rarity

- Parece que estas muy herido, necesitas algo de ayuda – dice Pinkie pie sonriéndole

- Se refiere a Twilight – dice Fluttershy

- Alphonse, eres tan estúpido – dice Luna llorando al verlo vivo después de creer que casi muere dentro de la puerta

Alphonse se levanta acercándose a Twilight, quien estaba aún afectada por las pérdidas.

- Twilight, necesito...- dice Alphonse hasta ser interrumpido

- Necesitar... mira esto... todo está en ruinas... muchos han muerto, Celestia murió, en mis cascos... y tu casi me dejas sola para irte a morir con Abismo... Luna tiene razón... eres un idiota... no soy tan fuerte como tú para resistir esto... tu solo... - decía Twilight hasta ser silenciada por un abrazo de Alphonse que la cubrió con sus alas para que desatara sus lágrimas en ellas además de la mancho de su sangre que de derramaba...

- Twilight... no, es eso... aún no termina esto – dice Alphonse tomando la llave del espacio, abriendo otra puerta al interior de la prisión...

- De hecho... no sabía que fuera posible hacer esto con la llave... tú me salvaste esta vez... gracias – dice Alphonse abriendo la puerta mostrando a un Alicornio en el suelo

- Abismo a un tiene vida...yo... ¡lo hare pagar por todo esto! - grita Twilight corriendo hacia el seguida de sus amigas

Alphonse las detiene con sus alas y avanza hacia este que se encontraba arrodillado cubierto por estática regenerando varias partes de su cuerpo, incluso su propia piel, y huesos.

- Alphonse... estas vivo... la llave... claro... esa ponis te salvaron – dice Abismo levantando su rostro mostrando como regeneraba sus ojo derecho y piel

Alphonse ilumina su cuerno e invoca una esfera negra... antigua magia negra de Abismo, la que había infectado a Luna en el pasado... Alphonse se baja hasta su nivel y toca su cuerno iluminando la punta... manchando la frente de Abismo con una luz blanca… acerca la esfera y la cubre con esta magia.

- Alphonse esto es todo... perdí... buen juego... eres el real – dice Abismo convirtiendose en polvo de estrella entrando dentro de la esfera

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Abismo? - pregunta Luna

- Abismo solo era la manifestación de mis miedos, corrompidos... uno de nosotros era real y el otro no existía... el solo se fue – dice Alphonse abandonando la habitación prisión dejando un rastro de sangre continuo

- Luna es hora de levantar el sol – dice Cadance incomoda al mencionarlo

- Celestia... mi hermana... - dice Luna triste

- Yo lo levantare... es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – dice Twilight igual de triste

En Equestria ningún poni sabe sobre la perdida de Celestia el ver alzar el sol... provoca en todos una alegría al ver que si existe un mañana, comienzan a regresar a sus hogares. Excepto los de la destruida Poniville que se resguardarían en la reconstruida Canterlot mientras su pueblo es reconstruido.

Pero en la destruida de Poniville, nadie celebra... nadie ríe... todos esta en luto mientras Twilight levanta el sol con gran pesar... Poniville está hecho pedazos... los guardias, las princesas, todos los presentes llaman a este día... "Un Triste Amanecer".


	12. Crepúsculo Sobre Estrellas (Final)

**¡ADVERTENCIA!...****¡ADVERTENCIA!...** EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE CONTENIDO EXPLICITO. SE REC**RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN**

El sol esta puntual en el cielo, brillando anunciando una victoria... vacía, los presentes se miran entre si buscando alguna palabra que exprese su pena, pero nadie puede decir nada. Twilight ve como Alphonse no puede regenerarse, sus heridas son profundas pero no muestra dolor. Cadance mira a Shining Armor buscando su consuelo al pensar en las perdidas de la noche anterior.

- Luna, los habitantes de Poniville volverán y encontraran esto, ¿haremos algo? - pregunta Cadance

- Twilight, chicas, vayan a buscar a cada poni que se alojaba aquí, infórmenle que se hospedaran en Canterlot, hasta entonces que disfruten su estadía... Fluttershy, restaura la tierra, para comenzar la construcción, Twilight cura a Alphonse y luego lleven el cuerpo de mi hermana a Canterlot, procuren que nadie se entere, haremos un homenaje en honor a los caídos – exclama Luna

- Celestia, enserio murió, no creí fuera posible – comenta Shining Armor

- No se supone que tú puedes ver acontecimientos futuros, ¡por qué no lo evitases! - le reclama Rainbow Dash a el Alicornio que miraba el horizonte

- Lo que veo son solo ecos, de lo que puede pasar... lo que yo vi, fue mi propia muerte por la supernova junto con la de Abismo, pero esto cambio, cuando Abismo se fijó en la amenaza potencial de Fluttershy, tomando esto en cuenta cambio el rumbo que originalmente debía tomar para... bueno matarme – comenta Alphonse

- El futuro no está descrito como un libro, este fluye como un arroyo, cambia con cada "Piedra" no es algo en que se pueda confiar completamente – dice Éxodo

- Esto no se puede celebrar – dice Pinkie Pie mirando los rostros de todos, con lágrimas en los ojos, se esforzó en mostrar una sonrisa tenue

- Éxodo, funde esto. No reprimas el calor – dice Alphonse levitando la esfera negra – Todos apártense

El gran dragón sigue la esfera negra que levitaba fuera del alcance de todos... Éxodo respira profundo, sus ojos se dilataron, abrió ligeramente su boca de la cual sobresalió fuego intenso de color blanco adornado con destellos color oro. Lo expulso y creando una flama larga. El calor que esparció provoco un golpe intenso en todos, Luna creo un escudo para protegerlos de esta onda de calor, Alphonse se mantuvo firme y reprimió el fuego de Éxodo encapsulándolo en una esfera de magia, el dragón paro, ya estaba cansado, sus boca hervía a temperatura infinitas, Alphonse sostuvo la esfera con el fuego en su interior, la cual tenía por núcleo la esfera conde se encontraba Abismo. Alphonse levanto sus alas astrales y utilizando su magia comprimió la esfera hasta moldearla a la forma de la negra, utilizando la presión similar a la del sol le dio nueva forma a la esfera, ahora era una joya negra, que brillaba con gran fuerza, emitiendo energía a su alrededor. Alphonse se colapsó, escupiendo sangre.

Twilight rompe con facilidad el escudo de Luna y corre seguida de sus amigas para auxiliarlo, Rarity lo levanta, mientras Twilight realiza su hechizo de curación espontanea, para sanar sus heridas internas que no podía curar. Se sorprende al sentir su rastro mágico.

- ¿Sucede algo Twilight? - pregunta Applejack

- No se curaba, no por que quisiera ser más fuerte... simplemente era incapaz – dice Twilight sorprendida – Fluttershy revísalo, solo tú puedes saber si estoy en lo correcto – señalando su pecho

La Pegaso amarilla se acerca y cubre una de sus alas con su magia y acaricia su pecho, analizando, buscando una anomalía, esta se sobresalta al notar lo que Twilight decía

- Su magia, se terminó. La gasto hasta el punto del colapsó – dice Fluttershy separándose, mirando a Twilight

- ¿Eso qué significa eso, es bueno, o todo lo contrario? - pregunta Rarity

- Significa que utilizo toda su magia en crear una supernova... estará bien, no es la primera vez que lo hace – dice Luna recordando su infancia con el

- Si pero es la primera en la cual casi se muere – dice Cadance, al verlo en su estado

Alphonse se liberó de la magia de Rarity que lo sostenía, agito un poco su cabeza y miro el resultado de su esfuerzo. La joya se sostenía en el aire aun, la tomo con su casco devolviéndola al espacio donde flotaba, camino hasta alejarse de las ponis, avanzo por el camino plano rumbo al sol, hacia donde reposaba Celestia. Se le acerca y mira su rostro, en efecto pareciera solo dormir. Alphonse intenta usar su magia pero esto falla... solo sonríe al sentir que esta se terminaba. Levanta su casco y acaricia su melena, arreglando se mechón que cubría su rostro.

Alphonse se aparta y mira a la infinidad del cielo y ríe a carcajadas, sin límites derrama sus lágrimas mientras su risa cubría el ambiente. Pinkie corre hacia él y comienza a reír junto con el... Alphonse se detiene y mira el rostro de Pinkie que sostenía una sonrisa adornada con lágrimas, comienza a reír se con ella aún más fuerte.

- Ha enloquecido – comenta Cadance

- No, simplemente es su forma de expresar su tristeza – dice Éxodo

- No importa que tan fuerte puedas golpear, sino que tan fuerte te golpean y tú puedas seguir de pie – comenta Cristal

Las demás los miraban entristecidos, hasta que un resplandor negro llamo su atención de la joya negra… surge Abismo totalmente regenerado. Luna y Twilight lo miran con odio y disparan sus rayos, Abismo se cubre con una ala Astral. Señala la condición de Alphonse, burlándose, de la muerte de Celestia y de la risa de Alphonse, pero este es interrumpido por el golpe de Twilight seguido de la patada de Luna que lo derriba.

- Tranquilas, ya no puedo pelear, no tengo magia para defenderme – dice Abismo levantándose del suelo

- Y para que has regresado – pregunta Cadance

- El me convoco, tampoco es que me interese Celestia... después de todo soy responsable de su muerte – dice Abismo desafiando a las princesas

Twilight se molestó y se proponía a atacarlo, cuando un cristal pasa cortando el aire, deteniéndose en ala Astral, Cadance, furiosa continuo y disparo más cristales que emergían del suelo, Abismo permanecía inmutable ante su ataque. Retrae su ala rápidamente, asustando alas ponis y la libera disparando los cristales rosas hacia ellas, Luna y Shining Armor crean un escudo que detiene los cristales, Abismo sonríe macabramente, al poder sentir ese cosquilleo en el cuello al enfrentarse a oponentes tan fuerte, estaba emocionado. Applejack levanto su casco, y con él su lazo que es disparado al rostro de Abismo, dañándolo y aturdiéndolo, regresa y lo toma del torso levantándolo y azotándolo contra el suelo.

- Has tenido suficiente, porque aún tengo más dolor que puedo infringirte – dice Applejack

- Adelante, pequeñas ponis – responde Abismo levantándose, limpiándose el polvo del cuerpo

- Basta Abismo, no te he permitido salir para matarte... aun no – comenta Alphonse desde el otro lado del destruido Poniville, acompañado de Pinkie Pie que regresaba con sus amigas

- Eso es tan confortable, saber que no me mataras ahora - dice Abismo sarcásticamente mirándolo cuidadosamente – ¿me has traído para compartir con una de estas yeguas?, no son un poco jóvenes para nosotros... aunque Luna tu eres de una edad cercana a la nuestra – Abismo se abalanza señalando a las ponis, inclinándose sobre Luna tentándola a atacarlo, mientras el olía el aroma de su crin

- Basta de juegos, sabes para que te he traído – dice Alphonse mirándolo fríamente – necesito invocar a la muerte y traer a Celestia de vuelta

- Eso es interesante, pero según las reglas tienes que sacrificar algo de mucho valor, nuestra propia vida es equivalente a la suya – dice Abismo mirando a Twilight señalando un sacrificio entre palabras enmascaradas

- Alphonse, ¡casi te mueres y planeas suicidarte! – comenta Luna furiosa

- Shining, ¿Que tan valiosa es la vida de un soldado para sí mismo, en vuestro caso, un Capitán de la Guardia Real, valora su propia vida? - pregunta Abismo intentando expresar su idea.

Shining Armor lo miro y analizo, lamentando la respuesta, recordando el momento en que recibió el golpe en su pecho para proteger a Cadance, el comienza a pensar en _"la cosa más importante para Alphonse" _continua pero las palabras de su hermana lo distraen

- Hermano, ¿qué significa eso? - pregunta Twilight

- Para nosotros, nuestra propia vida significa lo mismo que nada, lo único que importa es servir y proteger a las princesas, incluso si nuestra muerte haga constancia de eso – responden los soldados, Unicornios y Pegasos – Valoramos cualquier vida sobre la nuestra… Proteger y Servir

Twilight intenta comprender lo dicho... su mente se sorprende y mira a Alphonse esperando que sea mentira, pero su rostro no miente. Miraba calmadamente a los soldados que comprendieron, e inclino un poco la mirada al ver a Twilight y a las princesas.

Alphonse sonrió y le indico a Abismo con los ojos la dirección a donde deberían ir ambos se dieron vuelta, caminando en dirección al cuerpo de Celestia. Luna se acercó y ofreció su ayuda pero Abismo la llamo "Nigmare Moon" y Alphonse le dijo que todo estaría bien. Ambos pusieron un casco sobre el cuerpo de Celestia lo levantaron utilizando la poca magia que ambos tenían llevándola a lo apartado.

- Éxodo, has algo podrían necesitar ayuda – le dice Pinkie Pie al dragón gigante

- No, Pinkie... Abismo fue derrotado y Alphonse ha prometido asesinarlo después, nuestra batalla ha terminado y aunque disfruto de su compañía, necesito volver a mi reino, mis dragones están heridos y mucho no volverán a casa... pero de cierta forma comprendo su perdida, esta victoria es vacía. Nos veremos pronto – responde Éxodo señalando a los Alicornios que se alejaban

Los ponis se despidieron de los dragones, excepto de Cristal que se quedaría con Spike para proteger Poniville, sin embargo Cristal se tuvo que despedir de sus hermanos, prometiendo visitarlos. Los guardias realizaron su reporte de perdida y luego se dirigieron a Canterlot a mantener el orden en la cuidad en la ausencia de su princesa. Luna y Cadance junto con Shinig Armor tuvieron que volver a sus reinos, Luna acompañaría a los guardias después de ver si Alphonse y Abismo podían resucitar a Celestia, teniendo en cuenta la poca magia que tienen.

Los Alicornios discutían sobre la prisión de Abismo y las razones que tenía para obedecer a Alphonse, las cuales fueron que la voluntad de Abismo no le pertenece a él y tenía que obedecer. Abismo al no tener opciones se las paso criticando cosas sobre las ponis, sobre su color, edad, inocencia, carácter, no tenía límites al criticar, sin embargo Alphonse solo se reía a recordarle como Applejack lo levantó y lo azoto dos veces, como Rainbow Dash le dio una patada en el rostro que hasta el sintió, y como Pinkie siento terrestre logro perjudicarlo tanto, esto último solo hizo rabiar a Abismo, solo porque era cierto y el mostraba señales que odiaba perder.

Los Alicornios arrastraron un casco dibujando un círculo, en su interior un triángulo, con pequeñas circunferencias en las esquinas, en su centro una estrella de siete puntas. Abismo fue a la parte superior y dibujo el símbolo de agua y Alphonse fue a la parte inferior dibujando el símbolo de fuego, Abismo añadió el símbolo de tierra dibujándolo en su casco izquierdo, tomando un cristal que aún tenía en su crin, Abismo tomo el mismo cristal utilizando la otra parte filosa dibujando el símbolo de viento en el casco derecho. Ambos volvieron a la parte superior e inferior y levantaron el casco donde tenían su dibujo en el aire, iluminaron sus cuernos hasta romper la barrera del cansancio, su magia se agotaba y se apaga lentamente. El fuerte destello negro del cuerno de Abismo y el insaciable resplandor blanco de Alphonse, dividió el circulo en dos mitades... al borde del fin de su magia dispararon la última gota de magia hacia el otro. Ambos puntos viajaban lento hasta que chocaron provocando un efecto de vacío inmenso; el viento se contrajo arrastrando a las ponis un poco, mientras que los Alicornios no se movían; la tierra tembló quebrándose alrededor del circulo; el vacío se incendió, expulsando una bruma negra gigantesca que no podría salir del círculo.

La figura comenzó a contraerse y a tomar una forma similar a la de una almohada grande, unos ojos azules surgieron de esta, enorme y temible, seguida de una voz oscura y fría que se presentó como Hueso.

- Ustedes, me han llamado... ¿Tienen idea de quién soy yo? - pregunta furioso Hueso

- Sí, un Lord de la Muerte – responde Abismo sin mostrar importancia al titulo

- Correcto, y he estado muy ocupado, hay un número exagerado de muertes antes de tiempo y – decía Hueso hasta voltear ver a Abismo – Tu, ¡alteraste el orden de vida y muerte, ahora tengo muchas almas que recolectar! - añade Hueso

- Sobre eso queríamos hablar, necesitamos a una de vuelta – dice Alphonse – a la Princesa Celestia – añade Abismo

- Celestia... - Hueso busca dentro de su propia esencia alguna conexión con ella – Celestia, Muerte A.F.D. - responde Hueso molesto

- ¿Muerte A.F.D, Que sínica eso? – pregunta Abismo Abismo

- Muerte Antes de Fecha Destinada, tú eres responsable de muchas muertes así... y ¿qué me darán a cambio por ella? - pregunta Hueso interesado, acercándose al borde del circulo mirando a Alphonse con sus ojos azules atemorizándolo – me darás esa Yegua, joven, lista, valiosa, pura... *sonríe macabramente mostrando una enorme hilera de dientes blanco, puntiagudos* o me darás a la Yegua azul, sabia, fuerte, audaz, experimentada – Hueso desliza al borde el circulo unos largos huesos que parecían ser sus extremidades

Twilight acompañaba a Luna, ambas miraban como esa criatura se burlaba y las menciona, pues no se había molestado en reducir su nivel de voz. Twilight estaba nerviosa, no quería pensar que ella fuese lo más importante para Alphonse y que esto lo llevara a sacrificarla. Luna miraba el rostro de Twilight que se mantenía asustado y tímido, ella la cubrió con una de sus alas intentando tranquilizarla, quien cubría su rostro al ver como esa criatura la miraba y analizaba a la distancia lejana.

Alphonse no tomo enserio las palabras de Hueso y lo corrigió mostrándole su intercambio, señalo con su casco a Abismo, quien lo miro y entendió... abrió sus alas Astrales para deleitar a la criatura con la belleza de estas, quien lo admitió, quería esa alas y no permitiría que se le fueran tan fácilmente.

- Me alegra que te gusten – comenta Alphonse abriendo las suyas mostrándolas, luciéndolas

- Un par por vida – comenta Abismo

- ¿Quién es el otro? - comenta Hueso preocupado

- Discord – responde Alphonse

- Esas alas se verán hermosas en mi colección... es un trato traerme el cuerpo de Celestia – responde Hueso

Los Alicornios levantar el cuerpo de Celestia arrojándolo al interior del círculo... antes de caer una garra hecha solamente de huesos largos la tomo llevándola al interior de sí. Hueso exigió las alas... Alphonse y Abismo se miraron entre sí, e inclinaron sus cabezas ante el... sus alas se cortaron a raíz y se hicieron polvo de estrella que entro en el interior del circulo... la forma de Hueso muto y dos pares de Alas Esqueléticas nacieron sobresaliendo de la oscuridad, retrayéndose. Hueso dejo escapar una risa profunda y el cuerpo de Celestia se levantó, Hueso desapareció llevándose los círculos.

Las ponis se pusieron contentas al ver como Celestia se mantenía en pie, comenzaron a acercarse y a medida que se acercaban podían notar que el aire era menos denso, costaba respirar.

Luna se acercó a su hermana y cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla, su cuerpo se convierte en luz y desaparece entre los rayos del sol. Luna derramo unas lágrimas al ver como su hermana desaparecía ante ella, al girar ve a ambos con la mirada perdida... pasan unos segundo hasta que ambos se retuercen en su lugar doblándose hacia atrás adoloridos por la pérdida de sus alas. Alphonse hiso su esfuerzo por levantarse y traer la joya que aprisionaría a Abismo... se levantó adolorido y la tomo, se acero a Abismo y lo miro en el suelo sufriendo la perdida de sus alas, Abismo levanto su mirada y le sonrió, entre lágrimas dejo escapar una risa, mientras era aprisionado en la joya. De la joya una luz blanca dejo escapar unos lazos que ataron de los cascos, del cuerpo, cuello y del rostro lo tomaron arrastrándolo al interior de la joya, sin dificultad volvió a su interior.

Alphonse se mantuvo firme durante su captura, tomo la joya y la porto de collar, pero al finalizar este se colapsó y cayó sobre sus cascos, sufriendo atrozmente, un largo grito demostró que su herida era dolorosa... Twilight se acercó y lo abrazo de la cabeza mientras este derramaba lágrimas y retorcía su cuerpo. Luna se acerca y señala las heridas sobre sus alas naturales, unas largas cortadas que se profundizaban en su interior, Fluttershy se acercó y miro el desgarre de los nervios y concluyo que sus alas astrales les habían sido arrebatadas. Rainbow Dash no evito comentar por su asombro "le cortaron sus alas", lo dijo con temor, sabiendo que para un Pegaso, sería un castigo peor que la muerte. Twilight comenzó a sanar sus heridas. Luna se levantó de su lado y miro a la guardia, confirmándoles la perdida de Celestia. Alphonse se desmallo por el dolor que provoco que su mente se colapsara.

- Luna, ahora tu eres la princesa a cargo de Canterlot – señala Cadance

- Es mejor infórmale a todos sobre esto... aunque aún no es tiempo... pero cuanto antes mejor, debemos reconstruir Poniville, continúen con el plan de alojar a los habitantes – dice Luna

- Fluttershy, tu puedes restaurar todo esto, Discord restaura los manzanos de Applejack cuando los inundo – comenta Rarity

- Quizás, no soy tan buena... hare lo que pueda – responde Fluttershy

- Bueno, supongo que regresar al Imperio de Cristal puede esperar, ayudaremos – comenta Cadance

- Porque no vamos todos a Canterlot y le informamos a todos los ponis de esta...noticia, no podemos ocultarlo por siempre – comenta Cristal

- Tomaremos el tren flotante Fluttershy, será un viaje muy divertido, espero tener suficientes globos – dice Pinkie Pie

- ¿Llevaremos a Alphonse?, esta inconsciente – dice Applejack

- Si, solo está durmiendo – dice Luna – Pinkie Pie puede cuidar de Alphonse hasta que despierte

- ¿Porque Pinkie, y no yo? - dice Twilight, , ignorando las miradas de sus amigas que notaban lo poco de celos que demostró

- Necesito hablar contigo – responde Luna seriamente

Fluttershy llamo a su tren que tardo unos minutos en llegar, a este las ponis y algunos guardias subieron, los demás se quedaron en la reconstrucción. Durante el abordaje el tren adquirió nuevos vagones conectadas con puertas mágicas, en el ultimo se encontraban Twilight y Luna, que comenzaban con su plática aisladas de todos, en el primero iban Pinkie y Alphonse, y en el segundo todos los demás. Tres vagones y una locomotora.

Luna cito a Twilight para hablar de cómo se sentía con la perdida de Celestia y la de Alphonse, Luna se disculpó nuevamente por intentarla matar anteriormente, se sentía molesta con ella misma por sentir celos hacia Twilight, intento calmarse alegándose que Alphonse le haría feliz, pero sus lágrimas mostraban que esto le desgarraba el corazón, Twilight la abrazo intentando consolarla como ella hiso hace poco, Luna no se contuvo y mostro su debilidad ante ella... continuaron hablando sobre cómo era Alphonse y sobre la perdida de Celestia. Twlight decía que Luna sería una buena gobernante.

En el vagón de Pinkie, ella abrió todas las ventanas para que entrara cierta brisa a este, tomo unas serpentinas y las colgó por todo el vagón, continúo adornado el vagón hasta que este pareció una fiesta de cumpleaños. Pinkie estaba emocionada al ver lo bien que se veía... se congelo al ver a Alphonse durmiendo... silenciosamente se acercó y se sentó junto a la cama, tomo un gorro de fiesta color amarillo con puntos rosas y se recostó junto al borde de la cama.

- Hace tiempo conquistaste todos los rincones de mi corazón y quería demostrarte que podría ser ese amor de una vez, pero la felicidad que tu buscas no es conmigo, yo sabía que a Twilight tú le gustabas, ella es muy joven para enamorarse, pero no puedo reprimirlo si tu sientes lo mismo, y cuando Twilight tenga el valor de admitirlo... bueno seré feliz, yo podre encontrar a alguien con quien divertirme, pero Twilight es alguien muy especial, por eso siempre debes amarla y protegerla y será mejor que seas bueno o terminaras chamuscado – dice Pinkie Pie, se levanta y se recuesta sobre Alphonse besando su labios sin que este se dé cuenta – Pero este será mi Pinkie-Secreto.

Los demás convivían naturalmente, hasta que llegaron a Canterlot, el tren aterrizo a los pies del castillo, Luna noto que se acercaba el momento de alzar la luna y rápidamente convoco a una reunión de todo los ciudadanos, a otros guardias les pidió utilizar el registro de perdida para hacer un homenaje de los extintos.

No tardó mucho en acomodarse una asamblea, a pies del balcón de Luna, bajo de esta yacían varios guardias que sostenían unas banderas abajo. Luna estaba nerviosa pero tomo valor al ver a todos sus amigos apoyándola, Alphonse dormía sobre un mueble, Twilight estaba junto a Luna para apoyarla, Cadance se acercó y se les unió, Luna tomo el micrófono y se dirigió a su pueblo.

- Ciudadanos de Equestria... Hace poco nos enfrentamos a una amenaza ancestral, de tiempos más antiguos de nuestro reinado. Esta fue la razón por la cual que toda Equestria se evacuo, el peligro que representaba era total. – dice Luna

- Abismo El Abismal, era un Alicornio macho que tenía domino sobre la magia negra, con la cual desato una batalla que tomo las vidas de muchos de la guardia real. Abismo necesitaba recuperar su poder, y lo hizo asesinado a Discord y a todo el que se le opuso. Durante este conflicto recibimos la ayuda de dos grandes heroes: Ahuizotl que peleo contra el para evitar que obtuviera todo su poder, pero Abismo era demasiado fuerte, y también la alianza más inesperada, La Reina Chrysalis, que fue extinta durante la batalla final contra Abismo y su ejército – añade Twilight

- Sin embargo Hoy Equestria no celebra la derrota de Abismo, no celebra esta victoria, que tomo por precio, la vida de La Princesa Celestia, que fue extinguida durante la batalla que decidió el final de Abismo. Es por eso que hoy celebramos a esos héroes que cayeron por Equestria, Ahuizolt, Chrysalis y Celestia, junto con la guardia real. – comenta Cadance dando la orden de alzar las banderas de la Guardia Real, Simuladores y de Ahuizolt.

Luna derramo unas lágrimas al levantar la luna esa noche, los ponis de Equestria no podían creer la perdida de Celestia, fue hasta que vieron a Twilight iluminar su cuerno para bajar el sol, esto atormentaba el corazón de Twilight.

Entre la multitud se pudo escuchar un ligero grito de ovación "Gloria a Ahuizolt, Gloria a Chrysalis, Gloria a Celestia, Gloria a Los Caídos", esta ovación se esparció como un virus hasta que toda Equestria grito "Vivan Nuestras Princesas" para no menos pesiar el esfuerzo de las demás princesas. Los ojos de las princesas se llenaron lágrimas, de felicidad. Twilight terminaba de bajar el sol, este disparo un rayo de luz como ultima luz antes de desaparecer. Alphonse se despertó y se acercó al balcón sin asomarse, interrumpió a las princesas señalando la estrella fugaz que caía en dirección de colisión. Alphonse salto sobre el balcón y aparto a todos los ponis del centro y despejo la zona de choque, aterrizo y se preparó para el impacto. La estrella se detuvo a unos centrípetos del suelo, de la cual una garra de león lo tomo llevándolo a su interior... las princesas de espantaron si no fue por una risa de alegría. La estrella exploto como burbuja y mostro a Discord y a Celestia cubiertos de nieve.

- Tu eres en realidad un idiota, sacrificar tus alas astrales de esa forma, necesitas un poco de ayuda tienes un tornillo flojo – dice Discord apretándole la cabeza

- Es por mucho la peor experiencia que he tenido, no creo que quiera volver a sentirla – dice Celestia limpiándose la nieve de sus alas

Luna miro a su hermana y no evito volar y derribarla de un abrazo, se disculpó por ser muy débil para no protegerla, Celestia la contradijo diciendo que era muy fuerte y que estaba muy orgullosa de ella, Luna miro a Alphonse y no evito recordar sus heridas cuando perdió sus alas astrales, Twilight y Cadance también fueron a abrazarlos con lágrimas en los ojos, Twilight agradeció ver a Celetia de nuevo.

- Twilight, eso último que te dije – dic Celestia

- Sí – responde nerviosa Twilight

- Lo mantengo – comenta Celestia abrazando a Twilight con una de sus alas acercándola a ella provocando que llorada de felicida

Las demás ponis bajaron por las escaleras, menos Rainbow y Fluttershy que volaron por la ventana al ver que Discord de regreso. Rainbow Dash lo abrazo, aunque le costó admitirlo, lo extrañaba, Fluttershy por ser un poco más lenta llego después, Discord se giró y grito su nombre con felicidad, como si nunca se hubiera ido, sin embargo Discord esperaba ser abrazado, pero cuando Fluttershy se acercó le dio una bofetada, seguida de una disculpa, de un abrazo y de un beso en sus labios. Las demás ponis iban llegando cuando vieron como la Pegaso amarilla besaba emocionada a Discord, fueron ellas quienes hicieron que ella sintiera pena y se escondiera entre sus alas. Discord se acercó y metió su cabeza entre sus plumas para ayudarla a salir, las demás ponis se acercaron y lo reconocieron como amigo abrazándolo, derramando un par de lágrimas al verlo de nuevo.

- Ahora lo recuerdo, mi magia te pertenece ahora Fluttershy, eso explicaría como tu confianza aumento debiste pelear duro contra Abismo – comenta Discord felicitándola

- De hecho le proporcione unos buenos golpes *Sonríe* pero es tu magia, yo solo te la he guardado hasta que volvieras – responde Fluttershy quitándose un mechón de crin del rostro para sonreírle mostrando sus dos bellos ojos

- Puedes conservarla – dice Discord

- Puedes conservarme – responde Fluttershy recostándose sobre su pecho invocando unas nubes de algodón de azúcar

Los demás ponis celebraron el regreso de Discord y Celestia, pero un poni se acercó a las princesas y les pregunto sobre la Reina Chrysalis y su reino de Simuladores, fue hasta que un grupo de ponis se acercaron, respondiendo a su pregunta, estos cambiaron su aspecto a la de un simulador. Uno de ellos se acercó y le respondió.

- Los simuladores estamos en paz, nuestra Reina Chysalis nos dio noticia de la paz entre ambos reinos, sin embargo ahora tenemos una nueva líder, elegida personalmente por nuestra Reina, la princesa Larva, heredera del imperio de los Simuladores – responde el simulador señalando a una pequeña cría a la cual identifico como Larva

- Chrysalis, nuestra reina la ha nombrado nuestra princesa, y como último acto de nuestra reina solo hemos venido a invitar a las princesas, para la futura coronación de Larva – dicen los Simuladores

- ¡Sera todo un placer, estaremos puntuales! – grita Cadance desde el balcón

Los Simuladores se dieron vuelta lentamente, cambiando su forma a la de un grupo de pegasos, los cuales se despidieron dejando todo atrás, perdiéndose en el velo de la oscura noche. Luna miro perdidamente la dirección hacia donde se fueron los Simuladores, sin embargo fue Celestia quien la hiso regresar al presente.

- Luna, hermanita. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, al verte tan grande y fuerte, me llena de felicidad el pensar que tu dirigirás Equestria incluso si no volviera – dice Celestia llamando la atención de su hermana

- Cierto, estar muerto es horrible... pero es peor cuando comienzan a llegar más y más... se aprieta el ambiente, no es una sensación que me gustaría repetir – dice Discord soltando a las ponis levantándose estirando su cuerpo – Recuerdo que al final, solo escuchaba a alguien buscándonos, entre todos... al final nos encontró y nos dijo que regresaríamos, y cuando le pregunte a que precio, solo me mostro sus dos pares de alas esqueléticas. Tarde en imaginarme que habías utilizado ese hechizo de resurrección, debido a que nunca pudiste encontrar un precio menor al que pedía, "Hueso" hechizo "necro". - añade Discord señalando las heridas en el lomo de Alphonse

- No creí que doliera tanto – responde Alphonse riéndose por su decisión

- ¿Todo termino? - pregunta Twilight

- A que te refieres, esperabas algo mas – responde Applejack

- Sí, ¡tienes razón esto necesita una Fiesta! - añade Pinkie Pie Disparando su cañón de fiesta a los demás ponis.

Todos siguieron a Pinkie en su fiesta, celebrando la victoria. La noche duro mucho, Luna estaba feliz que todos disfrutaran del velo nocturno que los resguardaba, Celestia estaba muy feliz de poder convivir con Twilight de nuevo, Discord y Fluttershy estaban un poco apartados mientras él le enseñaba como utilizar sus magia a todo su potencial, desde invocaciones y el cambio molecular de la materia inerte, Rainbow Dash los miraba asombrada como ella realizaba sus nuevos hechizos. Applejack las acompaño comentando los hechizos y ayudándolos lanzándole unos fuertes golpes con su lazo para que ella pudiera crear escudos o simplemente detenerlo. Rarity estaba orgullosa de su nueva habilidad, la invocación de cristales le permitió adornar la fiesta con adornos lujosos y bellos, Pinkie dirigía la fiesta desde lo alto del balcón acompañada de Cadance y Shining Armor. La fiesta no conoció fin; los acordes de Octavia evolucionaban al cambiar el tono y armonías de Vinyl, todos parecieran olvidar lo que algunas amenazo Equestria. La noche era joven y todos la disfrutaron conviviendo, divirtiéndose con las princesas. No paso mucho hasta que Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta que en un momento de la fiesta termino jugando a las vencidas con Daring Doo.

A lo lejos Luna caminaba por los jardines reales, buscando a Alphonse que estuvo ausente durante toda la noche. Lo encontró en medio del jardín mirando fijamente a la luna, ella se acercó silenciosamente pero accidentalmente su casco golpeo una roca, lo que provoco que Alphonse girara rápido su mirada hacia ella. La sostuvo un segundo y luego miro sobre el... comenzó a reír recordando que ya no tenía alas astrales.

- Parece habito – dice Alphonse – Tener Alas Astrales y disparar plumas de advertencia

- Alphonse, ¿cuál fue el motivo por el cual obtuviste esas Alas? - pregunta Luna

- Ocurrido sin darme cuenta, el hechizo solo te permite desarrollarlas, pero desarrollarlas es tarea del individuo que las posea, mientras más fuerte sea tu voluntad más fuerte serán – responde Alphonse

- ¿Ahora qué harás? - pregunta Luna – ¿Solo te iras y no volverás? - dice furiosa

- No, por el momento me estableceré – responde Alphonse tranquilo

- ¿Con Twilight? - dice Luna melancólicamente

- Esa decisión no es mía – dice Alphonse tele-trasportándose atrás de ella – ¿Preferirías que estuviera muerto verdad? - pregunta mirándola discretamente

Luna guarda silencio para pensar en su respuesta, esos segundo se vuelven minutos y Alphonse se despide caminado entre el jardín regresando a la fiesta.

Celestia dio término a la fiesta cuando noto que muchos se comenzaban a dormir, muchos se fueron. Alphonse se acercó a Celestia y le ofreció ayudarle a limpiar. Se unió a Discors y Cristal que levantaban a los ponis dormidos alojándolos en el castillo. Discord tenía a Applejack en la garra izquierda a Rainbow Dash en la derecha a Fluttershy sobre su cabeza y a Daring Doo sostenida con su cola. Cristal tenía las mismas condiciones, tenía a Rarity sobre su lomo junto con Candance, Shining Armor y Pinkie Pie, además de Spike que lo llevaba colgando de su boca como a una cría. Alphonse tomo una escoba y comenzó a limpiar hasta que se topó con Twilight que tele-transportaba a los demás ponis al interior del castillo donde los recibían los guardias, alojándolos en una habitación compartida y especifica.

Alphonse se le acerca impresionado de no encontrarla durmiendo, ella lo molesta diciendo que el debería estar descansando señalando la forma en que limpia, utilizando los casco al no tener nada de magia, el bosteza contagiándole en sueño. Celestia sugiriéndole ir a dormir, este no se opone y deja la escoba apoyada en una mesa, ilumina su cuerno e intenta tele-transportarse de nuevo, pero falla y comienza a caminar.

Alphonse sube hasta su habitación, abre la puerta y ve la oscuridad, entra sin prestar atención sin embargo lo reconoce, es como esa noche con Luna, su mente comenzaba a sanar y a recordar cosas más exactamente, se fue a la ducha, al terminar se recostó sobre su cama esperando el amanecer de mañana.

Esa noche a su puerta se avecina alguien abriéndola sin hacer ruido, seguido la cierra y se acerca a la cama de Alphonse quien dormía sin preocupaciones. Lentamente abre sus ojos y se sorprende al ver una sombra... se levanta y busca por toda su habitación algo fuera de lugar... pasan unos segundo hasta que mira sobre el... el intruso cae sobre él e inmoviliza su cuerpo.

Alphonse se agita he intenta liberarse, pero su magia a un no se ha regenerado aun. Se escucha dentro de la oscuridad la voz del intruso, femenina. Alphonse la reconoció y forzó su magia a abrir la cortina de su cuarto para dejar pasar un poco de luz.

- No te preocupes, solo he venido a acompañarte – dice Twilight sobre Alphonse

- Twilight, me sorprendiste – dice Alphonse corrigiéndose la última palabra

- Miedoso – comenta Twilight acercándose a su rostro – Estoy... lista... ahora

Alphonse la mira confundido, pero fue poco, su comportamiento era más maduro, y su posición delataba sus intenciones, Alphonse analizo con la poca luz iluminaba el cuerpo sencillo de Twilight y de un giro sobre la cama, cambiaron de lugares. Su respiración era lenta, la de Twilight acelerada pues sentía como las caricias de Alphonse recorrían su cuerpo lentamente, explorándola y buscando como satisfacerla. Twiliht miraba hacia el techo mientras sentía como su intimidad era acariciada por el pene de Alphonse quien utilizaba sus cascos para acariciar los costados de Twilight. Se frotaban uno al otro provocando un deseo mayor por el otro, su ambiente se calentaba al punto de hervir. Twilight sintió una pequeña punzada, seguida de una su primera penetración, que estremecía su cuerpo, sus alas se extendieron agitándose un poco. Alphonse no paro de penetrarla, mientras besaba su cuello, ella lo mantenía cerca con sus casco evitando que se separara, sus suspiros eran profundos y alegres, Twilight giro su rostro y lo beso acariciando su lengua sin límites, Alphonse no necesitaba ver solo sentir lo que el cuerpo deTwilight necesitaba, sin embargo ella se esforzaba mucho y sin querer activo su ojo del mañana, su esfuerzo físico era suficiente como para ignorar la presión que ejercía el ojo sobre ella. Rápidamente Twilight se levantó y se puso sobre el moviéndose sobre él, sus caderas eran rápidas y fluidas, Alphonse estaba dominado cuando ella se inclinó para respirar sobre su cuello. Sin embargo en un esfuerzo la derribo y comenzó a penetrarla contra la cama, entrando cada vez más adentro, golpeando su vientre, provocando que Twilight no evitara gemir, mientras saboreaba cada momento.

Cada vez más rápido, no podía detenerse, penetrarla era tan adictivo, ella se levanta en paralelo con el abrazándolo con sus cascos delanteros del cuello mientras este mordisqueaba una de sus alas excitando mas a Twilight. Alphonse llego a su límite, y su respiración era más rápida, su aliento era escaso al tenerla tanto tiempo sin una pausa, ella había alcanzado su orgasmo en la tercera posición y lo había mantenido hasta la octava. Twilight lo noto y se apartó frotándose sobre el para hacerlo terminar sin riesgos. Alphonse eyaculo manchando su pecho, en el cual luego Twilight se recostó cansada sonriéndole mientras sentía como el corazón de Alphonse se aceleraba. Alphonse la miro y se propuso a pregúntale algo, sin embargo Twilight lo enmudeció con un beso y regresando a dormir sobre él. Alphonse pareció entender y también se durmió cubriéndola con su sabana que habia terminado sobre el suelo.

**[Días Después]**

Aun residían en Canterlot, Alphonse, Flutthershy y Shining Armor regresaban a reconstruir Poniville y sus alrededores, las princesa se reunían en los jardines cada mañana junto con las demas ponis para desayunar y convivir antes de pasear por las calles glamorosas de Canterlot, pero este día era especial, pues Candance era quien los había reunido para un evento especial.

Las ponis se reunieron y esperaron a Cadance que venía volando desde sus habitación, se saludaron y luego Applejack fue directo a lo importante.

- Muy bien princesa Candace, ¿Que era tan importante, como para traer todo un banquete hoy? - dice Applejack señalando la mesa llena de comidas deliciosas - ¿Esperas algo especial? - añade en broma

- Muy especial, ¡mi prueba fue positiva! - dice emocionada Cadance

Celestia que tomaba té, al escucharlo derramo su te sobre la mesa, Luna comía y al escucharlo hasta se mordió, Rarity se congelo, Applejack se sintio como parte de una broma, Rainbow solo se reía de la cara de Applejack, Fluttershy se sonrojo y la felicito deseándole lo mejor, Twilight no podía imaginar a su hermano, siendo padre, solo se asombró e igual la felicito, Pinkie Pie sostenía su pedazo de pastel y añadió.

- Me parece dulce, yo también aprobaba mis pruebas, es bueno pasar los exámenes, eso de repetir es más molesto que estudiar una vez, por eso yo salía muy bien en los colegios, ¿Qué era lo que estudiabas?, yo estudie un poco de Repostería, Análisis, Química además de... - decía Pinkie Pie alegre hasta que Fluttershy la interrumpió susurrándole al oído

- Pinkie, no es ese tipo de pruebas... esta es... bueno, es cuando uno, tiene, y luego tiene un... - decía Fluttershy intentando explicárselo lo más delicadamente posible

- Fluttershy no, Pinkie entenderá si se lo dices rápido – dice Rainbow Dash – Pinkie, Cadance está embarazada – dice apretando las mejillas de Pinkie Pie para que solo la mirara a ella y no se distrajera

- ¡Embarazada!, ¿pero cómo? - decia Pinkie, hasta detenerse y corregirse – Bueno sí, se cómo, pero... saben que significa – dice mirando a sus amigas

- Que tendré un sobrino – dice Twilight

- Sí, pero además de que esta fiesta es muy pequeña para una noticia de esa magnitud, es tiempo de llamar a toda Equestira y celebrar una vez más... y esta vez invitare a Éxodo y a "Sandwich", sin ellos solo sería una fiesta épica, esta vez será "¡MILENARIA!"

- Debes admitir que no le falta entusiasmo, parece incluso más feliz que tu – comenta Luna a Cadance

- No creo que deba ser tan grande, después de todo también se acerca una boda, o la has pospuesto para otra fecha Twilight – comenta Cadance

- Mi padre dice que hasta que cumpla la edad de Shining cuando se casó, podre casarme, pero mi madre solo piensa en la decoración, y Pinkie la ayuda a planearla, solo son un par de años – comenta Twilight

- Si, solo un par, pero teniendo ese ojo que te enseño, no creo que ni siquiera notes una hora – comenta Luna bromeando - ¿Por lo menos ya puedes usarlo más de un minuto sin desmallarte?

- Aun lo estoy desarrollando, la única vez que lo use por horas, ni siquiera sabía que lo utilizaba – comenta Twilight, recordando el momento cuando despertó y Alphonse se lo comento orgullosa

- No lo has podido repetirlo, y si lo vuelves a intentar, "de la misma forma" - comenta Cadance

- Bien, es suficiente, es el desayuno, podrían esperar para la cena para hablar de esto – comenta Celestia al ver los rostros de las demás ponis que se reían y ruborizaban – La coronación de Larva es esta noche, iremos para hacer nuestra alianza duradera, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por Chyrsalis – añade Celestia

Durante todo el día las ponis se divirtieron disfrutando de la cuidad, y al anochecer fueron a la coronación de Larva quien solo era una bebe aun, por este medio Celestia hasta que Larva tuviera edad para dirigir a los Simuladores, ella los cuidaría junto con su hermana.

Los nuevos días para las ponis comenzaban, cuando Poniville fue reconstruido, junto con el bosque Everfree. Nuevas aventuras comienzan.

**[Años después]**

- Sweetie Belle, segura que puedes cuidar de Socra y de Skyla, ambas son muy problemáticas después de todo sus padres se esforzaron en enseñarles magia – dice Twilight

- Tranquila Princesa Twilight, puede ir con confianza a la gran gala del galope, mi hermana hiso un drama para poder librar su agenda hoy – comenta Sweetie Belle – además las chicas me ayudaran a cuidarlas

- Bien, en todo caso si se te pierden ofréceles dulces, siempre vuelven por los dulces – comenta sonriente Twilight

- Solo si son dulces deliciosos – protesta Socra – Mamá, ¿me leerás ese libro que escribiste con tus amigas hoy otra vez?

- Tía, recuérdale a mi Papá que estoy durmiendo contigo, la última vez agito a todos los ejércitos para encontrarme con Luna – comenta Skyla

- De acuerdo nos veremos luego – dice Twilight antes de desaparecer en una tele-transportación

Las pequeñas Alicornios comenzaron a perseguirse, sin embargo Skyla al ser la mayor tenía más facilidad en alcanzar a Socra, quien era la misma imagen que su abuela, la madre de Twilight, pelaje que heredo de Alphonse que es similar al de Twilight Velet, pelaje Gris Suave, de Crin rojo intenso y un rayo que pasaba por su crin y cola de color rojo intenso por ambos pasaba una franja dorada, acompañado de unos ojos verdes claros.

Las niñas solo comenzaban a divertirse, la magia de Socra color rojiza era notable cuando esta se tele-transportaba lejos de Skyla.

Después de un rato Scootaloo y Apple Bloom llegaron, una sostenía un extintor y la otra toallas, Sweetie Belle las recibió en la puerta, las demás ponis al mirar a su amiga en el interior del castillo solo comentaron "ya incendiaron las cortinas", "ya levitaron la piscina", a lo que Sweetie Belle respondió.

- No, solo invocaron un grupo de conejos además de todo lo que están rompiendo – dice como de costumbre Sweetie Belle, escuchando como se rompe algo – Y ahora, esa fue la lámpara

- Para tener 9 y 11 años, tienen mucha energía, debimos traer a Spike o a Cristal ellos hubieran entretenido a las niñas – Scootaloo atrapando una almohada que volaba hacia la ventana

- Por suerte Alphonse tiene magia suficiente como para reparar este castillo cada día – dice Apple Bloom

- ¿Dónde están Spkie y Cristal, fueron a la gran gala también? - comenta Sweetie Belle

- Me parece que harían una demostración para la gran gala – dice Apple Bloom

- El año pasado nosotras hicimos el espectáculo, ahora son ellos – dice Scootaloo

[Fuera del castillo de Twilight, a lo lejos]

Una sombra acompañada de otras presencias observaba como Twilight se despedía de su hija, esta sombra tomo una radio y llevo la información a otros. De su pequeño radio, la respuesta de otros llego.

- Las princesas están en Canterlot – comenta la primera sombra

- Alphonse esta aun aquí, no puedo actuar … Luna protege las espaldas de Alphonse, no es posible actuar- comenta una segunda voz

- Fluttershy, se llevó la llave del tiempo… Se la regresara a Alphonse en la fiesta – responde una tercera voz

- Twilight tiene la del espacio – añade la primera sombra

- Todos regresen a la posición original – una cuarta voz habla

- Las llaves Espacio-Tiempo pronto serán nuestras – añade la primera sombra

**[Fin de esta Historia]**

_Gracias por llegar hasta este punto, la historia de "My Little Pony: Guerra Contra La Extinción" termina, la siguiente historia, puede interpretarse como un tráiler de la siguiente parte. Las historias no terminan y un nuevo enfoque se aproxima. Continuare escribiendo y para cerrar esta historia, publicare un último capítulo, que será un especial u "OVA" de la historia. Un Capitulo Especial._


End file.
